Le passé ne reste jamais bien loin
by kateryne1
Summary: Spencer Reid a un passé, comme tout le monde le dirait-on, mais ce dernier est particulier et finit par le rattraper... Réussira t-il à s'en sortir malgré tout ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut :) Voici ma nouvelle fic! (ma 3e, même si je la compose en même temps que ma deuxième mais enfin, bref XD) : Je prévois la faire en environ une dizaine de chapitre, et mettre un yaoi un moment donné entre Spencer et Derek :)

Cette histoire se passe à la saison 10, pas de moment particulier... Juste vers la fin disons, puisque je mentionne un évènement de l'épisode 13.

Merci de svp me laisser des reviews (positives ou négatives, pas de problèmes :) )

...

Toute l'équipe était dans le jet au retour d'une enquête. Tout le monde vaquait à leur occupation habituelle : Morgan écoutait de la musique, Reid dormait sur le canapé, Hotch remplissait ses papiers, Kate parlait au téléphone avec sa nièce, JJ dormait appuyée contre son siège. Bref, tout allait bien comme à l'habitude.

C'est alors que tout dégénéra d'un coup: un hurlement résonna brutalement dans le jet : « Gideon! »

L'équipe mit un temps à comprendre ce qui se passait, et d'où il provenait. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes de torpeur, ils comprirent: c'était Reid qui devait faire un cauchemar.

Morgan fut le premier à réagir, il enleva ses écouteurs et se dirigea vers Reid pour le réveiller. Il s'accroupi à ses côtés et le secouait délicatement par l'épaule en lui disant doucement : « Reid, réveille-toi, tu fais un cauchemar »

Tous les autres s'étaient approchés, et assistait silencieusement à la scène, légèrement inquiet.

Reid dit alors faiblement : « Gideon... »

Morgan passa sa main dans ses cheveux espérant ainsi le rassurer mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Ce dernier se mit à se débattre et à crier « Non... S'il vous plait...Gideon...»

Morgan le lâcha et dit alors plus fortement : « Reid, beau gosse. C'est moi, c'est Morgan bon sens! Réveille-toi »

Reid ne se réveilla toujours pas, et se mit plutôt à pleurer en se roulant sur lui-même en position fœtale. Personne ne savait quoi faire... Il était arrivé à Reid de faire des cauchemars dans le passé mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait... Encore moins allant jusque-là... Et puis Gideon était mort depuis plusieurs mois aujourd'hui... Pourquoi maintenant? De quoi rêvait-il pour être dans un état pareil?

Morgan essaya alors de prendre Reid dans ses bras afin de l'étreindre doucement... Néanmoins, Reid se remit à se débattre violemment, frappant Morgan au passage, tout en hurlant de plus belle « Arrêtez! Non, je ne veux pas! » Morgan d'adressa alors aux autres : « Allez me chercher un verre d'eau froide »

Hotch ne fut pas particulièrement heureux de l'idée, c'était le jet du bureau et mouiller ainsi la banquette ne lui plaisait guère... Néanmoins, il fallait bien réveiller Reid et les autres méthodes ne semblaient pas fonctionner... Alors tant pis, il les laisserait faire...

Rossi revint peu après et tendit le verre à Morgan qui le vida directement sur Reid.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et se releva légèrement, et regarda tout le monde d'un regard vide, éteint.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieusement, durant quelques minutes, avant que Morgan ne demande à Reid « Tu vas bien? » Reid sorti alors de son état catatonique sans pour autant regarder personne: « Oui, désolé, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar. » Il réalisa alors qu'autant sa chemise que ses cheveux étaient trempées « Je vais me changer »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants en regardant Reid se lever, prendre son sac et aller vers la salle de bain, puis Hotch retourna s'asseoir et tous en firent de même.

Reid revient quelques minutes plus tard, sec et changé, aucune trace de l'incident maintenant visible sur lui. Il s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé accompagné d'un café, sous les regards perplexes de tout le monde, et se mit à faire des mots croisés comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Morgan fini par aller le voir et s'assit à côté de lui: « Tu veux en parler? »

Reid ne cessa pas son activité et répondit machinalement : « Il n'y a rien à dire »

Morgan se figea un moment, parfois le jeune homme pouvait vraiment se montrer têtu et lui arracher ses confidences étaient vraiment difficiles, et il avait la vague impression que cela serait encore pire aujourd'hui...

« Écoute, je crois que cela te ferait du bien d'en parler, tu ne peux pas toujours te replier sur toi-même afin de nous tenir à distance »

Reid, sans se détacher de ses mots croisés répondit froidement : « Très original, tu m'as quasiment dit la même chose à la morgue pour Gideon »

« Reid, ce n'est que pour ton bien. »

« C'est ça, alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant »

L'attitude du génie avait déconcerté Morgan, il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi... Il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de lui pour l'instant alors il se releva et rejoignit son siège.

Rossi avait laissé quelques minutes s'écoulées avant de s'approcher de Reid à son tour. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers mois alors il se disait que peut-être que Reid voudrait se confier à lui... Il avait bien vu que cela avait été plus qu'infructueux avec Morgan mais il voulait tenter sa chance tout de même.

Reid prit la parole en premier en voyant Rossi arriver tout en continuant son activité : « Vous allez tous venir chacun votre tour pour me parler? » Il s'arrêta et releva alors la tête vers Rossi, le fixant.

Rossi répondit calmement : « On est juste inquiet pour toi Reid »

Reid éleva la voix, il savait que le jet était silencieux et que tous l'entendraient : « J'apprécierai que vous respectiez parfois ma vie privée et que vous me laissiez tranquille »

Rossi retourna à sa place, sous le regard interrogateur de Hotch qui lui demandait d'un regard ce qui s'était passé... Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules en signe de réponse montrant ainsi qu'il n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

Ils sortirent alors du jet et retournèrent au bureau remplir leurs rapports. Reid n'arrivait pas vraiment à remplir son dossier : il était en colère. Oui, en colère, vraiment : surtout contre lui-même, du fait qu'il s'était montré à nouveau si faible devant son équipe, il s'en voulait énormément... Et puis il se demandait pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il rêve à nouveau à cela... Ce _message_ avait vraiment fait ressurgir des souvenirs bien trop douloureux et qu'il croyait avoir enterré depuis des années...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher aussi d'en vouloir aux autres, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'ils insistent toujours ainsi ? Il en avait assez de n'être que le gamin le plus fragile de l'équipe sous tous les plans pour eux... Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille parfois.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule le faisant sursauter violemment et sortir de ses pensées: « Reid, tu veux venir boire un verre avec moi? »

« Quoi, Morgan? Tu veux me souler pour baisser mon inhibition et faire en sorte que je te déballe tout d'un coup sans réfléchir? Tu penses vraiment que je me laisserai faire si facilement? »

Morgan leva les mains en signe de paix avant de répondre: « Désoler, Reid, je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça... Je vais te laisser... Appelle-moi si tu veux parler...»

Reid leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il fit semblant de se remettre à travailler, avant de conclure que cela ne servait à rien et de se décider à partir.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 :)

Guest : Merci encore pour tes commentaires :) Mais t'inquiète, le petit Reid n'est pas le seul qui va compliquer la situation cette fois hi hi hi XD

Émilie : Merci beaucoup :) Et contente aussi que tu me suives dans cette nouvelle aventure hi hi :D Et oui... J'aime beaucoup que Spencer souffre ;) Du reste, ça reste à voir :)

...

Le lendemain, Spencer agissait comme d'habitude auprès de tout le monde. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien avec eux, déblatérait sur ses statistiques les plus farfelues les unes que les autres et Morgan en était d'autant plus inquiet : Reid était un émotif, c'était clair, alors comment pouvait-il agir de cette manière? Depuis quand Reid était-il passé maitre dans l'art de camoufler ses émotions? Cela lui semblait tellement impossible...

Il fut coupé de ses pensées par Hotch qui demandait tout le monde en salle de conférence : ils avaient un nouveau dossier.

Durant le briefing, Morgan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Reid... Il était tellement inquiet pour lui... Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la tête du génie, l'écouter, le réconforter, être toujours là pour lui, dans lui... Non, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer lui faire cela. Il se reconcentra plutôt sur le dossier.

Ils allaient partir pour la Californie, où ils avaient retrouvé le corps de 4 jeunes femmes en un mois. Ils décolleraient dans une demi-heure.

Ils passèrent la journée à enquêter, et avait un début de profil. Reid était aussi concentré que d'habitude sur l'enquête et cela fit réaliser à Morgan à quel point il ne parlait plus avec le génie, qu'il ne le connaissait plus... Il est vrai qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup éloignés tous les deux avec les années, à sa grande désolation... Reid avait commencé à s'isoler en connaissant Maeve et n'avait pas repris sa place près de lui après sa mort, et lui-même n'avait pas osé... C'était pour celui que Rossi s'était rapproché de lui, mais il savait que Reid était encore un peu intimidé par ce dernier et ne devait donc pas se confier vraiment ouvertement à lui... Il avait certainement encore quelques réserves...

Néanmoins, cela lui donnait un réel coup de fouet de le réaliser aujourd'hui, et ce qui se passait le lui prouvait bien : Reid avait changé. Il n'était plus le gamin sur qui on posait simplement un regard pour tout comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête...

Hotch le coupa dans le fil de ses idées en disant à tout le monde d'aller se reposer à l'hôtel, ce que tous furent rapidement bien évidemment.

Reid, dans sa chambre dormait un peu. Il était fatigué, car il n'avait pas dormi durant le vol qui avait pourtant duré de longues heures, vu qu'il avait trop peur de refaire une scène du même genre que la veille... Néanmoins, il se réveilla subitement en entendant des bruits venant de l'extérieur.

Il sorti, l'arme au poing, craignant ce qu'il découvrirait. Il faisait noir, il n'y voyait presque rien, il maudissait d'avoir oublié sa lampe torche. Il crut alors apercevoir une silhouette marchant à côté de leur hôtel.

Il hurla à l'intention de l'autre individu : « FBI, main en l'air »

L'autre alla pour parler mais il fut coupé avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche

Reid continua de crier : « Non, fermez-là. Mettez vos mains sur votre tête et retournez-vous tout doucement »

L'autre individu se réalisa, et Reid approcha doucement, fébrile.

Il demanda alors : « Qui êtes-vous? »

« Reid, c'est moi, Morgan »

« Quoi? » Il baissa son arme en reconnaissant en effet sa voix et s'exclama, furieux « C'est quoi ton problème de te promener à côté au milieu de la nuit! J'aurais pu te tuer! »

Morgan hésita un moment mais répondit tout de même : « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... J'en avais assez de me tourner et de me retourner dans mon lit... Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Reid se calma et dit doucement : « Je dormais quand je me suis fait réveillé par du bruit venant de l'extérieur. Je vais me recoucher, tu devrais en faire autant. » Il partit rapidement, gêné de cette situation...

Il pensait cependant que c'était quelqu'un d'autre... Le voilà maintenant qu'il faisait de la paranoïa, c'était évident qu'ils ne viendraient jamais ici pourtant, il se maudissait vivement : voilà Morgan qui allait sûrement insister le lendemain pour connaître la raison de ce comportement légèrement, disons, abusif...

Morgan était en état de choc face à ce qui venait de se passer... Il ne savait pas quoi en penser... Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas blâmer Reid : si les rôles auraient été inversés, il aurait agi exactement de la même manière après tout. Il retourna donc se coucher à son tour, il verrait ce qu'il en ferait à ce sujet plus tard.

Le lendemain, Morgan ne reparla pas de la situation à Reid. Morgan avait décidé laisser cette situation de côté, d'une part car il excusait parfaitement son comportement et d'autre part car il savait pertinemment que Reid ne lui dirait rien face à ce qui le perturbait autant. Reid quant à lui avait déjà trouvé quelques excuses au cas où il lui poserait des questions mais quand il avait compris qu'il ne le ferait pas il avait ressenti un grand soulagement : il n'était pas tellement enchanté à l'idée de mentir à son ami.

Ils résolvèrent l'enquête au cours de la journée et tout le monde pu rentrer, au grand soulagement de tous.

Dans le jet, Reid ne dormait pas, ce que tout le monde avait remarqué même s'ils n'en étaient pas vraiment étonnés... Ce dernier semblait plutôt perdu dans ses pensées, comme souvent : après tout il réfléchissait tout le temps...

Reid n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce message, à cette image... Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, ce que cela signifiait... Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas en parler à personne... Sinon il serait obligé de tout raconter et il n'en avait aucune envie, sans compter qu'on risquait de le mettre sous protection rapprochée, et que Morgan se porterait sûrement volontaire pour cette tâche, le connaissant, et il refusait de le mettre en danger, il l'aimait trop pour cela...

Rossi arriva avec l'échiquier, ce qui le fit sursauter : « On se fait une partie? »

Reid haussa les épaules avant de répondre : « Ok » Il n'en avait pas envie mais cela l'inquièterait sûrement s'il refusait, alors il se contenterait donc de le faire. Ils jouaient silencieusement, personne n'engageant la conversation. Reid n'était pas vraiment concentré mais s'était contenu pour l'être un minimum, après tout, si Rossi le battait maintenant, il se douterait sûrement que quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt. Il dit donc rapidement avec un petit sourire : « Échec en 3 coups » Rossi haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais ne répondit rien. Il se laissa achever et dit en se levant tout en souriant « Je finirai par t'avoir » Reid répondit simplement d'un sourire, et reparti dans ses idées noires.

Son téléphone vibra soudainement, il avait reçu un nouveau courriel. Il soupira, il se doutait bien que cela venait sûrement de la même personne que la veille, et décida par conséquent de ne pas le regarder tout de suite afin d'éviter de perdre la face devant ses collègues. Il se prit alors un livre afin de se changer les idées.

Morgan avait quand même envie d'aller lui parler, mais se doutait bien que cela ne ferait que le faire le repousser davantage... Il avait envie de le menotter pour le forcer à parler mais savait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il lui en voudrait à mort et il rêvait justement de l'opposé. Il décida donc de laisser faire, espérant vraiment qu'il le lui dirait si quelque chose n'allait pas...

Ils rentrèrent au bureau et rédigèrent leur rapport. Reid avait commencé par faire celui d'hier et avançait maintenant celui de l'enquête la plus récente. À sa grande surprise, il avançait rapidement. Il finit donc peu de temps après.

Il alla à la salle de bain avant de partir, ce courriel commençait finalement à le narguer. Il ouvrit le message, c'était encore une de ces images... Il fermi donc rapidement son téléphone et sorti.

Dans son trajet en métro, il se dit que cela ne ferait que commencer... Il lui faudrait se préparer pour la suite...

En entrant chez lui, il travailla à sécuriser son téléphone, ainsi que son adresse courriel, afin qu'on ne puisse pas le localiser, et surtout que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse les utiliser. Il en ferait de même avec son ordinateur au bureau le lendemain. Il était peut-être un peu technophobe mais savait parfaitement comment fonctionnait la technologie, il l'avait montré à certains moments déjà, par exemple avec cette blague avec Morgan. De plus, en ayant vu Garcia travaillée, il savait comment faire pour que personne, et pas même elle, ne puisse accéder à toutes ces informations, au cas où, afin de garder toute cette histoire sous scellée...

Il n'avait pas envie que certains de ces types reviennent dans sa vie, encore moins aujourd'hui, mais il savait bien qu'ils le feraient et il lui fallait donc se préparer pour le moment où cela arriverait.

Une fois fait, il alla se coucher, un peu plus calme. Il s'élaborait mentalement des moyens de faire en sorte d'être moins prévisible et donc moins facilement atteignable par ces gens... Il allait prendre différents trajets pour ses trajets pour aller au bureau, à des horaires différents. Il allait également passer sous une base régulière certaines de ses nuits dans différent hôtels, sans réserver, et en payant comptant sur un faux nom. Cela devrait suffire pour le moment. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps mais cette fois-ci, il était déterminé à ne pas leur facilité la tâche.

Il devra également demain effacer toute trace de son passé de tous les dossiers, il effacerait tout jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entré au FBI afin d'être sûr que personne ne puisse remonter à cette époque... Il savait que le moment fatidique n'arriverait jamais durant une enquête, ils ne prendraient jamais ce risque après tout, et donc que son équipe ne serait pas en danger à cause de lui. C'est sur cette idée sereine qu'il s'endormi finalement.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le 3ème chapitre :D

Merci à ceux et celle qui voudront bien me laisser des reviews svp :)

Je mettrai peut-être un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à publier le prochain chapitre, j'ai des devoirs à faire et que je n'arrête pas de remettre à plus tard mais il faudrait bien que je m'y mette un jour hi hi :) En plus j'écris une autre petite fic en même temps... Bref, il faut avoir un petit peu pitié de moi svp :)

Guest : Merci beaucoup :)

...

 _Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le début de cette situation_

Reid recevait toujours un message à chaque jour, mais il s'était fait rapidement à l'idée. Lorsqu'il recevait son habituel courriel en présence de ses collègues, il ne se dérangeait même plus à attendre d'être seul pour l'ouvrir tant cela ne l'importunait plus, tout ce qu'il faisait était de cacher son écran pour que l'on ne voit pas l'objet du message.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était dans le jet et qu'il avait ouvert son message quotidien, il fut surpris de voir une vidéo en pièce jointe au lieu de cette traditionnelle image... Il décida néanmoins de la faire jouer, se demandant ce qu'il y avait dessus, à la fois effrayé et curieux. Il mit son portable sur muet et en appuyant sur « jouer », il fut témoin du pire moment de sa vie en regardant la scène qui se présentait à lui... Il fut alors pris d'une affreuse nausée et couru donc aux toilettes pour vomir.

Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir, sous les regards interrogateurs de tous les membres de son équipe. Néanmoins, ces derniers ne lui posèrent aucune question. Après tout, il avait limité ses rapports avec son équipe à des mesures strictement professionnelles aujourd'hui. Il voulait s'assurer que lorsqu'il serait retrouvé, ces gens ne fassent pas pression sur lui en utilisant son équipe, les mettant ainsi inutilement en danger.

Il l'avait fait progressivement, bien que tout de même très rapidement. Il avait commencé par refuser toutes les invitations qui le faisait les voir en dehors du travail, puis à ne plus passer ses pauses avec eux tel qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis longtemps pour jouer que ce soit aux cartes ou aux échecs, et était même allé jusqu'à partir dès que la conversation déviait sur des sujets personnels.

Les autres n'avaient pas vraiment insistés et avaient vite compris le but de ses manœuvres... Bon, soyons honnêtes, il exagérait peut-être un peu ce dernier point... En fait, Morgan avait un peu insisté tout d'abord en lui rappelant sur une base régulière qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et avait par la suite même été jusqu'à le confronter alors qu'ils étaient seuls pour lui demander pourquoi il s'isolait autant. Il grimaça en se remémorant la scène qui lui avait brisé le cœur...

 _Flash-back_

 _Reid travaillait sur le profil géographique de l'enquête alors que Morgan épluchait les dossiers des suspects. Ce dernier se leva et se planta alors entre Reid et la carte géographique affichée sur le tableau afin d'être sûr que Reid n'échappe pas à la conversation cette fois... Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire cracher le morceau._

 _Après un bref silence, Morgan le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda : « Reid, pourquoi tu fais cela? »_

 _Reid le dévisagea ouvertement, mais maintenait tout de même son regard sans difficulté : « Faire quoi? »_

 _Morgan soupira, ça n'allait clairement pas être facile, mais continua rapidement: « Tu sais ce que je veux dire : tous nous repousser jusqu'à t'isoler complètement »_

 _Reid arrêta de le dévisager, maintenant qu'il comprenait la tournure de la conversation, mais continua de le fixer avant de répondre tout en haussant les épaules: « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »_

 _Morgan avait alors élevé un peu la voix, légèrement frustré de son attitude : « Reid, ne me ment pas! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est vrai. Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu finisses seul... »_

 _Reid eut alors une idée et prit alors un air un peu supérieur, afin d'être sûr que cela clorait la conversation rapidement, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'élaborer davantage sur cette réponse... Il répondit donc sèchement: « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis seul? J'ai peut-être une nouvelle personne dans ma vie. »_

 _Il tenta de se répéter dans sa tête que ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisqu'il avait suggéré une telle hypothèse en mentionnant un « peut-être », mais il avait quand même la sensation de le trahir... Il savait évidemment que Morgan n'était pas du genre à s'attarder sur ce genre de détail après tout et que cela revenait au même titre de dire « J'ai une nouvelle personne dans ma vie! »_

 _Il avait senti son cœur éclatée en mille morceaux en prononçant ses mots mais s'était bien gardé de le montrer, se concentrant plutôt à maintenir son regard jusqu'au bout. Il faisait cela pour le protéger après tout... Il pouvait bien se dire mentalement que c'était ridicule de se sentir si mal en lui disant quelque chose dans ce genre-là puisque Morgan ne s'intéresserait jamais à quelqu'un dans son genre, tout simplement pour commencer car il était un homme après tout et que Morgan était connu pour draguer toutes les femmes, mais également aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien pour quelqu'un dans son genre, n'empêche que cela lui donnait envie de disparaitre à cet instant précis._

 _Morgan avait fini par répondre en détournant le regard : « Oh... D'accord... Je vois... Désolé » Et était allé se rasseoir à sa place pour se remettre au travail. Il se disait que tout cela s'expliquait maintenant, cela semblait logique... Reid s'était déjà reculé de tout le monde en connaissant Maeve et maintenant qu'elle était morte il devait se sentir gêné face à eux de tourner ainsi la page, de peur qu'il ne le juge..._

 _Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'être jaloux... Il aurait tellement aimé être cette personne... Il s'était dit après la mort de Maeve qu'il laisserait le temps à Spencer de se remettre et qu'il irait ensuite se déclarer à lui avant de manquer sa chance à tout jamais, mais il n'avait jamais osé le faire... Il avait trop peur que Spencer ne le rejette... Sans compter qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait s'intéresser aux hommes après tout... Bref, il avait gardé le silence et s'était laissé se faire mettre de côté jusqu'à en arriver là aujourd'hui..._

 _Spencer s'était remis au travail quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'était demandé un instant pourquoi Morgan avait l'air si stupéfait de cette fausse nouvelle, et s'était dit qu'il éprouvait peut-être les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard, mais il s'était aussitôt giflé mentalement, quel idiot d'avoir pu penser à une chose si stupide une seconde, c'était après tout évident que cela ne serait jamais le cas. Cette réaction était certainement simplement due à la surprise._

Reid se remit alors à réfléchir à sa situation : il était évident que ces types étaient en train de jouer avec lui. Cela faisait aujourd'hui un mois que les messages avaient commencé et ils avaient décidé de célébrer l'évènement en marquant le coup en envoyant une vidéo plutôt qu'une photo... Leur but était certainement de le déstabiliser. Ils devaient bien se douter qu'il s'était habitué à recevoir ces images, et pour continuer de jouer ils avaient changés de méthode afin de s'amuser avec lui...

Il se demanda un instant quel était l'évènement déclencheur de cette série de courriel : il savait de par son boulot que ce genre de situation ne devait rien au hasard... Donc, pourquoi il y a un mois? Il se posa la question jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair ne le prenne soudainement : il y a un mois cela faisait 11 ans qu'il avait fui sa situation... Il avait décidément bien enterré ses souvenirs pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais bref, quel idiot il faisait maintenant.

Il repensa aux dates marquantes qui pourrait également servir d'anniversaire quand il constata qu'aujourd'hui, cela faisait également exactement 11 ans qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé pour lui faire payer... Cet évènement était d'ailleurs l'objet de la vidéo... De plus, il avait 11 ans quand tout avait commencé... Il était clair que ce nombre était une date clé.

Il en est venu rapidement à une conclusion : ils frapperaient ce soir : c'était aujourd'hui que tout se jouerait, il en était sûr. Tout lui paressait si évident maintenant. Il pourrait bien sûr se défiler, tout raconter aux autres et être protégé, mais il savait aussi que cela ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable... Il était donc aussi bien d'en finir aujourd'hui, en gardant une certaine dignité auprès de ses collègues. Et puis il n'allait pas passer le reste de sa vie à fuir ce moment après tout, il lui faudrait bien accepter aussi bien ce qui l'attendait que son passé.

Reid se demandait tout de même comment cette histoire prendrait finalement fin... L'angoisse de ne pas savoir était bien pire que le reste pour lui, mais il se consola en se disant qu'il connaîtrait la fin de cette dernière très rapidement...

Il décida alors qu'il poserait des congés pour la semaine à venir, ne souhaitant pas impliquer ni son équipe ni personne dans sa future disparition. Il était prêt à y faire face seul, comme auparavant...

Il se dit également que, ne connaissant pas la suite de cette histoire, il lui faudrait parler à Morgan avant de partir tout à l'heure... Il avait l'intention de ne lui en dire que juste assez pour pouvoir mourir en paix, si cela devait en arriver jusque-là bien sûr.

Il prit alors son téléphone dans le but d'envoyer un message texte à Hotch, ne souhaitant pas faire sa demande de congé en personne puisque ce dernier lui poserait certainement des questions, ne prenant habituellement jamais de vacances... Et puis, Blake avait bien remis sa démission de la même manière l'année dernière alors il ne pourrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

Il composa alors son message: « Bonjour Hotch (c'est Reid), puis-je prendre une semaine de congé? (j'ai 12 jours de vacances de côté) » Il appuya ensuite sur envoyé.

Ce dernier regarda son téléphone perplexe un instant mais répondit rapidement : « oui, prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin » Hotch avait bien remarqué le comportement étrange de son employé ces derniers temps, et se disait que Reid devait avoir des doutes quant à son métier en ce moment et avait sûrement besoin de temps pour tout remettre en question... Il n'allait certainement pas l'en empêcher compte tenu de tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dernièrement... Il était même plutôt heureux que Reid prenne enfin du temps pour lui.

Reid, légèrement ému à cause de la grande gentillesse de son patron bien que ce soit loin d'être la première fois lui répondit : « merci beaucoup, pour tout... » Il avait éprouvé le besoin de lui faire un adieu discret, car il avait toujours été d'une grande aide à son égard et partir sans lui dire au revoir lui semblait un peu injuste.

Hotch rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et offrit un léger sourire en direction de Reid en guise de réponse, ce à quoi ce dernier répondit d'un sourire tout aussi discret. Hotch réalisa qu'il avait certainement raison en le regardant... Reid devait sérieusement penser à quitter l'équipe... Il espérait malgré tout qu'il décide de ne pas le faire mais il verrait bien prochainement ce qu'il comptait faire au retour de ses vacances...

Ils atterrirent alors et allèrent au bureau, pour compléter, comme toujours, leurs rapports.

Après un moment, Reid alla vers le bureau de Morgan : « Je peux te parler un instant s'il te plait? »

Morgan leva les yeux vers lui, surprit : « Bien sûr »

Il suivit alors Reid dans la salle de pause, et ce dernier s'assit sur la table alors que Morgan restait debout face à lui, attendant...

Reid prit une inspiration en regardant Morgan et commença simplement « Je... Je vais prendre des vacances quelques temps... »

Morgan fut surpris de cet aveux, mais répondit : « D'accord... » Il attendit quelques instants et poursuivit : « Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Reid répondit d'un ton un peu triste : « Oui... Je dois juste prendre un peu de recul... Je voulais juste te remercier pour toutes ces années en ta compagnie, tes attentions, ton amitié, pour tout... Je tenais juste à te le dire avant d'y aller... »

Morgan était désolé de son discours qui ressemblait étrangement à des adieux... Il répondit donc, tout aussi tristement : « Ce n'est rien beau gosse... Je serai toujours là pour toi tu sais... »

Reid resta silencieux un court moment et répondit simplement : « Oui, je sais... » Il resta un moment silencieux et dit doucement en se relevant de la table: « Si cela ne te pose pas de problème... Je peux te demander de me prendre dans tes bras un instant? »

Morgan ne répondit rien, et se contenta simplement de le prendre pour le serrer contre son torse, l'entourant de ses bras massifs et le berçant légèrement de gauche à droite afin de le rassurer. Il sentit au bout d'un court instant son ami sangloter contre lui, et cela lui brisait le cœur... Il aurait tant aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme, ce qui le mettait dans un tel état, tout... Il aurait tant voulu faire plus pour lui...

Néanmoins, il était tout de même heureux de savoir que Reid savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, et surtout d'être là en ce moment pour le réconforter... Cela représentait déjà beaucoup après tout, et il profiterait donc de l'instant présent en oubliant le reste.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Reid se retire finalement de l'étreinte en chuchotant un doux « merci » à l'oreille de Morgan, avant de lui toucher délicatement l'épaule d'un geste affectueux et de sortir de la pièce.

Morgan aurait tellement eu envie de tout lui avouer, de lui déclarer son amour à cet instant précis avant qu'il ne parte mais il était simplement figé en le regardant partir... Il espérait tellement que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'il voyait Spencer et qu'il reviendrait après ses vacances dans l'équipe mais toute cette scène lui faisait tellement croire le contraire... Il voulait le retenir, mais ne connaissant pas les raisons de son départ, il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire de mal en lui demandant de rester, il l'aimait beaucoup pour prendre le moindre risque de le blesser...

Cependant, il était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir pour toujours, il se jura cette fois-ci d'oser, qu'il lui laisserait le temps de ses vacances et qu'ensuite il irait tout lui avouer. Après tout, ce geste qu'avait eu Reid avant de partir lui laissait présager qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent non plus... Il était même quasiment sûr maintenant qu'il n'avait personne d'autre dans sa vie, car il n'aurait pas ainsi craqué autrement sous cette marque de tendresse dans ses bras et que ce ne devait donc être qu'un prétexte pour éviter toute conversation trop sérieuse avec lui, et puis après tout il avait dit « peut-être ». C'était décidé : la semaine prochaine, s'il ne revenait pas de lui-même il irait le chercher.

Reid était prêt maintenant... Il s'était imprégné d'un peu du courage de Morgan. C'était pour cela qu'il avait osé lui faire une telle demande : il se sentait déjà couler dans ce puit sans fond auquel il avait si souvent fait le parallèle avec sa vie auparavant; il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de se retrouver à nouveau face à ces gens, mais il ne voulait pas se noyer avant même de les revoir, il voulait se montrer fort face à eux. Cela lui semblait être le seul moyen pour y arriver...

Donc, ses adieux à l'égard de Morgan étaient faits et vivre une telle proximité avec lui lui avait fait vivre un tel déferlement d'émotions qu'il avait simplement craqué dans ses bras... Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et il n'aurait franchement pas pu espérer passer un meilleur moment en sa compagnie...

Il arriva rapidement à son bureau, prit quelques-uns de ses biens personnels, verrouilla ses tiroirs à clés, fermi son ordinateur et rejoignit le hall. Il s'arrêta un instant en regardant derrière lui, se disant que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il voyait tout cela : autant son bureau que l'immeuble lui-même, sans compter les gens présents.

Cela lui arracha un petit sourire mélancolique : il quittait certainement ce lieu qu'il avait eu tant de difficulté à rejoindre pour la dernière fois, pour ne peut-être jamais y revenir, et qui avait constitué l'accomplissement de toute sa vie, et puis il avait vécu tant de moments ici ces 10 dernières années... De bons moments, ainsi que de moins bons, c'était certain, mais tout ceci allait lui manquer... Il aurait tant donné pour pouvoir remonter en arrière et faire tout différemment depuis le début... Néanmoins, cela était impossible.

Il sorti alors de l'immeuble, et fit son trajet en métro jusqu'à arriver chez lui. Il pénétra dans l'immeuble, rangea un peu son appartement et se servit un verre. Il attendait patiemment sur son canapé.

Deux heures plus tard, trois hommes pénètrent rapidement dans l'appartement en s'infiltrant par la fenêtre. Reid eut le temps de se dire qu'il avait raison avant qu'un mouchoir ne se plaque contre sa bouche le faisant ainsi plonger dans l'inconscience quelques instants plus tard...


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4 :)

Guest : Hi hi, Merci :) Et je fais de mon mieux :) Merci :) Et cela ne s'éclaircira pas tout de suite, j'ai envie de faire durer le mystère le plus longtemps possible hi hi :) Merci encore pour ton commentaire :D

9 (Émilie) : Salut :) Ça faisait longtemps! (Mais non, je rigole, 2 jours quand même! C'est très peu comme retard, enfin, si l'on peut vraiment considérer que l'on peut vraiment avoir un retard à lire une histoire hi hi ;) ) Mais merci beaucoup, comme toujours :) Reste à voir pour ce point... Mais c'est certain que ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre hi hi ;) À la prochaine :D

...

Reid se réveilla, il s'était endormi apparemment. Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas, de toute manière ses mains étaient liées et attachées à la tête du lit dans lequel il était allongé... Il ne savait pas cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était ici, il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps; jour, nuit, tout était pareil à ses yeux. Il resta donc silencieux, attendant de voir la suite des évènements.

La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après, il faisait trop noir dans la pièce pour voir quoi que ce soit, il se limita donc à patienter afin de voir ce qui se passerait cette fois-ci.

La lumière s'ouvrit finalement, il était ébloui, il ferma donc les yeux. Il finit néanmoins par les réouvrir.

Cet homme qui se trouvait maintenant assis sur le lit à ses côtés s'adressa alors à lui en lui caressant légèrement la cuisse, avant de dire d'un ton qu'il voulait doux : « Salut Spencer, bien dormi? »

Reid ne répondit pas, il restait plutôt figé sur l'ordinateur portable ouvert qui se trouvait sur une petite table en face de l'autre homme, se demandant ce qu'il faisait avec cet objet.

« Je vois que tu as remarqué l'ordinateur... » Il rigola un instant en déplaçant un peu la petite table jusqu'à ce que l'ordinateur soit face à lui à son tour et reprit « tes amis sont en ligne avec moi, tu veux leur parler un instant? » Sur ce, il augmenta le volume de l'ordinateur et il put entendre un brouhaha de ses collègues lui demander « Reid? Reid? Ça va? Reid! »

Il se tourna vers l'écran, le dévisageant, voyant en effet tous ses amis qui s'enjambaient presque les uns les autres sur la table du bureau au travers l'écran, mais ne dis rien en réponse.

L'autre homme lui dit donc : « Allez Spencer, ne sois pas timide...»

Il reprit alors un peu de ses esprits et dit: « Quelle date est-il ? »

Hotch fini par répondre pour tout le monde : « On est le 23 »

Il songea un instant, silencieux, et réalisa que cela faisait déjà 9 jours, et dit : « Hum, d'accord... »

Hotch lui demanda : « Tu sais où tu es? »

L'autre homme répondit rapidement pour lui, tout sourire : « Il n'en a aucune idée »

Spencer dit alors en se retournant vers l'autre homme, le fixant droit dans les yeux « Je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place, tu sais que ce n'est pas pour rien que les gens n'utilisent plus de chloroforme aujourd'hui? Je me suis réveillé assez vite pour reconnaître le trajet.»

« Je t'en prie Spencer, ne me ment pas... Je suis sûr que tu ne te rappelais même pas du tout de ce temps-là avant nos petits cadeaux. Et puis sinon, tu n'aurais pas choisi ce métier : comment quelqu'un peut prétendre faire partie du FBI toutes ces années en sachant ce que tu étais. Franchement joli cœur, ne me la fait pas à moi »

« Je me souviens parfaitement de tout détrompes-toi. D'ailleurs, tu me fais penser : j'ai personnellement effacé toute trace de tout, mais en as-tu fais de même? Tu viens quand même de leur avouer que l'on se connaissait depuis longtemps Bobby...» Il ajouta alors, souriant ironiquement « Je l'espère donc pour toi, mon amour. »

En guise de réponse, Bobby le gifla violemment du revers de la main.

Il se coucha ensuite sur Spencer et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille

« Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer. Tu dois te rappeler, dans ce cas, que l'on n'est pas à la porte d'à côté. Les heures qu'ils mettons à nous rejoindre, tu seras mort depuis longtemps »

Reid lui répondit, d'un ton désinvolte, lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne l'intimidait pas: « la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé une situation semblable, je leur aie fait parvenir un message : qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne ferai pas pareil? »

Bobby décida de l'embrasser, tout en glissant une main dans son chandail pour le caresser. Après un moment, il mit finalement fin au baiser, et il lui chuchota sensuellement à l'oreille : « Je te fais confiance, mon bébé.» Il ajouta en souriant: « Je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué et que tu veux que nous restions le plus longtemps possible ensemble après tout» Reid se retenu de répondre, se contentant de le dévisager en réponse.

Bobby se releva alors et se rassit à côté de Spencer. Ce dernier observait maintenant silencieusement l'écran, ainsi que la réaction de chacun de ses amis qui restaient tous muets face à ce qui venait de se passer. Hotch restait impassible, même si on lisait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, Morgan avait les dents serrés, il sentait qu'il massacrerait sans hésiter Bobby à l'instant s'il le pouvait. Garcia, quant à elle, pleurait, JJ tentait de garder son calme mais il savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de le prendre dans ses bras, comme le montrait le fait qu'elle étreignait fortement la main de Kate, qui elle, avait les yeux humides et semblait anormalement nerveuse. Il regarda alors Rossi, qui se trouvait à côté, et il voyait clairement la peur sur son visage, bien qu'il tentait de le cacher...

Cela lui faisait mal de voir la réaction de ses amis, il se sentait coupable de les mettre tous dans un tel état, tout était de sa faute après tout, il méritait son sort mais eux ne méritaient absolument pas de se retrouver dans cette situation.

Bobby parla alors doucement en s'adressant à lui : « Spencer, tu veux leur montrer à quel point on s'amuse bien tous les deux? Je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieraient le spectacle.»

Alors que l'autre commençait à déboutonné sa chemise avec aisance, Reid regardait l'écran et pensa alors qu'il ne pouvait pas infliger une telle scène à ses collègues, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen pour que Bobby coupe la connexion.

Spencer regarda alors l'autre homme et dit froidement: « Non, Bobby Lachance »

La réaction de l'autre ne se fit pas attendre : il reçut rapidement un coup de poing au visage et ce dernier cria en même temps qu'il allait le payer très cher avant de refermer vivement l'écran de l'ordinateur.

En voyant l'ordinateur se fermer, Reid se dit alors que cela aura au moins le mérite de fonctionner...

...

Tout le monde resta silencieux un instant, jusqu'à ce que Morgan frappe violemment la table en se mettant debout et dit: « Quel imbécile, pourquoi Reid a fait cela? Il savait que cela le mettrait en colère! Peut-être même que ce type est en train de le tuer et on ne le saura même pas car il ne remettra plus jamais la connexion après ça! »

Hotch lui dit doucement : « il ne voulait pas que l'on assiste à ce qui allait suivre... » Il inspira alors un instant avant de continuer : « Néanmoins, il est clair qu'ils se connaissaient il y a longtemps. Garcia, fait une recherche sur tous les Bobby Lachance qui était au Nevada et qui ont un passé violent »

Elle répondit : « vous voulez que je le croise avec le passé de Reid pour le retrouver? »

« Non, on perdrait notre temps. Reid a dit qu'il avait effacé toute trace de tout et je n'ai pas de difficulté à le croire après cela... »

 _Flash-back_

 _Cela faisait plus de 7 jours que Reid était en vacance, c'était le 8_ _e_ _aujourd'hui : Morgan s'était rendu chez Reid dans l'intention de lui parler. Néanmoins, n'obtenant pas de réponse après avoir cogné à plusieurs reprises à sa porte, il avait appelé Hotch._

 _« Hotch, c'est Morgan. Je suis passé chez Reid, il ne répond pas et tout semble silencieux... Je suis inquiet »_

 _Hotch réfléchit un instant : « Hum, on ne ferait pas ça en temps normal mais bon... Va voir le propriétaire et demande lui de t'ouvrir... » Il avait peur que Reid ne se soit enfuit de la même manière que Gideon l'avait fait autrefois..._

 _« D'accord »_

 _« Appelle-moi dès que tu as quelque chose »_

 _« Pas de problème »_

 _Morgan savait ce à quoi pensait Hotch, et il doit dire qu'il en venait à la même conclusion... Il obéit donc aussitôt et alla voir le propriétaire, lui montrant son insigne pour le convaincre de lui ouvrir._

 _En entrant, il se mit à la recherche d'une lettre, mais tomba plutôt sur le portable de Reid qui était posé sur la table du salon. Il téléphona alors à Hotch, sceptique de tout à présent..._

 _« Salut, il n'y a que son téléphone portable... »_

 _Hotch hésita un moment, et dit simplement : « Ok... »_

 _« Hotch, je n'aime pas ça. »_

 _« Moi non plus Morgan. Prend-le avec toi; on demandera à Garcia de voir si elle peut trouver un indice de là où il est allé »_

 _« Très bien »_

 _Morgan revint au bureau et se dirigea vers l'antre de son amie Garcia, puis entra dans ce dernier._

 _En la regardant, il demanda sérieusement : « Garcia, peux-tu regarder dans le portable de Reid si tu ne trouverais pas où il a pu aller? » Voyant son hésitation, il ajouta : « C'est Hotch qui te le demande »_

 _« Très bien. » Elle prit le portable et le connecta à son ordinateur. Après quelques secondes où elle appuyait furtivement sur les touches, le téléphone s'éteignit, elle essaya de le rallumer, en vain. Cela la fit tout arrêter un court moment mais elle continua quelques instants ses recherches..._

 _Elle s'exclama ensuite : « Il n'y a rien...»_

 _« Comment ça rien? »_

 _Garcia s'affola alors : «Je ne sais pas comment Reid a fait ça... Non mais je le vois toujours quand il y a un virus quelque part, je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu m'échapper, il n'y avait aucune trace... Son portable s'est complètement effacé... Et j'ai piraté le site de la compagnie, le numéro n'a jamais existé... Je ne comprends rien... »_

 _« Calme-toi petit coeur. J'appelle Hotch »_

 _Ils leur expliquèrent brièvement la situation, et Hotch répondit :_

 _« Il m'a envoyé quelques messages textes la semaine dernière. Tu crois que tu pourras en tirer quelque chose Garcia? »_

 _« Je n'en sais rien... mais je peux essayer »_

 _« Très bien, je vous rejoint dans une seconde »_

 _En arrivant, il donna son téléphone à Garcia, qui dit rapidement_

 _« Aucune trace de message Hotch... »_

 _« Comment ça? »_

 _Elle soupira en lâchant son portable puis regarda son propre téléphone, lassement. Elle dit finalement: « Il a sûrement installé un virus qui effacerait toutes traces de son numéro dès que quelqu'un essayerait de fouiller à l'intérieur de son téléphone... Son numéro ne fait plus partie de mes historiques des appels non plus et c'est forcément le cas pour tout le monde... »_

 _Hotch demanda : « Comment il a pu arriver à faire une chose pareille? »_

 _Morgan répondit alors: « Vous vous souvenez de cette blague dans le jet? Il avait piraté mon Ipod pour me faire passer un message et a fait en sorte que ce dernier ne puisse ni changer de poste ni être éteint... Enfin, pour dire que je n'avais plus aucun contrôle dessus. Peu après, il a programmé un appel, qui semblait venir de Garcia, mais qui était la suite de sa plaisanterie. Il avait dit qu'il ne fallait jamais déclarer la guerre à un diplômé du MIT... » Il conclut après une brève pause : « Il en a donc probablement les capacités »_

 _Hotch dit alors, songeur : « D'accord... J'imagine dans ce cas qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve... »_

 _Morgan demanda donc à son intention : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? »_

 _« On ne peut rien faire... C'est son choix... »_

 _« On pourrait au moins lancer un avis de recherche? Cette histoire me semble vraiment étrange... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »_

 _« Très bien, j'en demanderai un tout à l'heure... Néanmoins, on a du travail, donc on se concentre là-dessus. Le départ de Reid ne doit pas nous empêcher de nous concentrer sur l'affaire. » Sur ce, il attrapa son portable et sorti._

 _Ils avaient laissé cette histoire de côté, jusqu'à ce que, le lendemain, le téléphone de Hotch ne sonne :_

 _« Garcia, tu as du nouveau? »_

 _« Pas sur l'affaire messieurs, sur Reid... »_

 _Hotch s'éloigna aussitôt des autres, se mettant un peu à l'écart : « Quoi? »_

 _« J'ai reçu un courriel. Il y a un lien et un message... Il dit qu'il a Reid et que si l'on appuie sur le lien on pourra lui parler...»_

 _Hotch soupira, vraisemblablement cette histoire était bien plus compliquée que les apparences ne le suggéraient. « Rejoins-nous en salle de conférence, j'avertis tout le monde »_

 _Il rassembla tout le monde, mais avant d'entrer dans la salle, et leur dit, de son ton tout aussi froid que d'habitude : « Il semblerait que Reid se soit fait enlever. Garcia a reçu un message, son ravisseur lui a donné un lien pour le contacter... Donc on verra ce qu'il en est. »_

 _Tout le monde s'installa alors autour de la table. Garcia avait mis son ordinateur portable au bout de cette dernière, faisant ainsi face à tout le monde, avant de s'installer à ses côtés et d'appuyer sur le lien. Aussitôt, un homme apparut sur l'écran et leur faisait face._

 _L'inconnu leur souriait et prit la parole : « Bonjour à vous! Heureux de voir que vous êtes tous là. Vous savez, j'ai vu l'avis de recherche pour Spencer, j'ai donc su que vous vous inquiétiez, et je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être lui parler. »_

 _Hotch dit calmement: « Oui, nous le voulons bien. » Il n'aimait pas cette situation et encore moins se faire berner par un suspect, mais comme il ne savait rien encore de toute cette situation, pouvoir s'assurer que Reid allait bien le satisferait pour l'instant._

 _L'autre homme dit alors : « Très bien, je vais aller le rejoindre. »_

 _Tout le monde vit alors l'inconnu se lever, marcher puis ouvrir une porte, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur d'une autre pièce. Ils ne virent rien un moment, faisant trop noir en ce lieu pour voir quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, la lumière envahit peu de temps après la pièce et ils se laissèrent guider au travers de la pièce à l'aide de cette caméra qui ne fixait que le torse de l'inconnu jusqu'à ce que l'ordinateur ne soit installé stablement sur une table, faisant face à ce même homme à nouveau._

 _Ils entendirent alors l'homme s'adresser à Reid « Salut Spencer, bien dormi? »_

 _Ils essayèrent de lui parler mais Reid ne leur répondait pas... Ils le firent jusqu'à ce que l'ordinateur ne soit déplacé en face de ce dernier._

 _Ils virent Reid qui regardait l'écran, sans ne rien dire, fixement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient._

 _Lorsqu'enfin ce dernier réagit, ils étaient tous soulagés. Néanmoins, lorsqu'ils entendirent ce que Reid leur demandait, ils se regardèrent tous un moment les uns les autres, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser, jusqu'à ce que Hotch ne réponde à la question la date que l'on était._

 _Ils ne furent pas surpris d'entendre Hotch demander ensuite à Reid s'il savait où il était. Néanmoins, la scène qui suivit les laissa tous bouche-bée. Reid ne semblait pas avoir peur, il semblait si confiant, il défiait même l'autre type apparemment... Les propos de l'autre les firent comprendre qu'ils se connaissaient autrefois... Néanmoins, Reid n'y faisait même pas attention, provoquant l'autre encore plus._

 _Il le regarda alors se faire gifler, gardant toujours tous le silence._

 _En voyant l'autre type s'étendre sur Reid, cela les laissa deviner ce que Reid devait vivre durant sa captivité... Ils se demandaient depuis combien de temps il était là, mais ce qu'ils voyaient à l'instant leur donnait en même temps envie de ne pas le savoir._

 _Morgan bouillonnait en voyant cet homme apparemment prénommé Bobby couché sur Reid, il se demandait ce qu'ils se disaient, le faisant trop doucement pour qu'ils ne puissent entendre quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, le voir ensuite embrasser et toucher ainsi ce dernier le dégoutait, il voulait le démolir rien que pour cela. Seulement, il se demandait pourquoi Reid ne trépignait même pas aux caresses de l'inconnu, presque comme si cela ne lui faisait rien..._

 _Seulement, l'évènement qui suivit les inquiéta d'autant plus : Reid les regardait sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que le certain Bobby lui fasse clairement entendre qu'ils auraient une relation sexuelle à l'écran devant eux..._

 _Ils virent le visage de Reid se transformer alors que l'autre commençait à le dévêtir sous leurs yeux, avant de reprendre confiance en regardant à nouveau l'homme et de prononcer son nom complet. Le courage de Reid à l'instant rendit tout le monde fier de lui un instant, jusqu'à ce que cela ne dérape brutalement et qu'ils virent cet homme frapper Reid, lui proférant des menaces avant de fermer brusquement son ordinateur, les laissant dans le noirs le plus complets..._


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5 :)

Émilie (Ejoly9) : Merci beaucoup comme toujours :) À voir si tes hypothèses se vérifie, mais pas encore tout de suite hi hi :) Par curiosité : quelle est ton hypothèse sur leur relation? À bientôt :)

…..

Après avoir fermé l'ordinateur, Bobby attrapa ce dernier et quitta la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la lumière, visiblement fulminant.

Spencer le regardait sortir, songeur. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le frappe, voire à ce qu'il le tue mais le voir sortir ainsi l'intriguait énormément… Que comptait-il faire? Il était clair qu'il ne laisserait jamais cet incident de côté sans faire quoi que ce soit, il était du genre à se venger de tout après tout...

Il attendit ainsi durant une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau…

Durant le silence qui dura plus de quelques minutes, Reid retint sa respiration, un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait, il se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête : « reste fort, respire, ne panique pas ».

Une voix résonna finalement dans la pièce : « Salut Spencer, tu te souviens de moi? »

Il ne répondit pas, la panique commença à l'envahir tout d'un coup. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait, et qu'il reconnaitrait cette voix parmi milles, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il l'admette; cela lui montrerait la domination qu'il avait sur lui et il en était hors de question. Il se limita donc à se dire mentalement encore et encore de rester calme.

« Répond-moi quand je te parle mon mignon »

Reid inspira un moment, tentant de se contrôler puisqu' il ne pouvait décidément pas lui montrer sa peur et reprit un peu confiance, et dit donc d'un ton provocateur « Comment pouvez-vous dire que je suis mignon alors qu'il fait trop noir pour voir quoi ce soit? »

« Petit chou, il y a plusieurs photos de toi sur internet. Tu sais que le FBI n'est pas le meilleur métier pour ne pas apparaître là-dessus? Tu as peut-être fait attention à ce qu'on ne te retrouve pas mais j'ai toujours eu accès à des images de ton joli minois mon chéri. » Il resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre, joyeusement : « D'ailleurs, tu veux savoir ce que je faisais avec? Je me branlais en les regardant » Sur ce, il se mit à rire.

Reid se dégouta aussitôt de ses propos et hurla: « Va te faire foutre »

L'autre homme garda son calme, et répondit sagement : « Non… Je préfère le contraire, petit insolent. Et d'ailleurs en recevant l'invitation de Bobby, que je n'ai évidemment pas pu refuser, j'ai apporté nos vieux amis » Il ouvrit alors la lumière

Reid reconnu autant l'homme qui lui parlait ainsi que les 3 autres à côté de lui… Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de les revoir, il savait après tout que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ces retrouvailles ne se produisent et était conscient de la chance qu'il avait que ce ne soit pas produit plus tôt. Néanmoins, il aurait souhaité éviter de reprendre au même endroit qu'autrefois…

Il s'adressa alors à tous, en gardant son calme : « Pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite? Le FBI connait le nom de Bobby, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne débarquent ici.»

Le même homme qui parlait depuis le début répondit, souriant : « Chéri, on ne vas pas te tuer. On ne veut que ton bien après tout. De plus, Bobby nous a prévenus de ton petit égarement… Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous : on aura tout le temps qu'il faut »

Il s'approcha alors, embarquant sur le lit en se mettant à califourchon sur Reid « Hum… Tu es attaché bien solidement mon chaton…»

Voyant l'excitation de l'autre en disant cela, et n'aimant pas la tournure que cela prenait, il tenta: « Ce serait quand même plus simple de me détacher pour me retourner…»

L'autre répondit, un sourire en coin. « Non… Cela n'est pas nécessaire. On peut ajouter encore plus de plaisir si on ne le fait pas mon chéri. »

Reid commença alors à paniquer légèrement, et dit, ne croyant pas du tout à ses propres mots : « oui… il le faut… Vous ne pouvez pas autrement… »

« Tu verras joli cœur, c'est marrant aussi quand on le fait face à face »

Des larmes piqua un instant ses yeux, mais il détourna aussitôt le regard… Il ne voulait pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il faisait cela…

Il s'adressa alors aux autres : « fermez la lumière maintenant »

Reid fut soulagé jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne s'étende lentement sur son corps. Il ne sentit que son souffle dans son cou pendant qu'il le déshabillait lentement, faisant durant le « plaisir », jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parle finalement: « Je te trouve bien silencieux Spencer… »

Il ravala ses larmes, montrant un semblant de dignité : « Tes amis aussi, mais je ne m'en plains pas contrairement à toi, Éric. »

« Oh… Spencer… Heureux de voir que tu te souviens encore de moi finalement, mais je crois que je te préférai quand tu étais petit »

« Et moi je vous préférai quand je ne vous connaissais pas. Que voulez-vous? On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut »

Il ria « Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu me plais bien Spencer »

Reid ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se laisser dépouiller du reste de ses vêtements. C'était hors de question qu'il agisse comme la dernière fois, il ne se montrerait pas aussi faible, il en était déterminé.

Il sentit Éric se relever un peu, puis ses jambes se faire écarter puis appuyer contre l'autre homme, mais il ne bougea pas. Néanmoins, après être resté immobile un instant, Éric le pénétra brutalement, lui arrachant un léger cri de surprise en même temps.

Il se laissait ensuite faire, sans prononcer un mot, alors qu'il sentait ce membre qu'il avait autrefois connu, tracer de lents va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son corps, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas prononcer un son malgré toutes les sensations qui le tiraillaient à l'instant, la plupart étant bien sûr affreuses, bien qu'une part de lui avait du plaisir, excité à la fois par cet acte affreux et cette position... Il était néanmoins déterminé à ne pas laisser passer un seul gémissement, quel qu'il fut, et se concentra là-dessus tout le temps, en évitant ainsi de faire face à ses émotions.

Il entendit alors une sonnerie, et se tourna vers les autres. L'un d'eux regarda son portable un instant. Il vit, au travers de la lumière de ce dernier, l'expression de son visage changer. Il dit alors doucement : « Ils arrivent, ils ont fait plus vite que prévu… »

La lumière s'ouvrit aussitôt et Éric fixa Reid dans les yeux en se retirant aussi brutalement qu'il était entré, et se rhabilla en vitesse tout en disant aux autres « Dommage… J'ai dit à Bobby que je ne me mêlerai pas de cette histoire donc on s'en va. »

Les quatre hommes sortirent de la pièce, et Bobby y entra presqu'aussitôt sans ne rien dire. Il détacha les liens de Reid, l'assit sur le lit et l'aida à se rhabiller rapidement, au grand soulagement de ce dernier, qui ne voulait absolument pas être retrouvé, que ce soit vivant ou mort, nu.

Il se laissa trainer à l'extérieur, tout en continuant de marcher sous le contrôle de Bobby même s'il était aveuglé par toutes les sirènes des voitures de polices arrivant rapidement et qui faisaient contrastes avec la noirceur de la nuit.

Il distingua alors son équipe arriver à bord des SUV, descendre, parler un très court moment entre eux et se diriger vers lui et Bobby rapidement. Bobby s'arrêta alors de marcher lorsqu'il sentit le regard de tout le monde finalement posé sur eux et il sentit aussitôt un pistolet se plaquer contre sa tempe.

Reid vit les membres du BAU stagner sur place tout d'un coup. Hotch se retourna alors vivement vers les autres, il savait qu'ils se replieraient pour l'instant car cela avait tourné en prise d'otage et qu'ils devaient changer les plans avant d'investir les lieux, organisant une négociation au passage, n'empêche que cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Hotch donna les ordres, et les policiers se placèrent presqu'aussitôt en position, pointant leurs armes dans leur direction, alors que ses collègues discutaient à nouveau.

Il entendit alors le traditionnel « Rendez-vous, vous êtes cerné » crié par l'un des policiers à l'aide d'un porte-voix. Cela lui avait toujours semblé ridicule, mais l'était encore plus en cet instant précis. Quelqu'un croyait-il vraiment que le suspect ferait « Oh, vous avez raison, je me rends dans ce cas »? Cela faisait peut-être partie du protocole mais c'est vraiment stupide.

Reid gardait ses yeux fixés sur son équipe, croisant au passage le regard de Morgan, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait en finir d'une manière ou d'une autre rapidement. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, il continuait d'écouter Hotch et les autres mettre au point les habituelles stratégies de négociation.

Cela le frustra, il voulait que tout ceci se termine, et il hurla alors à Bobby : « Tire Bobby! Vas-y! Finis-en maintenant! Tu en as rêvé toutes ces années, qu'est-ce que t'attend maintenant ? »

« Ferme-la! »

« Quoi, tu n'as pas assez d'attention à ton goût? Tu t'attends à quoi dis-moi, à ce que les médias se déplacent? Comme s'il le ferait pour quelqu'un comme toi ou moi. Franchement, t'es vraiment qu'un idiot»

« Hey! Je t'ai dit de la fermer! »

« Sinon quoi, tu me tire une balle dans la tête? Fais-le, maintenant! » Il resta quelques secondes silencieux et avant d'ajouter « T'es vraiment qu'un lâche, Bobby, tu n'as même pas le cran d'appuyer sur une fichue gâchette! »

Reid sentit Bobby se mettre en colère, puis hésiter, et profita de l'occasion pour lui infliger un coup de pied directement dans un genou, le faisant perdre l'équilibre un instant et se retourna en même temps en tentant de prendre son arme.

Il n'y arriva pas et le coup parti rapidement, mais Reid n'abandonnât pas, il se jeta contre lui au même moment et l'entrainant ainsi dans sa chute, en attrapant son pistolet au passage. L'autre qui se tenait maintenant sous lui tenta de le reprendre, mais Reid réussi à se relever légèrement et à diriger l'arme contre son torse et à appuyer sur la gâchette, en lui tirant ainsi une balle dans la poitrine avant de lancer le pistolet au loin.

Reid avait affreusement mal à cause de la balle qu'il avait reçue dans le ventre et s'étendit, lasse, sur Bobby, n'ayant pas la force de se déplacer pour l'instant, et continua donc de fixer Bobby jusqu'à la fin, en voyant la vie quitter progressivement ses yeux.

L'équipe s'était approché et regardait Reid, légèrement à l'écart. Tout le monde se disait qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard, comme 10 ans auparavant : Reid avait encore une fois tué son ravisseur avant qu'ils n'interviennent…

Reid tenta alors brusquement de se relever, mais n'y parvient pas et trébucha aussitôt au sol, en retombant sur le corps inerte de Bobby. Morgan tenta de l'aider à se relever mais Reid cria « Arrête Morgan, je ne suis pas infirme. Je suis encore capable de me mettre debout tout seul. »

Il se sentait tellement stupide à l'instant, tomber sur le corps d'un homme qu'il avait en plus lui-même tué était vraiment inapproprié, et il rampa donc un peu plus loin du cadavre avant de réessayer, vainement, de se relever.

Tout le monde observa la scène, à la fois immobile et silencieux : Reid tenta à nouveau de s'appuyer sur ses bras pour se relever mais la douleur fut trop forte sur ces derniers et il retomba encore une fois aussitôt.

Reid soupira finalement et dit : « Ok, ça va, j'ai besoin d'aide »

Morgan se pencha et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'aider. Quand il fut debout, Reid dit froidement « merci »

Hotch dit alors : « L'ambulance est juste là, on te rejoindra à l'hôpital tout à l'heure mais quelqu'un pourra t'accompagner si tu le souhaites »

Il le dévisagea et dit: « Non, ça va, merci »

Il marcha lentement, et tout le monde le regardait s'éloigner, inquiet. Il chancelait beaucoup et chacun se demandait s'il y arriverait. Finalement, il arriva à bon port, même s'il s'écroula devant l'ambulance. Néanmoins, les ambulanciers le prirent aussitôt en charge et ils partirent à l'hôpital.

L'équipe restèrent sur place environ une heure, avant de tout ranger et de filer vers l'hôpital, au grand soulagement de Morgan qui n'avait qu'une hâte, et c'était de rejoindre Reid, il aurait tellement aimé l'accompagner…

En arrivant là-bas, un médecin approcha au bout de seulement quelques minutes :

« Bonjour, vous êtes les collègues de Spencer Reid? »

Hotch répondit : « Oui, c'est cela »

« D'accord, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous »

Hotch demanda, légèrement sceptique : « Comment ça? »

« Le Dr Reid ne veut pas recevoir de visite pour l'instant »

Hotch dit alors calmement : « Je suis son supérieur hié… »

Le médecin lui coupa la parole : « Messieur, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je respecte d'abord et avant tout la volonté du patient, et ce dernier à insister sur le fait qu'il ne voulait aucune visite pour le moment, et cela inclut évidemment son patron. »

Morgan s'exclama alors vivement : « Peut-on au moins savoir s'il va bien? »

« Désolé, mais je ne peux rien vous dire sur son état. »

Hotch se retourna vers son équipe : « On y va, Reid nous appellera quand il sera prêt »


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le chapitre 6 :)

Anthales : C'est sûr... Il se fiche pas mal de vivre ou non... mais il n'a pas vraiment d'attache après tout... Mais oui, en effet, tu as tout à fait raison (compte tenu de ton impression) :)

Émilie (ejoly9) : Je t'avais répondu par MP :)

...

Le lendemain, Reid se tourmentait mentalement dans sa chambre à l'hôpital... Il se demandait comment allait ses collègues, comment ils avaient réagis en apprenant la veille qu'il ne voulait pas les voir, comment ils réagissaient en ce moment du fait qu'ils n'aient aucune nouvelle.

Il avait pris cette décision spontanément, soit quand le médecin lui avait dit que ses collègues le rejoindraient en salle de réveil après son opération. Il lui avait alors dit qu'il ne voulait pas les voir... Il se sentait encore particulièrement stupide de la manière dont on l'avait retrouvé, et qu'il avait agi devant eux, en trébuchant sur le cadavre de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer, ce dont il ne revenait simplement pas, et était également incapable même de se mettre debout seul.

C'était vraiment cette partie qui le dérangeait; il s'était toujours débrouillé seul jusque-là et là, pour quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire que de se lever, il avait dû demander de l'aide, et il en avait honte, vraiment honte... Ils le prenaient certainement pour un idiot à présent.

S'il aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit dans tout ce qui s'est passé, il laisserait une note d'adieu à son équipe dans son appartement, puisque c'était l'absence de cette dernière qui les avait convenus à mettre cet avis de recherche qui avait tout fait dégénérer, et les avaient ainsi mêlés à cette situation. C'était le pire qui puisse arriver, et malgré toute ses mesures, c'était arriver quand même car il était trop stupide pour avoir pensé à un élément pourtant si évident maintenant. Il aurait préféré finir par mourir des mains de Bobby et que son équipe le croit parti de son plein gré à tout jamais plutôt à ce qu'il ne soit au courant de quoi que ce soit de toute cette histoire.

Il se demandait si les autres lui en voulait en ce moment... Il avait envie de leur dire de passer pour les rassurer, mais il devait se retenir, pour des motifs purement égoïstes. Premièrement, il ne pouvait pas à cause de leurs questions; on lui en poserait des tonnes auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre, étant trop fatigué pour ça. Il savait qu'ils insisteraient, encore et encore, surtout pendant que l'évènement était encore récent dans leurs têtes, et il ne le supporterait pas. Deuxièmement, il ne pourrait même pas s'alimenter seul pour un moment, la balle avait perforé l'intestin, alors il serait nourrit par intraveineuse le temps que les points de l'opération guérisse, ce qui prendrait sûrement quelques jours. Il n'avait aucune envie que les autres soient au courant de cet inconvénient... Il se sentirait comme encore plus comme un bébé auprès d'eux et on se moquerait peut-être même de lui, connaissant le tempérament moqueur de Morgan à son égard...

Néanmoins, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait pas que penser à lui... Il fallait qu'il leur fasse savoir qu'il allait bien, ce serait injuste de ne rien leur dire et qu'ils continuent à s'inquiéter à son égard.

Il finit par avoir une idée : il suffisait d'appeler un membre de l'équipe pour lui dire qu'il allait bien et lui demander de communiquer le message aux autres.

Il se demanda un moment à qui il devait téléphoner : Garcia lui poserait 1000 questions, JJ elle s'inquièterait et insisterait en lui disant qu'elle était sûre qu'il n'allait pas bien et voudrait lui rendre visite, et puis ce serait bizarre d'appeler Kate puisque c'est la dernière à avoir rejointe l'équipe. Rossi, lui, lui ferait probablement la morale avec une de ses anecdotes et lui dirait finalement qu'il ne faut pas rester seul après des moments pareils, mais il s'en fichait, ce n'est pas son enlèvement qui l'avait traumatisé.

Bon, il est vrai qu'il l'avait été après Hankel, mais ce n'était pas juste pour les motifs apparents. Il y avait quelques raison, certaines étant simple comme le fait qu'il avait été responsable de la mort d'un couple et que cet homme était malade et qu'il ne méritait pas d'être ainsi tué, mais c'était surtout à cause du fait que cela s'était passé trop peu de temps à son goût après un autre évènement... Cela lui avait rappelé quelque chose de bien plus douloureux, d'où le fait qu'il soit resté drogué de nombreux mois pour seulement deux jours de captivité...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que cet enlèvement d'aujourd'hui ne lui faisait environ rien et qu'il n'allait certainement pas leur en parler. De toute manière ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Il pourrait appeler Morgan, il avait une envie irrépressible d'entendre sa voix après tout... Cependant, il serait certainement fâché du fait qu'il ait refusé d'être visité la veille et il ne voulait pas l'affronter pour l'instant. Cependant, cela était en considérant qu'il accepte son appel puisqu'il ne répondrait peut-être même pas au téléphone s'il était assez frustré contre lui de son agissement de la veille et en fait il n'en doutait même pas du tout. Ne restait donc que Hotch : son patron ne lui poserait pas de question au téléphone et il transmettrait le message aux autres. Cela restait la meilleure solution...

Il prit donc le téléphone de la chambre et composa de numéro de ce dernier :

« - Hotch »

« - Salut, c'est Reid »

Hotch hésita un instant, visiblement surpris, mais finit par dire : « - Ah... Heu...Bonjour, ça va? »

Entendre son patron lui parler ainsi alors qu'il restait normalement si calme le déstabilisa aussitôt à son tour, et il répondit, légèrement tremblotant : « - heu... oui, et vous? »

Hotch sembla penser que cette question était inappropriée, et il n'avait pas tort, une personne qui se fait séquestrer, qui est à l'hôpital blessé par balle et qui demande à l'autre s'il va bien est vraiment bizarre. Il répondit donc froidement après un bref silence : « Bien sûr »

\- Ils restèrent chacun silencieux un long moment au bout du fil, jusqu'à ce que Reid ne fisse par dire: « C'était juste pour vous dire que je vais bien... »

Hotch hésita encore une fois mais lui répondit enfin : « - D'accord... Je le dirai aux autres »

« - Merci. »

Reid raccrocha aussitôt, le malaise était évident, si ce n'est dire palpable... Il se sentait encore plus idiot maintenant. Quelle catastrophe, il aurait mieux fait d'appeler Morgan finalement, au moins il aurait eu le plaisir d'entendre sa voix pour compenser le désagrément de l'appel, même si ce n'était que de sa boîte vocale après tout.

Il regrettait son choix maintenant. Cependant, il était trop tard pour changer d'avis, et puis s'il l'appelait maintenant, cela lui transmettrait différents messages : ce serait comme lui dire qu' il était son 2e choix, qu' il avait pitié de lui ou encore être vu comme un aveux du fait qu' il aurait préféré l'appeler à la place de Hotch et il pourrait deviner ce qu' il pensait de lui, ce qui était le pire des scénarios.

Il ne lui en voudrait pas de le haïr s'il l'apprenait, ce n'est pas là le problème. C'est vrai que c'était dégueulasse, on l'avait enlevé et à nouveau profité de son corps, et plus d'une fois, et lui il pensait à celui qu'il aimait... N'importe qui pourrait le haïr en apprenant une chose si affreuse. Seulement Morgan n'était pas n'importe qui, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il tenait à son amitié, à cette présence qui veille sur lui. Il fallait être franc aussi, il l'avait vraiment aidé à traverser cette épreuve, non seulement en lui donnant le courage nécessaire avant que tout ceci ne débute, mais en essayant de l'imaginer à la place de Bobby quand il lui faisait ces trucs, tentant de rendre l'expérience un peu plus agréable quand il se sentait l'envie de craquer... Cela n'avait peut-être pas pu fonctionner avec Éric mais n'empêche que cela l'avait quand même grandement aidé, aussi horrible soit l'idée... Il savait que c'était pour ça qu'il le vivait si bien également.

Il regrettait de l'avoir repoussé quand il tentait de l'aider, lui qui avait été tellement présent dans sa tête durant ces jours enfermés et qui voulait l'être physiquement en le retrouvant, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il n'était à ses yeux que son petit frère, donc après tout, ce ne serait pas vraiment sain d'entretenir une telle illusion en l'ayant à ses côtés...

Et puis, franchement, c'était clair qu'il n'aurait jamais de vie sexuelle, et ce n'était pas vraiment une perte : de toute manière la sexualité le dégoûtait depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il n'avait plus eu de contact intime avec quelqu'un depuis des années et ceux avec qui il en avait eu récemment était à nouveau avec ces types-là... Comment pourrait-il s'adonner à ce genre d'activité de lui-même un jour? Ce n'était que des gestes ignobles l'acte lui-même était honteux après tout.

De plus, si ce n'est pas lui-même qui serait dégouter, c'était évident que son potentiel partenaire le serait de lui et de ce corps. Et puis, ce n'était finalement qu'encore une autre raison pour laquelle Morgan ne serait jamais intéressé par quelqu'un comme lui, et il les collectionnait depuis un moment déjà, donc une de plus ou de moins n'y changeait rien...

Un policier cogna alors dans à la porte de sa chambre, le sortant ainsi de ses songes. Reid fut surpris un instant, il avait oublié cette étape dans laquelle il fallait passer. Néanmoins, il décida qu'il enterrerait cette histoire du mieux qu'il pouvait, et lui mentir ne serait qu'une étape parmi d'autres.

Il dévisagea le policier qui entrait dans la pièce, afin de le rendre aussi mal à l'aise que possible et s'assurer qu'il fasse au plus vite.

Le policier baissa finalement les yeux en s'avançant un peu et dit doucement : « Bonjour messieur... »

Reid continua de le dévisager en disant froidement : « Bonjour »

Le policier, tout en se frottant la nuque, visiblement gêné, dit : « Heu... le médecin m'a dit que vous aviez refusé de passer les examens complets... »

« En effet »

« D'accord... je viens juste recueillir votre déposition... »

Reid ne répondit rien, et le policier s'assit sur une chaise, sur le côté de la pièce, en sortant son carnet. Il reprit son sérieux, avant de prendre finalement la parole d'un ton détaché: « Quand avez-vous été enlevé?

Il hésita, il ne pourrait pas dire que c'était le même jour où il demandait une semaine de congé... Il aurait plutôt l'air d'avoir voulu passer des vacances avec Bobby et l'enquête irait forcément plus loin... De plus, il pourrait aussi raccourcir la durée de sa captivité, afin de moins éveiller les soupçons sur ce qui s'est passé. Il garda un ton détaché, comme il le ferait pour la durée de l'interrogatoire, et dit « Le 21, au soir, trois individus sont entrés par la fenêtre de mon appartement et m'ont enlevé »

« Donc, cela s'est passé quelques heures avant que vos coéquipiers n'aient remarqué votre disparition, puisqu'ils l'ont fait le 22 dans la matinée »

« C'est cela »

« Avez- vous vu ces personnes? »

« Non, il faisait trop noir »

Le policier leva les yeux vers Reid, sans comprendre : « Heu... chez vous? »

« Oui, chez moi. J'avais éteint la plupart de mes lumières pour me détendre en buvant un verre »

« Oh, d'accord... » Le policier reprit son sérieux en fixant à nouveau son carnet : « Connaissiez-vous l'homme qui vous retenait? »

« Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant »

« Savez-vous pourquoi il aurait pu vouloir vous enlever ? »

« Non, dans beaucoup des affaires du même genre, ces suspects ne sont qu'attirer par leur victime d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils n'ont pas vraiment de mobile à proprement parler. »

« Ok, et que s'est-il passé durant votre captivité? »

« Rien, je n'étais retenu qu'attacher à un lit jusqu' à ce que les policiers arrivent sur place »

« D'accord... Cet homme vous a-t-il fait subir des sévices sexuels ?"

Reid n'aimait pas ce policier et cette façon de l'interroger, s'il fallait qu'il interroge une victime comme ça, elle se braquerait, et il avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre. Il dit donc de manière tout à fait glaciale : « Non, on ne m'a rien fait. Cependant, je croyais qu'on vous demandait de faire preuve de tact durant les recueillements des dépositions. Si vous interrogez une victime de la même manière, je vous garantie qu'elle pourrait mal le prendre »

Le flic fut aussitôt très mal à l'aise et dit doucement « D'accord, merci messieur... Reposez-vous bien... »

« Merci »

Reid se dit alors : bon, premier mensonge de passer. Il était soulagé de son départ, bien qu'il se sache responsable du raccourcissement de l'interrogatoire... Il savait néanmoins que comme son ravisseur était mort et qu'il était du FBI on n insisterait pas trop, et donc que ce serait sûrement la seule visite d'un policier pour recueillir sa déposition. Il faudra quand même mentir à son équipe prochainement, mais pas tout de suite, il attendrait pour ça, il n'était pas prêt...

Il passa ses 2 semaines à l'hôpital, sans appeler personne, n'ayant simplement pas le courage de le faire, puis fut enfin autoriser à partir. Tout guérissait bien, alors il serait autoriser à retourner travailler dans une semaine.

Il faisait son sac avec à la fois la hâte de retourner travailler et une envie de ne jamais y retourner. Il aimait son travail et ne s'imaginait pas faire autre chose, mais il avait tellement peur des réactions de ses collègues, bien que ce soit celle de Morgan qui l'effrayait le plus. Cependant, il ne démissionnerait pas, les autres verraient cela comme s'il avait un stress post-traumatique et qu'il renonçait à son travail car il était faible, et il en était hors de question.

Reid fini par conclure que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée de revenir travailler la même journée où ses collègues le reverrait depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvé, il décida donc de passer par le bureau avant de rentrer chez lui tout à l'heure... Il pourrait ainsi vivre leurs réactions prochainement et arrêterait de stresser sans cesse à leur sujet. Il pourrait ainsi travailler comme si de rien n'était quand le moment sera venu. En même temps il pourrait attraper certains dossiers qui devaient s'être entassés sur son bureau durant son absence afin de s'occuper pour la semaine à venir.

...

Reid arriva au bureau, et se fit dévisager par environ tout le monde. Cependant, il n'y prêta aucune attention, se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau de Garcia.

Il cogna 2 coups à la porte avant d'ouvrir légèrement la porte

Il lui sourit et dit « Salut »

Elle le regarda sans rien dire un moment puis fini par dire : « Reid ? »

Il continua de sourire et répondit : « Oui, c'est moi Garcia, mais tu pourrais au moins faire une de tes plaisanteries à la Garcia, cela ne te ressemble pas de rester figer ainsi... »

« Désoler mon chou, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Je passai par là... Je venais vous saluer... »

« Ah... Donc tu ne reviens pas travailler...? »

« Je n'ai pas encore l'autorisation... Je peux reprendre dans 1 semaine... »

« Et tu vas bien? »

« Bien sûr, sinon je serai encore à l'hôpital Garcia »

Garcia se défigea d'un seul coup, et mit un sourire sur son visage en se levant : « Laisses-moi te prendre dans mes bras mon petit chou! »

Il rendit son étreinte durant un moment, avant de finir par se dégager un peu : « Garcia? »

« Oui? Tout ce que tu veux mon petit génie.»

« Pourrais-je récupérer mon portable s'il te plait? »

« Oh, bien sûr. » Elle lui tendit et ajouta en riant: « Tu sais, vu que tu es aussi un petit génie de l'informatique, il va falloir me montrer ce que tu sais si je ne peux pas que tu me piquer ma place »

« Ça n'arrivera jamais, Garcia, tu es irremplaçable. Mais pourrais-tu me laisser une minute svp... Il faut que je le remette en état et ce serait plus simple avec tes ordinateurs.»

« Oh... Et tu veux que je te laisse seul pour que je ne découvre pas tes petits secrets mon coquin... Très bien, je t'attends dehors mon chou »

Reid ressorti du bureau quelques minutes plus tard et lui dit : « C'est bon, merci Garcia »

« Sans problème mon chéri! Tu vas aller voir les autres? »

Cette question le prit au dépourvu un instant, mais dit : « Heu... oui... Comment ils vont? »

« Bien... mais tu nous as manqué tu sais... »

« Heu... désoler... »

« Ça ne fait rien mon bébé, je crois qu'ils seront surtout heureux de te revoir. Ça leur fera peut-être juste le même effet que moi au début » Elle rigola

Il lui sourit : « Merci Garcia »

Il rejoignit le hall et constata que tout le monde était dans la salle de pause, même Hotch, ce qui était particulièrement bizarre étant donné qu'il n'y allait que rarement... Il figea sur place durant un long moment avant de se dire qu'au moins, cela serait fait d'un coup...

Il poussa la porte lentement, et vit que personne ne l'avait entendu entrer dans la pièce... Il avait soudainement envie de disparaitre... Il resta dans l'entrée, immobile, un moment, avant de finir par déglutir difficilement et de dire maladroitement avec un léger sourire forcé: « Heu... salut... »

Tout le monde se retourna d'un coup, et voyant l'intensité des regards qui le fixaient, il n'eut plus la force de sourire. Il se plaqua contre la porte et attendait avant que JJ ne se lance finalement la première

« Spence? »

« Oui... »

Elle resta figé un moment, mais reprit rapidement son sourire en s'approchant : « Comment vas-tu? »

« Bien, et toi? »

« Très bien... »

Voyant son hésitation, il s'approcha et commença l'accolade le premier, mais elle répondit rapidement et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que, Reid, encore une fois, ne se dégage le premier.

Il tenta de sourire aux autres mais mêmes ses lèvres tremblaient, alors il se contenta de les mordiller en attendant...

Hotch fini par prendre la parole : « Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de revenir... Il te reste encore 1 semaine de congé maladie... »

Reid se figea un moment, mais dit : « Je suis au courant, je venais juste vous saluer... »

JJ lui demanda alors : « Quand es-tu es sorti ? »

« De l'hôpital? »

« Oui »

« Il y a environ 1h00 »

JJ s'exclama, surprise : « Quoi? »

Reid hésita mais dit tout en jouant avec ses cheveux : « Heu, oui... Tu sais comment ils sont... Ils te gardent toujours une éternité, question de prévention... »

JJ souri et dit : « Oh... D'accord... »

Après un long moment de silence, où il n'osait plus regarder autre chose que le mur, Reid dit : « Désoler... Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps... » Et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand Kate lui cria « attends »

Il se retourna, et elle s'approcha et l'étreignit un court instant avant de lui dire « Je suis heureuse de te revoir »

« Moi aussi... »

Rossi lui fit alors un léger sourire, auquel il tenta tant bien que mal de répondre.

Il regarda un instant Morgan, qui, lui, avait l'air simplement en colère. En croisant son regard, il fit rapidement un signe de la main aux autres en gardant les yeux baissés et sorti de la pièce.

Il marchait rapidement vers son bureau mais sursauta violemment en sentant quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras. Il finit par se retourner, comme figé.

Il fut soulagé en voyant Morgan, qui reprit son bras d'un coup, remarquant son malaise. Il était néanmoins incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et fixait le sol.

Morgan dit finalement : « Désoler... »

Reid s'exclama : « Non... C'est moi... J'ai déjà bu 4 cafés ce matin »

Morgan le dévisagea un moment, puis dit : « Tu... Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? »

Reid retourna finalement son regard vers lui, et répondit : « Oui »

« Les médecins t'ont quand même gardé moins longtemps pour une blessure au cou... »

Reid hésita face à l'insistance de son ami, puis finit par répondre : « Heu... j'ai seulement eu quelques complications légères »

Après un moment de silence, Morgan inspira profondément et demanda : « Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'on te rende visite à l'hôpital? »

Reid répondit calmement : « J'en avais assez qu'on me voit dans une chambre d'hôpital, je m'y retrouve trop souvent...»

Morgan le dévisagea, la colère remontant, et Reid fit retomber son regard au sol aussitôt : « Tu aurais au moins pu nous donner des nouvelles »

« J'ai téléphoné pour dire que j'allais bien »

« Une fois, le lendemain, et c'était seulement à Hotch »

« Je... Désoler... »

Morgan se retourna et alla rejoindre les autres, le laissant en plan.

Il lui en voulait, il croyait que Reid savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui finalement. Il avait été à son chevet souvent dans le passé quand il était à l'hôpital, et là, il lui avait refusé, tout comme il l'avait même repoussé alors qu'il essayait juste de l'aider quand on l'avait retrouvé, avant d'accepter son aide de manière plus qu'hostile... Cela, sans compter qu'il avait préféré appelé Hotch plutôt que lui, il voyait ce geste comme une trahison à son égard. Il pensait que Reid l'aimait mais en doutait sérieusement à présent.

En regardant Morgan partir, Reid réalisa qu'il avait décidemment perdu la seule personne qu'il aimait, puisqu'il le détestait à présent, ce qu'il avait pourtant voulu éviter, et que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant... Des larmes piquèrent violemment ses yeux, menaçant de couler d'une seconde à l'autre. Reid courra alors vers la salle de bain, et il s'enferma à l'intérieur avant d'éclater en sanglots. C'était trop pour lui, on lui avait encore une fois tout pris, il ne lui restait rien, il n'était plus rien...


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le chapitre 7 :)

À titre d'indication, je crois qu'après ce chapitre, il n'y en aura que trois, peut-être 4 autres :)

...

En entrant chez lui, Reid se dirigea droit vers son canapé et s'y lança sans plus de cérémonie.

Il resta immobile à regarder son plafond, étendu, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide finalement d'attraper son portable, objet qu'il n'avait vu depuis une éternité, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas regardé depuis son enlèvement, s'étant limité à l'arranger tout à l'heure sans pour autant y porter plus attention.

Il remarqua qu'il avait eu 3 appels manqués venant de Morgan, le 21 dans la matinée, se disant que c'était certainement quand il était venu lui rendre visite avant de constater sa disparition. Il n'avait plus eu ni appel, ni texto ensuite. Il alla ensuite voir sa boite de réception, ne sachant pas si c'était par ancienne habitude ou juste à cause de cette étrange curiosité qui le tiraillait.

Il constata qu'il avait eu un courriel de Bobby, datant du 23, jour où on l'avait retrouvé et que lui était mort... Il resta perplexe devant ce message quelques instants avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

Il lut le message :

 _Cher Spencer,_

 _J'ai pris le temps de t'envoyer ce souvenir avant de partir. Comme tu le remarqueras très bientôt, c'est une vidéo thermique du moment que l'on a passé ensemble. Pas besoin de te dire que c'était chaud sous tous les sens du terme mon chéri..._

 _J''aurai tout de même aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour en profiter, mais sache que j'ai passé un très moment en ta compagnie. D'ailleurs, tes couleurs m'ont montré que c'était réciproque petit coquin :p_

 _Vois de toi-même à quel point c'est excitant mon mignon )_

 _Je t'embrasse très fort, mais sache que tu garderas toujours une place dans mon cœur._

 _Éric_

Cela avait au moins le mérite d'être clair : Éric s'était donné la peine de lui envoyer ce message en se servant de l'adresse courriel de Bobby avant de fuir car les policiers étaient en route. Il lui semblait bien que c'était étrange qu'il ait fermé la lumière avant de passer à l'acte et qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière ce comportement, sachant qu'il n'était décidément pas quelqu'un de pudique...

Il cliqua sur la vidéo mis en pièce jointe et appuya sur « jouer » Il se dit alors c'était plutôt étrange en fait de distinguer toutes ces couleurs s'étendant sur l'image, allant de l'oranger au rouge foncé entre leurs deux corps qui se confondraient presqu'en un seul... Cependant, il avait vu bien pire, il l'a regarda donc sans sourciller.

Il supprima ensuite ce message comme tous les autres qu'il avait auparavant reçu. De toute manière, il se souvenait de chaque détail de ces derniers à cause de sa mémoire eidétique, alors cela ne valait pas la peine de prendre le risque que l'on puisse un jour retrouver ces preuves en les gardant.

En le supprimant, il réalisa que c'était terminer, pour de bon, enfin... Éric lui avait fait ses adieux. Ces hommes-là ne chercheraient pas à le retrouver, il n'en valait pas la peine à leurs yeux pour se donner tant de mal.

Il pensait au début qu'ils étaient mêlés à ce retour en arrière, qu'ils avaient aidé Bobby, mais il avait rapidement compris après s'être retrouvé là-bas que seul lui avait tout orchestré, et que hormis cette visite plus ou moins improvisée, ils n'y avaient pas participé, que ce n'était en fait que son plan de secours visant à lui faire perdre ses moyens quand le moment serait jugé importun...

Il pouvait donc être serein, c'était la fin... Cependant, jusqu'où la serait-elle? Ça, il ne savait pas encore.

Il se releva alors pour s'asseoir, déposa son portable et prit à la place son badge; le regardant, le fixant, le scrutant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait à présent, il était clair qu'il ne ferait plus partie de l'équipe à proprement parler, comme l'avait démontré la scène un peu plus tôt dans la journée... Cependant, s'il partait, enfin s'il démissionnait, cela serait dire que Bobby, Éric, bref tous ces types, auraient finalement gagné. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait décidément pas leur offrir ça.

Il se servit un verre et continua de jouer avec son badge pendant un moment. Il soupira finalement en le déposant puis se dit qu'on lui avait peut-être pris sa place comme membre de leur famille, mais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas son travail pour autant. Il suffisait de n'être là que pour le côté professionnel, comme il l'avait été peu avant son enlèvement après tout. S'il avait survécu encore aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être pour devenir une sangsue qui s'agrippe à n'importe quoi même si personne ne veut d'elle... Il fallait croire que c'était sa destinée...

Il passa le reste de son congé maladie à faire des mots croisés, ses journaux s'étant accumulés durant son absence et n'ayant pas pris ses dossiers à son bureau, les oubliant dans sa hâte de partir au plus vite après sa visite.

La semaine passa rapidement et le jour d'aller travailler arriva finalement. Il se prépara tout en buvant rapidement 3 grandes tasses de café, anxieux, tout en s'en préparant une autre pour le voyage. Il faut dire que sa dépendance à la caféine avait atteint un sommet depuis qu'il avait pu recommencer à en boire. Il ne tenait habituellement pas plus de quelques minutes sans avoir une tasse à la main, cela le rendait peut-être plus nerveux mais son côté réconfortant en valait largement la peine à ses yeux...

Il prit enfin son sac de bandoulière habituel et partit. Sur tout son trajet en métro, il buvait son café en triturant nerveusement son sac, témoignage de sa grande nervosité.

Arrivant devant l'immeuble, il hésita; il n'avait pas pensé à regarder l'heure depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et était plus d'une heure trente à l'avance... Il se demandait s'il faisait vraiment le bon choix en retournant travailler finalement.

Il pénétra enfin dans l'enceinte et se dirigea vers son bureau, en s'arrêtant se prendre une tasse de café dans la salle de pause sur le chemin.

Il s'assit ensuite à son bureau, remarquant l'affreuse pile de papier qui s'y trouvait et qui le narguait, le faisant ainsi réaliser à quel point ils pouvaient avoir de la paperasse à remplir en à peine un 1 mois... Il décida donc de se mettre à la tâche.

Hotch arriva une demi-heure après Reid, remarquant que ce dernier était déjà au travail, et ce, bien à l'avance sur son horaire... Il se dit finalement qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de lui parler de tout ceci et comptait bien le faire à présent que l'occasion se présentait.

Il alla dans son bureau et déposa sa mallette avant de rejoindre le balcon central par lequel en voyait l'ensemble de l'établissement et de crier à Reid au travers l'enceinte toujours pratiquement vide :

« Reid, tu peux venir dans mon bureau? »

Reid ne leva pas les yeux de ses papiers, concentré à ses dossiers.

Hotch hurla donc plus fort : « Reid! Reid! »

Ce dernier ne l'entendit toujours pas et il sorti donc son portable pour appeler le téléphone de bureau de Reid, ne sachant pas si son portable fonctionnait de nouveau et scrutant la réaction de celui-ci avec ce dernier en même temps, se demandant s'il avait perdu ses réflexes de membres du bureau durant son absence.

Reid continuait de remplir ses papiers quand un « dring » retentit soudainement près de lui et le fit sursauter et lever de son siège aussitôt. Il resta immobile un moment, en fixant son bureau, sans comprendre d'où cette sonnerie provenait, puis réalisa que c'était son téléphone fixe qui sonnait. Il décrocha finalement le combiné, les mains toutes tremblantes, et toujours visiblement en état de choc.

Il répondit alors doucement : « Reid »

L'autre fixa son employé encore un moment, un peu surpris de cette réaction un peu extrême à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas... : « C'est Hotch. Tu devrais peut-être ralentir un peu le café, non? »

Reid leva sa tête vers le bureau de son patron, et constata qu'il était appuyé au milieu de la balustrade et visiblement en train de l'observer. Il baissa les yeux rapidement et répondit, gêné : « heu, oui... Désoler... »

« C'est bon. Peux-tu venir dans mon bureau? »

Reid hésita un moment et grimaça à l'idée de ce que son patron lui voulait, puis finit par dire « j'arrive... »

Hotch n'avait pas manqué la réaction et l'hésitation de son subordonné... Il dit alors « Très bien » avant de raccrocher et d'entrer dans son bureau.

Reid se dirigea lentement vers le bureau en question, puis finit par arriver en face de ce dernier, entra dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis se figea sur place.

Hotch se tenait debout devant son bureau et dit en s'asseyant finalement : « Assied-toi »

Ce dernier alla s'asseoir et resta silencieux, se disant qu'il ne se sentait encore pas prêt pour l'affronter, en sachant bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été de toute manière... S'il l'avait pu, il aurait appuyé sur le bouton « avance –rapide » de la télécommande de la vie afin de ne pas avoir à le faire. Il jouait donc avec ses doigts tout en les fixant en attendant la suite.

Hotch, après avoir longuement observé son employé et ses réactions, parla finalement: « J'ai vu ton dossier médical tu sais. »

Reid, tout en gardant son regard baissé, répondit doucement : « Vous avez donc vu que je suis prêt à revenir travailler... »

« En effet » Après un bref silence, il ajouta : « Cependant, il y a un problème : il n'y est fait aucune mention d'agression... »

Reid releva la tête vers lui avant de répondre calmement : « Car il n'y en a jamais eu »

Hotch maintenait son regard, et lui dit : « Reid, on a vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à te faire à l'écran... "

« Il ne l'a pas fait. Si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, il s'est arrêté avant d'agir »

« Peut-être, mais Bobby a aussi fait mention qu'il l'avait déjà fait auparavant... »

« Non »

Hotch fronça les sourcils un moment avant de dire : « Alors pourquoi tu n'as même pas réagis quand il t'a embrassé et touché de manière si explicite...? »

Reid se renfrogna immédiatement à cette question, s'étant instantanément croisé les bras et le dévisageant d'un seul coup avant de demander de manière glaciale: « Vous auriez préféré que je pleure, que je cris ou que je le supplie peut-être? »

Le changement d'attitude de ce dernier ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Hotch qui se dit un instant que ce n'était peut-être pas une question à poser, et réalisa par le fait même que cette conversion allait vraisemblablement aller de mal en pis. Cependant, il était trop tard pour reculer, le mal était fait, alors aussi bien continué sur cette lancée: « Non... mais pourquoi refuser de faire le kit de viol à l'hôpital s'il ne s'est rien passé? »

Reid répondit ironiquement : « Car c'est un des privilèges d'une personne majeure et vaccinée »

Hotch haussa la voix en disant : « Reid! »

Il répondit donc : « Ca n'aurait servi à rien, on ne m'a rien fait »

Hotch lui dit alors: « Ca, c'est aux autres de le constater »

Reid tenta de reprendre un peu son calme un moment avant de répondre : « J'ai le droit de refuser de me déshabiller devant une bande d'inconnus qui me prendrait en photos comme un animal de foire et qui me passeraient des cotons tiges partout... Vous savez comme moi comment ça se passe après tout »

Hotch haussa la tête un moment; il pouvait bien comprendre ce point, c'est vrai que cela n'était pas des plus agréables pour les victimes après tout... Et puis cela ne valait pas la peine d'insister, et continua donc sur un autre chemin: « D'accord... Mais j'ai aussi lu ta déposition »

« Donc vous savez déjà ce qui s'est passé »

Il répondit aussitôt sans réfléchir : « J'ai surtout su que tu avais menti sur toute la ligne » Cela lui avait échappé, mais entendre son collègue qui le pensait réellement si naïf l'avait fait réagir spontanément.

L'insinuation si directe de son patron fit perdre un peu de la contenance momentanée de Reid qui s'exclama aussitôt : « Excusez-moi? »

« Tu as menti à propos de tout dans ta déposition »

Reid le dévisagea à nouveau avant de répondre, du plus calmement qu'il pouvait : « Je n'ai pas menti »

Hotch soupira avant de répondre : « Oui, d'abord, tu as dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé là-bas »

Reid fulmina d'un coup : « Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce qu'on m'est fait quelque chose? Et à ce que je me sois fait violé en particulier? Ce n'est que sur ça que vous vous focalisez depuis le début! »

Il le regarda un moment, se demandant si ce dernier pensait vraiment qu'il souhaitait qu'il lui soit arrivé du mal... Il répondit finalement : « Reid, je n'y tiens pas. J'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui est arrivé. Je sais qu'il est impossible qu'il ne se soit rien passé...»

Il garda son regard cloué dans celui de son patron en disant froidement : « Vous n'avez aucune preuve de quoi que ce soit »

Hotch commença à devenir un peu mal à l'aise face à la tournure de la conversation, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant: « N'empêche qu'il y a de nombreux points vagues dans ton histoire... Tu veux peut-être me faire croire que le fait que tu décides à prendre des vacances alors que tu n'en avais jamais pris, en m'ayant presque fait tes adieux en même temps, et le fait que tu te fasses enlever durant ces dernières n'est en fait qu'une coïncidence? »

Reid haussa les épaules et répondit simplement : « Oui »

L'autre regarda un moment la déposition de l'autre qu'il avait gardé sur son bureau avant de reprendre : « Tu as dit qu'on t'avait enlevé le soir du 21, soit peu avant qu'on ne constate ta disparition »

« C'est exact »

« Lorsque l'on t'a vu à l'écran, cela avait l'air de faire bien longtemps que quelques heures que tu étais retenus. »

« Non »

Hotch soupira, puis reprit : « Et tu as dit aussi que tu n'avais jamais vu Bobby auparavant »

« C'est vrai... »

Il commença à s'énerver face aux courtes réponses de son employé, alors il lui dit froidement : « Non, vous sembliez bien vous connaitre»

Reid répondit tout aussi froidement : « Non, c'était la première fois que je le voyais »

« Si, Reid, c'était clair. Je me rappelle très bien qu'il a tenu certains propos montrant que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps... »

« Il les a inventés pour vous mener en bateau »

Hotch se dit que c'était sérieusement pire que d'interroger un suspect, puisque Reid tournait toutes ses phrases de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune discussion possible entre eux ou juste pour faire un lien entre ses différentes questions : « Tu as dit que Bobby n'avait aucune raison de t'en vouloir »

« En effet »

Il soupira, ayant franchement l'impression de parler avec un mur : « Il a parlé de "quelqu'un comme toi" Cela donne le ton à un certain mobile qu'il avait pour te retenir... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? »

Reid haussa à nouveau les épaules, sans détourner le regard pour autant, en disant : « Je n'en sais rien »

Hotch soupira une nouvelle fois, n'aimant pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire vu comment cela avait déjà tourné en prétendant ce même genre de chose précédemment mais n'ayant pas le choix d'y venir après tout: « Reid, il t'a donné des surnoms plutôt affectueux... Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous? » Il ajouta après un court moment d'hésitation : « Un ancien amant peut-être? »

Reid devint rouge soudainement et s'écria : « Pas du tout! Garcia et Morgan me donne ce genre de surnom également, est-ce pour autant qu'on est sortis ensemble? Cela ne veut rien dire! »

Hotch continua rapidement : « Et tu l'as appelé mon amour... »

Il le dévisagea à nouveau avant de répondre « Je suis entré dans son jeu »

Hotch en vint finalement à la conclusion que cette conversation n'était rien de plus qu'une perte de temps, et lui posa une dernière question pratique avant de le laisser partir : « Ton portable fonctionne-il? »

Reid fronça les sourcils sans comprendre un instant puis fini par dire : « Heu... Oui, il est réparé depuis la semaine dernière »

« Très bien, tu peux y aller Reid »

Reid se leva aussitôt et rejoignit son bureau, non pas sans aller se chercher un nouveau café en route, et se remit à sa tâche.

Pour Hotch, il était clair que Reid se braquait dès que l'on mentionnait une possible relation entre les deux, et donc qu'ils devaient en avoir eu une. Il avait dû mettre un terme à leur couple et Bobby l'avait mal pris et s'était vengé en l'enlevant. Reid devait en avoir honte maintenant et c'est pour ça qu'il avait dissimulé toute cette histoire...

Ils avaient rapidement retrouvé l'adresse où Reid était retenu simplement car il y avait peu de Bobby Lachance en Virginie, et après avoir rapidement fait passer le programme de reconnaissance faciale avec le visage qu'ils avaient eu de leur communication, ils n'avaient pas tardé à avoir une adresse. Il avait tenté d'effacer son titre de propriété en le transférant à une tierce personne peu après qu'ils aient eu son nom mais il n'avait pas fait assez rapidement pour que cela fonctionne. Hormis cela, il n'avait absolument rien trouvé, ni à son sujet, ni à ce qui pourrait le relier à Reid.

Il ne pourrait donc pas aller plus loin dans sa théorie, la seule solution pour possiblement découvrir leur lien était de faire un rapport officiel faisant part de ses doutes afin de réouvrir l'enquête et de creuser plus loin...

Néanmoins, il ne pourrait pas faire cela. D'abord, il y avait de bonnes chances que cela n'aboutisse à rien, Reid ayant mentionné qu'il avait effacé toute trace de tout, donc de tout lien possible entre les deux... Ensuite, il ne pouvait pas du fait que Reid risquait de perdre son emploi si on le soupçonnait de cacher des éléments relatifs à l'enquête... Il fallait donc qu'il en reste là...

Reid salua de la main ses collègues qui arrivaient finalement, en leur feignant un léger sourire, sauf à Morgan à qui il fit plutôt semblant de ne pas le voir en ne relevant pas la tête de ses dossiers, par peur de croiser son regard et d'y voir le même mélange de colère et de mépris que la dernière fois.

Ce dernier n'y avait d'ailleurs pas fait plus attention, allant voir les autres à la place avant de se mettre à sa tâche personnelle dans son propre bureau.

Il passa ainsi sa journée, plongée dans ses papiers, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouveaux dossiers pour le moment, et sans contact avec aucun de ses collègues, ne se levant de temps en temps que le temps d'aller se prendre une nouvelle tasse de café quand personne ne se trouvait ni dans cette même salle, ni sur son chemin pour y parvenir, et ces derniers n'étant pas allé le voir.

Il leva finalement les yeux en se rendant compte que le bureau était vide et constata qu'il était déjà plus de minuit, en se maudissant une seconde de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à l'heure, mais réalisa la seconde suivante qu'il s'en fichait éperdument en fait, aimant bien plus se retrouver ici qu'être dans son appartement à se tourmenter solitairement.

Reid décida donc de rester ici pour la nuit; il lui suffirait de mettre sa veste par-dessus sa chemise pour cacher le fait qu'il ne s'était pas changé, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant de toute manière... La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il est vrai que cela avait été infructueux et que Rossi l'avait remarqué car il était davantage sur son dos suite à la mort de Gideon mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il n'existait plus vraiment aux yeux de tous, personne ne le remarquait.


	8. Chapter 8

Et voici le chapitre 8 :)

Émilie : (ejoly9) Merci :) Et oui en effet :) Mais ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre (ni dans le prochain hi hi) (j'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux finalement, sinon cela aurait été dans le prochain mais il commençait à être vraiment long et puis je pouvais bien me le permettre après tout ) ) En même temps, ça me permet de poster une suite plus rapidement :) Merci encore de m'accompagner et de prendre toujours le temps de m'écrire :)

...

Le lendemain, tout le monde arriva chacun leur tour et remarquèrent que Reid était encore le premier arrivé, bien que le dernier à être parti du bureau la veille, s'il l'avait vraiment quitté, se le demandant tous mentalement sans pour autant oser le dire à voix haute... Ils se demandaient également si Reid n'était pas en train de se noyer dans le travail pour oublier ce qui s'était passé, quoi qu'il se soit passé, personne n'étant au courant de rien et se posant la question malgré eux, ne croyant pas vraiment à la version officielle.

En arrivant et le voyant encore une fois déjà sur place, Hotch lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à ce rythme longtemps. JJ, elle, était allée le voir pour lui dire qu'elle était là s'il voulait parler, tout comme Kate l'avait fait peu après. Rossi, quant à lui, lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de se plonger dans des activités pour s'occuper l'esprit, car nos pensées finissaient toujours pas remonter à la surface malgré nos efforts pour les en empêcher, et qu'en parler était donc une meilleure solution ...

Reid avait répondu d'un semblant de sourire à tout le monde et s'était remis au travail chaque fois, sachant qu'il n'en parlerait à aucun d'eux et qu'il continuerait d'enterrer simplement tout ceci, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, bien que cette fois ce serait pour de bon.

Il fut réveillé par Hotch qui demandait tout le monde en salle de conférence dans une dizaine de minutes, car ils avaient un nouveau dossier.

Reid arriva le troisième dans la salle, JJ et Hotch étant déjà sur place, et s'assit pratiquement à côté de l'écran, ayant à la fois peur de prendre la place de quelqu'un en s'asseyant aux places qu'ils savaient autrefois les plus utilisés et étant effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver au milieu des autres...

Les autres arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, et il garda le regard fixé sur la table en attendant.

JJ distribua alors les dossiers et commença à expliquer le dossier, chacun déblatérant de ses théories respectives à mesure qu'ils analysaient le dossier.

Reid demeura cependant silencieux en observant les photos des victimes, jusqu'à ce que Hotch l'interpelle : « Reid, tu penses à quoi? »

Il leva les yeux vers son patron : « Pardon? »

« Du dossier »

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le dossier et se mit à en plier les coins nerveusement tout en commençant à parler : « Oh... Heu... désoler. Au fait c'est assez curieux. Si l'on observe les photos des victimes, il est possible de constater au vu de la cicatrisation de leurs blessures respectives que les victimes n'ont pas été retenues durant la même période de temps, mais cela n'indique ni une montée en puissance ni une prise de confiance du suspect... La première victime semble avoir été retenu entre 2 et 3 semaines, la deuxième environ un mois, la troisième moins d'une semaine puis la quatrième à nouveau environ 2 semaines... Il est possible que le suspect se débarrasse de ses victimes quand il n'est plus satisfait de ces dernières, c'est-à-dire quand il se rend compte qu'elles n'ont pas en fait ce qu'il recherchait, ce qui peut venir après différentes échéances de temps selon chacune ... »

Tout le monde l'avait écouté et observé tout en remarquant son malaise évident en parlant, se demandant si c'était le dossier qui le rendait mal-à-l'aise ou si c'était juste son retour au travail qui le rendait si anxieux. Ils continuèrent de le fixer jusqu'à ce que la voix du patron les en arrête finalement.

Hotch, en voyant Reid commencer à s'agiter face aux regards des autres, rompit le silence pesant tout en refermant son dossier: « Très bien, on décolle dans 30 minutes »

Reid se leva aussitôt, attrapant toutes ses affaires en sortant rapidement de la pièce

La plupart se regardèrent un moment, ne comprenant pas... Morgan seulement n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire et restait indifférent face à toute cette situation.

Reid avait pratiquement couru jusqu'à s'enfermer dans cette ancienne pièce des archives qui lui servait de deuxième bureau et dans laquelle il allait régulièrement depuis ses débuts au BAU pour se calmer un peu. Il était sur le point de faire une crise de panique dans cette pièce avec les autres durant ce long silence alors qu'il se sentait percer sous leurs regards, il l'avait contenu du mieux qu'il pouvait alors mais il avait affreusement besoin de s'isoler pour se calmer.

Maintenant, elle avait simplement éclatée, il avait des difficultés à respirer, tremblait énormément et des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Il s'était assis directement par terre s'appuyant de dos à la porte, les jambes remontées contre son torse, la tête appuyée contre les genoux, tentant en vain de reprendre un peu contenance.

Décidément, il se sentait de trop au milieu de ses collègues, comme un intrus, une vermine de qui on aimerait se débarrasser mais qui restait là, insensible aux demandes des autres qui lui demandaient tous vainement de foutre le camp.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Il retint alors sa respiration, espérant que cette personne ne l'entende pas et qu'il parte rapidement. Cette personne recogna trois autres coups à la porte avant de dire : « Reid? Tu es là? »

Il reconnut la voix de son patron et ne put lui répondre

Hotch demanda alors, inquiet : « Reid? Ça va? »

Il prit une inspiration et articula difficilement : « Oui »

Hotch soupira, soulagé. Il était convaincu que Reid se trouvait ici, sachant que c'était son refuge depuis qu'il travaillait ici, et s'inquiétait de n'avoir pas eu de réponse de sa part... Il savait que si Reid avait agi de la sorte, en s'enfuyant à toute vitesse devant les autres, c'est qu'il ne devait vraiment pas se sentir bien du tout... Sinon, il aurait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était comme il l'avait déjà fait... Il lui dit alors doucement : « Écoute, les autres sont déjà dans le jet, on décollerait en principe dans 5 minutes... Rejoins-nous dès que tu es prêt, d'accord? »

Il répondit quasiment dans un murmure : « Ok »

Hotch partit alors afin de rejoindre ses collègues dans le jet

Reid se leva en entendant son patron partir et constata qu'il n'avait même pas vu le temps passé...

Il prit le miroir qui se trouvait à côté et vit que son visage était rouge, que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et boursouflés, et qu'il était en sueur. Il était évident que son état ne passerait pas inaperçu... Cependant, il n'avait plus de temps pour essayer de s'arranger un peu, il retardait déjà tout le monde en ce moment. Il attrapa tout de même un mouchoir et s'épongea vite fait le front et le cou avant de sortir et d'aller rapidement rejoindre les autres dans le Jet en prenant son sac au passage.

En arrivant à bord, il sentit à nouveau les regards de tout le monde se peser sur lui et rejoignit immédiatement l'extrémité du canapé avant de s'y installer silencieusement en sortant le dossier.

Tout le monde l'avait fixé quand il était entré dans l'avion, comprenant immédiatement qu'il avait vraisemblablement craqué, mais ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de cela... Ils étaient totalement perplexes et perdus face à cela: Reid allait plutôt bien quand il travaillait seul à son bureau auparavant mais il s'était senti mal au point de craquer simplement au cours d'un briefing... En fait non, ce n'était même pas la réunion elle-même qui l'avait rendu à ce point mal-à-l'aise, il avait seulement l'air gêné au début, et stressé quand il parlait, ce n'était vraiment que lorsqu'ils l'avaient regardé, qu'ils l'avaient sentis commencer à se sentir un peu mal bien qu'ils n'imaginaient pas que cela avait eu une telle ampleur... Pourquoi leurs simples regards l'aurait-il déstabilisé à ce point?

Morgan n'avait pas été aussi loin dans sa réflexion : il avait fait partie du mouvement de questionnement général mais s'y était déjoint rapidement en se disant que c'était tant pis pour lui après tout, que s'il avait accepté leur aide au lieu de les repousser dès le début à l'hôpital, il ne se serait pas mis dans un tel état seulement pour un dossier.

Il y eut un nouveau briefing avec les nouvelles informations trouvées par Garcia sur les victimes, mais Reid ne s'y mêla pas, tout comme il resta à l'écart le reste de la journée.

Le soir, Hotch réunit l'équipe et expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas de chambre pour tout le monde, et qu'ils devraient donc en partager une, ce qui n'était pas si rare... Cependant, Reid avait figé en entendant cela, se disait qu'il était vraiment maudit pour que cela arrive dès son retour, et paniquant un peu à l'idée de partager une chambre avec quelqu'un...

Kate et JJ s'était tout de suite mise ensemble, comme habituellement. Auparavant, pour les autres, Reid était avec Rossi et Hotch et Morgan était ensemble, mais Reid ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Rossi, sachant que ce dernier insisterait encore pour le faire parler... Il ne pouvait pas non plus être avec Morgan, sachant que ce dernier n'avait jamais voulu partager une chambre avec lui et qu'il le ferait encore moins aujourd'hui... Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de demander à son patron mais il ne savait pas comment il pourrait faire cela. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration qui s'emballait de plus en plus et de trouver une manière de le lui demander en même temps.

Les autres le regardaient, voyant le malaise évident de Reid qui avait l'air de grandir à chaque seconde qui passait mais ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire face à cela...

Reid, tout en fixant le sol tout en se pinçant vigoureusement le bras comme pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits, prit alors la parole doucement: « Ho... Hotch... »

Il lui répondit aussitôt « Oui, Reid »

Il inspira un instant, puis commença : « Est-ce que... » Il s'arrêta aussitôt, incapable de continuer, avant de reprendre quelques secondes plus tard, difficilement : « Heu... ça vous dérangerait... de... »

Hotch comprit sans qu'il n'est besoin de finir sa phrase et lui dit donc: « Non, c'est bon »

Il se tourna alors vers tout le monde « Bon, allez-vous reposer, on se revoit demain matin »

Tout le monde finit par sortir de la pièce, se regardant les uns les autres sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Morgan avait hésité un court moment; en le voyant paniquer à ce point sous ses yeux, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être été trop dur avec lui... Il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir d'avoir refusé leur présence vu la façon dont il agissait avec eux maintenant, se sentait visiblement très mal et pas à cause du dossier finalement... Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi poser une question si simple lui avait été si difficile à prononcer, ni pourquoi il était terrifié à ce point à leur simple présence, cela avait l'air de davantage le déranger que l'enlèvement lui-même avait pu le traumatiser... Cependant, il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de lui parler de cette histoire, ils avaient discuté de Reid ensemble et les autres avaient dit qu'ils avaient essayé, mais que Reid refusait toujours d'en parler, disant chaque fois qu'il allait bien en souriant et partait tout de suite après...

Dans la salle, Hotch attendit que tout le monde soit sorti avant de lui demander d'un ton qu'il réservait habituellement à son fils: « Reid, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Il ne lui en voulait plus du tout pour leur conversation de la veille, il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne voulait simplement pas en parler... Il voulait juste tenter de l'aider à aller mieux maintenant, depuis qu'il avait vu son malaise face aux regards des autres durant la réunion, raison pour laquelle il l'avait écourté d'ailleurs, mais surtout en voyant jusqu'où cela pouvait le mettre, il voulait le rassurer...

Reid ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux, respirant encore plus difficilement qu'auparavant bien qu'il tentait de se calmer un peu, ayant pour but de ne pas craquer devant lui. Cependant, entendre son patron avoir pitié de lui au point de lui proposer à boire malgré la manière dont il avait agi dans son bureau la veille le bouleversait énormément.

Hotch, voyant l'absence de réponse de son collègue, continua alors tout aussi doucement : « De l'eau, un thé, un café? »

À cette phrase, Reid déposa une main sur ses yeux tentant de se contrôler le plus possible, mais il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler.

Hotch s'assis en face de lui, attendant qu'il se calme un peu, avant de lui demander : « Ca va aller? »

Reid garda sa main sur ses yeux et répondit : « Je... Je ne veux pas de votre pitié »

Hotch fronça les sourcils un instant, se demandant une seconde pourquoi il pensait qu'il avait pitié de lui, avant de lui répondre d'un ton tout aussi doux: « Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est de l'empathie... Je souhaite seulement t'aider Reid... »

L'autre ne lui répondit pas, et il attendit donc quelques instants de plus avant de lui demander ensuite: « On y va? »

Reid enleva sa main de son visage et le regarda un moment avant de soupirer et de répondre : « oui »

Dans la chambre, Hotch alla prendre une douche rapidement avant d'aller directement se coucher, sachant que s'il restait debout, Reid ne dormirait probablement pas.

Reid alla se laver tout de suite après lui mais attendit que son patron s'endorme avant de rejoindre son lit à son tour... Il était épuisé du fait qu'il n'avait pas dormi la veille et savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas une journée de plus sans dormir... Il s'y glissa finalement précautionneusement, faisant le moins de bruit possible, et s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture avant de s'endormir également.

Il fut réveillé par le réveil de Hotch, ayant à première vue oublié de mettre le sien... Il fut soudain gêné d'être allé se coucher, même s'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi, et remit sa couverture sur son visage en attendant son patron se lever pour ne pas qu'il le voit ainsi.

Hotch remarqua que Reid s'était complètement couvert, comme s'il avait honte d'être vu au lit, mais n'y fit pas plus attention, allant dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Lorsqu'il sorti de cette pièce, Hotch parla à Reid qui restait toujours caché: « Tu peux aller te préparer, je vais aller au poste » Il savait que s'il disait à Reid qu'il l'attendrait pour partir, ce dernier croirait que c'était par pitié et il voulait éviter de lui donner cette impression, sans compter qu'il avait l'air bien décidé à ne pas se montrer de toute manière... Et puis après tout, le poste était pratiquement à côté et on pouvait le rejoindre à pied rapidement.

Reid lui répondit simplement d'un son étouffé par la couverture : « ok »

Il attendit qu'il soit sorti et alla se préparer à son tour, prenant une douche rapidement au passage.

Au poste, Hotch fut le premier arrivé et Rossi arriva peu après

Il lui dit alors : « Salut Hotch»

Hotch leva la tête vers lui et lui répondit « Salut Dave » et se replongea aussitôt dans ses dossiers

Rossi le regarda tourné les pages d'un dossier et lui demanda : « Du nouveau? »

« Non, je regarde juste les éléments que l'on a pour l'instant »

Rossi fronça les sourcils avant de demander : « Tu n'as pas déjà révisé tout ça hier soir? »

« Non, je suis allé dormir rapidement »

« Hum... Cela ne te ressemble pas... »

« Je sais »

Il attendit un instant avant de demander : « Cela a-t-il un lien avec ton nouveau partenaire de chambre ? »

Hotch releva alors la tête vers lui et dit « Oui »

Rossi, perplexe face aux réponses plus que courtes de son ami, lui demanda : « Puis-je te demander pourquoi? »

Il lui répondit aussitôt « Il ne serait jamais allé se coucher sinon »

Rossi hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire... Il lui demanda finalement: « As-tu essayé de lui parler? »

Hotch répondit, presque dans un soupir : « C'est déjà probablement pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas être avec toi, je ne vais pas insister en sachant cela... Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée » Il n'allait pas lui parler de sa conversation de la veille avec lui tout de même, cela relevait davantage du domaine du privée et puis Rossi risquait d'insister encore plus face à Reid et ce dernier risquait de s'énerver... Il ajouta à l'intention de son ami, tentant de libérer un peu d'espace à Reid, sachant qu'il en avait besoin: « Je crois qu'il ne veut pas en parler, laisses-lui un peu de temps... N'essaie pas de le brusquer »

Rossi hocha la tête et rejoignit une chaise pour s'asseoir et attendre les autres, se disant qu'il avait bien raison...

Morgan pénétra alors dans la pièce, suivi de peu par JJ et Kate qui arrivaient ensemble. Reid arriva peu après en offrant un léger sourire à tout le monde, avant de se servir un café et de rester debout dans le coin de la pièce tout le long de la réunion.

Il resta à l'écart ainsi durant toute l'enquête qu'ils résolurent cependant rapidement, tout le monde pouvant rentrer trois jours plus tard. Dans le jet, plusieurs soupirèrent en constatant que Reid ne dormirait pas, faisant de la lecture à la place...

Reid senti des regards le scruter mais tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait d'y faire abstraction. Il avait encore un peu honte de la scène s'étant déroulé en ce même lieu deux mois plus tôt, ce fichu cauchemar qu'il avait été incapable de contrôler. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir en leur présence après cela, même après tout ce temps...


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le chapitre 9 :) Il est un peu plus long que les autres mais c'est tout de même bien raisonnable :)

J'ai eu un peu de difficulté, d'où le délai, car je voulais que cela concorde avec la suite que j'ai déjà à l'esprit. Cependant, il sera également un peu long à poster, soit dans quelques jours (ce week-end au plus tard, mais c'est vraiment le pire des scénarios). Je commence à avoir beaucoup de devoirs et plusieurs étant dus pour cette semaine je n'ai pas vraiment le choix :(

Émilie (ejoly9) : À voir dans ce chapitre hi hi ;) Et oui, le mystère sera résolu dans le prochain :) Merci beaucoup :)

Anthales : J'ai répondu à tes 3 reviews par mp :)

...

2 semaines passèrent:

Reid était toujours des plus isolés sous tous les plans de tout le monde :

Lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de dossier, il restait toujours à son bureau.

Lors d'une affaire, il travaillait presque toujours dans son coin, dans une salle isolée, limitant au maximum ses contacts avec les autres

Dans les réunions, il attendait pour faire part de ses impressions que tout le monde ait fini de parler, ne souhaitant pas se mêler à la conversation à proprement parler.

Les autres avaient arrêté de tenter de le faire parler de qui s'était passé, Rossi ayant décidé de suivre le conseil de Hotch et ayant fait passer le même message aux filles.

Reid ne se sentait simplement plus à sa place, ne se reconnaissant plus... Il était toujours mal au regard des autres, bien qu'il n'ait plus paniqué à proprement parlé, il savait tout de même que tout le monde avait des doutes sur sa version des faits quant à tout ce qui s'était passé là-bas au vu de cet appel-vidéo et de ce que Bobby avait dit lors de ce dernier, et il avait tellement peur qu'ils comprennent tout simplement en le regardant. Cela avait l'air si simple pour lui, si évident... Cela pouvait bien être irrationnel, car ils n'étaient pas devins après tout, mais il avait encore l'impression que c'était écrit au milieu de son front et qu'en posant fixement les yeux sur lui, les autres le voyaient...

Il était sans cesse déprimé, et ne pouvait parfois pas s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil ses collègues lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et qui riaient tout bonnement, en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait perdu lorsque son passé était revenu le hanter... Ces secrets, ces mensonges, cela avait tout gâché. En revenant les voir, il avait stupidement cru un instant que tout pourrait être comme avant, mais la réalité l'avait bien vite rattrapée : tout ce qu'ils voulaient était de savoir ce qu'il cachait, et lui, tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas, était qu'ils sachent... Il avait donc du renoncé à tout, et ne pouvait même plus supporter leur présence.

Aujourd'hui, il était à son bureau et faisait semblant se remplir ses rapports.

Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se suicider. Il y avait déjà quelques fois pensé mais il n'était jamais allé plus loin dans sa réflexion. Il ne faisait rien par contre pour rester en vie au travail, faisant simplement ce qu'il voulait, sans vraiment réfléchir, et en prenant sans cesse des risques inconsidérés.

Il faisait beaucoup plus de terrain qu'auparavant, Hotch tentant de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour le faire... Il se disait que cela avait l'air de lui faire du bien d'y être, alors il l'y plaçait beaucoup plus souvent qu'auparavant et lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait...

Cela lui fit se souvenir de la première fois qu'il s'était à nouveau retrouvé sur les lieux d'une prise d'otage, quelques jours après son retour.

 _Flash back_

 _L'équipe était sur les lieux d'une prise d'otage, appelé par la police locale car ils n'avaient de négociateurs, et ils discutaient tous ensemble de la manière de négocier avec le forcené. Ils avaient bâti un poste de commandement dans lequel tout le monde se trouvait. Au vue de la situation psychologique du suspect, qui était schizophrène, cela nécessitait des mesures particulières._

 _Reid, qui restait légèrement à l'écart depuis le début de la discussion, avait fini par demander: « Je peux y aller? »_

 _Tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui, et il avait dit en regardant Hotch : « On ne peut pas y aller à plusieurs, c'est évident que le suspect paniquerait à cause de sa maladie, mais si une seule personne y va, elle pourra bâtir une relation de confiance avec lui et l'amener à se rendre sans que cela ne dégénère »_

 _Morgan avait dit à l'intention du patron : « Je vais y aller alors » Il tentait de prendre la place de son jeune collègue lorsqu'il se proposait pour des situations très risquées depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Cela n'avait à vrai dire jamais fonctionné auparavant car Reid trouvait toujours le moyen d'y aller quand même... Cependant, aujourd'hui, il avait senti que cela valait tout de même la peine de se proposer, ne pensant pas qu'il puisse être prêt pour se retrouver dans une telle situation, étant revenu depuis à peine quelques jours après tout, et espérant que le patron pense de la même manière..._

 _Reid avait aussitôt répondu vivement : « Non! » Il grimaça, se disant que ce n'était pas avec ce genre de réaction qu'on le laisserait faire et inspira un instant avant de continuer calmement tout en maintenant son regard sur Hotch: « Je veux dire, il risquerait de se méfier de Morgan... Contrairement à lui, mon physique ne l'effraierait pas, alors j'ai davantage de chance d'obtenir sa confiance... Et puis, je sais comment développer un lien avec les malades mentaux, je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois. »_

 _Hotch lui avait demandé, sceptique : « Tu es sûr d'être prêt pour ça? »_

 _Reid haussa les épaules en répondant : « Bien sûr, j'ai repassé mes tests physiques et réussi mes évaluations psychologiques » Cette question l'avait surpris, il savait que Hotch avait déjà reçu ses résultats et donc qu'il devait savoir qu'il était prêt pour revenir totalement..._

 _Il l'avait longuement regardé, il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question... Il lui avait demandé s'il se sentait prêt, pas si le bureau l'avait étiqueté comme prêt à y revenir, ca, il le savait déjà... Cependant, le connaissant, il ne devait pas avoir vraiment compris le sous-entendu de la question._

 _Il se rappelait cependant à quel point il pouvait être facile de mentir à une évaluation psychologique, l'ayant lui-même fait dans le passé ... Cependant, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher à cause de simples doutes sur son état d'esprit... Il était tout de même heureux que Reid ait pris cette initiative, voyant cela comme une preuve qu'il commençait à reprendre ses marques au travail. Il lui répondit donc finalement : « Très bien, tu peux y aller »_

 _Morgan dévisagea aussitôt son patron, mais ne dit rien._

 _Immédiatement, Reid commença à enlever son gilet pare-balle. Tout le monde le regarda silencieusement ne comprenant pas, le protocole étant de mettre un gilet pare-balle pour négocier et certainement donc pas de l'enlever pour le faire..._

 _Lorsque Reid tendit son gilet pare-balle et son arme à Hotch et se retourna pour y aller, ce dernier l'interpella doucement : « Reid? »_

 _Il se retourna face à son patron. Il vit dans son regard qu'il ne comprenait vraisemblablement pas et lui expliqua donc : « Le suspect est paranoïaque : donc, en voyant un gilet de ce genre, avec en plus le terme FBI au milieu de ce dernier, il paniquerait immédiatement en pensant que je suis un agent du gouvernement venu le capturer dans le but d'enterrer l'affaire ou un scénario de ce genre qui est commun à la maladie. Il est donc à priori essentiel que je n'en porte pas si je veux pouvoir gagner sa confiance. Pour ce qui est de l'arme c'est évident je pense. »_

 _Hotch l'avait regardé une seconde avant de lui dire finalement : « D'accord » Il avait hésité un instant, personne n'ayant jamais auparavant été si loin dans sa réflexion dans le but de gagner la confiance d'un suspect... Il se disait cependant qu'il ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup et que Reid devait avoir raison s'il disait cela, et l'avait donc laissé faire..._

 _Reid reparti alors et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Autant les policiers que l'équipe le regardait vraiment perplexe, personne n'ayant jamais auparavant eu la brillante idée d'enlever son gilet pare-balle avant d'aller négocier avec un suspect armé..._

 _Les membres du BAU ne trouvaient cependant pas que cela puisse être une coïncidence si une idée de ce genre lui traversait l'esprit la première fois qu'il revenait sur le terrain..._

 _Un policier, qui étaient simplement bouche-bée face à cette situation, demanda finalement à l'équipe en voyant Reid qui pénétrait dans l'immeuble: « Il est suicidaire, votre collègue, ou quoi? » Ces derniers se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui et lui offrirent chacun un regard noir qui le fit taire de toute envie de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre._

 _Morgan attendait nerveusement, tournant en rond. Cependant, au bout de cinq minutes, il n'en pouvait plus et il s'exclama : « Ce flic n'a pas tort vous savez »_

 _Hotch soupira en répondant : « Reid fait seulement son travail »_

 _Il répondit vivement : « En se faisant volontairement tuer au passage »_

 _« Non, il sait ce qu'il fait. On sait tous qu'il comprend plus les personnes souffrant de ce types de maladies que n'importe qui, et qu'il est par conséquent le plus amené à développer un lien avec eux, et donc avec le suspect aujourd'hui. »_

 _Morgan ne fit pas état de ce que son patron venait de lui dire et répondit simplement : « Il agit surtout de manière complètement stupide »_

 _Hotch se dit que Morgan n'était pas le plus amène pour faire la morale sur les comportements que l'on pouvait qualifié de stupide au vu de ses propres habitudes... Il lui répondit donc : « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir le droit d'agir de cette manière. Arrête de le sous-estimer et fais-lui donc confiance »_

 _Morgan se mordit les lèvres mais ne lui répondit rien. C'est sûr que son but n'était pas de le sous-estimer... Il avait déjà eu des appréhensions sur ses capacités au début, se disant qu'il était différent, étant un génie et non quelqu'un comme eux après tout... Il l'avait cependant plusieurs fois surpris face à tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, et avait fini au bout de quelques semaines seulement à avoir autant confiance en lui sur le terrain qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. N'empêche qu'aujourd'hui, ses doutes avaient repris le dessus et il était plus que sceptique quant à ses agissements..._

 _Ils attendirent tous ensuite en silence, un malaise régnant tant au sein de l'équipe qu'auprès des policiers qui attendaient..._

 _Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Reid sorti le premier, lentement, suivit de peu par le suspect. Ils virent le suspect paniquer légèrement en voyant la foule qui se trouvait là et tous les policiers mobilisés, mais Reid l'entoura immédiatement d'une main réconfortante autour de la taille pour le calmer et l'aida à avancer, lentement._

 _Tout le monde l'avait regardé sortir, le suspect était menotté les mains devant lui et pleurait. Reid gardait son bras dans son dos et le dirigeait vers eux en continuant à lui parler._

 _En arrivant près d'eux, il s'était arrêté et s'était mis en face de l'autre homme, prenant ses mains liés entre les siennes, avant de lui dire : « Des gens vont vous raccompagner, je les connais, ils sont gentils, ils ne vous feront pas de mal, d'accord? Ils vont vous amener à un endroit où ils pourront prendre soin de vous et vous aider. Vous comprenez? »_

 _Le suspect avait hoché la tête, avant de demander : « Et vous? »_

 _« Je viendrai vous voir un peu plus tard, c'est promis, ne vous en faites pas... Seulement, maintenant, il faut y aller, ok? »_

 _Il avait hoché la tête à nouveau. Reid lui avait alors dit : « Il vous suffit de les suivre, vous faites ce qu'ils vous disent et tout se passera bien, vous verrez » Il avait ensuite fait signe aux policiers à côté que c'était bon, et le suspect les avait sagement suivi._

 _Tout le monde le regardait, et il baissa la tête aussitôt, gêné face à tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui._

 _Hotch lui dit finalement, au vue de la gêne de ce dernier et voulant le rassurer : « Reid, beau travail »_

 _Il murmura en réponse, toujours mal à l'aise : « merci » Il savait qu'ils se disaient tous que ce type de comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, enfin plus depuis bien longtemps, et qu'ils se posaient forcément des questions sur ses capacités à travailler..._

 _Rossi, après un long silence, avait fini par poser la question qui tiraillait toutes les lèvres: « Cela a été très rapide... Comment as-tu fait? »_

 _Il répondit, toujours en regardant le sol : « Heu... eh bien... Il avait seulement besoin d'être rassuré...»_

 _Il ne mentait pas, cela avait en effet été très simple, il lui avait suffi de lui parler doucement et de lui expliquer tout ce qui se passerait... Il avait l'habitude dans sa jeunesse de gérer des crises de ce genre à cause de sa mère qui souffre de la même maladie, et cela n'était donc pas vraiment différent aujourd'hui._

 _Il était heureux d'avoir agi ainsi, puisque s'ils avaient donné l'assaut, le suspect aurait paniqué et que les policiers n'auraient pas hésité à l'abattre... Il y avait trop de cas de ce genre, les forces de l'ordre ne se donnant même pas la peine de converser avec ces personnes qui ne sont pourtant pas dangereuses, les prenant à tort pour des personnes imprévisibles et dangereuses, alors qu'en réalité, ils ne sont que rarement violents..._

 _L'équipe savait que Reid avait un point faible avec les personnes ayant des problèmes psychologiques, souhaitant d'abord et avant tout les aider, la manière dont ils l'avaient vu traiter le suspect les en assurait d'ailleurs... Cependant, cela n'avait jamais été jusqu'à prendre autant de risque auparavant, et cela les laissait quelque peu confus..._

 _Morgan avait failli aller parler à Reid de ce qu'il venait de faire et de lui dire à quelle point cela était idiot, mais il s'était ressaisi rapidement. Il fallait en venir au fait : Reid avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait après tout... Si cela avait si bien fini, c'était grâce à tout ce qu'il avait fait... Il prit la décision qu'il le laisserait simplement faire tout ce qu'il voulait et le laisserait tranquille. De toute manière, Reid n'avait pas l'air de le regretter le moins du monde, il semblait seulement mal à cause des regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il s'était donc remis à l'ignorer, fidèle à son habitude depuis le retour de ce dernier._

Aujourd'hui, Reid se disait que cela ne valait peut-être pas la peine d'attendre de se faire tuer par un suspect, qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'en finir maintenant : l'équipe se porterait sans doute mieux si elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de tous les risques qu'il prenait sur le terrain, cela n'étant à vrai dire qu'un exemple parmi d'autre...

Il fut sorti de ses idées noires au même moment par une main se posant sur son épaule, se demandant si quelqu'un avait lu dans ses pensées pour arriver à un moment pareil. Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas, anxieux de voir de qui il s'agissait.

Morgan se demanda un instant si le génie n'était pas devenu insensible à certains endroits, ayant posé une main sur son épaule et ce dernier n'ayant eu aucune réaction quelle qu'elle soit... Il reprit donc sa main et entreprit de lui parler : « Reid ?»

Il sursauta d'un coup et se retourna rapidement vers l'autre, sans le regarda plus d'une demi-seconde en face avant de poser son regard sur ses pieds et de balbutier : « Morgan ? » Il ne pouvait pas le regarder, il n'avait d'ailleurs plus recroiser son regard depuis cette visite trois semaines plus tôt, de peur de voir dans ses yeux encore toute cette colère qui l'habitait à ce moment-là.

Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs plus reparlé depuis... Lorsqu'il parlait lors d'une affaire et que Morgan lui faisait un commentaire, soit il l'ignorait tout simplement, soit il lui répondait en s'adressant à la place à Hotch... Il lui servait d'ailleurs souvent d'intermédiaire avec tout le monde, évitant dès que cela était possible de leur répondre directement...

Reid se demandait ce que Morgan lui voulait, avant de comprendre que c'était sûrement son tour de l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé, les autres ayant arrêté rapidement bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, bien qu'il se doutait que Hotch devait avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans, et lui, ne lui ayant toujours pas demandé...

Morgan répondit finalement : « Oui, peux-tu venir chez moi ? »

Reid se figea instantanément : c'était forcément pour I 'y en enfermer pour l'obliger à parler. Il avait forcément entendu les autres dires que lorsque l'on lui posait la question, il avait l'habitude de partir, alors c'était pour cela qu'il voulait faire cela chez lui, pour le contraindre à rester... Il répondit finalement en regardant fixement le sol « J'ai quelque chose de prévu »

Morgan fronça les sourcils, c'était évident qu'il mentait... « Ah oui, quoi? »

« Je... Je vais voir un film avec mon amie » Il espérait que s'il ressortait le coup de la petite amie, Morgan le laisserait tranquille...

Morgan, n'y croyant pas à cause de son expérience passer, où il y a quelques mois Reid lui avait dit une chose semblable alors que c'était faux, prit alors un ton sévère: « Comment s'appelle-t-elle? »

Il fut confus un instant et demanda : « Qui? »

« Ta mystérieuse amie »

Reid lui répondit aussitôt : « C'est personnel »

Il en avait la confirmation, il lui mentait réellement encore... Il lui dit donc : « Ah oui? Un prénom est personnel? »

Il répondit doucement en grimaçant, sachant que cela avait l'air ridicule : « Oui... »

« Reid, je sais que tu me mens et que cette fille est imaginaire »

Reid ne répondit rien, mal à l'aise de la tournure que prenait de la conversation...

Morgan essaya de comprendre pourquoi il l'évitait mais il n'y arrivait pas... Il lui demanda donc à nouveau: « Alors, peux-tu venir chez moi? »

Reid prit alors un ton ferme en répondant : « Non »

Morgan lui demanda aussitôt « Pourquoi? »

Il répondit aussitôt tout aussi durement: « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée »

Il ne comprit pas et redemanda : «Pourquoi?»

Il restait ferme : « Je ne le veux pas, c'est tout »

Morgan s'adoucit un peu et lui dit donc doucement : « Reid, explique-moi »

Reid soupira en répondant : « Je ne te parlerai pas »

Morgan le dévisagea, confus, avant de demander « De quoi parles-tu? »

Il n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce jeu : « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, et je ne t'en parlerai pas »

Morgan comprit aussitôt de ce dont il voulait parler. Il lui répondit « Ce n'est pas pour ça, je respecte ton choix de ne pas en parler »

Reid se renfrogna légèrement, le pensait-il vraiment assez naïf pour croire à une chose pareille? Il lui répondit donc froidement : « Tu veux surtout que je ne puisses pas fuir sous tes questions »

Il pensa aussitôt que Reid commençait à être paranoïaque s'il pensait qu'il l'invitait chez lui pour l'obliger à parler de son enlèvement... C'était assez grotesque comme idée après tout... Il s'assit alors sur son bureau en lui disant : « Reid, regarde-moi »

Ce dernier continuait de fixer le sol... Morgan tourna alors sa chaise vers lui afin que Reid lui fasse face mais il détourna aussitôt la tête sur le côté. Il avança alors une main vers son visage, lui replaçant légèrement les cheveux derrière son oreille, souhaitant le rassurer un peu de cette manière sur ses intentions qui n'étaient certainement pas de l'interroger, avant de lui redemander : « Regarde-moi maintenant »

Reid resta simplement figé, avant de murmurer, toujours sans même oser le regarder : « Arrête » Il ne pouvait pas supporter quelconque marque de tendresse de sa part, que ce soit son ton ou son geste, pensant que ce n'était qu'une manière de le manipuler sans imaginer le mal que cela pouvait lui faire.

« Arrêter quoi Reid? Je ne comprends pas... »

« Cela... »

Morgan était vraiment confus tout d'un coup... Il avait beaucoup hésité à aller lui parler c'est vrai, mais il avait finalement pris du recul et remarquer qu'il était évident que Reid avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui... Il le sentait... Il s'était finalement décidé à force de voir comment il agissait sur le terrain maintenant et ne souhaitant pas qu'il se fasse tuer avant d'avoir pu lui parler...

Cependant, le fait que Reid le repousse alors qu'il tentait de lui envoyer des signaux le rendait vraiment perplexe... Peut-être ne comprenait-il pas? Il tenta donc une nouvelle fois : « Je t'en prie, Spencer, viens, tu ne le regretteras pas »

Reid releva alors la tête légèrement, et le regarda, hésitant. En croisant son regard, il le scruta, y cherchant la moindre preuve qu'il mentait et le manipulait... Morgan maintenait son regard sans problème, sincère sur ses intentions qui n'avait aucun lien avec cela. Reid finit donc par répondre dans un soupir « d'accord »

Morgan sourit, avant de lui dire : « Bon, eh bien, on y va? »

Reid le dévisagea en répondant: « Quoi, maintenant? Il est bien trop tôt pour rentrer »

Morgan le dévisagea à son tour, et lui dit « Reid, il est 23h15 »

Il regarda immédiatement sa montre... En effet, Morgan avait raison... Il dit alors, gêné : « Désoler... Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter... »

Morgan lui répondit alors : « Ce n'est pas la 1e fois dans ce cas... Tu restes toujours si tardivement au bureau depuis que tu es revenu. »

Reid rougit aussitôt, il était mal à l'aise du fait qu'il ait pu le remarquer, et bafouilla rapidement une excuse « je veux juste m'assurer de ne pas prendre de retard dans les dossiers, et puis j'aime bien être au bureau et... »

Avant qu'il n'est pu aller plus loin, Morgan lui coupa la parole : « Reid, ce n'est pas une reproche »

Il baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise...

Morgan lui demanda alors doucement : « Bon alors, tu viens? »

Reid recula sa chaise plus loin avant de se lever, souhaitant éviter une situation qu'il avait imaginée mentalement s'il se levait alors qu'ils restaient aux mêmes emplacements; Morgan étant toujours assis sur son bureau et sa chaise étant retourné vers lui et si près de lui, il lui aurait pour ainsi dire tomber dans les bras, ce qui aurait été des plus gênants...

Morgan l'avait regardé faire, comprenant qu'il évitait ainsi une forme de proximité physique quelconque avec lui et n'ayant pas de problème avec ça, il ne savait après tout pas encore pour ses sentiments...

En sortant, il se dit qu'il reviendrait après car Morgan n'habitait pas si loin d'ici, et qu'il y serait en une trentaine de minutes de marche. Il ne passait plus ses nuits dans son appartement, il ne faisait que passer quand il finissait de travailler pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de rentrer au bureau et d'aller dans son refuge où il y avait un fauteuil dans lequel il dormait. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait bien, ayant plusieurs souvenirs positifs d'une autre époque, entre autre celle où Gideon était là et qu'ils jouaient aux échecs ensemble à cet endroit.

Il lui manquait tellement, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui parler... S'il avait été toujours là, il aurait tout compris dès le début, et il l'aurait rassuré. Seulement, il était mort maintenant, il n'y avait même plus l'espoir qu'il continuait de veiller sur lui comme il l'avait eu dans les dernières années malgré son absence... Il en avait cependant besoin aujourd'hui... Il était seul dans un monde qui ne savait rien, et qui ne pouvait pas savoir... Il avait vraiment envie de le rejoindre...

En sortant de l'immeuble, Morgan avait remarqué que Reid n'était plus vraiment là, que ce n'était plus qu'un automate qui avançait. Il tenta de lui parler doucement : « Reid? » Il ne répondit pas, et il reprit un peu plus fort « Beau gosse, hey oh, il y a quelqu'un? Spencer? » Il se dit finalement qu'il était mieux de le laisser dans ses pensées et plongea dans les siennes à son tour.

Morgan arriva finalement à sa voiture et la débarra. Il se prépara à monter avant de constater que Reid n'était plus à côté de lui. Il resta sans comprendre quelques secondes, avant de se retourner au même moment où il entendit plusieurs klaxons retentirent et le vit au beau milieu de la rue, entre plusieurs automobiles qui venaient de s'arrêtés en trombe. Il cria « Reid! », avant de sentir son cœur s'arrêter et son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il resta figé ensuite, comme en état de choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Reid se retourna vers lui et alla finalement le rejoindre.

Morgan sorti de sa torpeur en le voyant à côté de lui avant de s'exclamer: « Non, mais tu es malade Reid? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? » Il se dit un instant que ce n'était peut-être pas quelque chose à dire, lui qui avait eu si longtemps peur de l'être, mais conclu rapidement que ce n'était vraiment pas important en ce moment et n'y fit donc pas plus attention.

Reid était gêné, il fixait le sol silencieusement avant de finir par dire : « Je ne sais pas... »

Morgan sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond caché sous cette simple réponse, et lui demanda donc : « Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas Reid? »

Il releva la tête vers lui et le regarda un instant, avant de soupirer et de dire : « Pourquoi. »

Morgan le dévisagea, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait dire, avant de demander : « Pourquoi quoi Reid? »

Il baissa son regard et ne répondit que simplement « Rien », avant d'aller s'installer dans la voiture.

En réalité, c'était plutôt comme une expérience pour Reid : il avait conclu qu'avec la manière dont il agissait au boulot, il aurait au moins déjà dû être blessé, se faire tirer dessus ou mourir... Cependant : rien du tout. Les statistiques étaient pourtant claires : il aurait dû se passer quelques choses, les chances qu'il ne se passe rien était infime, et pourtant...

Il voulait voir jusqu'où cela allait en traversant cette rue achalandée par les fêtards à cette heure-ci, se disant qu'il était pratiquement impossible qu'une voiture ne le happe pas en le faisant. Cependant, elles avaient tous freinées à temps... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces voitures ne l'avaient pas frappées, elles auraient pourtant dues le faire...

Il aurait dû mourir à cet instant, ou dans les deux dernières semaines au travail, il aurait dû mourir là-bas avec Bobby, il aurait dû être mort depuis longtemps... « Pourquoi ne mourait-il pas? » était la question qu'il se posait sans cesse.

Ils firent le trajet en voiture silencieusement, entre Reid qui regardait par la fenêtre, à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, se demandant maintenant ce que Morgan lui voulait pour l'amener chez lui ainsi, et Morgan qui regardait la route, complètement perdu face à ce qui venait de se passer...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Reid ne bougea pas. Morgan mit alors une main sur son épaule et lui dit « on y est Reid »

Il le regarda un instant et répondit en soupirant « d'accord » Il détacha alors sa ceinture et sorti, suivant Morgan, lentement... Il souhaitait reculer le plus possible le moment de se retrouver là-bas, ne souhaitant pas vraiment y aller...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il resta figé dans l'entrée. Morgan lui avait alors dit en plaisantant : « Viens, je ne te mangerai pas »

Reid le dévisagea froidement en retour, ce qui fit perdre son sourire à Morgan et le déstabilisa un instant... Cela allait vraisemblablement être plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait...

Il le fit s'installer sur le canapé avant de lui proposer un verre, dans le but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui était des plus tendues. Reid opta finalement pour une coupe de cognac, seul alcool qu'il aimait parmi ceux qui lui était proposé. Morgan lui servit et s'installa à côté de lui avec un whiskey, tentant d'y trouver le courage de parler.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que Reid, fatigué de cette mascarade, demande à Morgan : « Alors? »

Morgan se tourna vers lui, confus, et lui répondit : « Alors quoi? »

Reid soupira avant de répondre : « Eh bien, dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire, pourquoi je suis là quoi »

« Oh... » Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à lui dire, surtout pas de cette manière : il faut dire que c'était loin d'être l'ambiance la plus romantique pour ce genre de déclaration et que le faire après cette question, qui avait tellement alourdi l'atmosphère d'un coup qu'il avait d'impression de s'être téléporté dans une chambre froide, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir envie de le faire... Cependant, il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas prochainement l'occasion de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec lui, alors qu'il devait foncer...

Il avait souvent entendu dire que les choses les plus simples étaient souvent les meilleurs, et il pensait que dans les aveux cela devait en venir au même. De toute manière, il n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Il opta donc pour une manière franche de l'annoncer et dit simplement : « Je t'aime »

Reid se retourna vivement vers lui en s'exclamant : « Quoi ? »

Bon, ce n'était apparemment pas la réaction à laquelle il s'attendit, mais il n'était plus surpris... tout se passait de plus en plus mal après tout... Il continua donc: « Je suis amoureux de toi »

Reid détourna le visage avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de dire : « ah bon » Il n'y croyait pas du tout, comme si quelqu'un comme Morgan pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui... C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il lui faisait certainement une de ces blagues ridicules, mais il n'allait certainement pas tomber dans le panneau.

Morgan ne comprenait pas cette réaction, c'était comme s'il ne le croyait pas... Il tenta de mettre une main sur sa cuisse pour lui montrer qu'il était sérieux, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait dire qui le convaincrait mais Reid la retint rapidement et la repoussa, avant de dire froidement : « C'est très drôle, vraiment, mais ne va pas si loin »

Morgan comprit qu'il pensait que c'était une de ses plaisanteries... Il tenta donc de le rassurer et lui déclara : « C'est vrai Reid, je t'aime, et je crois que tu ressens la même chose pour moi... »

Reid le fixa à nouveau droit dans les yeux un moment... Morgan savait pourquoi il faisait ca et ce manque de confiance apparent le blessa légèrement une seconde, mais il n'y fit pas état; il avait finalement compris qu'il avait sûrement vécu un moment difficile lors de son enlèvement et qu'il était peut-être normal pour lui de se méfier des autres après cela, comme le montrait le fait qu'il ait menti sur ce qui s'est passé... Cependant, il ne l'obligerait jamais à parler de tout ça, il voulait seulement l'aider à tourner la page et à être heureux...

Au bout d'un instant le génie détourna le regard, il avait vu que Morgan était sérieux et cela lui faisait peur à vrai dire, toute cette situation le laissait vraiment perplexe... Et puis il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui déclarait cela, ni ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il dit donc finalement en gardant le même ton froid: « Ok, et qu'est-ce que cela change? »

Reid finit ensuite son verre d'un coup. Il aurait été content de l'apprendre quelques mois plus tôt, mais aujourd'hui, il était simplement trop tard... D'abord, il savait que maintenant que ce secret planait sur leurs têtes à cause de son enlèvement, la curiosité envahirait peu à peu Morgan et donc que cela ne pourrait jamais durer entre eux et qu'ils se sépareraient au bout du compte. Également, il aurait l'impression de le trahir en fonçant tête baissée dans ses bras sachant ce qui s'était passé là-bas et lui n'en sachant rien, ce qui serait tout bonnement injuste pour Morgan qui ne voudrait jamais de lui en sachant cela après tout...

Morgan hésita un long moment, se demandant en effet ce que cela changerait... Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. Cependant, il allait laisser à Reid le temps dont il avait besoin, il l'attendrait... Il dit donc : « On peut simplement reprendre notre amitié pour l'instant si tu le souhaites... »

Reid fut satisfait de cette idée, il ne pouvait peut-être pas avoir de relation amoureuse avec lui mais c'était oui pour l'amitié, se sentant après tout terriblement seul. Il souhaitait qu'il y ait une personne qui le regarde autrement qu'avec des yeux interrogateurs comme celui de ses autres collègues... Hotch le soutenait peut-être du mieux qu'il peut mais avec toujours cette lueur de tristesse régnant lorsqu'il le regarde, ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin. Il sentait qu'une personne qui le regarde comme s'il était normal lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Il répondit donc face à cette proposition : « ok », avant de se lever et de se préparer à partir,

Morgan resta immobile sur le canapé, un sourire béat sur le visage et n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus à côté de lui : il tenait à avoir une relation avec Reid à nouveau, que ce soit de l'amitié ou amoureuse peu importait après tout, cela se développerait à mesure qu'il se remettait de cette épreuve, et il avait bon espoir que cela l'aiderait à aller mieux.

Reid, en ouvrant la porte, se retourna vers son collègue et lui offrit un léger sourire avant de lui dire : « Bonne nuit, Morgan »

Morgan se retourna vers son ami et lui répondit : « Bonne nuit aussi Reid »

Il sorti alors de chez Morgan et prit une grande inspiration, se sentant libéré d'un poids, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Reid marcha jusqu'au bureau et alla s'enfermer dans sa pièce préférée. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir récupérer un ami... Une simple amitié quotidienne étant vraiment ce dont il avait besoin.

Il savait que cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il ne lui parlerait jamais de toute cette histoire. S'il était au courant de quoi que ce soit, non seulement une part de Morgan aurait pitié de lui, mais ensuite, il le rejetterait et le trouverait dégoûtant; il le répugnerait autant qu'il l'était de lui-même et cela il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Il savait également que cela n'aurait non plus aucune incidence sur sa manière d'agir au travail... Cependant, le simple fait de sentir que quand il mourrait enfin finalement, il manquerait à quelqu'un, le rassurait énormément...


	10. Chapter 10

Voici enfin le chapitre 10 :) Désoler pour le délai, il faut croire que le pire des scénarios s'est réalisés :( J'ai coupé le chapitre en deux pour pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui (sans compter que sinon cela serait vraiment trop long comme chapitre). Il sert à préparer pour les aveux qui suivront prochainement. Je publierai la suite le plus vite possible et cela contiendra toutes les réponses :)

Elisha : Un groooosssss merci :)

Émilie : Tes désirs seront réaliser dans le prochain chapitre finalement :) Mais merci comme toujours:)

...

2 semaines supplémentaires s'étaient écoulées

Peu de chose avait à vrai dire changé

Reid se tenait toujours autant à l'écart des autres, et ce, quasiment tout le temps. Son seul réel contact avec les autres étant lorsque Morgan passait le voir durant leurs pauses et qu'ils discutaient ensemble de sujet banal. Reid avait apparemment des réserves, et restait distant face à lui, se limitant pour ainsi dire au strict minimum.

Reid avait peur que s'il se laissait trop aller dans leur amitié, il ferait du mal à Morgan prochainement en lui offrant de faux espoirs, ainsi qu' à lui-même en entretenant des fantasmes futiles, allant de simplement s'imaginer toujours vivant dans 1 mois jusqu'à s'inventer une aventure romanesque avec Morgan...

Pour ce qui est de ses plans d'avenir entrevoyant la mort qui n'avait pas changé, cela n'était plus vraiment dû à un désir de mourir depuis cette discussion avec Morgan, puisque depuis ce temps il se sentait de moins en moins seul. Il avait même été jusqu'à remettre en questions ses projets, se demandant s'il ne pourrait pas rester en vie en sachant que quelqu'un tenait à lui maintenant... Sur le coup ce n'était qu'un soulagement de sentir qu'il manquerait à quelqu'un une fois mort mais à mesure qu'il percevait ses regards se pesant sur lui à chaque instant, cela le faisaient de plus en plus doutés...

Il réalisait en fait à chaque seconde où il le regardait que c'est ce qui lui était le plus difficile à se décider à abandonner, soit de laisser tomber cette relation amoureuse avant même qu'elle n'est commencée. Une part de lui avait envie de se lancer, sûrement autant que Morgan dans son ignorance. Néanmoins, sans savoir pour son histoire, cela serait impossible pour lui, et si Morgan savait, ce ne le serait qu'encore plus puisque ce serait lui qui le repousserait... Il était donc pour ainsi dire coincé et tentait de se résoudre à abandonner l'idée d'une quelconque histoire avec lui et d'accepter son sort qui était destiné à mourir bientôt.

Il avait l'impression qu'il avait l'obligation de mourir tel qu'il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps, se le répétant continuellement lorsque ses doutes se propageaient dans son esprit. Cet enlèvement tout comme la tournure que cela avait pris lui ayant fait penser que toutes ces dernières années n'étaient rien de plus qu'un sursis... Il n'en avait peut-être plus envie mais il croyait que mourir n'était que la seule chose à faire finalement.

Il espérait parvenir à ses fins rapidement car il avait l'impression qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire ce qui devait être fait si cela trainait encore longtemps.

Il agissait donc toujours de la même manière au boulot, se mettant toujours aussi inutilement en danger sans prendre de précaution pour autant.

Aujourd'hui, l'équipe était sur une affaire et se rendait sur les lieux pour arrêter un suspect. Il avait tué trois personnes d'une balle dans la tête. Les autorités avaient demandé l'aide du BAU, craignant que le suspect ne recommence puisqu'ils n'avaient pas établi de liens entre les victimes autre que le mode opératoire... Ils avaient finalement découvert le mobile et ce n'était rien de plus qu'une simple vengeance : ces trois hommes étaient amis et ils avaient tué la femme du suspect un an plus tôt au cours d'un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné en l'abattant de la même manière. Ils n'intervenaient habituellement jamais pour ce genre de crime mais une erreur de jugement les ayant conduit à s'y mettre et comme ils étaient déjà sur l'enquête, ils allaient allés jusqu'au bout et procéder à l'arrestation...

En arrivant sur place, ils se regroupèrent un instant et Hotch distribua rapidement les équipes pour l'assaut avant de passer à l'action

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la maison et Reid monta immédiatement au 2ème étage, les autres étant déjà en train d'inspecter le rez-de-chaussée et investi le sous-sol, et lui ayant pris l'habitude de prendre le second étage au fil des années.

Il pénétra finalement dans une pièce et vit le suspect qui était assis à son bureau et qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, une télécommande à la main et une veste explosive l'entourant. Il rangea immédiatement son arme et dit doucement au travers son oreillette: « sortez, il y a des explosifs »

Il resta immobile quelques instants, en entendant la pagaille des autres qui sortaient rapidement de la maison et ne souhaitant pas effrayer le suspect en bougeant au même moment.

Il avança alors doucement vers le suspect, gardant ses mains en l'air et lui disant « Bonjour, je m'appelle Spencer. »

Il se mit alors à entendre en retour dans son oreillette son patron qui lui hurlait à l'intérieur de cette dernière : « Reid? Reid? Sors de là tout de suite! » Il l'enleva donc de son oreille en la laissant se balancer par le biais du fil à côté et continua lentement à s'avancer vers lui

Le suspect leva alors les yeux vers lui, séchant ses larmes et le regardant

Reid arriva alors près de l'autre homme, s'arrêtant à une distance respectable pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il maintena son regard un instant avant de reprendre la parole dans le but de commencer un dialogue: « Et vous, comment vous appelez vous? »

L'autre homme répondit, hésitant: « Sébastien...»

Reid sentait la tristesse qui l'habitait en l'entendant prononcer son prénom de cette voix si tremblante et apeurée, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reconnaître en lui, en cette détresse... Il continua donc d'un ton compatissant: « D'accord, Sébastien... Pourriez-vous me dire comment je pourrais vous aider? »

Il répondit faiblement « En sortant d'ici... » avant de se remettre à pleurer

Reid répondit doucement : « Non, je ne peux pas faire ça Sébastien... »

Le suspect continua entre deux sanglots : « Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire avant que vous n'arriviez... Je veux juste que cette maison parte avec moi... Elle est maudite... Elle doit disparaitre... »

Il demanda donc du même ton : « Pourquoi? »

« C'est comme ça, ma femme y est morte... »

« Il n'y a pas besoin d'y avoir d'autres morts Sébastien... »

« Si, c'est comme cela... »

Il baissa ses mains avant de demander simplement : « Vous pensez que votre femme aurait voulu que vous fassiez cela? »

Le suspect s'offusqua légèrement et arrêta aussitôt de pleurer en fixant Reid: « Non! Si elle serait là rien de tout cela ne se serait arrivé... C'est injuste... Maintenant partez svp... »

« La vie est injuste, c'est simple, c'est comme cela et c'est tout » Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de continuer : « Je vais rester avec vous Sébastien... »

L'autre resta silencieux tout en le fixant dans les yeux un instant avant de demander : « Vous pourriez appuyer sur ce bouton pour moi? »

Reid hésita un long moment, ne sachant pas s'il devait franchir le pas et le faire, se disant que tout serait tellement plus simple ainsi... Cependant, il s'était dit qu'il mourrait en faisant quelque chose d'utile, et appuyer sur le bouton volontairement pour flamber avec le suspect ne le serait pas... Il ne devait mourir que si ce n'était que l'ultime solution, comme il se l'était promis alors... Il répondit donc finalement : « Non... Je ne peux pas faire ça Sébastien»

L'autre homme lui demanda aussitôt : « Pourquoi pas? » Il fit une pause en continuant plus doucement : « Vous n'avez pas l'air de tenir à la vie; votre présence malgré tout, votre hésitation... C'est évident... »

Reid grimaça et ne savait pas que répondre à ça; il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il saurait que c'était faux, mais lui dire la vérité lui semblait totalement inappropriée... Il préféra donc ne pas répliquer...

Le suspect baissa les yeux et fixa la manette un moment avant de dire dans un lasse soupir : « Il faut croire que l'on sera tous les deux condamnés à vivre pour encore un moment dans ce cas... Désolé... »

Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette situation était plus qu'embarrassante en voyant le suspect se lever en pleurant et déposer la manette sur le bureau, puisqu'il s'était fait percer à jour par ce dernier...

Reid ne mit pas longtemps à sortir de sa torpeur et s'approcha donc de lui, en posant une main délicate sur son épaule et dit doucement en le regardant: « Ne bougez pas... Je vais vous aider à enlever tout ça... »

Après l'avoir aidé à enlever sa veste d'explosif et avoir déposée cette dernière sur le sol un peu plus loin, il prit un mouchoir sur le bureau et le lui tendit en s'asseyant sur le bureau à côté de lui.

Il attendit une minute qu'il sèche ses larmes et lui demanda « Vous êtes prêts à y aller? »

Il inspira et répondit face à l'homme qui lui semblait étrangement si familier et qui avait l'air de partager une douleur aussi vive que la sienne par le fait de ses gestes : « Oui... Cependant, je peux vous demander pourquoi vous, enfin... Vous avez aussi perdu quelqu'un de proche? »

Il répondit froidement « Ma petite amie s'est fait tuer devant moi i ans »

Le suspect hésita puis finit par demander : « Ce n'est pas pour cela que... Je me trompe? »

Il soupira en répondant : « Non »

Il prit un même ton compatissant que celui qui lui était adressé quelques instants plus tôt, reconnaissant maintenant la même douleur que la sienne dans son regard : « Je peux vous demander ce qui vous est arrivé? »

« Cela serait trop compliqué à raconter, mais il n'y a rien que je ne méritai pas »

Sébastien parut soudainement confus, et dit : « Vous me semblez pourtant être un homme bien...»

Reid le regarda dans les yeux et dit simplement : « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, détrompez-vous. »

L'autre homme, encore plus confus qu'auparavant lui demanda alors : « Pourquoi? »

Il soupira de nouveau en expliquant: « C'est comme ça... On pense souvent à tort que ceux qui font ce genre de métier le sont nécessairement mais pour ma part c'est faux... La vérité m'a rattrapée et me l'a simplement rappelée... »

Sébastien ne sut que lui répondre, il sentait que c'était faux et qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire...

Reid repris alors la parole: « Quant à vous, vous n'êtes que quelqu'un qui a laissé la douleur de la perte d'un être aimé l'envahir et lui faire perdre la raison jusqu'à un certain point, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mal pour autant... »

Le suspect ne savait pas quoi répondre face à cette phrase qu'il trouvait si touchante et si bouleversante à la fois... Il se rassit alors sur sa chaise sur le coup de l'émotion. Il avait tué trois personnes et l'agent lui disait tout de même qu'il était quelqu'un de bien contrairement à lui. C'était vraiment des plus troublants. Cependant, la situation au complet l'était déjà... Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il aurait imaginé se faire arrêter quelques instants plus tôt... Il murmura alors: « Je suis désolé... Pour vous je veux dire... »

Reid lui offrit un sourire triste en lui disant: « Ne le soyez pas, vous avez suffisamment à gérer pour vous-même...»

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer en détournant le regard : « Je m'excuse, j'aurai dû vous dire que la vie est belle et qu'il y a une solution à tout, tout à l'heure. Je n'ai vraiment pas été professionnel... La dernière personne à qui j'ai dit quelque chose dans le genre s'est collé une balle dans la tête. Cependant, pour continuer dans cette optique, la vérité c'est qu'il n'y a pas de solution pour tout et que la vie est horrible envers ceux qui ne le méritent pas. Il y a tant de vies enlevées, de familles brisées, vous n'êtes en fait qu'un exemple parmi des milliers d'autres... C'est comme ça...»

Sébastien lui demanda finalement, toujours convaincu que cet agent était quelqu'un de bien et qui avait l'air de souffrir terriblement : « Vous en avez déjà parlé à quelqu'un? »

Reid grimaça un instant avant de répondre : « Assez parlé de moi. Il faudrait y aller avant qu'ils n'envoient quelqu'un nous chercher. »

Sébastien hocha la tête et attendit que l'agent lui dise ce qu'il devait faire

Reid ne bougea pas tout de suite, restant resté assis sur le bureau en attendant, songeur... Il prit finalement une inspiration avant de lui dire: « Je vais devoir vous menottez, c'est la procédure, vous comprenez? »

Le suspect haussa les épaules en répondant simplement : « Bien sûr... »

Il se leva et Reid en fit de même et lui passa les menottes

Il réalisa alors que son oreillette était toujours accrochée à lui, et maudissa aussitôt de ne pas l'avoir complètement désactivé au lieu de l'enlever simplement ainsi... Il n'avait pas pensé que cela dégénèrerait à ce point et l'avait oublié jusqu'alors... Il se rassit sur le bureau et se frotta un instant le visage. Il allait certainement passer un mauvais moment tout à l'heure... Ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que personne n'ait écouté, bien qu'il n'y croyait lui-même pas vraiment...

Le suspect s'était tourné vers lui et avait bien vu que quelque chose le tracassait, il lui demanda donc : « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il désactiva son oreillette avant de dire : « J'avais oublié mon oreillette... J'espère qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas... »

« Oh... Heu... Je suis désolé... » Il avait peur que cette conversation ne puisse lui causer des problèmes... Il se sentait soudainement coupable...

Reid le regarda et dit : « Ce n'est rien, et ne prenez pas cet air ce n'est pas de votre faute» Il soupira avant de continuer : « Vous venez d'avoir un aperçu de mon imbécilité »

« Ne dites pas cela... Mais que se passerait-il s'ils avaient entendu ce qui s'est passé? »

« Je n'en sais rien... j'imagine que je le saurais bientôt... » Il se leva alors en disant « Il faut vraiment qu'on y aye »

Il hocha la tête en réponse et se laissa guider par Reid qui maintenait une main sur son épaule pour le diriger.

Arrivé aux voitures de police, Reid fit signe à tout le monde de s'éloigner. Il s'appuya sur la voiture et d'un regard demanda à Sébastien d'en faire de même, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Après un bref moment de silence, Reid lui dit doucement: « Vous avez des circonstances atténuantes pour ce que vous avez fait. Si vous expliquez toute la situation à votre avocat, il passera un accord et vous pourriez être placé dans un hôpital pour avoir l'aide psychologique dont vous avez besoin, puis vous sortiriez dans quelques années seulement, soit quand vous serez tout à fait remis de tout cela... Vous pourrez avoir un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie...»

Le suspect tourna la tête vers lui, et avait à nouveau envie de pleurer soudainement : « Merci, pour tout... Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien... »

Il lui offrit à nouveau un sourire triste, en disant : « Ce n'est rien, vous le méritez... »

Sébastien lui sourit tristement à son tour... Cet agent le touchait vraiment... Il lui dit alors : « Vous pourriez en avoir une également... Je veux dire partir, changer d'air, tout ça... »

Il soupira : « Je l'ai déjà fait il y a quelques temps... »

Il hocha la tête, cela avait forcément un lien avec ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, la vérité l'ayant rattrapé... Cela avait l'air d'être une histoire bien compliquée mais il ne lui en demanderait pas plus, il n'était de toute manière pas vraiment en position de le faire.

Il lui posa alors une question qui lui tiraillait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure et encore plus maintenant : « Est-ce que nous nous reverrons? »

Reid savait ce qu'il voulait dire par là... Il avait été témoin d'une forme de solidarité entre suicidaires un peu plus tôt et cette manière de lui demander s'il comptait toujours mourir le lui prouvait bien.

Cependant, à vrai dire, il n'en savait plus rien maintenant... Il répondit finalement au bout d'un long moment de silence: « Je n'en sais rien... peut-être... »

Sébastien sourit aussitôt à cette idée, il savait qu'il se remettait en question maintenant et en était heureux pour lui, espérant quand même qu'il déciderait de vivre... Cependant, pour sa part, la décision était prise, et il lui dit donc « Pour moi c'est un oui, et inutile de vous dire que c'est grâce à vous... J'espère de tout cœur pouvoir vous revoir... »

Reid sourit de ce qu'il venait de dire mais ne répondit rien, c'était vraiment très gentil de sa part... Cela le touchait beaucoup...

Après un autre long moment de silence, Reid dit finalement : « Je crois que je devrais vous laisser partir... » Il désigna de la tête son équipe à Sébastien avant de se retourner vers lui et de dire ironiquement, un léger sourire sur son visage : « J'ai aussi mon jugement à recevoir » Sébastien rigola légèrement et Reid en fit de même.

Reid se releva alors du côté de la voiture et le suspect en fit de même. Sébastien lui dit alors : « Merci encore... », ce à quoi il répondit : « Merci à vous également... »

Il ouvrit la portière et l'aida à s'y installer, en restant pencher à l'intérieur un moment. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement avant de Reid ne rompt le silence en lui disant: « Prenez soin de vous »

« Merci... J'espère que vous le ferez également... »

Il sourit en se relevant et referma la portière derrière lui

Au loin, les autres avaient assistés à leur conversation silencieusement. Le seul commentaire qui avait été dit lors de cette dernière était de la part de Kate qui avait dit : « On croirait presque que ce sont de vieux amis ». Tout le monde l'avait regardé tristement et continuaient d'observer la scène sans dire un mot.

Reid retourna ensuite rejoindre les autres. Il n'en avait pas du tout envie mais il savait cependant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. En arrivant à proximité, il se fit aussitôt dévisager par tout le monde...

Il se figea alors et fixa simplement le sol, en attendant... Hotch lui dit finalement en rompant le silence pesant : « Reid, je peux te parler un instant? »

Il hésita mais murmura finalement sans pour autant regarder son patron: « oui... »

À l'écart, Hotch le regarda durant un moment avant de dire « Je t'avais ordonné de sortir Reid »

Il répondit alors, après un moment d'hésitation, perplexe face à l'absence de colère dans la voix de son patron lorsqu'il avait prononcé cette phrase : « Pourquoi, pour qu'il se fasse exploser? Il pleurait quand je l'ai vu, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie...»

Il répondit simplement : « Et toi? »

Il resta silencieux, n'étant pas vraiment prêt à croire à ce que Hotch lui demandait par ces simples deux mots

Hotch soupira : « Reid, tu ne peux pas agir de cette manière »

Il haussa les épaules avant de dire simplement : « J'ai fait mon travail... »

« Non, tu es allé trop loin, vraiment trop loin... »

Reid savait ce qu'il voulait dire et dit simplement : « D'accord, je suis désolé... »

Hotch décida alors d'opter pour l'approche directe, étant fatigué de tourné autour du pot « On a tout entendu tu sais... Cela a un rapport avec ton enlèvement? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner avant de répondre froidement « Non, aucun »

Hotch n'y croyait évidemment pas... Ces secrets semblaient littéralement le tuer à petits feux et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne meurt, ayant apparemment des idées suicidaires... Au moins ce qu'il avait entendu lui donnait la garantie qu'il avait bien menti au psychologue qu'il avait l'obligation de consulter depuis son retour puisque ce dernier le désignait comme parfaitement remis de cette épreuve dans ses rapports... Il avait bien entendu des doutes mais ce qu'il avait entendu de cette conversation entre Reid et le suspect les confirmait.

Il lui demanda simplement : « Tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler? »

Reid fronça les sourcils avant de répondre doucement « Non » Il ne comprenait pas cette simple question...

Hotch hocha la tête et dit simplement : « Très bien, dans ce cas, on y va »

En le voyant repartir, un étrange pressentiment lui traversa l'esprit. Il doutait du fait que son patron accepterait un simple refus vu les évènements d'aujourd'hui...

Dans le jet en retour, un lourd silence régnait, représentant le profond malaise qui régnait auprès de chacun face à la scène qui venait de se passer, personne n'osant en parler et étant bouleversé...

Morgan décida d'aller rejoindre Reid, en lui disant en tenant un jeu de cartes « On joue une partie? »

Il haussa les épaules en mettant son livre de côté puis se retourna dos contre le bras du canapé alors que Morgan s'installait accompagné d'une petite table pliante. Il distribua les cartes et ils jouèrent ainsi en silence, ce dernier n'ayant pas voulu entamer la conversation dans le but de ne pas le brusquer et Reid ne l'ayant évidemment pas fait.

Morgan était bien sûr inquiet face à ce qui s'était passé, surtout compte tenu de ce qu'il avait entendu, Reid n'ayant pas du tout traité le suspect comme tel et s'étant plus confié à lui qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, ce qui était étrange en soi et qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas...

Il ne pensait pas que ses secrets pouvaient l'atteindre à ce point-ci avant ce moment, n'ayant pas vu sa détresse auparavant et ne la voyant même pas en le regardant en ce moment. Décidément, il était devenu aussi doué que Hotch pour dissimuler ses sentiments sous un visage impassible... Il espérait donc seulement que cela lui avait fait du bien de lui avoir parlé...

Tous les autres dans le jet les épiaient afin de voir si le génie se confierait à Morgan mais cela n'était pas du tout le cas; Reid n'ouvrait pas la bouche, se concentrant seulement sur le jeu. Ils en étaient tous profondément déçu... Ils auraient aimé savoir ce qu'il cachait par curiosité, se le demandant toujours malgré tout ce temps. Cependant, ils souhaitaient surtout que Reid puisse se sentir mieux à l'avenir en se libérant de ce fardeau qui l'habitait apparemment, sans pour autant qu'il se fasse tuer, c'est-à-dire en se confiant à quelqu'un...

Hotch quant à lui élaborait un plan mentalement pour remédier à la situation avant que le pire ne se produise... Il était bien décidé à le faire parler très bientôt, croyant maintenant fermement que c'était le seul moyen pour que Reid puisse s'en sortir.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà le chapitre 11 et toutes les explications venant enfin :) (sûrement trop mais bon ;) )

Sewell : Merci beaucoup :)

...

Le lendemain, Hotch était dans son bureau et conclu que c'était le moment...

Il sorti de la pièce et appela tout le monde en salle de conférence avant de rejoindre lui-même la pièce et de les attendre.

Il observa la réaction de Reid qui pénétra dans la salle, et le regardait, sceptique, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose clochait... Il ne bougea pas de l'entrée jusqu'à ce que Morgan lui demande s'il venait... Ce à quoi il laissa un autre regard vers lui avant d'avancer dans la pièce avec hésitation...

Reid s'assit nerveusement à la place qui était devenue la sienne un peu à l'écart de tout le monde, soit juste en face de l'écran, et regardait nerveusement en alternance Hotch et la porte. Il sentait que tout était louche, il n'y avait pas de dossier dans la salle, et cet étrange pressentiment continuait de l'habiter depuis la veille et était encore plus présent en croisant le regard de son patron en entrant. Il avait envie de fuir mais ne pouvait pas le faire devant les autres s'il ne savait pas avec exactitude le but de cette manœuvre.

Hotch s'assit alors sur la table juste à côté de Reid en gardant le silence... Personne ne parla plus dans la pièce

En sentant ces jambes le frôler alors que son patron s'asseyait si près de lui, Reid ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir soudainement. Il baissa rapidement les yeux après avoir croisé le regard de son patron. Il savait que Hotch voulait le déstabiliser dans le but de le faire craquer afin qu'il lui raconte tout mais sa manière de le faire, sa façon de se grandir face à lui et de le dominer physiquement, cette proximité, il allait vraiment trop loin pour ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Il n'avait pas le courage de relever les yeux vers lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ces jambes qui se trouvaient à quelques millimètres de son corps et qui l'effrayaient. Il n'avait pas été si proche de quelqu'un depuis un bout de temps, sachant que cette expérience n'était d'ailleurs pas des plus agréables, il paniquait donc face à cette présence si proche de lui. Il savait peut-être que son patron ne lui ferait pas de mal mais installé ainsi il lui rappelait étrangement Éric. Il se mit à nerveusement se pincer l'intérieur du coude de bras gauche, cela étant dû à une compulsion qu'il avait depuis quelques semaines lorsque son anxiété devenait trop forte pour tenter de se calmer.

Il devenait de plus en plus nerveux en sentant sur lui le regard de Hotch qui le fixait ainsi que ceux de ses collègues qui se demandaient clairement ce qui se passait. Il ferma alors les yeux, il commençait à paniquer et l'envie de fuir grandissait de plus en plus en lui. Il sentit son sang transpercer sa chemise et perler entre ses doigts, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter et continua plutôt de plus bel sans même ressentir de douleur en résultant.

Hotch nota qu'il semblait étrangement plus que mal à l'aise de cette proximité physique, si bien qu'il s'en blessait vu la tâche rouge sur sa chemise qui s'amplifiait à mesure, mais continua tout de même de l'observer en silence. Il savait qu'il faisait cela pour son bien et était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour l'aider.

Tout le monde sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait après avoir vu cet échange de regard entre les deux au début, mais surtout en observant la scène qui se produisait devant eux à l'instant... Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais se doutaient tout de même que les évènements de la veille ne devaient pas en être pour rien...

Ils n'avaient jamais compris leur relation du dernier mois qui semblait pour le moins complexe et la manière dont Reid agissait à l'instant les rendait vraiment suspicieux, il était clairement intimidé et avait presque l'air d'avoir peur de Hotch maintenant...

D'un coup, Reid se leva de sa chaise dans le but de partir mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, Hotch le retint en l'empoignant par le bras, ne voulant pas le laisser partir ainsi.

Au même moment où il sentit un bras l'agripper fermement, Reid hurla « Non! », ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et sa respiration s'emballa de plus belle.

Hotch, sans pour autant relâcher son emprise, dit doucement : « Reid... »

Il garda les yeux fermés mais dit d'une voix étranglée, « S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir »,

Il regrettait de ne pas être partie plus tôt, il n'aurait pas dû entrer dans cette pièce, écouter son instinct... Cependant, il avait encore agi comme un idiot et avait décidé d'y entrer tout de même... Preuve qu'il faisait toujours les mauvais choix

Hotch hésita mais finit par dire : « C'est pour ton bien Reid »

D'un coup, Reid se mit en colère. Pour son bien, n'importe quoi! C'était ce qu'on lui disait avant de le blesser... Il se retourna en se dégageant furibond de l'emprise de son patron et lui hurla « Je ne suis pas un suspect, vous ne pouvez pas m'interrogez ainsi, vous n'avez pas le droit d'agir comme ça, de cette manière! »

Hotch déglutit un instant, ne comprenant pas une telle réaction... Il finit par dire face au regard noir que lui lançait Reid et essayant de le détendre un peu : « Tu n'es pas un suspect Reid, tu n'es qu'une victime... »

Reid fut un instant en état de choc, et baissa les yeux avant de finir par dire : « Non! Je... Non... Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de moi de cette manière, je ne suis pas... » Il finit par relever les yeux et dit simplement : « Vous avez tort. »

Le fait que Reid n'arrivait même pas à prononcer ce mot à l'instant lui montrait bien que c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais envisagé la question auparavant, comme s'il ne s'était jamais vu comme tel... Le fait de finir par lui dire qu'il ait tort rendit toute cette histoire plus confuse que jamais

Il essaya de rejoindre la porte mais Hotch retint rapidement cette dernière de sa main. Il se recula d'un pas et planta ses yeux dans les siens tout en disant ironiquement: « Je n'ai lu aucune étude montrant qu'une personne qui s'est fait enlever se sent plus en confiance alors qu'on la séquestre à nouveau »

Hotch dit alors, voulant voir la réaction de ce dernier s'il insistait sur le terme puisqu'il n'avait même pas réussi à prononcer ce mot: « Une victime? »

Reid se frotta le visage d'une main un instant avant de dire : « Arrêtez, je n'en suis pas une! Ne dites plus ce mot... C'est faux, ce n'est qu'un mensonge! Tout ce qui m'est arrivé est de ma faute, je l'ai cherché, c'était mes choix! » Il alla alors se placer face à la fenêtre et attendait. Il espérait qu'un sniper passe par là avec la brillante idée de l'abattre pour le sortir de cette situation qui était comparable à l'enfer. Il pouvait bien sûr se tirer une balle dans la tête avec son arme de service mais il ne voulait pas se suicider lui-même et encore moins maintenant devant eux.

Hotch, en voyant qu'il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, mais ne sachant pas quoi, il demanda « Reid? »

Sans réfléchir, il répondit naturellement: « Je ne me jetterai pas en bas »

Tout le monde grimaça un instant et resta muet, ne sachant pas quoi dire à la fois face à la fois à ce que Reid venait de dire que par la situation elle-même qui était plutôt embarrassante.

Voyant l'état dans lequel Hotch mettait le génie, Morgan tenta d'intervenir : « Hotch... Vous ne croyez pas que vous allez trop loin? »

« Tu voudrais quoi, que je le laisse se faire tuer sans rien faire? »

« Je dis juste que vous n'avez pas l'air de l'aider en ce moment »

Reid se retourna et dit froidement : « Je ne suis pas un chien, vous ne pouvez pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je comprends ce que vous dites! »

Les deux furent mal à l'aise et se taisèrent un moment. Hotch reprit finalement doucement : « Reid, dis-nous seulement la vérité... »

Il garda son ton froid et le dévisagea en s'exclamant: « Pourquoi? Vous tenez vraiment à m'humilier? Face à tout le monde en plus? »

« Tu n'as pas voulu me parler et je sais que tu as toujours refusé de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Individuellement tu refuses mais avec tout le monde... » Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il pouvait continuer...

Reid n'arrêta pas de le dévisager et dit « C'est sûr qu'avec plusieurs personnes pour m'intimider c'est plus facile, non? »

Hotch ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise qu'en ce moment. Habituellement il restait toujours en contrôle de ses émotions mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Reid le déboussolait énormément à certains moments, et encore plus maintenant... Il tenta de se reprendre et dit simplement : « Tu n'es plus le même Reid... On aimerait simplement que tu redeviennes comme avant »

« Je n'ai jamais été plus moi-même que ce dernier mois »

Tout le monde se choqua un instant de cette déclaration, mais Hotch dit finalement, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à cette phrase et souhaitant l'amener se confier : « On aimerait simplement que tu nous parles, que tu nous expliques... »

Reid prit une inspiration et expliqua froidement : « Vous pouvez peut-être formuler cette phrase pour me donner une impression de contrôle, mais la vérité je la connais et c'est que je n'ai apparemment pas le choix. À moins bien sûr de mourir à l'instant mais ayant peu de chance que cela se produise, il est clair que je ne m'en sortirai pas. Bref, vous m'ordonnez plutôt de parler » Il attendit un instant et ajouta ironiquement : « Vous ne pouvez pas me manipuler si facilement maintenant, mais j'apprécie tout de même l'effort »

Hotch, visiblement mal à l'aise, tenta de se justifier: « Ce n'est qu'à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier tu sais... Cela m'a fait réfléchir, cela ne peut pas continuer... »

« Ah bon. Je vous ait pourtant dit que j'étais désolé »

« Le problème c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois... Tu t'es tout de même fait tirer dessus la semaine dernière »

Il répondit simplement : « Je portais mon gilet pare-balle, je n'ai rien eu »

Il espérait le faire réagir en lui parlant plus durement cette fois: « Et s'il avait visé la tête Reid? De plus, hier, c'était une bombe, cela n'aurait rien fait. On aurait quand même retrouvé ton corps en petit morceau partout dans la pièce »

Il haussa les épaules en répondant simplement : « J'ai parlé avec lui, et cela a fonctionné, il s'est rendu »

Hotch fut surpris de l'absence totale de réaction de ce dernier en entendant ces propos choquants... Reid avait gardé le même visage froid en l'entendant dire ces mots qui pourtant le bouleversait simplement en les prononçant...

Il dit finalement, espérant lui faire passer un certain message : « Cela avait plutôt l'air d'une thérapie mutuelle »

Reid se crispa tout de suite face à ce propos blessant en jetant un regard meurtrier à Hotch. Il ne pensait pas que cela puisse être considéré comme allant si loin... Il savait qu'il s'était un peu trop confié au suspect mais il y avait quand même une limite à comment l'on pouvait qualifier cette discussion...

Hotch, au regard que lui avait lancé son subordonné, compris qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû aller si loin... Il lui dit donc : « Reid, tu sais ce que je veux dire... Seulement, on ne te laissera pas te faire tuer sans rien faire »

Reid soupira avant de dire: « Si je vous dis que je ferai plus attention, vous pourriez me laisser tranquille? »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouverait que c'est vrai? »

« Je vous le dit, c'est tout. Je ne sais plus si, enfin... »

« Reid, je crois surtout que tu as besoin de te libérer de ce poids que tu traine depuis ton enlèvement... »

Il lança un regard à Morgan empli de toute la détresse qui l'habitait. Il savait qu'il perdrait son amitié en racontant tout, et espérait tellement qu'il le sauve et dise à Hotch de laisser tomber... Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre et lui offrit simplement son soutien... Il savait bien qu'il disparaitrait après cela et baissa simplement son regard, résigné à l'idée de le perdre, et resta immobile quelques instants.

Il soupira de nouveau et alla rejoindre la fenêtre au milieu de la pièce qui avait un rebord et s'y installa, leur faisant face même s'il regardait plutôt dehors, les jambes relevés contre son torse. Il se dit que cela ne serait peut-être pas si mal, il avait du mal à contenir tous ses secrets aujourd'hui de toute manière alors aussi bien s'en libérer maintenant... Il ne résisterait plus longtemps à craindre que quelqu'un les découvre de toute manière... Il resta ainsi silencieux jusqu'à dise finalement : « J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix »

Hotch se sentit presque coupable. Il aurait souhaité que cela se déroule autrement, que Reid ait vraiment envie de leur parler... Cependant, il était clair qu'il se sentait coincé, au pied du mur. Il ne pensait pas que cela aurait pu être si dur pour lui d'accepter de se livrer... Cela avait vraisemblablement l'air d'une situation énormément plus compliquée que les apparences ne le montraient, car sinon ce ne serait jamais allé si loin...

Il décida de prendre son courage et de commencer simplement : « Quelle lien avais-tu avec Bobby »

Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait dire ça... il hésita donc un moment avant de dire : « J'ai eu une histoire avec lui... »

Hotch fronça les sourcils : « Une histoire? »

« Oui... Une relation, enfin si l'on veut... Enfin le terme n'est peut-être pas socialement approprié... Je ne sais pas...»

Tout le monde se regarda confusément... Cela semblait bien étrange... Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser...

Hotch, comprenant que la base essentielle devait être une relation amoureuse demanda : « D'accord... cela a duré combien de temps entre vous? »

Il se mordit un instant les lèvres avant de répondre : « Environ 12 ans »

Morgan s'étouffa de surprise. Il n'avait jamais cru que Reid ait pu avoir une si longue relation avec quelqu'un. Cela, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout... Reid s'était tourné vers lui mais sans avoir pour autant le courage de le regarder dans les yeux... Il se contentait d'observer sa réaction et de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien en penser en ce moment, mais sachant que cela n'irait qu'en s'empirant très bientôt...

Hotch demanda : « Cela fait combien de temps que cela s'est terminé entre vous? »

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, restant silencieux un instant avant de dire finalement : « Un peu plus de 11 ans »

Ils furent tous choqué, et Hotch dégaya aussitôt : « Mais heu... Reid... Tu as 34 ans. Tu avais quoi, 10 ans quand votre relation a commencé? »

Il répondit simplement en haussant les épaules : « 11 »

« Tu as grandi à Las Vegas... Donc c'était là-bas que vous vous êtes connu? »

« Et que l'on est resté ensemble, oui... Je l'ai quitté en partant en Virginie... »

Rossi, après avoir songé quelques instants à la durée de leur relation, dit : « C'est curieux...»

Reid savait ce qu'il voulait dire... Un pédophile avait généralement une attirance fixe en ce qui concerne l'âge de ses victimes et ne restait jamais aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un... Il dit donc simplement : « En effet, ce n'était pas un pédophile. »

Ils comprirent que ce n'était pas tant son jeune âge qui l'avait attiré que lui en général et un silence régna un moment dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Morgan demande tristement : « Et tu es resté avec lui toutes ces années? »

« Oui... À la maison, mon père était parti et avec l'état de ma mère... Enfin bref, résumons au fait que je trouvais cela difficile... À l'école je n'étais évidemment pas parmi les plus populaires, j'ai pratiquement toujours vécu de l'intimidation... Il était toujours le seul qui était là pour moi en fait ... »

Ce fut JJ qui demanda, car la seule fois où Reid lui avait parlé de sa vie scolaire c'était sur une affaire lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il avait été coach au basket-ball à sa dernière année... Hormis cela, elle n'avait rien su d'autres... « Que s'est-il passé à l'école? »

« J'étais évidemment plusieurs années plus jeunes que tous les élèves, et étant différent il va de soi que je vivais de l'intimidation... À l'université au début c'était assez ordinaire, le cas classique... Sauf que quand j'avais 13 ans tout à dégénérer... Un jour, j'étais au vestiaire, j'étais dans une cabine pour me changer à l'écart pour le cours comme je le faisais tout le temps puis un gars est entré en défonçant la porte... À partir de ce moment-là tout est allé en s'empirant durant un moment... »

Elle fut inquiète... Parfois les adolescents pouvant aller vraiment très loin sans se rendre compte du mal qu'il pouvait faire, elle demanda : « Jusqu'où c'est allé? »

« Ils m'ont déshabillés plusieurs fois, et ont fait des petites expériences à l'occasion... Certains sont allés jusqu'à me toucher une fois... On m'avait attaché et ils disaient qu'ils voulaient voir si le corps d'un gamin réagissait de la même manière que les leurs sous des caresses... Disons que cela n'avait aucun intérêt scientifique car c'est biologique mais enfin bon... Le lendemain durant la pause j'ai été voir ce gars qui m'avait touché, il était assis à un pupitre dans le couloir car l'enseignant l'avait fait sortir et il ne m'avait pas vu arrivé, il faut dire que je l'avais fait de derrière. Je lui aie enfoncé une paire de ciseaux dans la main en disant que si lui et ses amis allaient plus loin dans leurs expériences, la prochaine fois ce n'est pas à sa main que je m'en prendrais mais à quelque chose de bien plus précieux à ses yeux. »

Il tourna la tête vers eux en sentant un certain malaise envahir l'espace tout d'un coup et vit que tout le monde le dévisageait. Il voulait juste leur montrer qu'il ne s'était pas toujours laissé faire comme ça, qu'une fois dans sa vie il avait su faire ce qu'il fallait... Il tenta donc d'expliquer : « Cela a été la seule fois que j'ai été violent. Je mentirai par contre si je disais que je le regrette, cela m'a à vrai dire amusé. Seulement, je ne voulais seulement pas que cela aye plus loin, c'était la limite que je ne pouvais pas supporter et je me suis dit que c'était le seul moyen pour empêcher la situation de continuer à dégénérer. Mais si vous vous demandez; je n'ai jamais tué d'animaux ni agi d'une manière semblable à d'autre moment et je ne suis pas non plus un tueur en série durant mes temps libres »

En voyant tout le monde rigoler face à ce qu'il venait de dire, il se demanda s'ils l'avaient vraiment pris pour un psychopathe... Cependant, il n'y prêta pas plus attention. Au moins, cela avait pris une tournure moins personnelle un instant et apparemment détendu un peu tout le monde... Mais surtout, cela avait retardé le moment où il devrait continuer à raconter le périple de sa vie

Reid regarda alors en direction de Hotch... En croisant son regard il comprit qu'il souhaitait continuer et dit donc en regardant son patron: « Vous pouvez continuer. »

Rossi ne put cependant pas s'empêcher d'intervenir au même moment : « Attends, j'ai une dernière question à ce sujet... » Il se tourna vers lui à nouveau et il demanda : « Quelle effet ce geste a eu? »

Il expliqua donc : « Le lendemain ce gars a changé d'école, et il ne m'avait évidemment pas dénoncé car sinon la rumeur selon laquelle il était un mouchard l'aurait poursuivi toute sa vie... Ses amis m'ont bien sûr laissés tranquilles tout comme tous les autres... Je le suis resté ainsi quelques semaines puis j'ai recommencé à me faire intimider, mais cela était retourné au cas classique, cela m'allait très bien tant que je gardais mes vêtements. N'empêche que je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place au milieu des étudiants.»

Rossi lui fit un léger sourire en retour. Il savait que sa question n'avait aucune importance mais sa curiosité l'avait emporté... Il savait de toute manière que Reid n'avait pas réellement hâte de poursuivre les questions de Hotch et qu'il avait l'air plutôt de détendu en parlant de cette histoire, alors si sa curiosité pouvait le calmer un peu tant mieux. Il se demandait s'il avait eu des problèmes après avoir agi ainsi et si au moins cela avait eu le mérite d'être vraiment bénéfique. Bien sûr, il ne cautionnait quand même pas ce genre de comportement agressif, mais s'il fallait profiler un tel emportement face à cette situation, c'était évident que ce garçon n'en était pas uniquement la cause et que Reid s'était vengé de quelque chose d'autre par procuration... Le fait qu'il ait précisé le fait qu'il voulait garder ses vêtements étaient curieux en soi, mais il verrait cela en connaissant toute l'histoire...

Hotch finit par demander à Reid : « Comment as-tu connu Bobby, et comment en es-tu venu à avoir une relation avec lui... ? »

Il soupira, il aurait aimé retarder encore ce moment d'avouer à quel point c'était un idiot mais bon... « J'allai souvent au parc, j'avais l'habitude de jouer aux échecs avec des inconnus comme depuis que j'avais 4 ans, bref... Quand j'avais 11 ans, j'ai rencontré Bobby, il était venu me voir même s'il ne savait pas vraiment jouer... Je l'intriguais tout simplement et il voulait me connaître... Il n'avait que 20 ans, et moi j'avais l'impression qu'on avait presque le même âge, j'étais à l'aise avec lui, j'avais des difficultés à parler mais il trouvait cela mignon... Avant de me laisser, il m'a donné son numéro et m'a dit de l'appeler si je voulais parler. Je l'ai fait le soir même, disons que les dernières heures avaient été difficiles... Il m'a invité à passer du temps chez lui et j'y suis allé. Il m'a donné une clé de son appartement et m'a dit que je pouvais revenir quand je voulais et donc j'y allais tous les jours y passer une heure ou deux »

Il attendit un instant silencieusement et dit alors : « 33 jours...»

Hotch fut confus et demanda aussitôt : « Quoi? »

« C'est le temps qu'on a mis pour qu'on devienne vraiment très proche...» Il ajouta rapidement froidement, anticipant leur réaction d'incompréhension face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire mais tenant à montrer à quel point il était certainement l'enfant le plus con de l'univers: « Je n'étais qu'un gamin en manque d'attention... Il m'en a donné et cela a suffi pour que je tombe amoureux de lui...

Ma mère aimait les comédies romantiques, quand elle avait une crise cela la calmait souvent, et parfois je restais avec elle pour les écouter... Cela m'avait donné des idées, et j'avais décidé que j'attendrais le bon moment et que je reproduirai une partie du scénario... C'est donc moi qui ai fait les premiers pas... Je l'avais trainé par la main sur le canapé, puis je m'étais mis sur lui et l'ai embrassé... Quand il a répondu à mes avances j'en étais très heureux... »

Un profond malaise régna tout à coup dans la pièce... Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un garçon de 11 ans qui avait déjà agi comme tel... Cela leur semblait tellement irréel que Reid ait pu le faire... C'était vraiment étrange...

Morgan fut plus choqué que les autres en entendant cela. Cela lui rappelait son expérience personnelle... Cependant, il était plus vieux que Reid quand il était tombé entre les mailles de Bufford en qui il avait confiance mais jamais il n'avait voulu que cela aye si loin, jamais il n'avait aimé cela... En plus, c'était Reid qui avait fait des avances sexuelles, c'était franchement bizarre... Néanmoins, il est sûr que lui avait une famille qui le soutenait, il avait sa mère et ses sœurs... Reid n'avait apparemment vraiment personne... C'était assez triste à imaginer que Reid ait pu se sentir seul au point de faire des avances à un homme ayant quasiment le double de son âge ainsi alors qu'il était si jeune...

Ce fut Rossi qui lui demanda alors: « Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu parti après toutes ces années...? »

Il inspira, il savait que si ce qu'il avait déjà dit ne repousserait pas déjà Morgan, ce qu'il dirait maintenant allait le faire pour de bon. Il était toujours aussi dégouter de lui-même et de tout ce qu'il avait fait, et avait honte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à voix haute...

Tout en recommençant à se pinçant nerveusement le bras et à réouvrant sa blessure par le fait même, il commença à expliquer d'un ton froid: « Quelques mois après que l'on est commencé à sortir ensemble, j'étais toujours dans sa chambre, il s'est alors tourné vers moi et il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui rendre un service...

Je ne savais pas ce dont il s'agissait mais à vrai dire je m'en fichais, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour lui, alors j'ai accepté. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre au salon, ce que j'ai fait peu après... Il y avait un homme qu'il m'avait brièvement présenté avant de nous laisser seul tous les deux... Je suis resté figé sans comprendre ce qu'on attendait de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il m'installe sur le canapé après m'avoir déshabillé...

Cela n'a pas été la seule fois... Il me l'a souvent demandé par la suite, c'était devenu régulier et je détestai toujours autant de servir de marionnette comme ça...

Cependant, il avait commencé à m'aider à financer mes études quelques temps plus tôt. Il savait que j'avais quelques difficultés car les traitements de ma mère étaient très couteux. Une fois quand je suis rentré chez lui, je ne sais pas comment il a vraiment pu le savoir mais sur la table du salon il y avait les livres qui avaient été demandés en classe quelques jours plus tôt mais que je ne pouvais pas m'acheter... Il y avait aussi une note me disant que c'était un cadeau qu'il me faisait, papier que j'ai déchiré car je n'en voulais pas... Il est venu me rejoindre dans la pièce après et il a insisté pour que j'accepte et j'ai fini par le faire... La réalité c'est que je ne pouvais jamais m'acheter les livres demandés et que cela devenait de plus en plus gênant en classe... Je ne voyais donc pas vraiment autre choix que de celui d'accepter son aide... Je me suis habitué à accepter ses cadeaux peu à peu et je m'en sentais toujours redevable... Par conséquent, quand il me demandait de lui rendre ces services, je me disais juste que je lui devais bien ça après tout, ses amis lui en aurait voulu autrement et je ne voulais pas qu'il perde d'amis à cause de moi.

De plus, je l'aimais et je ne voulais pas le perdre en refusant de le faire... Alors j'essayais simplement de m'y faire...

Seulement, quand j'avais 23 ans j'ai craqué, je n'en pouvais simplement plus...

J'avais fait placer ma mère au sanatorium à mes 18 ans et je n'étais jamais allé la voir après cela... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je n'en avais pas la force... Tout ce que je faisais était de lui poster des lettres pour m'excuser de temps en temps en lui donnant des excuses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres... Le poids de la culpabilité m'avait gagné alors qu'elle m'avait écrit dans une de ses lettres que cela faisait 5 ans que je l'avais fait enfermer et que je ne lui avais jamais rendu visite, en plus de me reprocher le fait que c'était à peine si je lui écrivais quelques mots... Elle était blessée, elle m'en voulait... Elle ne m'avait jamais écrit si directement auparavant ce qu'elle ressentait mais le temps a eu raison d'elle, elle était persuadée que j'avais honte d'elle et que je cherchai à la renier tout simplement...

Plus rien ne me retenait là-bas... Ma relation avec Bobby n'en était plus vraiment une... On était peut-être toujours ensemble au sens du terme mais je m'étais totalement renfermer sur moi-même avec les années et mon attitude le frustrait, il était devenu violent mais disons que cela n'aidait pas... Je me suis donc simplement enfuie... »

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi la Virginie? »

« Il m'y avait déjà emmené une fois, le week-end après que j'ai fait placer ma mère, il pensait que j'avais besoin de vacances... Il avait une maison là-bas... J'avais aimé la région et donc décidé d'aller y habiter quand je suis partie... »

« Qu'as-tu fait une fois là-bas? »

« Je me suis inscrit à l'université»

« Tu as déjà parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un? »

« Oui, Gideon savait tout »

Rossi ne comprit pas, il savait seulement que Reid avait travaillé un an avec lui et que c'était devenu un peu comme son mentor mais au point de tout lui raconter à lui et à aucun autre membre de l'équipe? Sans compter qu'il avait certainement des difficultés à faire confiance à quiconque... donc pourquoi lui en avoir parlé... Il demanda donc : « Excuse-moi, mais je peux te demander pourquoi tu lui en as parlé à lui et à personne d'autres? »

Tout le monde comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, ils ne comprenaient eux-mêmes pas vraiment... Ils savaient qu'ils se connaissaient déjà avant que Reid intègre l'équipe et qu'ils étaient déjà proches mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment compris comment leur relation était apparue... Le génie était toujours plutôt réservé et avait mis du temps à leur faire même légèrement confiance mais vouait déjà une confiance absolu en Gideon...

Reid prit une inspiration et commença à expliquer « J'ai connu Gideon durant son congé maladie... Il enseignait à l'université où je m'étais inscrit, j'étais dans un de ses élèves car j'avais décidé de passer un diplôme dans le profilage pour faire changement de mes autres domaines... Durant son premier cours je ne l'écoutais absolument pas, je faisais des mathématiques pour me détendre... Étant assis à l'avant de la classe, il m'avait remarqué... Je l'entendais m'interpeller vaguement tout comme tout le monde qui riait de la scène mais je n'étais simplement pas capable de m'arrêter... Il a fini par m'enlever mon stylo des mains espérant ainsi attirer mon attention et m'a demandé si j'allais bien mais je n'ai pas pu répondre, je fixais seulement mon carnet en entendant qu'il parte, ce qu'il a fait peu après. Il a alors repris son cours et j'ai recommencé mes calculs...

Après son cours il m'a demandé de le suivre dans son bureau, j'imagine que ma détresse lui avait carrément sauté aux yeux, je ne sais pas. Il m'a fait asseoir et m'observait silencieusement... Je n'osai pas le regarder et je ne faisais que fixer son jeu d'échec; je me demandais s'il jouait mais je n'avais pas parlé depuis plusieurs années... Et puis, je ne savais même pas si ce genre de question se posait de toute manière...»

Morgan ne put s'empêcher de lui demander « Pourquoi tu ne parlais plus...? »

« La dernière fois que je l'avais fait j'ai bu 1 tasse d'eau de javel. Inutile de dire que je n'ai pas particulièrement apprécié l'expérience. J'étais déjà très mince mais comme je n'étais quasiment rien capable d'avaler durant un moment j'ai perdu 4 kilo en 1 mois, disons que c'est un régime miracle. En tout cas, c'est devenu par conséquent un réflexe conditionné, que j'ai d'ailleurs gardé durant plus 5 ans... De toute manière je ne parlais déjà pas beaucoup alors ce n'était pas une grande perte... »

Morgan eut un frisson en entendant cela. Heureusement que ce type était déjà mort, sinon il l'aurait tué lui-même. Il n'imaginait même pas la douleur que cela avait dû être, l'eau de javel étant un produit extrêmement chimique... L'entendre diminuer la gravité de la situation était vraiment terrible... Cependant, lui montrer le contraire ne l'aiderait sûrement pas. Il demanda alors: « Pourquoi il a fait une chose pareille? »

Toujours sans oser le regarder, il répondit : « Après avoir fait interner ma mère, je lui aie dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer, que je voulais tout arrêter... Disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment bien pris que je me plaigne et a pris ce moyen pour me faire taire, ce qui a eu le mérite de fonctionner il faut l'avouer. »

Ils grimacèrent de dégoût en entendant cela, ce type était franchement dégueulasse.

Il l'a remarqué et m'a proposé de jouer... On a fait une partie en silence, j'avais gagné car il n'était vraiment pas concentré, il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer tout le long et quand je m'apprêtai à partir il m'a dit que l'on pourrait le refaire si je voulais... J'y suis retourné le lendemain, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais malgré mon malaise face à ses regards insistants j'avais quand même bien aimé jouer avec lui...

Le lendemain, durant la partie il m'a parlé de sa famille, soit de son fils Steven qui avait apparemment environ le même âge que moi et tout... J'y suis retourné ainsi à tous les jours après les cours. Il me racontait tout; sa carrière, ses collègues, ses enquêtes, jusqu'à sa dernière qui l'avait mis en arrêt maladie vu son syndrome de stress post-traumatique suite au sniper qui lui avait tiré dessus, ce pourquoi il enseignait maintenant. Cela a duré 3 semaines ainsi mais ensuite il avait fini de me déballer sa vie et n'avait plus rien à dire...

On avait joué de nouveau en silence ce jour-là, et je savais qu'il respectait mon silence mais je sentais aussi qu'il voulait que je lui parle aussi, que c'était mon tour... Je n'avais pas pu le faire ce jour-là mais le lendemain on avait à peine commencé à jouer que je m'étais effondré en sanglot à l'idée même que c'était le moment de recommencer à parler, pas seulement du geste lui-même mais aussi car j'avais peur qu'il ne veuille plus jouer avec moi, qu'il me vire de l'école ou même qu'il me fasse arrêté... Peu importe comment on voit les choses ce que j'ai fait reste de la prostitution...

Il a voulu me prendre dans ses bras en me voyant pleurer mais je l'ai frappé, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait alors bon, mais il ne m'en a même pas voulu... Il s'était contenté d'aller de se rassoir et d'attendre... C'est stupide mais cela m'a suffi pour que je me sente prêt à commencer à parler... Je lui aie alors tout raconté d'un coup... Quand j'ai eu fini il était resté silencieux... Je me suis levé et m'apprêtais à partir car je ne pouvais plus supporter d'attendre sa réaction, mais il m'a alors dit que cela ne changeait rien entre nous et qu'il serait toujours là... Cela a été la première fois que je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et j'ai vu qu'il ne me jugeait même pas, ce que j'ai trouvé bizarre mais bon.

Quand je suis revenu le lendemain il m'a demandé si j'acceptai que l'on soit amis... Je l'ai dévisagé, je ne comprenais pas vraiment, je n'avais jamais eu d'amis... Je ne savais pas comment lui dire et j'ai fini par dire simplement que je ne pouvais pas... J'imagine qu'il avait déjà deviné que je ne savais même pas ce que c'était car il m'a dit qu'il me montrerait comment faire... J'ai simplement haussé les épaules car je n'étais pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie d'avoir un ami mais je ne voulais pas lui dire non alors j'étais prêt à l'accepter.»

Hotch sentait que Bobby ne devait pas l'avoir laissé partir sans rien faire... Il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'encore plus profond à cette histoire... Il ne savait pas trop comment poser la question, alors il demanda directement : « Bobby t'a-t-il resté partir sans rien faire? »

Cette question le bouleversa aussitôt, il se frotta le visage de nouveau et des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux mais il les retenu de justesse. Il s'était dit qu'il ne pleurerait plus pour cet évènement, qu'il s'était déjà suffisamment montrer suffisamment faible. Il soupira bruyamment et se pencha la tête vers l'arrière en regardant le ciel au travers la fenêtre pour se calmer. Il prit une minute supplémentaire pour reprendre toute contenance.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il reprit son ton froid et dépourvu de toutes émotions et commença : « Un mois plus tard, enfin 33 jours pour être précis, eh bien... »

Tout le monde se regarda un instant, à nouveau 33? C'était franchement bizarre... Cependant, à bien y penser, Reid avait fait les premiers pas au bout de 33 jours alors ce nombre devait vouloir lui faire passer un message...

« Quand je suis rentré dans mon appartement ce soir-là, j'avais simplement déposé mon sac et j'étais immédiatement sorti sur le petit balcon pour regarder dehors un instant... Je suis resté ainsi quelques minutes puis je me suis retourné quand j'ai vu la lumière s'ouvrir... Je trouvais l'obscurité réconfortante dans ce temps-là, c'est pour ça que je ne l'avais pas ouvert avant... »

La plupart se sentit mal en entendant cela... C'était pour cela que Reid avait peur du noir... Eux qui s'étaient moqué de lui et Morgan qui lui avait même conseillé de changé de psy pour cela... Ils avaient franchement été ridicules... Cependant, ils se concentrèrent sur ce que Reid disait

« Quand je suis rentré à l'intérieur, me demandant la raison de cette lumière qui s'était ouverte, j'ai vu que 4 hommes se trouvaient là, devant moi... Quand j'étais entré dans mon appartement, il n'y avait pas de trace d'effraction sur ma porte et j'ai donc compris que c'était forcément Bobby qui les avaient envoyés pour se venger, il connaissait beaucoup de monde et avait sûrement réussi à avoir un double des clés d'une manière quelconque...

À vrai dire j'ai paniqué en le comprenant... Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient faire mais j'ai fini par réussir à leur demander de partir... Je ne sais même pas s'ils m'ont entendu, ma voix était tellement enroué à ce moment-là que même moi je ne m'étais pas compris en prononçant cette phrase... Alors bref, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils ont fait... » Il frissonna un instant mais se ressaisit aussitôt « Ils se sont approchés de moi, j'étais totalement figé... Ils ont fini par être tellement près que leurs souffles m'ont pour ainsi dire réveillé, et ils m'ont alors attrapés et jetés par terre. J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais j'ai seulement réussi à en frapper un d'un coup de pied au visage et il en a ri... J'ai aussi tenté d'hurler comme un idiot, mais j'avais pris l'appartement le plus en hauteur et qui était par le fait même isolé. Je ne n'avais pas de voisins avant trois étages plus bas... Ils n'ont pas mis plus d'une minute à me maitriser... »

Il s'arrêta quand sa voix commença à s'étranger, des larmes menaçant de nouveau de couler à nouveau... Ce n'était pas aussi facile à raconter qu'il se l'imaginait quelques instants plus tôt... Une larme se fraya un chemin, et il ferma les yeux le temps de se ressaisir un peu...

L'équipe attendait patiemment, s'imaginant ce qui devait suivre face à la réaction de Reid mais ne voulant pas vraiment le croire... Cette histoire leur semblait tellement tragique sous tous les points...

Reid finit par reprendre contenance et continua d'un ton beaucoup plus glacial que les précédents : « Un de ces types s'est assis sur moi et me regardait... Au bout d'un moment il a commencé à me parler... Il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, que pour quelqu'un comme moi un partenaire de plus ou de moins ne faisait pas de différence... Puis il m'a dit son prénom en rigolant en me disant que c'était sûrement ce qu'il me fallait pour me mettre à l'aise... Ensuite il a commencé à me déshabiller...

Il faisait ca lentement et s'interrompait souvent pour me caresser les cheveux... »

Le détail sur les cheveux avait éveillé l'attention de Morgan, car lors du cauchemar de Reid dans l'avion c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait vraiment commencer à paniquer... Il demanda donc doucement : « Ton cauchemar dans le jet l'autre jour, c'était de cette nuit-là? »

Reid leva les yeux au ciel et répondit presque dans un grognement « oui ». Il s'en voulait toujours de ce foutu cauchemar qu'il n'avait pas été capable de contrôler. En faisant le lien, ils devaient trouver pitoyable le fait qu'il appelait au secours Gideon ainsi alors qu'il était à des kilomètres de là...

Voyant la colère de Reid à l'instant alors qu'il était revenu sur ce rêve, Morgan a tenté de lui dire : « Ce n'est rien Reid, c'est normal... »

Il répondit ironiquement en levant les yeux au ciel de nouveau: « Bien sûr, rien de plus normal que d'appeler quelqu'un qui n'est pas là »

Personne ne sut que répondre à ça, ils savaient qu'il faisait probablement mention du fait qu'il appelait Gideon durant ce cauchemar et dont cette nuit-là mais de la manière dont Reid venait de le dire, ils ne savaient simplement pas comment lui faire comprendre que c'était compréhensible, que lorsque l'on se fait attaqué, il est normal d'appeler un proche au secours, que ce n'est pas un signe de folie pour autant...

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la voix de JJ qui lui dit alors tout doucement : « Tu peux continuer Spence... » retentisse dans la pièce.

Reid prit une inspiration et reprit en gardant exactement le même ton polaire : « Il me parlait tout le temps, me disant que de toute manière si ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait, que ce serait quelqu'un d'autre, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que quelqu'un veuille me prendre et que je le cherchais car tout de moi était aguicheur; mes vêtements, mes cheveux, mon visage, mon corps... Il disait aussi que je devrais être content que ce soit sur eux que cette tâche soit tombée et non sur des inconnus qui voudraient me faire du mal car ils ne me feraient que du bien...

Je les suppliais toujours d'arrêter en pleurant mais cela n'y faisait évidemment rien... Quand il a eu finit d'enlever mes vêtements, ils m'ont retourné sur le ventre... Il l'a fait une première fois... Ils l'ont tous fait après, même si les autres ne m'ont jamais parlé... Je suis resté le visage contre le sol comme une larve en gémissant tout le temps... Ils sont restés toute la nuit et s'échangeaient les places, ils l'ont fait 29 fois...

Ils sont partis dans la matinée, mais avant de partir celui qui me parlait m'a dit que Bobby voulait simplement me faire comprendre que je n'aurai pas dû partir ainsi et que la moindre des choses aurait été de dire au revoir, que je l'avais beaucoup blessé en agissant de cette manière... Il a pris bon de mentionné que lui en était plutôt heureux car j'avais été super et qu'il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie ... Je suis resté roulé par terre pendant 2 jours, je ne pouvais pas bouger... Je m'en suis seulement rendu compte en me relevant et en voyant la date que l'on était »

Hotch finit par demander, sachant quand même que ce genre de crime n'était pratiquement jamais signalé mais se disant qu'il l'avait forcément dit à Gideon, et si c'était vraiment le cas pourquoi ce dernier ne lui avait pas conseillé de porter plainte... Il demanda donc pour commencer : « En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un? »

« Oui, à Gideon... Il avait remarqué mon absence et s'en inquiétait... Quand je suis revenu en cours après une semaine d'absence, car j'étais trop mal physiquement pour me déplacer avant cela, et qu'on s'est croisé dans le couloir il s'est d'autant plus inquiété... Il faut dire que je lui aie carrément rentré dedans; je ne regardai pas où j'allai, je n'étais plus vraiment du même monde... Il m'a pris la main et conduit dans son bureau... J'ai fini par reprendre mes esprits peu à peu et il m'a demandé de lui dire ce qui s'était passé, ce que j'ai fini par expliquer... »

« Il ne t'a pas demandé de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre? »

Il lui demanda froidement tout en le dévisageant : « Vous voulez dire porter plainte pour viol peut-être ? »

Hotch se dit que c'était assez évident et répondit donc, un peu mal à l'aise : « Heu... oui »

Reid leva les yeux au ciel de nouveau avant de dire : « Tout le monde sait comment ce genre de dossier se termine. En partant du principe que les policiers m'aient simplement cru et qu'ils aient pris ma plainte au sérieux et que ce se soit rendu là, autant dire que cela n'aurait déjà eu que très peu de chance de simplement s'y rendre mais bon, la défense aurait alors montré ce que j'étais et ils auraient tous été disculpés. En plus, tout était de ma faute, ce sont mes choix qui m'ont toujours conduit à me mettre dans le pétrin et cette fois n'en était qu'un exemple supplémentaire... Et puis de toute manière Éric avait raison, un de plus ou de moins... Je ne comprends toujours pas moi-même pourquoi cela m'a affecté autant, c'est absolument illogique...»

Hotch s'était arrêté sur le prénom que Reid avait mentionné : « Éric? »

Il grimaça, il savait qu'il avait gaffé, et dire qu'il avait tenté de ne pas l'appeler comme ça depuis le début et maintenant cela lui avait échappé... C'était plutôt gênant de se faire prendre à l'appeler ainsi... Ils se disaient forcément qu'il n'était pas normal. Il finit par dire : « Heu... oui désolé... C'était le prénom de celui qui me parlait... »

Hotch hocha simplement la tête et ils retombèrent à nouveau dans un silence gênant.

Ce fut Morgan qui prit bon de répondre à sa culpabilité évidente, et lui dit : « Reid, rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute... »

Il répondit fermement et simplement : « Si, ça l'est ». Ne laissant ainsi place à aucune discussion. C'était un fait que tout était de sa faute et le fait que ce soit Morgan qui tente de dire le contraire était le comble de l'ironie à ses yeux.

Hotch décida de continuer et de ne pas s'y attarder pour le moment, puisqu'il avait fait la mention au début de plusieurs de ses choix, et donc qu'il devait y en avoir beaucoup et que par conséquent cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de le résonner maintenant... Il demanda donc : «Que s'est-il passé ensuite? »

Reid le dévisagea un instant en répondant : « Ensuite...? »

Il soupira avant de finir par dire, lui-même non sûr de ce qu'il voulait dire par là : « Heu... Après tout... Jusqu'à ce que tu intègres l'équipe je veux dire... »

« Ah... J'étais devenu l'assistant de Gideon, je l'aidais à préparer ses cours, à faire ses corrections et tout... J'avais d'ailleurs peur qu'il puisse y avoir conflit d'intérêt car j'étais toujours son étudiant en même temps mais il m'avait convaincu en disant que les notes ne pouvaient pas être influencées par une forme de subjectivité de toute manière puisque tout est à l'écrit. Et puis j'adorai faire ça contrairement à Gideon qui détestait ces points.

Il faisait tout son possible pour me faire socialiser... Je ne savais même pas comment tenir une conversation... Je n'avais évidemment jamais été doué pour le faire, je parlais peu et les discussions que j'avais tenues dans le passé ressemblaient plus à des interrogatoires qu'à autre chose et le pire c'est que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment réalisé auparavant... Gideon me poussait à parler et j'en étais venu à répéter des phrases que j'avais lues dans des livres et énumérer des statistiques face à tout ce que disait Gideon... Il était patient et faisait toujours semblant que comprendre toutes les conneries que je disais... Disons seulement que je n'ai su attendre que les deux extrémités entre le mutisme et parler pour ne rien dire, et que je ne suis qu'une cause perdue sur ce point-là et vous aviez déjà pu le remarquer... Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment faire, tout a pourtant l'air si simple à regarder mais c'est tellement différent de devoir le faire...

Par contre il me poussait à accepter des contacts physiques car j'en avais vraiment totalement horreur, j'avais développé un type d'association entre ces derniers et la sexualité et mon objectif étant d'éviter le plus possible cela, je détestai toute forme de contacts... Il m'a quand même poussé à m'y a habitué progressivement et avec le temps ça allait, je les acceptai. Il m'a ensuite appris à en faire aussi quand il le fallait et je dirai même que cela a fini par devenir naturel. Hormis les poignées de mains avec lesquelles je n'ai jamais pu m'habituer malgré ses efforts. C'est un geste beaucoup trop complexe pour moi. Vous n'avez qu'à penser à toutes les étapes que ce geste requiert et qui est doté de beaucoup de subtilités dans chacune d'elle, bref.

Gideon m'a aussi demandé de reprendre contact avec ma mère... Je lui avais dit que je l'avais complètement laissé tomber, et qu'elle ne savait même pas que j'étais parti vivre en Virginie... Disons que cela l'a un peu choqué de l'apprendre... Je ne pouvais pas aller la voir mais je lui aie envoyé une lettre disant que j'étais parti et expliqué dans les grandes lignes... Je n'ai pas pu lui dire la vérité car j'ai toujours tenu à ce qu'elle ne sache jamais rien de ma relation et de tout ce qui venait avec... Quand elle était lucide et que je partais, ce qui était plutôt rare je dois dire, je lui mentais en disant que j'allai chez un ami de l'école... Elle croyait plutôt à ces moments-là que j'avais une petite amie de là-bas et je ne la contredisais pas, je trouvais cela plus simple... Et puis quand elle me faisait remarquer que je changeais de comportement je lui expliquais les rudiments des changements hormonaux qui influençaient énormément le comportement à l'adolescence... Elle m'avait toujours cru à cause de toutes les statistiques que je lui balançais sur la question et du fait qu'elle croyait pouvoir me faire confiance alors bon... Je ne m'attendais pas même pas à avoir de réponse à ma lettre mais elle m'a répondu... Elle m'a écrit qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin de mes nouvelles car elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée et espérait que j'aime cette région et que je n'y sois pas trop dépaysé... À partir de ce moment-là je lui aie envoyé une lettre à chaque jour, je me suis dit que cela compensait le fait de ne pas lui rendre visite mais cela n'a jamais été le cas et c'est plus devenu la conséquence de ma culpabilité qu'autre chose... La première fois que je l'ai revu c'est d'ailleurs quand je l'ai fait venir ici à cause de l'enquête qui le demandait, sinon je n'y serai certainement jamais allé, je n'étais d'ailleurs pas des plus à l'aise avec elle... Par la suite, nos rapports se sont quand même améliorés quand je suis retourné la voir après cela, j'ai même fini par apprécier passer un peu de temps avec elle... N'empêche que je reste plus à l'aise de lui écrire que de la voir même encore aujourd'hui, car quand je la vois je ne me rappelle que ce que mes choix ont impliqué pour elle et le mal que cela lui a fait... Je suis donc content qu'elle soit partie avec son nouveau traitement et qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse aujourd'hui en voyageant...

Gideon m'a conseillé aussi de prendre un cours d'informatique par sécurité, pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse me retrouver facilement à l'avenir... Ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'ai fait, c'est plutôt car j'avais déjà une phobie de la plupart des trucs électroniques, je ne touchais d'ailleurs même plus à mon portable après avoir reçu la vidéo et je me disais que c'était le moyen de passer outre en apprenant les rudiments de la technologie... »

Hotch toussa un peu pour attirer son attention car il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce point et ne voulait pas l'oublié... Il demanda donc : « Quelle vidéo? »

« Heu... ils avaient tout filmé ce soir-là... Celui qui aimait me parler m'avait envoyé la vidéo par courriel... »

Tout le monde grimaça un instant, ce type était vraisemblablement un sadique... Hotch dit alors, gêné d'avoir posé cette question tout d'un coup vu cette information quelque peu bouleversante: « Heu, désoler... Continu... »

« J'ai suivi le cursus intensif au MIT, cela m'a permis de savoir comment cacher mes traces et tout sécurisé à défaut de me donner confiance en la technologie... D'ailleurs suite à cela j'ai plutôt fermé mon compte courriel et effacer toute trace de son existence et je n'en avais pas eu d'autre avant que le bureau ne m'oblige à en avoir un au bout de quelques années... Je ne regrette quand même pas le cours mais je préfère encore le papier.

À la fin de la session, Gideon m'a dit m'avoir inscrit à l'académie du FBI. Sauf que je l'avais mal pris et je ne voulais vraiment pas y aller... Je ne comprenais même pas comment l'idée de m'inscrire là-bas avait pu lui traverser l'esprit... Je lui répétai que ce n'était pas pour moi, tant à cause de mon passé que par le fait que je me planterai à tout ce qui est examen physique... Cependant, il m'a dit qu'il ne resterait pas en congé maladie toute sa vie, qu'un jour il sera réaffecté au BAU et que passer ce diplôme serait le seul moyen pour moi de pouvoir le suivre... Il a dit aussi qu'il savait que je pouvais le faire et que tout se passerait bien... J'ai fini par accepter mais à condition qu'il reste toujours avec moi car j'avais trop peur de me retrouver seul là-bas, ce qu'il a accepté de faire tout de suite... J'ai fait le programme condensé en 1 mois, en ratant évidemment tous les examens physiques mais on m'a donné mon diplôme quand même, décidant de faire une exception pour que je puisse faire du terrain à l'avenir, et on est rentré à l'université. Je n'étais plus que son assistant car j'avais fini le cours et que je n'avais pas envie d'en suivre d'autres. 3 mois plus tard Hotch est venu à l'université pour demander à Gideon de revenir et on m'a fait intégrer dans l'équipe. Lors de cette visite j'en étais heureux, à vrai dire tout excité, mais dès qu'on s'est retrouvé tous les deux j'ai failli tout laisser tomber... J'avais réalisé à quel point ce serait hypocrite d'aller travailler pour le gouvernement en sachant que j'avais déjà enfreint la loi à maintes reprises... Je répétai que rien n'avait de sens dans tout ça mais lui me répondait simplement que le passé n'avait pas d'importance, que je serai le premier génie au FBI et que je serai parfait... Je n'y croyais pas du tout... Il a alors opté pour une autre approche et m'a dit que si je ne le suivais pas, il ne pourrait pas revenir au BAU... Évidemment je ne pouvais pas accepter une chose pareille et je me suis résigné... On a décidé de mettre tout ça de côté et de ne pas en parler à personne... Il m'a avoué avoir failli le dire à Hotch durant l'affaire Hankel quand ce dernier se sentait coupable du fait de ne pas m'avoir appris à gérer mes émotions. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que je ne pourrais jamais apprendre comment faire de toute manière... Cela a été la seule fois que l'on en a reparlé car il avait peur que cela ait pu faire remonter mes souvenirs ou même que cela aurait pu tout confondre dans mon esprit ou quelque chose du genre »

Hotch fronça les sourcils : « Cela a été le cas? »

Il haussa les épaules en répondant sèchement : « Bien sûr, on ne peut pas dire que cela faisait assez longtemps, tout ça ne datant même pas d'un an, pour que toute cette histoire soit enfouie assez profondément dans ma tête pour l'éviter. De plus, en sachant que j'ai toujours été fragile émotionnellement, le produit qu'il m'a donné a été suffisant pour que je me perde totalement dans mes souvenirs et que j'aye l'impression à certains moments de me retrouver dans mon ancien appartement cette nuit-là au lieu de cette cabane. Disons que je me sentais comme si c'était un prolongement de l'expérience mais en plus sanglant. »

« Tu l'as dit à Gideon? »

« Non, je l'ai renié. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, il avait ses propres problèmes à régler sans avoir besoin de s'inquiéter en plus pour moi. »

Tout le monde soupira d'exaspération en entendant cela. Il semblait que Reid s'inquiétait toujours plus pour les autres que pour lui-même...

Hotch se dit qu'il serait temps de s'occuper du dernier évènement, car il ne semblait plus y avoir à dire quoi que ce soit entre temps. « Tu savais que Bobby allait t'enlever avant qu'il ne le fasse? »

« Oui, j'ai commencé à recevoir des messages contenant une image un mois avant qu'il ne le fasse... »

« Des images? »

« Oui, parfois il prenait des photos de moi avec certains de ses amis pour ses albums personnels... »

Il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait le savoir mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander : « Pendant...? »

Il répondit aussitôt sèchement en le dévisageant : « Non, avant. Je n'aurai jamais accepté durant ce temps, c'est franchement pervers! Je sais que ça ne vous apparait pas comme tel mais j'avais quand même certaines limites vous savez. »

Hotch se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir posé la question quoi que quand même soulagé que Reid n'ait pas été photographié durant ce temps... Il décida de changer un peu de sujet à nouveau : « Désolé... Mais comment tu savais qu'il n'allait pas s'en prendre à toi à tout moment après avoir commencé à recevoir ces messages ? »

« C'était évident qu'il ne le ferait pas sur une enquête; il attendrait que je sois facilement atteignable pour faciliter tout le processus »

Morgan hésita mais fini par demander : « Alors pourquoi tu... Enfin tu sais, sur l'enquête, quand j'étais sorti... »

Il soupira, il savait qu'il faisait mention du soir où il était sorti en entendant des bruits et passé à un cheveu de le tuer. Il répondit finalement : « Je n'avais pas réfléchi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »

L'équipe se regarda confuse, ne sachant pas de quoi ils parlaient. Hotch finit par demander : « Pouvez-vous nous expliquer? »

Morgan ne savait pas s'il devait le dire alors il se tourna vers Reid, mais ce dernier évita toujours son regard et regarda plutôt de nouveau par la fenêtre en répondant : « Un soir sur une enquête Morgan était sorti prendre l'air, j'ai entendu du bruit et j'y suis allé... Disons que j'avais mon arme et que je l'ai pointé sur lui un bon moment... »

Ils acquièscèrent silencieusement, ne sachant pas quoi y rajouter.

« Mais le jour où tu as posé tes congés, tu savais qu'il agirait bientôt ? »

« Oui, j'avais reçu de nouveau la vidéo de cette nuit-là et cela m'a fait prendre du recul sur la situation... J'ai compris que cela faisait 11 ans que j'étais parti quand les messages ont commencé et que cela faisait ce soir-là l'anniversaire de quand on m'avait retrouvé et que c'était forcément ce soir qu'il prévoyait agir »

Hotch ouvrit la bouche un instant et la referma, avant de finalement oser demander : « Quoi? Tu as été enlevé ce soir-là? » Il savait que Reid avait été retenu plus de quelques heure mais il ne pensait tout de même pas que cela faisait aussi longtemps...

Il haussa les épaules en répondant, sceptique : « En effet » Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, il lui avait fait part de ces doutes sur la durée de son enlèvement alors sa surprise ne devrait pas être aussi importante, c'était étrange.

Au bout d'un nouvel instant de silence, ce fut Morgan qui posa la question qui déchirait toutes les lèvres... « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à être protégé... Tu n'aurais eu qu'à nous le demander sans même avoir à tout expliquer... »

« Vous savez tous que vous m'auriez posé des questions. De plus, il aurait demandé à ce qu'ils emploient tous les moyens requis pour m'avoir, et donc de faire du mal à cette personne censée me protéger... Cela aurait peut-être mis un peu plus de temps que prévu mais le résultat aurait été le même et avec un blessé en plus...»

« Mais pourquoi il a attendu toutes ces années pour agir... »

« Le chiffre 11... » Il attendit un instant avant de poursuivre, sachant qu'il allait le prendre pour le plus grand idiot de la planète : « Je faisais déjà de l'arithmomanie... Je ne me rappelle pas du moment où les chiffres ont commencé à m'obséder, bref. J'avais une connexion particulière avec le chiffre 11. Sachant qu'en plus j'avais 11 ans quand j'ai rencontré Bobby, ça n'a rien arrangé... J'avais vu que la plupart des couples ont une chanson, mais moi je n'aimais pas la musique... J'avais cependant envie qu'on ait notre truc aussi... D'ailleurs, il l'avait bien accepté et entrait dans mon délire, c'est pour ça que la plupart de nos anniversaires avaient un rapport de près ou de loin avec le 11. C'était donc pour me montrer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, même pas ce détail, qu'il a attendu si longtemps... Néanmoins, moi c'était mon cas, et oui, même avec ma mémoire eidétique je n'y avais même pas pensé avant le soir même de mon enlèvement. Il faut dire que j'avais laissé tomber mon obsession du 11 en particulier pour revenir à tous les chiffres en général mais enfin, vous comprenez bien le principe. »

Le patron demanda finalement : « Que s'est-il passé durant ces 9 jours? »

« Assez basique. La plupart du temps j'étais attaché au lit »

Il fut intrigué par la mention de la plupart du temps, et demanda donc : « Et le reste du temps? »

« Vous faites vraiment exprès pour avoir l'air si ignorant? Désoler mais c'est évident; le reste c'était pour me laver etc... »

Hotch grimaça, il n'avait pas pensé à ces aspects... C'était pourtant évident, l'apparence de Reid était plutôt soigné quand il fut retrouvé, sans cette vidéo il n'aurait même pas douté qu'il ait été retenu plusieurs jours... « Tu n'as pas pu t'enfuir pendant ce temps? »

« Non, il me donnait un léger somnifère avant de me déplacer, une dose juste assez forte pour que je fonctionne physiquement au ralenti... Et la porte de la salle de bain ne se verrouillait pas, il m'attendait dehors à côté jusqu'à ce que je sorte. Et si vous trouvez étrange qu'il me laissait seul durant ce temps, c'est que son but n'était pas de me déshumaniser. Il avait d'ailleurs mis à ma disposition des vêtements de rechange, une brosse à dents et même un peigne, et vous comprendrez que je ne m'en plains pas. »

Hotch se demanda un instant comment cela se faisait que la scientifique n'avait pas récolté aucuns de ces éléments, mais se dit à l'instant d'après que c'était évident, le suspect étant mort et la victime étant un du FBI, elle n'avait pas été bien loin dans l'analyse des lieux. Il demanda finalement : « Quel était son but avec tout cela...? »

« Reproduire un semblant de relation avec moi, rendre plus ou moins cela normal... »

« Il est allé jusque où pour faire ça? »

Il haussa les épaules en répondant froidement : « Aussi loin que vous pouvez vous l'imager... Et je me suis laissé toutes les fois. »

Ils furent tous consternés en constatant que cela n'avait même pas l'air de l'affecter... C'était presque comme si cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Au moins, cela expliquait pourtant il était totalement non réactif quand Bobby le caressait si explicitement, il se laissait encore faire...

Cependant, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Reid avait pris le risque de donner son nom, Bobby ayant pu le tuer pour cela et cela ne le dérangeant apparemment pas... Rossi finit par dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas : « Alors pourquoi tu nous a donné son nom... Je veux dire, cela ne t'affectait apparemment pas... »

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel : « Décidément, vous êtes peut-être tous profiler mais dès que c'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez qui est impliqué, vous perdez apparemment toute raison. Vous étiez en ligne, j'ai vu dans votre regard à tous que vous n'auriez jamais pu oublier ces images... De plus, on pouvait clairement voir à quel point vous vous sentiez impuissant et je ne voulais pas que vous soyez pris avec ce sentiment toute votre vie... Et puis, je dois dire que je n'avais pas non plus personnellement envie que vous me voyiez faire ça. C'était déjà assez gênant qu'il ait déboutonné ma chemise devant vous. »

Ils soupirèrent tous simultanément d'exaspération en entendant tout cela. Non seulement il s'était mis en danger inutilement pour le soi-disant bien de leur santé mental, ce qui était ridicule en soi, mais en plus il était gêné par le simple fait qu'ils aient vu un peu de son torse, c'est-à-dire quasiment rien, et c'était franchement stupide.

Reid reporta son regard vers l'extérieur en voyant leur réaction, puisqu'ils ne comprenaient évidemment pas et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'élaborer davantage.

Rossi fut le premier à sortir des pensées que ce comportement avait apporté. Il demanda alors : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait après que tu aies donné son nom? »

Il se mordit un instant les lèvres... Il aurait espéré échapper à cette question. Il finit par répondre : « Eh bien... Il a invité les mêmes 4 hommes que ceux qui sont venus dans mon appartement cette nuit-là... Il faut croire qu'ils étaient encore dans la région... »

« Pourquoi...? »

« Il savait comment cela m'avait atteint la première fois au vu de la vidéo qu'il leur avait demandé de faire... Sachant qu'il était en furie suite au fait que j'ai donné son nom, il pensait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour me blesser le plus possible... »

Les mains des filles se posèrent sur leur bouche sous le choc, et Morgan serra les poings. Rossi et Hotch se regardèrent et d'un tacite accord ce fut Rossi qui posa la question suivante : « Est-ce qu'ils ont eu le temps... ? »

Il dit simplement « Juste un »

Rossi réfléchit un instant et dit : « Éric... »

« Oui, c'est le dominant du groupe, c'est évident »

Il ne se doutait même pas de combien cela devait être dur de revoir un de ses anciens agresseurs, surtout après toutes ces années... Il demanda alors : « Et tu vas bien?»

« Oui, je me suis laissé faire, comme j'aurai dû le faire la dernière fois. »

Tout le monde comprit la logique de Reid; s'il se laissait faire, cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, ce n'est que lorsqu'il a tenté de résisté que cela l'a affecté et il croyait donc que de ne pas combattre était la chose à faire... Aussi terrible fut le principe, cela semblait plutôt bien fonctionné puisqu'aucune émotion ne le transperçait...

Néanmoins, Rossi demanda : « Ils ont tenté de relever des traces d'ADN sur les draps... Ils n'ont rien trouvé... »

« Ils portaient tous les deux des préservatifs. »

Hotch réfléchit un instant avant de demander : « C'est curieux comme comportement, Éric n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter de laisser des preuves en sachant qu'il t'avait quand même envoyé la vidéo la première fois... En plus, il devait savoir que tu n'irais pas en parler... »

« Ce n'était pas pour ça »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de demander : « C'était pour quoi alors? »

« Il savait ce que je faisais dans ma jeunesse, et le taux d'infection pour ceux qui pratiquent disons ce genre d'activité étant assez élevé, et ne sachant évidemment pas que j'avais déjà passé des tests auparavant qui se sont révélés négatifs, il n'a pas pris de chance tout comme à sa première visite et s'est protégé. Avant que vous ne demandiez, pour Bobby il a toujours préféré en porter. »

Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi l'ADN de Reid ne s'y trouvait pas... Rossi dit alors avec hésitation... « Mais le tien n'y était pas non plus... »

Reid le dévisagea de nouveau. Ils commençaient tous par contre à avoir l'habitude de ces regards noirs... Le génie dit alors sèchement: « Vous tenez vraiment à rendre notre conversation encore plus humiliante avec une leçon de biologie en plus? »

Rossi fut confus face à ses propos et demanda : « Heu... Quoi... Tu n'as jamais... » C'était trop horrifiant de prononcer le dernier mot. Demander s'il avait joui et donc éjaculer n'avait certainement pas sa place dans la conversation... Il rougissa lui-même de sa question.

Il soupira de désespoir, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils aient pu aller si loin dans leur interrogatoire, heureusement que ce n'était pas une victime. Il n'en aurait jamais imaginé une recevoir ce genre de question, comme si on prenait son corps comme étant dysfonctionnel. Il dit finalement : « Non, pas avec Bobby. Il faut dire que la mémoire corporelle étant plus présente, sachant que j'ai eu 12 ans de relation avec lui c'était sûrement par habitude, en plus du fait que je lui en ait toujours voulu pour avoir demandé à ces types de venir, bref. Pour ce qui est d'Éric, il était disons, au-dessus de moi...

Ils restèrent en silence durant plusieurs minutes face à cette déclaration... Ils essayèrent de penser à autre chose pour éviter d'imaginer cette scène ignoble. Morgan s'exclama alors, déterminé: « Il faut que tu fasses un portrait-robot Reid, ce type doit payer! »

« Non, en ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas là et cette conversation n'a pas lieu. Je nierai tout si quelqu'un me demande de revenir sur ma déclaration. Je vous prierai de respecter mon choix, je ne suis pas prêt à ce que des dizaines de personnes soient au courant de toute l'histoire et ça c'est en partant du principe que les médias ne s'emparent pas de l'affaire, ce qui est impossible puisqu'ils s'en régaleraient. »

Morgan tenta de croiser son regard mais Reid l'évita de nouveau de justesse, il dit donc simplement: « Comment peux-tu accepter que cet Éric reste libre après ce qu'il t'a fait? C'est un vrai salaud! »

« Tu ne le connais même pas. »

Il fut sous le choc et regarda les autres, totalement perdu, avant de finalement dire : « Pas besoin de le connaître pour le savoir »

Reid ne répondit rien et se concentra sur l'extérieur.

Morgan reprit alors : « Pourquoi il a accepté de revenir après toutes ces années...? »

Il répondit naturellement : « Je l'ai dit, il avait passé un bon moment la première fois et était heureux de remettre ça... D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait oublié pendant tout ce temps, il m'a avoué avoir profité des photos de moi venant de mon dossier du FBI sur internet... »

Morgan grimaça, c'était vraiment un salopard ce type... Il demanda néanmoins : « Comment tu sais qu'ils ne s'en prendraient pas de nouveau à toi? »

« Éric m'a envoyé un message avant de partir en se servant de l'ordinateur de Bobby. Une vidéo thermique ainsi que ses adieux. Quant aux autres, ils ne font que le suivre. »

Tout le monde se regarda confus, avant que Morgan ne répète, sceptique: « thermique? »

« Oui, c'est ça... Il est du genre à aller plus loin lorsqu'il fait les choses la deuxième fois. La première fois comme c'était une vidéo normale et une position tout aussi normale si on peut le dire ainsi, il a voulu modifié ces aspects là et pousser plus loin l'expérience en le faisant de face et avec une vidéo thermique... »

Morgan demanda : « Tu l'as gardé? »

« Non, je l'ai supprimé, tout comme toutes les autres preuves. J'ai une mémoire eidétique, si je veux me faire une soirée maïs soufflé à regarder le film de nouveau, je n'ai besoin que de mon esprit. Et si vous avez des doutes sur mes compétences informatiques à effacer le tout, demandez à Garcia »

Ils restèrent un instant sous le choc du sarcasme de Reid qui allait pour le moins assez loin, avant que tous les regards ne se tournent vers elle. Elle eut alors un léger sourire en hocha timidement la tête.

Hotch se dit alors que l'un des points importants devraient être abordés maintenant que toute l'histoire était éclaircie. « Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pratiquement aucune trace de Bobby hormis cette maison?»

Il haussa les épaules en disant : « Lachance est un faux nom »

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris, il s'en doutait beaucoup : « D'accord, mais quel est le vrai? »

Il soupira avant de dire: « Il n'existe plus »

Hotch était quelque peu confus : « Comment ça...? »

Il hésita un instant, sachant que c'était illégal, mais se disant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de l'avouer : « J'ai pensé que comme il était mort, il faudrait que son vrai nom meurt avec lui... J'ai envoyé les papiers ainsi qu'un faux certificat de décès que j'avais fabriqué et puis j'ai fait passer une annonce dans la rubrique des décès... Je voulais le faire savoir à tous ses amis... »

« Pourquoi tenir à ce qu'ils soient au courant de sa mort? »

Il fut légèrement gêné mais tâcha de ne pas le montrer, il expliqua donc simplement : « Je savais qu'ils comprendraient que c'était moi qui l'avais tué, je voulais seulement qu'ils le sachent... »

« Tu crois que ses amis savaient qu'il allait t'enlever? »

« Non, j'en suis sûr. Il a toujours été vantard... C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il s'est mis à me partager durant notre relation, il voulait montrer le pouvoir, le contrôle, l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi... De plus, le point qui était vrai dans ma déclaration est qu'il a engagé trois autres personnes pour m'enlever, il ne se serait pas donné la peine de le faire lui-même, cela aurait été trop compliqué et il connaissait beaucoup de monde de toute manière... Le fait qu'il est pu demander à autant de monde de le faire sans pour autant qu'ils n'avouent rien, et qui étaient très professionnelles il faut le dire, ne fait que le prouver. Il n'aurait tout de même pas eu à se compliquer autant la vie, je les attendais mais enfin, c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas le savoir... En fait cet enlèvement n'était qu'un secret de polichinelle, je le sais »

« D'accord... Eh bien... Je crois qu'on a terminé... »

« Suis-je virer? »

Hotch le regarda sans comprendre, avant de regarder Rossi un instant et de dire : « heu... non... Pourquoi? »

« Bon... Tout aurait été plus simple si oui. »


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà le chapitre 12 :) La taille est évidemment revenue normale :)

La fin approche, j'ai déjà fait plus de chapitre que prévue ;) Il y en aura peut-être 5 encore, deux normales et deux servant plutôt d'épilogues :)

….

 _« Suis-je virer? »_

 _Hotch le regarda sans comprendre, avant de regarder Rossi un instant et de dire : « heu... non... Pourquoi? »_

 _« Bon... Tout aurait été plus simple si oui. »_

Ils le regardèrent tous, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Hotch finit par demander doucement : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Il garda son regard concentré vers l'extérieur « Je ne sais pas si je peux rester maintenant »

« Que tu peux ou que tu veux…? »

Il haussa les épaules en répondant : « Les deux »

« Reid, tu restes le même pour nous… Cela ne change aucunement qui tu es à nos yeux… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas parler au nom de tout le monde à propos d'un sujet aussi subjectif que l'opinion d'une personne. »

Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait rester si ses collègues connaissaient la plupart de ses secrets qu'il avait gardé toutes ces années, qu'il leur avait menti en fait durant tout son temps.

Cela lui fit se demander comment il avait pu en vouloir à Émily il y a quelques années de leur avoir caché qu'elle avait été sous couverture pour Interpole s'il avait lui-même menti à propos de pratiquement tout? Il avait fait bien pire qu'elle après tout; il avait pour ainsi dire changé de personnalité et il ne savait même plus aujourd'hui si son naturel était davantage le refermé petit Spencer ou le Dr Reid souriant qui aime s'éterniser sur des discours inutiles… C'est vrai qu'il avait totalement fait le deuil de cette première part de lui en intégrant le BAU, en y pensant pratiquement plus, mais il ne savait même plus qui il était aujourd'hui, il était pour ainsi dire coincé entre les deux aujourd'hui.

S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, bien que c'était difficile à admettre, il se demandait surtout s'il pourrait continuer à travailler avec Morgan, être dans la même pièce que lui à l'avenir ou même simplement croiser son regard… Il n'imaginait même pas à quel point il devait le rebuter maintenant et cette idée même l'attristait profondément.

Il fallait qu'il pèse le pour et le contre et prenne la décision la plus logique pour lui-même et pour le bien commun.

Hotch dit alors doucement : « Écoute Reid, on a tous notre passé… Il fait partie de nous et il ne sert à rien de le renier… »

Il commença alors à parler naturellement tout en regardant toujours dehors : « Votre père était violent. Par conséquent, durant votre jeunesse, vous avez toujours tout fait pour protéger votre petit frère Shawn du mieux que vous pouviez. Vous preniez les coups pour lui mais un jour cela ne suffisait plus; vous avez donc quitté la maison et amenez votre frère avec vous. Depuis ce temps vous veillez sur lui, un peu comme un père veille sur son fils. Il vous a déçu autrefois et il a fait tout pour se racheter auprès de vous par la suite, ce pourquoi vous étiez si fier de lui quand il a finalement pris ses responsabilités.

La raison pour laquelle vous avez étudié le droit était pour montrer à votre père que vous valiez au moins mieux que lui. Néanmoins, vous êtes devenu procureur, principalement à cause de votre père qui était avocat et que c'était votre manière de l'affronter comme vous auriez aimé avoir le courage de le faire auparavant. L'autre cause est que vous vouliez faire la justice tout simplement. Cependant, un jour, probablement dû à un facteur extérieur mais je ne saurai en dire la cause, vous avez réalisé que vous étiez peut-être procureur mais que la discipline restait la même que celle que pratiquait votre père. Vous n'avez pas supporté l'idée de vous rapprocher ainsi de ce dernier et vous avez tout laissé tomber.

Cependant, vous vouliez rester dans le domaine de la justice, de la défense de la loi pour aider les familles qui, comme la vôtre, vivait une situation difficile. C'est pourquoi vous avez décidé de passer par l'académie du FBI et de travailler en tant qu'agent spécial par la suite. On sait qu'au vue de vos compétences en tir, vous avez eu un poste en tant que tireur d'élite, que vous avez gardé quelques années mais ensuite votre conscience commençait à rendre cela difficile… Vous avez donc cherché à vous réorienter un peu et vous avez choisi le profilage. Vous avez alors fait vos études dans ce domaine. Après cela, ils ont décidé de former une nouvelle unité de profilage au BAU, et de vous désigner comme chef d'équipe au vue de vos qualifications, alors vous avez formez votre équipe avec qui vous voulez… »

Tout le monde avait écouté le profil de Hotch silencieusement, et ce dernier avait blêmi en entendant toutes ces choses sur lui-même. Il savait que son équipe était au courant de plusieurs de ces éléments mais pour d'autres il ne le savait pas et c'était un choc de l'entendre. Cependant, à bien y penser c'était évident que Reid devait savoir à propos de son père, quand ils avaient interrogé un prisonnier ensemble à ses débuts et quand ce dernier lui avait demandé ce qu'il aurait dû faire en s'étant fait battre durant sa jeunesse, il avait avoué que certains choisissaient de passer derrière la loi et que d'autre décidaient plutôt de les défendre, Reid écoutant alors qu'il avait dit ça et il avait forcément compris le sous-entendu. Enfin, ce n'était plus un secret maintenant. Cependant, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il avait obligé Reid à dévoiler son passé alors la moindre des choses était d'accepter de dévoiler le sien en retour…

Reid se mit à se frotter le visage en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui a pris de dire des choses pareilles. Il n'avait pas du tout réfléchit et c'était plutôt étrange, c'était comme si ce n'était pas réel, qu'il était déconnecté de la réalité en expliquant cela. Il reprit alors à se pincer le bras mais cette fois dans le but de se punir d'avoir osé dire ainsi le profil de son patron. Il se dit qu'il serait mieux de se taire à tout jamais. Maintenant, quand il parlait il ne réfléchissait même pas et disait des choses stupides. Il était franchement mieux dans son mutisme; jamais les deux extrêmes de son langage n'eurent mieux été représentés qu'à cet instant.

Hotch finit par parler pour dire doucement : « Tu vois Reid? Tu restes un excellent profiler »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, réalisant de plus en plus la gravité de la situation et commençant sérieusement à en paniquer; ils s'étaient tous promis en débutant qu'ils ne se profileraient pas entre eux et lui avait fait tout le contraire; non seulement il avait fait le profil de tout le monde ces dernières semaines mais en plus il venait de dire celui de Hotch à voix haute et à toute l'équipe. Il avait brisé sa promesse et cela de la pire des manières; il les avait pour ainsi dire trahi.

Ils restèrent en silence une vingtaine de minutes, Reid concentré sur la fenêtre et tout le monde regarda devant lui mal à l'aise et n'osant pas parler, jusqu'à ce que Rossi ne prenne la parole pour dire: « Reid, parles-nous… »

Il avait peur qu'il décide de revenir dans le silence comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois, la culpabilité étant suintante de tous les pores de sa peau en ce moment et se disant que Reid aurait sûrement peur de gaffer à nouveau s'il parlait mais ne voulant pas le laisser se replonger là-dedans…

Ce dernier ne répondit évidemment pas et regarda dehors. La blessure par balle de son estomac se mit à tirailler tout d'un coup, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait sortir de son corps. Il se conforta à l'idée que ce n'était qu'une conséquence psychologique d'avoir tout raconté qui éveillait cette scène de son esprit où il s'était fait tirer dessus devant ses collègues de manière physiologique. Il grimaça de douleur et ferma les yeux pour ne pas le montrer à personne et se concentra sur sa tâche qui était de s'enfuir au plus vite et ne plus jamais les revoir

« Reid, je t'en prie… Ne fais pas comme tu l'as fait auparavant… Tu n'es plus seul, on est tous là pour toi, tu as tout notre soutien... »

Sur ces paroles, Reid se leva. Il se plaça de dos à tout le monde et enleva son arme et son badge qu'il déposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Il se dit qu'au moins cela avait eu le mérite de régler la question, qu'il n'aurait plus à se pencher sur cette dernière.

Ils l'avaient regardé s'en aller silencieusement, comme en étant de choc de son départ et ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le retenir. Ils s'étaient à présent tournés vers la fenêtre pour voir l'arme et le badge qui y reposait. En le voyant, Morgan s'apprêta à se lever pour rejoindre Reid mais la main se JJ se posa sur la sienne au même moment, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps…

Il gronda en se rasseyant : « Si on le laisse seul trop longtemps, on pourrait le perdre à tout jamais »

Tout le monde le regarda tristement. Ils savaient que Morgan avait raison, mais ils savaient aussi que Reid, étant toujours d'une nature éternellement solitaire et certainement encore plus maintenant, préfèrerait rester seul le temps de faire le tri de tout ça mentalement, et que s'ils essayaient de le brusquer à nouveau, ils les repousseraient et se renfermerait totalement sur lui-même…

Morgan soupira lassement avant de dire « pourquoi… Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait et là simplement à cause de ça, il décide de démissionner sans rien dire pour autant. Ça n'a pas de sens! »

Hotch répondit simplement, sachant que même Morgan le savait probablement déjà tout comme tout le monde étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence mais voulant quand même formuler une réponse à haute voix pour son équipe : « Il a l'impression de nous avoir trahi… »

Il répondit simplement: « C'est ridicule »

Hotch dit alors, tentant de l'apaiser bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Morgan réagissait si brusquement au son départ puisqu'ils n'étaient plus proche depuis très longtemps déjà, et que c'est à peine s'ils avaient une petite amitié aujourd'hui… Morgan agissait déjà de manière incohérente avec lui et s'arrêtait au premier sens de tout ce que faisait le génie mais cela transparaissait de plus bel aujourd'hui. Il lui dit donc: « Ça ne l'est pas Morgan, si tu suis sa logique un instant… »

Il dévisagea son patron en disant : « Sa logique est impossible à suivre »

Il soupira : « Essaie de le comprendre, il a cette impression à cause du fait qu'il nous a caché son passé, et en me profilant cela à renforcer cette pensée… »

Morgan prit alors un ton déterminé en regardant son patron : « Eh bien moi j'ai bien l'intention de lui prouver le contraire, c'est stupide comme raisonnement! »

JJ renforça l'étreinte sur sa main et Hotch répondit fermement, sachant que Reid avait besoin d'espace pour au moins un moment et qu'il allait de nouveau l'aider à en obtenir comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant : « Morgan, tu lui laisses au moins une semaine pour réfléchir et si tu y tiens toujours tu iras lui rendre visite » Il se tourna vers les autres et ajouta : « Et vous, vous le laissez tranquille. Il reviendra s'il le souhaite quand il sera prêt. »

Il alla à la fenêtre prendre l'arme et le badge de Reid, avec la conviction, ou plutôt l'espoir, que le génie ne quitterait pas l'équipe de manière définitive. Il sortit alors de la pièce et tous en firent de même.

Reid rentra dans son appartement et s'y enferma. Il réalisa qu'il reviendrait dans cet appartement qu'il avait à peine vu ce dernier mois pour un très long moment, ce qui était déprimant en soi; son ancien bureau, son refuge, lui manquait déjà… Il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais maintenant.

Pour l'instant, il avait seulement besoin que son cerveau le laisse tranquille pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses pensées maintenant. Toute cette situation était assez désastreuse pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de continuer à y penser.

Il avait reçu une bouteille de vodka au dernier noël à un échange de cadeau organisé au bureau entre tous les collègues, idée stupide mais à laquelle il avait l'habitude de participer sans broncher depuis ses débuts pour ne pas montrer à quel point il détestait cette fête à tout le monde. Cela venait d'un collègue avec qui il ne s'entendait pas. À vrai dire il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'autre le détestait vivement et il avait fallu que ce dernier le pige au tirage au sort déterminant les partenaires pour l'échange… La note disait que ce cadeau était dans le but de lui permettre de se décoincer un peu. Il lui avait souri et avait quand même gardé la bouteille par politesse. Il avait déjà reçu de bien pire insulte alors ce n'était pas quelque chose dans le genre qui allait le blesser, bien qu'il se demandait s'il était condamné à recevoir toujours des commentaires négatifs de tout le monde, entre les plaisanteries de ses collègues et les commentaires des suspects. Et puis présentement il avait surtout envie de le remercier. Ce n'était pas un grand buveur mais présentement son envie de s'évader prenait le dessus.

Il se servit quelques verres avant d'entendre la sonnerie de son portable retentir. Il regarda le numéro de l'appelant, c'était Morgan. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Sur ce, il éteint son portable. Il se resservit un autre verre et se dit que c'était assez; sa tête tournait et son but était atteint : il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il alla se doucher rapidement puis rejoint son lit, toutes ces émotions aujourd'hui l'avaient épuisé et une affreuse douleur au ventre le tiraillait toujours.

Le lendemain, il s'installa dans son canapé et tenta de relire tous ses livres, mais son ancienne blessure lui faisait toujours aussi mal que la veille alors il n'était pas suffisamment concentré pour réussir à se plonger dans sa lecture. Il alla rejoindre son sac en bandoulière qu'il avait depuis tout ce temps et prit le livre que Maeve lui avait donné et duquel il n'arrivait pas à se séparer malgré toutes ces années; sa présence lui était tellement précieuse quand il se sentait trop seul. Il lisa de nouveau cette citation qu'il connaissait si bien et repensa à sa vie amoureuse , si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça…

Maeve était la première personne qu'il s'était autorisé à aimer depuis Bobby, bien qu'il ne croyait pas qu'il l'ait vraiment aimé un jour… C'était peut-être plus simple de dire à son équipe qu'il était tombé amoureux de Bobby pour expliquer ses actes, mais comment peut-on dire qu'un gamin de 11 avait de réel envie sexuelle après tout? La vérité était tellement puérile, il voulait simplement que Bobby soit à lui et il était prêt à tout pour qu'il le devienne, voilà tout. Il y avait difficilement plus irrationnelle qu'un tel désir possessif pour un gosse.

Gideon avait tenté à ses débuts dans l'équipe de le pousser dans les bras de JJ en lui offrant des billets pour un match de football pour son anniversaire et en lui demandant de l'inviter mais il n'avait pas été plus loin avec elle. Il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à cela et il ne l'avait jamais regretté pour le moins du monde. JJ était heureuse aujourd'hui et elle n'aurait pas pu l'être autrement qu'avec Will. Et puis ils étaient fait pour être de bons amis et rien de plus.

Il était donc resté seul jusqu'à Maeve, elle qui avait fait les premiers pas évidemment, tant au niveau de décider d'entretenir une correspondance avec lui suite à ses consultations pour des migraines que pour lui proposer de se rencontrer, même s'il avait dû annuler mais enfin. Bien qu'il n'était sûr de rien, il s'était laissé tenter dans l'aventure, mais elle a été tuée avant qu'il ait pu avoir vraiment quelque chose entre eux il y a de cela 4 ans.

Il soupira en posant une main sur son livre et conclu que c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Maeve soit décédée; comme ça, il n'a pas eu le temps de la blesser en allant plus loin dans leur relation. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée et se disant : « Non, je l'ai quasiment tué moi-même, difficile de blesser quelqu'un davantage. Elle méritait de vivre pour elle-même et pour ses proches et puis elle se serrait facilement remis du moment inévitable où je l'aurais fait souffrir : c'était quelqu'un de fort après tout… Et puis, quel monstre suis-je pour penser une chose pareille?»

Ses pensées revenaient subitement vers Morgan et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de l'oublier au plus vite avant de s'engouffrer dans une douleur aussi vive que celle qu'il avait ressenti avec Maeve. Et puis, c'était mieux que tout s'arrête maintenant et non plus tard, il voyait l'espoir grandissant dans les yeux de Morgan et c'était assez difficile à supporter. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir lui non plus, Morgan méritait quelqu'un de bien et il savait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un comme lui qui lui faudrait.

Il y a deux ans, il avait commencé à aimer Morgan, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi ses sentiments avaient commencé à évoluer pour lui. Il s'en était simplement rendu compte un jour en le regardant et qu'une irrésistible envie de lui sourire l'avait pris de cours … Cependant, il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse l'aimer aussi alors il avait tout mis de côté, et en fait il se révélait que c'était réciproque mais que c'était trop tard quand Morgan lui avait avoué.

Il savait que maintenant que son passé était révélé, Morgan ne l'aimerait plus. C'était presque réconfortant de savoir qu'au moins il n'aurait plus jamais à travailler avec lui, il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force un jour de voir la déception dans ses yeux. Décidément, il était voué au malheur, ce n'était que ce que son destin lui réservait depuis sa naissance.

Il décida d'écrire un nouvel article. Il en publiait depuis plusieurs années dans une revue de psychologie quand il en avait le temps, et se dit que maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'emploi, il en aurait encore plus l'occasion. Il voulait se tenir occupé pour ne pas avoir à aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, c'était trop difficile de réfléchir à sa nouvelle situation d'un coup, il avait besoin de le faire en plusieurs versements pour diminuer le choc et le seul moyen d'éviter de faire face à cette foutue douleur ne le lâchant pas était de se tenir occupé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il s'arrêta d'écrire quand il entendit son téléphone résidentiel sonné, sans qu'il ne réponde évidemment, il attendait, anxieux de voir de qui il s'agissait. La boite vocale s'enclencha et il écouta : « Salut Reid, c'est moi, Morgan, enfin Derek. J'ai essayé de t'appeler sur ton portable plusieurs fois depuis hier… J'imagine que tu l'as éteint… Enfin… Si tu veux parler, sache que je suis là… » En entendant cela, Reid se leva et lança son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il éclata en morceaux avant de tomber par terre à son tour et de s'effondrer en sanglot. C'était trop dur d'entendre une chose pareille, sa voix seule suffisait à le briser totalement maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de l'entendre dire en plus qu'il était là pour lui : c'est faux, c'est un mensonge tout simplement, il ne sera plus jamais là et il le savait.

Au bout de la ligne, Morgan fronça les sourcils quand un son à intervalle régulière retentit dans l'appareil et l'empêcha de continuer son message vocal. Il essaya de rappeler, en vain, puisque le même bip continu apparut de nouveau. Il comprit que Reid devait aussi avoir désactivé sa ligne fixe. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait de ne pas être un génie pour simplement tenter de comprendre sa logique. D'accord, ce n'était certainement pas à cause de son intelligence qu'il agissait comme ça mais il est un fait que cela doit avoir quand même quelque chose à voir dans son raisonnement et que cela serait plus facile de le comprendre s'il avait les mêmes capacités mental.

JJ passa devant son bureau à ce moment-là et lui jeta un regard interrogateur au travers la vitre avant de cogner à la porte et d'entrer. Elle lui demanda alors : « Que se passe-t-il Morgan? »

« J'ai essayé d'appeler Reid… Il a à la fois déconnecté son portable et son téléphone fixe »

« Il a besoin d'être seul… » Elle attendit quelques instants et ajouta avec un léger sourire : « N'oublie pas l'ordre de Hotch, encore 6 jours à attendre… »

Il soupira et dit : « Ouais, je sais » Il avait envie de foncer chez Reid immédiatement mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et que c'était pour son bien que de lui laisser un peu de temps. Il prit donc la décision qu'il attendrait sagement que le délai soit passé; aussi longuement passerait ces quelques jours, il attendrait pour y aller et si cela se retournait contre lui une fois là-bas, il n'aurait qu'à dire que c'était l'idée de Hotch après tout.

JJ l'interrompit dans ses songes en lui disant : « On a déjà un dossier… Il faut rejoindre la salle de conférence… »

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de dire simplement : « déjà » et de se lever.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et sortit de son bureau suivi de peu par Morgan

La réunion commença et l'affaire fut passée en revue. Un silence gêné apparut à la fin du briefing. C'était le moment où Reid exposait ses théories et ses statistiques habituellement. Personne n'osa parler dura un moment.

Finalement, Hotch prit la parole et dit : « Eh bien… Avec ce dossier, il serait pratique d'établir un profil géographique… » Il regarda tout le monde qui fut mal à l'aise en entendant cela et demanda : « Rossi, te souviens-tu comment faire? »

Il grimaça, la dernière fois qu'il en avait fait un, c'était avant de prendre sa retraire la première fois, cela faisait au moins 15 ans… De plus, il était loin d'être aussi doué que Reid… Face aux regards de tout le monde, il dit finalement : « Je peux essayer… » Il savait que personne d'autre n'en avait fait auparavant et qu'il était donc le plus amené dans cette pièce à en faire un…

Ils savaient tous que si Reid ne revenait pas, ils devraient trouver le moyen de compenser les tâches de ce dernier et commencer à s'y habituer… C'était peut-être dur à accepter mais ils devaient se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne reverraient peut-être plus jamais le génie…

Hotch s'exclama finalement : « Très bien, on décolle dans 30 minutes », il sortit immédiatement de la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau un instant. C'était vraiment bizarre sans Reid; ils avaient déjà eu des réunions sans lui quand il était en congé maladie, ce qui est arrivé plusieurs fois puisqu'il avait été hospitalisé plusieurs fois au cours de sa carrière, et qu'il détenait même le taux record du bureau, pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à en être fier mais bon. Enfin, ce qui rendait vraiment le tout étrange était le fait de savoir que Reid ne participerait pas à l'enquête même de loin, mais surtout, le fait d'ignorer s'il reviendrait un jour...

Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, il espérait vraiment qu'il décide de revenir, que Morgan le convainque de le faire lorsqu'il lui rendrait visite. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore rempli sa demande de démission; il n'avait mis Reid qu'en congé administratif le temps de savoir s'il voulait vraiment partir… Il avait pris son arme et son badge et avait déposé ces derniers dans son bureau dans l'attente de savoir quoi faire avec ces derniers… Il regarda l'heure et constata que ça faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'il y était. Il prit alors son sac et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs rejoindre son équipe.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le jet en lançant un coup d'œil furtif sur le canapé, se demandant tous mentalement si un jour le génie l'occuperait de nouveau…

Ils firent comme à l'habitude et travaillèrent sur l'enquête. Rossi était évidemment dépassé devant la carte, il avait fini par appeler Garcia pour lui demander le périmètre qu'il fallait utiliser comme rayon mais cela ne l'aidait pas. Il essayait de se souvenir comment il faisait autrefois mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il finit par aller voir Hotch au bout de quelques heures de pertes de temps pour lui avouer qu'il faudrait se passer du profilage géographique. Après tout, quand Reid n'était pas sur l'affaire, ils n'en faisaient habituellement pas… Cela prenait peut-être plus de temps pour résoudre le dossier mais tant qu'à n'arriver à rien, aussi bien se concentrer sur autre chose.

Hotch s'était contenté d'acquiescer en espérant résoudre cette affaire rapidement en s'en passant. C'est toujours quand on est privé de quelque chose que l'on réalise à quel point il est précieux. Il espérait de tout cœur que Morgan réussirait à lui demander de revenir. Il se dit alors qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête de penser à Reid comme ça et se concentrer davantage sur l'affaire, il n'aiderait personne en pensant toujours au génie.

Ils mirent 5 jours à trouver le suspect et à l'arrêter. Dans le jet, personne ne parlait. Il y avait un malaise face à l'absence de Reid, il manquait à tout le monde en fait… Il n'était peut-être plus vraiment là avec eux mentalement depuis plus de trois mois, c'est-à-dire 1 mois avant son enlèvement, le mois de son congé où ils ne l'ont pas vu mais enfin, puis celui de son retour, mais sa présence physique avait tout de même suffi à maintenir l'équipe soudé malgré tout. Néanmoins, il n'était plus là, et en sachant tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ils avaient besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien, ils avaient besoin de lui dire qu'il restait le même agent spécial Dr Spencer Reid, l'appelant comme ça en rigolant à l'occasion, mais ils avaient d'abord et avant tout besoin de sa présence.

En arrivant, chacun se dirigea silencieusement comme des automates vers leur bureau respectif. Au bureau d'une heure, Hotch descendit et se rendit dans le bureau de Morgan. Il cogna à la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il demanda alors : « Puis-je entrer? »

Morgan lui fit signe de prendre un siège et attendit.

Hotch demanda finalement : « L'as-tu appelé? Reid je veux dire. »

Il soupira et répondit : « J'ai essayé, mais il a éteint ses deux téléphones… »

« Si tu veux toujours aller le voir chez lui, je ne te retiens pas jusqu'à demain… ». Il ne croyait pas qu'une journée puisse faire une différence pour le génie, il avait quand même été seul quelques jours et il voulait s'assurer que cela ne soit pas trop difficile pour lui…

Morgan fronça les sourcils un instant, ne comprenant pas ce retournement de situation avant de demander : « Pourquoi? »

Hotch ne pouvait pas l'avouer, en tant que patron il ne pouvait pas dire se soucier de son collègue plus que le cadre du travail ne lui permettait en fait… Il savait que Morgan devrait comprendre de toute manière. Il se leva donc simplement et sortit du bureau de son employé.

Morgan comprit que Hotch devait s'inquiéter environ autant que lui et il prit donc sa veste, prêt à aller rendre visite à Reid et d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

Il se mit alors en route et arriva rapidement chez le génie.

Il cogna à la porte, sans pour autant obtenir de réponse. Il dit alors : « Reid? C'est moi, Morgan. »

Il attendit quelques instants mais aucun son ne lui parvenu en retour. Il regarda un instant au travers du judas et vit que l'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Il se demanda si Reid était là et s'écria : « Reid, si tu es là, ouvre-moi s'il te plait »

À l'intérieur, Reid paniquait. Il voulait seulement que Morgan parte, qu'il croit qu'il était absent, et que l'obscurité de l'appartement lui demanderait de partir pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait ainsi : il le détestait forcément maintenant, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne tenait absolument à lui dire en face… C'était le genre de Morgan après tout, il était plutôt direct habituellement.

Il attendit un instant, convaincu que Reid ne devait pas être sorti, puisqu'il était plutôt du genre à s'isoler du monde extérieur en s'enfermant quelque part, et encore plus quand il vivait une période difficile, et qu'il devait donc être forcément être ici. Il était peut-être couché, car il était tout de même plus de 23h00, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment, sachant que Reid était plutôt de tendance insomniaque en restant toujours bien tardivement au bureau et puis simplement qu'il allait rarement se coucher si tôt.

Il reprit alors : « S'il te plait, je veux seulement discuter ». Il entendit quelques secondes plus tard puis entendit le bruit facilement reconnaissable de verre se briser, ce qui prouva que Reid devait être là… Il attendit alors silencieusement la suite.

À l'intérieur, Reid éclata en sanglot : entendre Morgan lui dire qu'il voulait discuter l'avait fait craquer et avait par conséquent lancé son vase à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se mettre à nouveau à pleurer. Quand il ne nettoyait pas, soit il écrivait, soit il pleurait, et c'était entre ces routines qu'il jonglait ces derniers jours. Il ne se contrôlait plus quand il entendait sa voix, il ne pouvait pas la supporter; son ton, sa douceur, c'était trop difficile pour lui et avait envie de tout briser.

Morgan attendit quelques secondes de plus et redemanda : « Spencer, ouvre la porte, je t'en prie… Je veux m'assurer que tu vas bien… On s'inquiète tous pour toi »

Reid essaya de parler au travers la porte pour lui rappeler qu'il avait démissionné et qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter pour lui. Cependant, aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. C'était comme si on lui avait coupé les cordes vocales. Il savait que c'était un blocage psychologique mais il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne pouvait y avoir quelque chose de plus stupide qui pouvait lui arriver à l'instant.

Morgan dit alors, tout aussi doucement que ces dernières paroles mais avec une certaine fermeté: « Écoute Reid, je sais défoncer une porte. Je ne souhaite pas le faire mais je le ferai si tu ne finies pas par m'ouvrir »

Il entendit alors le grincement de la serrure se déverrouiller, et attendit mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et le silence revint de nouveau. Il dit alors doucement: « Je vais entrer »

En pénétrant dans l'appartement, il referma la porte et avança à tâtons à l'intérieur. Il n'y voyait rien et fit parcourir sa main sur le mur à la recherche d'une lumière quelconque. Le silence régnait et c'était plutôt étouffant. Il finit par atteindre l'interrupteur et une lumière envahit l'appartement dans son ensemble.

Il regarda alors autour de lui, une forte odeur de savon régnait dans la place et en regardant autour, il nota que l'appartement était rangé au centimètre près, même les livres de la bibliothèque était trié par ordre alphabétique. Il était clair que Reid avait passé beaucoup de temps à tout nettoyer ces derniers jours, peut-être par ennui qui sait…

Il retourna alors son regard sur Reid qui l'observait à l'autre bout de la pièce et qui tourna la tête quand il s'apprêtait à croiser son regard, il vit que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Morgan s'avança doucement vers lui mais Reid recula en même temps. Il s'arrêta face à cette réaction, il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il s'arrêta donc et dit alors « Reid… Que se passe-t-il? »

Reid ne répondit pas, il garda la tête tournée et continua de pleurer. Morgan ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir ainsi, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui… Il lui dit donc en commençant de nouveau à s'avancer vers lui: « Spencer… Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal… »

Morgan tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais il se fit repousser aussitôt et Reid alla plus loin rejoindre l'autre coin de la pièce. Il se mit alors à ramasser les morceaux du vase brisé avec ses mains nues et s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer.

La douleur que Reid ressentait psychologiquement s'estompa simplement à la sensation même des coupures sur ses mains. D'ailleurs, cela lui faisait changement de cette constante douleur qu'il s'était habitué à avoir à l'abdomen que de la déplacer ailleurs par ces morceaux de verre déchirant ses mains de partout. Il y avait quelque chose de très apaisant là-dedans.

Morgan ne comprenait vraiment pas, mais voyait les mains de Reid s'ensanglanter. Il tenta de lui dire : « Reid, tu te fais mal… Arrête… » mais ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction et continua.

Morgan resta figé, il était totalement confus. Il vit Reid allé jeter les morceaux du vase, se laver les mains puis revenir avec le balai pour ramasser le reste puis frotter le plancher avec une brosse et de retourner se laver les mains à nouveau dans la cuisine…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, Reid n'avait jamais été totalement désorganisé, le seul moment où son appartement était vraiment en bordel était après la mort de Maeve mais hormis cela tous ses trucs étaient toujours bien rangé, mais jamais autant… Maintenant, son appartement brillait quasiment tellement il reluisait de propreté… C'est comme si Reid avait développé un trouble obsessionnel compulsif en à peine quelques jours.

Reid s'appuya sur le bord du lavabo et l'observait silencieusement bien qu'il ne le regardait pas en face et fixait plutôt le sol. Il savait que Morgan ne comprenait rien à son attitude mais il avait juste envie qu'il en finisse rapidement et dise tout ce qu'il avait à dire sans s'occuper du reste.

Il tenta de déplacer un crayon sur la table du salon pour voir sa réaction et celle-ci ne se fit pas tarder. Reid fixa le crayon et contracta la mâchoire de frustration. Il mit un pied à l'avant et s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda ailleurs. On voyait qu'il avait presque l'air de souffrir que tout ne soit plus parfait.

Il s'était mis à nettoyer pratiquement sans arrêt 6 jours plus tôt, suite à l'appel de Morgan quand il avait fini par se relever du sol. Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors c'était sa manière de s'occuper et de passer au travers… Il ne pouvait pas demander d'aide pour tout nettoyer et était lui-même écœuré de tous ces livres trainant partout alors il voulait que cela devienne bien rangé. Comme il n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitié, il s'était livré corps et âme à cette nouvelle passion que sont les corvées ménagères…

Morgan n'était tout de même pas si surpris, Reid avait toujours été perfectionniste et ce n'était pas tellement surprenant que cette nature le rattrape ainsi un jour… Il replaça alors le crayon aussi droit qu'il le pouvait, ce qui fit pousser un léger soupir de soulagement à Reid qui s'était remis à fixer le crayon quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, Reid avait clairement un problème à ce sujet maintenant et il semblait toujours développer des obsessions quand quelque chose n'allait pas, si ce n'est pas les chiffres c'était la propreté maintenant... Cependant, il n'était pas psychologue et il n'était pas venu ici pour parler de ce genre de sujet. De toute manière c'était assez évident qu'avec un esprit comme le sien, les obsessions l'aidait simplement à oublier ses problèmes.

Reid gardait les bras croisés contre lui, toujours appuyé contre le comptoir et attendait sagement.

Morgan pensa qu'il avait peur qu'il le juge sur la propreté extrême de son appartement et tenta donc de le rassurer à ce sujet: « Spencer, je ne te juge pas… C'est très beau comme ça d'ailleurs… »

Cependant, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et Reid se remit plutôt à pleurer.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Morgan allait si loin avant de lui briser le cœur. Il préférait qu'il fasse ça bientôt, qu'il l'achève d'un coup, au lieu de lui donner un semblant de gentillesse comme il le faisait à l'instant, c'était insupportable comme torture.

Morgan comprenait encore moins Reid à l'instant, il lui demanda alors : « Je t'en prie Spencer, parle-moi, ou au moins regarde-moi… Tu m'inquiète… »

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et tenta de se contrôler, il voulait tellement dire à Morgan d'en finir et de partir mais aucun son ne parvenait toujours à sortir de sa bouche et c'était frustrant de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur son sens. Il se mit à taper frénétiquement ses doigts sur son bras pour ne pas montrer trop expressivement la détresse extrême qui l'habitait à l'instant et espérant que Morgan prendrait cela comme un signe d'impatience pour lui faire passer le message.


	13. Chapter 13

Voici le chapitre 13 :) Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques imprévus familials, bref... Il est quand même vraiment long, donc j'espère que cela compense :)

La suite devrait venir dans quelques jours, j'ai des devoirs à faire et il faut que je m'y mette...

Il y a un lemon vers la fin du chapitre, juste pour prévenir :)

Un merci particulier aux quelques rares personnes prenant encore le temps de mettre une review :) Ca fait toujours aussi plaisir d'en recevoir une :D

…

 _Ce dernier ferma les yeux et tenta de se contrôler, il voulait tellement dire à Morgan d'en finir et de partir mais aucun son ne parvenait toujours à sortir de sa bouche et c'était frustrant de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur son sens. Il se mit à taper frénétiquement ses doigts sur son bras pour ne pas montrer trop expressivement la détresse extrême qui l'habitait à l'instant et espérant que Morgan prendrait cela comme un signe d'impatience pour lui faire passer le message_.

Morgan le regardait, et se demandait ce que le génie devait être pressé de faire pour être aussi impatient de le voir partir. Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, il savait que Reid ne devait pas être occupé et que cette impatience apparente devait surtout être là pour cacher quelque chose d'autre… Peut-être le fait de le voir partir purement et simplement ? Mais pourquoi Reid voudrait-il qu'il quitte ainsi ? Ça, il ne le comprenait pas, mais c'était évident qu'il voulait qu'il quitte ; il n'osait même pas le regarder et l'avait même repoussé tout à l'heure. Pourtant, son langage corporel n'exprimait aucune colère qui ait pu expliquer cela, c'était tellement non clair. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner si facilement, il l'aimait trop pour ça après tout.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'entendre lui expliquer ce qui se passait dans sa tête ; il avait besoin qu'il lui parle, car il ne comprenait pas du tout Reid et il doutait même qu'il puisse avoir atteint un tel niveau de confusion ailleurs qu'avec le génie, principalement depuis toute cette histoire.

Tout de lui n'était que contradiction, il savait bien que pour Reid tout avait été calculé et que cela faisait un sens sous tous les points dans sa tête mais lui n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il pensait et dire qu'il était perdu était un euphémisme.

Morgan décida de rejoindre Reid à la cuisine et se plaça à ses côtés. Il entendit Reid soupirer presque désespérément dès qu'il se plaça à côté de lui, mais au moins, il n'avait pas fui et c'était déjà un bon point à ses yeux…

Reid ne voulait pas le sentir si près de lui, cela ne lui donnait qu'une envie, et c'était de l'embrasser. Il savait que c'était illogique, que Morgan était là dans le but de rompre leur amitié, et qu'il ne cherchait sûrement qu'à lui faire une étreinte d'adieu pour lui rendre celle qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'il les avait quittés avant son enlèvement afin de lui montrer ce qu'il avait vécu à ce moment-là et donc que ça ne faisait aucun sens d'avoir un tel désir. Sa proximité lui faisait mal, et il avait peur de ne pas se contrôler s'il restait si près de lui.

Reid ouvrit de nouveau la bouche dans l'espoir de parler et de lui demander de le faire une fois pour toute et d'arrêter de le torturer ainsi, mais encore une fois il n'y arriva pas. Il savait que c'était psychologique, qu'il pouvait le faire, mais même s'il le voulait aucun son ne parvenait toujours à sortir. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Il se mit tellement en colère contre lui-même et de son corps ne lui obéissant même plus qu'il asséna un violent coup de poing dans le bas du comptoir. Il remonta son poignet en constatant la douleur qui en était résulté, cela lui ayant fait plus mal que prévu ; il était si faible sous tous les points.

Morgan dévisageant un instant Reid en assistant à la scène, et finit par lui demander : « Est-ce que ça va ? » Cela ne ressemblait pas au génie d'être si colérique et encore moins de faire preuve d'un excès de violence ainsi… Cependant, à vrai dire, plus rien ne lui ressemblait aujourd'hui, ce côté impulsif n'en était qu'un autre exemple... Tout ce qu'il voulait était de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire à l'instant puisqu'ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes… Il lui dit donc : « J'aimerais comprendre Spencer… » voyant son absence de réaction, il ajouta : « au moins regarde-moi … »

Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, il posa une main sur sa nuque dans le but de retourner sa tête en faisant en sorte que Reid regarde dans sa direction. Cependant, Reid ferma immédiatement les yeux. Morgan réfléchit quelques instants de plus face à cette réaction, et tout d'un coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il réalisa qu'avant de donner ce coup, il avait ouvert la bouche sans rien dire pour autant, et demanda donc aussitôt calmement : « Attend, tu n'es pas capable de parler ? »

Reid se renfrogna immédiatement. Il passait tellement pour un imbécile aux yeux de Morgan pourquoi fallait-il en plus qu'il se moque de lui une fois encore en lui demandant ainsi ? Il essaya de se retourner mais l'emprise de sa main sur sa nuque s'étant raffermit, il en fut incapable. Il donna un coup à Morgan sur son torse pour le repousser mais en vain.

Morgan déplaça aussitôt ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'autre homme en les entourant d'une main ferme et dit : « Hey, calme-toi ! »

Reid se mit à se débattre, tentant toujours de s'éloigner et Morgan renforça sa prise jusqu'à le contraindre à appuyer sa tête sur son épaule et le retenu fermement contre lui.

Reid voulait mourir, il sentait le cœur de Morgan battre contre son corps et tout se bousculait de plus en plus dans sa tête, il fallait qu'il s'échappe de son emprise. Il tenta plus brutalement de se dégager. Cependant, il n'y arrivait pas, Morgan renforçait toujours son étreinte face à toute tentative ... Il finit donc par lâcher prise.

Alors qu'il sentait Reid se calmer un peu il lui dit doucement : « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, ni ce qui te pousse à agir ainsi mais ce que je sais par contre c'est que ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que tu retrouveras la parole »

Il grimaça en entendant cela, comme si Morgan pouvait le savoir ! Toute cette situation était plus que ridicule.

Morgan se dit que ce n'était dû qu'à cause de l'angoisse ; il fallait en déterminer la cause pour l'aider et remédier à la situation. Il repensa à la situation dans son ensemble, et ce qui pouvait expliquer le fait que Reid l'évitait depuis qu'il avait tout raconté… Son intuition lui disait que Reid devait penser qu'il avait honte de son passé face à lui et qu'il se disait forcément qu'il ne l'aimait plus maintenant qu'il savait ce qui lui était arrivé ; c'était peut-être illogique mais il devait au moins essayer de penser comme Reid et se dit que cela expliquait quand même beaucoup de chose et que c'était le plus vraisemblable par le fait même.

Il se dit qu'il fallait montrer à Spencer que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé… Il releva alors de nouveau la tête de ce dernier de la même manière et alors que leurs visages se faisaient face, le génie gardant néanmoins ses yeux fermés, il se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, chastement, ne voulant pas aller trop vite mais seulement lui montrer qu'il l'aimait toujours autant qu'auparavant.

En sentant ce baiser, Reid se figea et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et cela ne lui faisait aucun sens et il était totalement en état de choc : à moins que Morgan ne veuille pousser l'expérience jusqu'au bout pour lui briser le cœur du mieux qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à lui donner de faux espoirs ? C'était l'explication la plus réaliste. Il frissonna seulement à cette idée, il ne voulait pas réellement croire que son ami, enfin plutôt ancien ami, ne puisse être capable d'autant de cruauté. Il savait que Morgan était trop gentil pour cela mais il ne voyait aucune autre explication que cette dernière.

Morgan, comprenant que Reid devait douter de sa sincérité et commençant à en avoir l'habitude vu les fois précédentes, lui dit simplement : « Je t'aime Spencer, c'est vrai, et cela ne change rien pour moi… »

Reid ne bougea pas, il ne pouvait pas y croire… C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai…

Morgan soupira avant de dire : « Spencer, arrête de réfléchir et laisse-toi aller ; je te dis la vérité comme je l'ai toujours fait. Tu n'as pas à douter de moi une seule seconde… Je ne ferai jamais rien pour te blesser… »

Reid resta immobile un instant avant de se pencher vers Morgan d'un seul coup ; il posa hésitamment ses lèvres sur les siennes à son tour, mais il voulait ressentir les sentiments de l'autre, et donc aller plus loin qu'un baiser si simple... Comme s'il avait compris ce à quoi il pensait, Morgan entrouvrit les lèvres et permit ainsi à sa langue d'y entrer et ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues secondes avec tendresse.

Morgan mit alors fin au baiser et Reid balbuta instantanément : « heu, je, que… » Il réalisa qu'au moins il avait été capable de prononcer quelques syllabes cette fois, mais que comme un bébé il était incapable de placer autres chose que quelques mots incohérents.

Morgan passa une main dans le bas de son dos, voulant le rassurer d'un geste réconfortant : « Spencer, ce n'est pas grave... Réessaie »

Il n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste, que ce soit de parole ou physiquement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Morgan avait mis fin au baiser, qu'avait-il fait de mal pour que cela arrive ? Peut-être venait-il de réaliser à quel point c'était une erreur ? Non, il l'aurait vu avant... Ou alors trouvait-il simplement qu'il embrassait terriblement mal ? Après tout il n'avait jamais eu de réel coordination physique, c'est pour ça qu'il avait toujours été si nul en sport. Il était plus doué pour être un pantin qu'autre chose, il avait l'habitude de se faire guider sous tous les points. Hormis si l'on oublie le baiser qu'il avait donné à Bobby mais une fois lancé, c'est ce dernier qui avait pris les commandes, donc cela ne comptait peut-être même pas... Par conséquent, que ses actions ne soient pas assez sophistiqué pour quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté que Morgan n'était guère surprenant.

Il sentit la respiration du génie s'accélérer subitement, et dit donc : « Hey oh beau gosse ? Respire doucement... » Voyant son absence de réaction il demanda : « À quoi tu penses bon sang ? » Cela ne lui fit aucun sens, il se demandait quelle sorte de pessimiste idée devait lui traverser l'esprit à l'instant. Il dit alors durement « Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer, mais tu arrêtes cela tout de suite. »

Reid déglutit difficilement et prit une inspiration avant de tenter de poser la question qui le tiraillait et réussi à finir par demander au bout de quelques essais infructueux : « J'embrasse si mal que ça ? »

Morgan le dévisagea, et s'exclama : « Hein ? » Il resta totalement confus quelques instants avant que finir par dire : « je veux dire non, pas du tout... Tu embrasses très bien même... » Cela ne faisait aucun sens pour lui, pourquoi une telle question ?

La confusion régnait dans tout son corps et il demanda : « Pourquoi alors tu... Enfin... tu es parti... »

Il soupira, il comprit comment le fait qu'il ait mis fin du baiser avait mal été perçu aux yeux du jeune homme... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et expliqua « Je ne veux pas te brusquer... »

Reid ne pouvait pas le croire, il fallait toujours que l'on ait peur de le briser. Il haussa la voix tout en disant « Je ne suis pas fait en porcelaine ! Pourquoi m'as-tu toujours pris pour quelqu'un de si fragile ? Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour me montrer à quel point je suis faible, je suis capable de le remarquer moi-même sans avoir toujours besoin que quelqu'un me le rappelle sans cesse ! »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas ça, seulement je sais que ces derniers mois ont été difficiles et je ne veux pas te pousser à faire quoi que ce soit... »

Reid se frustra davantage, et s'exclama : « Je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser alors même si je le veux ? »

Morgan ne répondit rien face à la colère apparente du génie, c'était apparemment très mal interprété... Bien sûr que Reid en avait le droit, il le voulait, mais ce n'était pas ses désirs personnels qui étaient les plus importants ; il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il était prêt avant d'aller trop loin...

Face à l'absence de réaction de l'autre homme, Reid continua en hurlant : « Et puis tu attends quoi de moi, que je me morfonde en larme en disant à quel point c'était terrible là-bas ? Tu attendrais longtemps car ce n'était pas le cas. Je suis donc condamné à attendre un intervalle de temps socialement acceptable après un enlèvement avant de faire quoi que ce soit ? C'est injuste, je m'en fiche de ce qui s'est passé. Et puis je n'ai pas été violé Morgan, je n'ai jamais dit non, ne l'oublie pas !» Il s'arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Morgan le regardait perplexe, pourquoi fallait-il que Reid insiste sur le fait qu'il était consentant ? Il devait faire un effort pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière les apparences du génie tel qu'il le faisait depuis le début de sa visite, et non qu'il se concentre sur le premier sens de tout ce qui le concerne comme il le faisait habituellement. Il se dit alors que c'était évident ; il montre qu'il n'a pas été blessé et qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter à son sujet... Il n'en était pas sûr, il comprendrait vraiment l'état d'esprit du génie avant d'en être convaincu.

Une quinte de toux finit subitement par le prendre un instant, et il avala un verre d'eau rapidement. C'était certainement trop pour sa gorge de crier ainsi alors que sa voix venait à peine de revenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'en fichait totalement.

Tout ce que Reid a remarqué chez l'autre était son scepticisme, il opta donc pour une manière un peu plus franche de tout expliquer : « Je n'en ait rien à faire de cet enlèvement. Je n'ai pas souffert et je ne suis aucunement traumatisé ! En ce qui concerne Bobby, je n'ai jamais eu peur en sa présence, et comprend que je n'en avais rien à faire qu'il se fasse l'amour par le biais de mon corps !

Voyant la grimace de Morgan en entendant cette phrase, il prit bon de préciser en reprenant un peu son calme : « Ce corps a servi pour assouvir ses besoins ou ses fantasmes, c'est tout, je m'en fiche. Et puis tu veux savoir combien de fois Bobby m'a déjà sodomisé dans le passé ? 1019 fois. Si tu veux te faire un dessin, cela représente environ 2 fois par semaine durant la durée de notre relation. Ce n'était pas si bien réparti car il n'y en avait certaine où il le faisait plus souvent et d'autre pas du tout mais tu vois quand même la généralité, c'est une moyenne après tout. Bref, ce n'est pas 47 fois supplémentaires durant ma séquestration qui changerait quoi que ce soit. »

Morgan s'arrêta aux chiffres précis de tous ces rapports, et demanda : « Heu... Tu as toujours compté chaque fois... ? »

« Et comment voudrais-tu que je ne le fasse pas dis-moi ? Je peux me souvenir de tout, donc je compte tout, je suis comme ça... »

Morgan se contenta de répondre simplement face à cette révélation : « Ouais... avec ta mémoire eidétique »

« C'est ça, et tout le monde a l'air de penser que d'avoir une mémoire eidétique, c'est super. Ce sera le cas si je vivais dans une belle bulle débordante de bonheur. En réalité, c'est plutôt comme un cadeau empoisonné... Je ne peux rien oublier, autant les choses positives que celles négatives. J'ai pu enfouir profondément à l'intérieur de moi mon passé, mais sans plus, et aujourd'hui c'est autant à la surface que tout le reste. De plus, vous semblez tous oublier cet aspect, mais chacun des dossiers avec lesquelles on a travaillé, chacune des scènes de crimes, chacun des visages des victimes ; j'ai encore chacun de ces détails gravés dans ma tête et je vois régulièrement tout ça se placer devant moi depuis que j'ai rejoint l'unité ; tu as dit à Kate il y a 127 jours que l'on pouvait les oublier, mais pour moi c'est faux, je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Ils vont me hanter pour le reste de mes jours, c'est comme ça... »

« Attends... Je t'avais regardé avant de répondre à Kate que l'on pouvait en effet le faire et tu dormais »

« Non, je ne réussissais pas toujours à dormir, j'avais parfois des périodes d'insomnie, et lorsque cela arrivait, je faisais semblant pour ne pas que Rossi vienne m'embêter comme il le faisait depuis la mort de Gideon... »

Voyant le froncement de sourcil instantané de Morgan, il continua : « Quand je vous aie entendu discuter de tout ça, j'ai fait comme si j'étais dans un rêve heureux au cas où un de vous me regarderait et renforcer cette hypothèse si cela venait. Je sais que c'est plus difficile pour moi que les autres sur ce point, et que je ne suis donc pas un modèle sur qui basé un fait de ce genre alors je ne voulais pas vous décourager... Je n'ai jamais voulu me plaindre de cette fichue capacité car tant que l'on ne l'a pas, on rêve d'avoir un esprit semblable et on ne réalise pas à quel point il peut être maudit... Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas ce que ça changerait si vous réalisiez à quel point c'est douloureux en fait... »

Morgan médita sur la question finalement avant d'entamer l'aspect plus sérieux de son enlèvement, le génie ayant auparavant parler de Bobby qui ne l'avait pas affecté mais ayant évité de parler des autres hommes et ne croyant pas qu'il puisse l'avoir pris autant à la légère... Il le regarda sérieusement : « Puis-je te poser une question ? »

Reid lui répondit simplement, n'ayant jamais compris cette phrase puisqu'elle était déjà une question elle-même : « Tu viens de le faire en me demandant la permission »

Morgan continua sur le même ton sérieux : « Très drôle Spencer, mais heu, Éric... Je sais que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment comparer nos expériences mais quand j'ai revu Bufford, juste lui serrer la main m'a rendu malade... Je n'imagine même pas à quel point... »

Reid ne le laissa pas finir et expliqua : « Oui, j'ai eu la trouille quand les autres sont arrivés. J'ai failli paniquer quand Éric s'est mis sur moi, et surtout quand il m'a fait comprendre qu'il me pénètrerait par devant, en restant face à moi... Néanmoins, je me suis laissé faire et je n'ai pas craqué, comme j'aurai dû le faire la dernière fois. Par conséquent, je m'en fiche autant que le reste. De plus, mon corps a atteint l'orgasme, aussi dégueulasse soit-il, c'est une preuve physique que ce n'est pas si dramatique »

Morgan était content de son ami lui ait répondu franchement, il voyait cela comme une preuve qu'il était véritablement prêt à aller plus loin. Néanmoins, il voulait lui montrer que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ait aimé cela, l'entendre dire le contraire à cause du fait que son corps à réagit ne l'enchantait nullement... C'était déjà surprenant qu'il ne l'ait pas atteint auparavant malgré ses 9 jours là-bas et ces 47 fois, peu de personne aurait résisté à autant... Il se demanda si cela valait vraiment la peine de le dire, car il savait que Reid le savait déjà, mais il ressentait quand même le besoin de ne pas le laisser dégrader l'importance de cela sans rien dire. Il finit par dire : « Ça ne veut rien dire, c'est physiologique... »

Reid haussa les épaules et répondit : « Peu importe. »

En voyant la réaction de Reid, il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point il dégageait une telle force, peu de personnes ayant réussi à traverser toutes ces épreuves comme le génie avait réussi à le faire et sentant que c'était le moment opportun pour le lui faire remarquer : « Spencer, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, je n'en ait jamais douté auparavant mais aujourd'hui, non seulement tu me le prouves mais tu te le montre à toi-même... »

Il répondit naturellement : « Tu sais que la vue seule de la vidéo quand je l'ai reçu de nouveau a suffi à me rendre malade ? De plus, je l'avais déjà regardé peu après les faits et pourtant 11 ans après ça a suffi à me faire vomir quasiment instantanément. »

Morgan se frustra légèrement : « Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de te rabaisser ? Tu le fais depuis aussi longtemps que je te connais. Tu te caches derrière ton intelligence à propos de tout mais dès que l'on te fait un compliment qui sort de ce cadre, soit tu souris simplement et ne réponds rien, soit du insinue le contraire comme tu viens de le faire. Ça me fait mal de voir le peu de confiance en toi que tu traines depuis tout ce temps... »

Ce commentaire le frustra un peu, qui était-il pour lui faire un commentaire du genre alors qu'il y avait contribué lui-même ? C'était le moment de mettre les choses au point. Il commença alors : « On s'est toujours moqué de moi, comment veux-tu que j'ai une opinion positive de moi-même ? Même au travail durant toutes ces années, on m'a toujours tout reproché. Avant, c'était mon âge le problème, et puis ensuite c'est devenu simplement mon physique et cela c'est si on oublie cette personnalité qui était très loin de plaire à tout le monde. Certaines personnes du bureau, les personnes avec qui on travaillait sur une enquête, les suspects, tout a toujours été pareil : je ne suis qu'un gringalet fatiguant qui n'avait rien à faire au FBI, et puis alors il faut avouer aujourd'hui que tout le monde avait raison, je me voilais la face.

Et puis je te fais remarquer que toi aussi tu as toujours agi de la même manière que tout le monde, tu m'appelles toujours « gamin » malgré tout ce temps pour me montrer que je ne suis pas une personne à part entière et que je suis dépendant des autres, et puis aussi « beau gosse » car tu sais que je suis loin d'être joli.

À plusieurs reprises, tu as essayé de me remplacer car tu ne croyais pas que j'étais capable de faire mon travail. Tu m'as toujours montré à quel point je suis faible, alors ne me dis pas le contraire aujourd'hui. Et tes commentaires selon lesquels tu ne veux pas partager une chambre avec moi que tu as toujours fait dès qu'il fallait faire chambre commune sur une enquête, je n'étais même pas assez bien pour être ton colocataire.

Un de tes commentaires en particulier m'a profondément touché : si tu remontes à ma première année dans l'équipe ; un jour, j'étais arrivé en retard, Rossi pensait que c'était car j'étais avec une fille et toi tu as dit que tu espérais que ce soit « elle » en riant. Pourquoi voulais-tu que les autres pensent que je suis gay, hormis pour m'humilier ? Je craignais que tu n'aye plus loin en t'attaquant ensuite à mon physique disons loin du modèle de la virilité pour appuyer ton commentaire et te moquer face à tout le monde en balançant tous les préjugés que tu pouvais trouver, mais heureusement tout le monde t'a ignoré et tu n'es pas allé plus loin... À ce moment-là je me rappelais encore mentalement des rapports sexuels que j'ai eu avec tous ces hommes quand j'étais plus jeune car cette vie ne datait que de moins de deux ans et j'ai eu certains problèmes qui avaient contribuer à revigorer mes souvenirs, bref, je me suis demandé après jusqu'où tu irais pour me montrer à quel point tu trouvais les relations entre personne du même sexe dégueulasse si tu ne saurais ne serait-ce qu'un pourcent de ma vie d'avant. En plus, j'avais un petit faible pour toi à cette époque, rien de sérieux, sûrement simplement dû à la domination physique que tu m'inspirais, mais enfin... Je l'ai ravalé à cet instant en voyant ton rire face à ma possible homosexualité...

D'accord, il se révèle qu'en fait tu n'étais pas homophobe mais c'est ce que je pensais en te regardant, ça m'a vraiment troublé que tu ris simplement en envisageant cette possibilité... Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé de question à propos de mon orientation sexuelle avant cela, le genre d'une personne m'était tout simplement égal... j'ai aussi été attiré par des femmes si on retrace ma vie sentimentale... ; il y avait une fille de mon école à l'époque qui me plaisait malgré ma pseudo relation avec Bobby, et puis Lola dans la piscine était la première fille que j'ai embrassée, même si elle m'a forcé la main, et puis j'ai aussi aimé Maeve. Socialement parlant, je sais que je suis bisexuel, mais qu'est-ce que cela changes de catégoriser ainsi une personne, de poser une étiquette sur elle ? Il est évident aujourd'hui que tu n'es pas hétéro, mais comme tu draguais déjà toutes les femmes, ce que tu avais l'air de penser de cet aspect m'avait blessé...

Bref, dans le jet, j'ai réfléchi à tout cela et ça m'a fait remarquer que je n'étais pas normal d'avoir déjà été attiré par un homme, et encore moins de m'être laissé faire tout ça... En entrant au BAU j'avais simplement mis cette part de moi de côté. Néanmoins, après ce commentaire, dès que j'étais seul je me suis mis à me répéter mentalement que rien de tout ça n'avait été réel... J'ai tout simplement tout renié, pour me convaincre que je n'avais pas pu faire vraiment cela car je ne voulais pas qu'un jour tu puisses découvrir que j'ai déjà plus ou moins aimé des hommes et que tu me rejettes pour ce fait, je voulais que l'on reste amis... Cela a bien fonctionné, je n'ai recommencé qu'à t'aimer de nouveau il y a seulement deux ans sans en connaître la raison et puis j'ai aussi pour ainsi dire mis une éternité à tout comprendre quand Bobby a repris contact, cela a passé à un cheveu que je ne le comprenne pas à temps...

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que les moqueries que tu faisais, elles étaient peut-être à la légère depuis le début mais oui je suis sensible, plusieurs de tes commentaires m'ont vraiment beaucoup blessé, notamment ce dernier que j'ai mentionné... Il est vrai que tu ne ris plus de moi à proprement parlé depuis un bout de temps mais j'ai gardé cette crainte que tu puisses rire de moi de nouveau sur une question personnelle... D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que j'avais des doutes sur le fait que tu puisses m'aimer, je me suis toujours senti sans valeur à tes côtés alors je trouvais cela assez irréel... Et puis aujourd'hui, tu me demandes de croire en moi ? Je sais pas si tu réalises à quel point ça ne fait aucun sens. »

En voyant les yeux humides se mêlant à la frustration apparente du génie, Morgan comprit à quel point ces taquineries l'avait réellement blessé... Ce n'était rien de plus que des plaisanteries pour faire valoir son côté de mâle alpha auprès des autres ; en ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part face à ces dernières dès qu'il faisait un de ses commentaires stupides, il ne croyait pas que cela puisse le déranger, encore moins autant... Il était heureux que cela ait progressé à une espèce de guerre de blague et non à des taquineries comme au début...

Il regretta d'avoir lancé ce sujet, l'ambiance était tellement moins romantique maintenant et il se sentait coupable de tout cela... Néanmoins la plus grande part de lui était content que Reid ait pu lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti si librement. Une bonne communication était le secret de toute relation et si celle-ci était défaillante, comme l'aurait été le fait qu'il aye plus loin sans avoir vraiment parlé de toute cette situation, leur relation aurait probablement été voué à l'échec. Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve le moyen de se rattraper ; maintenant qu'il avait l'homme de ses rêves, il ne comptait pas le laisser partir si facilement.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui dit doucement : « Je suis tellement désolé... Donne-moi une chance de te montrer ce que je pense vraiment de toi et de me racheter, je te promets que tu n'as plus à avoir peur que je ris de toi, c'est fini. De plus, ke n'ai jamais cherché à te faire du mal... Laisse-moi te trouver à quel point je te trouve attirant, que j'apprécie tout de toi et que je t'aime... »

Reid se sentit coupable d'avoir tant amplifié la situation, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal à cause de lui. Il répondit donc, mal à l'aise : « Je... Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude... Et puis c'était à moi de te le dire si j'avais un problème avec cela... C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser... »

Morgan secoua la tête : « Non, Spencer, tu ne t'excuse pas, c'était à moi de comprendre ce que je faisais était mal. C'est vrai que j'ai parfois été trop loin... »

« D'accord, mais ne te sens pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit pour compenser... Ce ne sont pas les blagues à caractère non personnelle qui me dérange, je trouve ça plutôt drôle en fait et j'ai quand même fini par entrer dans ton jeu; ce sont simplement certains de tes commentaires qui m'ont blessé, alors tant que tu n'en fais plus... Hormis cela, je veux juste que ce soit normal... »

Morgan sourit, et lui répond « Pas de problème beau gosse, mais sache que je ne t'ai jamais appelé comme cela car tu n'es pas joli, je pense tout le contraire depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu... Je te trouvais un peu différent, voire souvent bizarre, mais pas laid, jamais... Pour ce qui est du terme « gamin », ce n'était pas non plus dans ce but, cela a commencé à cause de ton âge oui, mais c'est surtout à cause de ce visage enfantin que tu avais quand tu avais rejoint l'équipe, et des petites moues trop mignonnes que tu faisais, et comme tu es toujours le cadet ce petit nom est resté... À vrai dire, si je dois être tout à fait honnête, tu m'intimidais et ta manière de posséder la vérité absolue m'agaçais et m'excitais à la fois... D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'on était plusieurs à avoir presque peur de toi »

Reid rit un instant de cette idée ridicule, et Morgan fit de même avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, le calmant instantanément. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes. Cette fois, les mains de Reid se décidèrent à bouger. Il en leva doucement une et la posa sur la poitrine de Morgan dans le but de sentir son cœur battre à nouveau. Il aimait sentir les pulsations de l'homme qu'il aimait entre ses doigts, cela rendait la situation un peu plus concrète. Il déplaça son autre main dans le haut du dos de l'autre homme et arrêta de penser à ce qu'il devait faire de ses mains et se laissa simplement emporté par la fougue du baiser

Morgan sentait l'hésitation dans les mains de Reid, mais était bien heureux qu'il essayait au moins de s'aventurer. Au moins, son commentaire semblait avoir porté ses fruits puisqu'il tentait.

Reid, au bout d'un moment lui dit : « Heu, veux-tu... Enfin... » Il rougit et Morgan rigola, il te trouvait tellement mignon. Il lui dit « Oui, gamin ? »

Il sourit et demanda : « Comment peux-tu m'appeler gamin alors que l'on s'embrasse ? »

Morgan leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire. Il lui dit alors : « Ne change pas de sujet, dis-moi ce que tu veux » Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire mais il le trouvait tellement adorable si gêné.

Il regretta d'avoir commencé cette question, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui... Il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper et opta pour la manière la plus simple de demander. Il reprit donc sa question : « Hum... Veux-tu avoir une relation sexuelle avec moi maintenant ? »

Morgan lui sourit et le regarda fixement droit dans les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait au génie. Néanmoins, il voulait voir si se trouvait ne serait-ce qu'une once de doute chez le plus jeune, ne voulant pas aller trop vite si cela risquait de nuire à leur avenir à long terme car c'est d'abord cela et avant tout qu'il souhaitait. N'en voyant pas, il lui dit alors « Tu es trop craquant ».

Reid, en voyant un brin d'amusement chez l'autre homme en prononçant ces mots lui demanda : « pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, il y a des manières bien plus romantique de demander »

Il demanda, à la fois sceptique et curieux, ne voyant pas vraiment comment le demander autrement, puisque dans ses anciennes expériences, il se faisait simplement prendre sans vraiment qu'on lui demande avant... : « Comme lesquels ? »

« Par exemple, en n'utilisant pas de mots... » Il lui prit la main et recula en lui faisant signe de le suivre

Au bout d'un instant, Reid suivit. Des doutes se bousculaient dans sa tête en avançant, guidé par cette main impatiente qui le dirigeait et qui rendait le tout vraiment plus réel.

Il en avait vraiment envie, le désir, c'est pour cela qu'il avait osé demandé, n'empêche qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réellement aimer cela. C'était tellement contradictoire dans son esprit que cela ne faisait pas de sens. Il s'était répéter tellement de fois que le sexe était dégueulasse qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait avoir une opinion différente. Pourrait-il vraiment y prendre du plaisir ? Il savait qu'il devait tenter pour le savoir, en l'occurrence avec l'homme qu'il était certain d'aimer et du fait que cela réciproque, mais il avait quand même des aprioris tout d'un coup. En plus, bien qu'il supportait la douleur tiraillant de sa blessure de par habitude puisque cela datait quand même environ d'une semaine sans même qu'elle ne réduise ne serait-ce que légèrement, elle ne partait pas. Il craignait que cela ne vienne fausser son expérience en ne lui permettant pas de tirer pleinement profit de l'évènement.

Il décida de mettre ses doutes de côtés : Gideon, quand il était encore lui, lui disait souvent d'arrêter de réfléchir avant d'agir, et sentait que dans cette situation, il le lui répéterait probablement. Il tenterait donc et verrait où cela le mène. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses pensées l'arrêter maintenant, ni décider de ses actes, cela serait bizarre qu'il change d'avis alors qu'il avait demandé lui-même après tout.

Morgan, en pénétrant dans la chambre, se retourna vers le génie et l'embrassa en le collant contre le mur. Il lui demanda sensuellement : « Alors ? »

Reid, confus, répondit sèchement : « Quoi ? » Il se comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il demandait et cette question lui semblait étrangement incongrue

L'absence de compréhension de Spencer ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Morgan mais il trouvait en fait cela adorable. Il lui dit d'une voix toute aussi sensuelle : « Comment veux-tu le faire... Je suis à tes ordres... »

Reid fut gêné, il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça... Il ne pensait pas que Morgan lui demanderait de décider de quoi que ce soit. Il avait été le dominé toute sa vie, et ne voulait absolument pas que les rôles soient inversés, puisque cela avait quelque chose de sécurisant de se faire guider après tout...

Devant les regards à la fois patients et interrogateurs de l'autre homme, le génie finit par articuler doucement : « Fais tout normalement... »

Morgan hésita un instant mais comprit que Reid était mal à l'aise avec le fait de décider et dit, « D'accord, mais si je te fais quoi que ce soit que tu n'aimes pas, tu n'as qu'à me demander d'arrêter, et on fera autre chose ou nous en resterons là, c'est toi qui voit, d'accord ? »

Le génie sourit discrètement et répondit doucement : « Oui »

Il l'embrassa de lui-même pour détendre la tension qui commençait à s'émaner de son corps. Derek enroula alors ses bras autour de la taille de Spencer et le rapprochant près de lui, approfondissant au maximum leur baiser. Tous ses anciens partenaires étaient plus petit que lui et Spencer avait quelques centimètres de plus, ce qui était à peine remarquable mais qui rendait la tâche quelques peu plus difficiles qu'auparavant. Néanmoins, il était prêt à faire un effort supplémentaire pour le faire enfin avec la personne qu'il aimait depuis le moment où il l'avait rencontré, aimant déjà tout de lui et encore plus après avoir attendu si longtemps.

Morgan mit fin au baiser au bout de quelques minutes pour entamer les préliminaires dit normal comme l'avait demandé Spencer. Il voulait lui faire découvrir ces marques de tendresse, car il était persuadé qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment connu ; il n'imaginait aucun de ces tarés ayant abusé de lui ayant fait preuve de gestes doux et une part de lui s'en réjouissait, il pourrait lui faire découvrir cette partie avec quelqu'un qui tient vraiment à lui. Il descendit vers son cou et passa sa langue doucement sur celui-ci. Le génie frissonna et releva la tête vers l'arrière, ce qui le poussa à continuer. Il referma ses lèvres et doucement suça, ce qui arracha un doux soupir du génie avant de raffermir sa prise et d'aspirer plus fortement.

Au bout d'un moment, il constata que le jeune homme était bien silencieux, il se sépara afin de remonter vers son visage. Il lui demanda « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui... C'est juste, disons... étrange... Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, tu étais vraiment silencieux... » Il attendit une seconde et dit sérieusement : « Spencer, si tu n'aimes pas quelque chose, il faut me le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses faire, je veux que tu aimes cela au moins autant que moi »

« Non, Morgan, ce n'est pas ça, c'était agréable... C'est vraiment juste étrange... Pour ce qui est de mes réactions plutôt limités, c'est simplement que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les bruits et tout ça... Mais oui je te le dirai si je n'aime pas quelque chose... »

Il sourit et répondit : « Parfait, mais tu peux m'appeler Derek tu sais ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, je t'appelle Spencer lorsque l'on est que tous les deux... Cela accorde une certaine intimité de s'appeler par nos prénoms »

« Ah d'accord... Eh bien, désolé, Derek »

Ce dernier se pencha à proximité de son oreille et lui murmura : « Pas de problème petit génie », avant de doucement lui mordiller le globe de celle-ci.

Il retourna à un baiser langoureux en abaissant sa main jusqu'aux fesses du génie, ce qui le surprit un instant mais n'y faisant pas plus attention. Il entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise mais le génie mit sa main sur la sienne, avant de dire : « Heu... Il faudrait mieux que l'éclairage soit tamisée, c'est vraiment trop lumineux... À cette heure-là, un tel niveau de lumière déboussolerait nos niveaux de mélatonine et dérèglerait possiblement nos horloges biologiques internes... »

Morgan n'était pas dupe, Reid était complexé par son corps et il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit... Pour l'instant, cela irait, car il souhaitait d'abord et avant tout le mettre à l'aise, mais il savait qu'ils travailleraient prochainement sur ce point. Il l'embrassa et dit avec un clin d'œil « D'accord, peux-tu allumer ta lampe au moins ? Je vais fermer la lumière centrale »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'exécuta, une fois fait, il se demanda ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ; devait-il retourner s'appuyer sur la porte ou s'installer dans son lit, il resta entre les deux, immobile, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un vraisemblablement se cogner et avant de lâcher un juron. Il sorti alors de la chambre. Il demanda inquiet : « Ca va Derek? »

Il répondit aussitôt en rejoignant son amoureux : « Oui, t'inquiète, je me suis simplement cogné sur ta table basse » Il l'embrassa de nouveau et le traina jusqu'au lit, répondant ainsi à la question silencieuse de Spencer. Il le fit se coucher sur le dos et s'agenouilla à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa de nouveau pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt à poursuivre cette fois.

Il entreprit de nouveau de défaire sa chemise et cette fois il y parvint. Il l'embrassa en passant sa main sur le haut de son torse. Il ne comprenait décidément pas de quoi il avait honte, il pouvait sentir de fins muscles se dessiner sur celui-ci, ils n'étaient peut-être pas proéminant mais il imaginait bien à quel point ce devait être sexy avec le faible éclairage de la pièce. Il effleura sa blessure par balle en grimaçant et passa directement plus loin son chemin, ne voulant pas s'y attarder. Il continua de descendre sa main jusqu'à atteindre l'entrejambe de Reid, et tout en restant par-dessus son pantalon, il passa sa main doucement dessus. Il le sentit immédiatement se durcir sous sa caresse. Satisfait, et ne souhaitant pas aller trop vite, il retira sa main et la mit de côté de nouveau. Il mit alors fin au long baiser et s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur du torse de l'autre homme.

Il passa sa langue sur le milieu de sa poitrine et tranquillement se dirigea vers son mamelon gauche. Il le titilla du bout de sa langue, la passant autour, avant de langoureusement le lécher tout simplement. Il le mordilla durant de longs instants, avant de retourner l'embrasser et de réserver le même sort à l'autre mamelon. Le génie restait toujours silencieux mais les soupirs et quelques sons qui lui échappaient de temps en temps lui prouvait bien qu'il aimait cela.

Morgan enleva alors son propre chandail avant de continuer, souhaitant se mettre au même niveau que celui du génie avant d'aller plus loin. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, utilisant cette manière pour vérifier que Reid voulait toujours continuer tout en lui donnant une certaine participation, sachant que Reid s'étant souvent laissé faire passivement auparavant et ne voulant pas qu'il se sente de la même manière avec lui.

Il détacha la ceinture du génie et la lui retira lentement avant de la lançant plus loin, ne faisant pas de geste brusque avec elle. En voyant son regard alors qu'il la détachait, il sentit une certaine crainte et il voulait éviter de l'effrayer, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait vécu avec certains de ces gens et voulant s'assurer de ne pas le bouleverser en laissant cet objet à proximité, sachant en plus de par son métier que le fantasme de beaucoup était de fouetter, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi vulnérable que Reid devait l'être à l'époque...

Il déboutonna ensuite son pantalon et entreprit de le lui enlever. Il vit Reid tenter de se tortiller pour faciliter le processus mais sans esquisser vraiment de mouvements, ce qui fit que ce n'était pas vraiment utile. Il sentait sa gêne à bouger et du fait qu'il s'empêchait de soulever ses hanches comme ses réflexes demandaient de le faire, comme s'il avait peur que cela puisse être mal interprété s'il le faisait... Lorsqu'il finit par venir à bout du pantalon du jeune homme, il le déposa sur le coin du lit. Il retira le sien rapidement ; c'était important pour lui de se déshabiller au même rythme pour éviter que Reid ne puisse se sentir jugé s'il avait une plus grande nudité que la sienne.

Morgan se réinstalla et l'embrassa en laissant ses mains parcourir son corps de nouveau. Au bout d'un instant, il sentit le génie se tortiller de nouveau, mais cela avait plutôt l'air d'être dû à te l'inconfort. Il entreprit alors la prochaine étape. Il enleva son propre sous-vêtements en premier, se disant que Reid sinon serait gêné, avant de s'attaquer au sien avec la même difficulté que celle de son pantalon.

Ils étaient maintenant nus et leurs intimités se touchaient de par leur position. Morgan s'excita encore plus, mais son objectif était toujours de faire durer les préliminaires pour montrer à Spencer ce que c'est de faire l'amour, et non pas de se faire baiser, ce dernier terme semblait vraisemblablement être plus approprié pour désigner son expérience sexuelle passé au vu de la manière dont il en a parlé et de ses réactions depuis le début de leur rapprochement...

Morgan descendit de nouveau sa main jusqu'à attraper le membre du génie. Il fit de lent va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que Spencer l'interpelle : « Hum... Derek? »

Il lâcha alors son entrejambe et s'assit de nouveau en faisant face au génie. Il lui répondit : « Oui Spencer? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te reste à faire mais... » Il fit une pause, c'était franchement gênant à avouer... Il finit par reprendre : « je crois que je vais, enfin tu vois, avant que tu aies pu aller plus loin... »

Morgan sourit en comprenant évidemment ce qu'il voulait dire... Il lui répondit à la rigolade : « D'accord bébé, mais rien ne t'empêche de jouir plusieurs fois tu sais ? Tu es jeune, je ne doute pas que ça reviendrait »

Il réfléchit quelques instants et finit par dire : « Hum... D'accord... Continue... Je te préviendrais si cela vient... »

Il avait peur que son compagnon n'ait l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix, et lui demanda : « Tu es sûr ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je ne t'oblige à rien tu sais ? »

Il soupira et dit : « Tais-toi Derek »

Le ton léger utilisé par Spencer lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il continue. Il s'exécuta donc, heureux de pouvoir le faire. Il reprit ses caresses plus vigoureusement et au moment où Spencer lui dit, visiblement mal à l'aise « Derek... »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt, il ne voulait pas qu'il atteigne l'orgasme tout de suite et si facilement, il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Il commença à l'embrasser mais le génie ne répondait pas vraiment au baiser, il arrêta donc afin d'attendre le signal pour continuer.

Spencer tentait surtout de se ressaisir et de reprendre contrôle de son corps pour ne pas venir, car il était vraiment au bord à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait tardé à le dire car c'était vraiment gênant... Il finit par se reprendre et embrassa de lui-même Derek pour lui faire savoir qu'il était de nouveau prêt.

Morgan se releva un peu afin de passer à la prochaine étape. Il se réinstalla sur les cuisses du génie et se pencha vers le sexe du génie et toucha le bout délicatement avec sa langue. Le génie ne put s'empêcher de demander rapidement : « Attends, tu fais le sexe oral ? »

Il se releva, incertain du pourquoi de la question... « Heu... Oui... »

« C'est que c'est symboliquement une position de soumission, je ne pensais pas que tu... »

« Hey, ne réfléchit pas à ce genre de chose. Dans une relation, les choses vont dans les deux sens. Je comprends que tu ne l'as jamais fait, alors veux-tu essayé ? »

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter de son expérience mais son besoin de lui dire la vérité était plus grand... Il dit donc, vraiment mal à l'aise : « Non... je l'ai déjà fait... Le rôle du passif assez rarement et davantage quand j'étais vraiment très jeune... Seulement je ne t'imaginais pas toi, le faire... »

En entendant Reid lui avouer qu'il avait déjà dû pratiquer ce genre d'activité, il grimaça, c'était vraiment des pervers ces types ; il pensait que ce qu'il devait faire consistait seulement à se faire sodomisé... Néanmoins, il avait bien l'intention de lui montrer à quel point c'est plaisant, car de la manière dont il l'avait avoué il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié cela, mais qui peut le blâmer quand il était contraint de le faire avec ce genre de personne ?

Il décida de mettre de côtés ces individus sans s'y attarder, de toute manière le génie ne voulait clairement pas vraiment en parler, et de se concentrer sur le moment présent. Il dit alors : « Les gens peuvent surprendre alors... Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, le veux-tu ? »

Il réfléchit une seconde ; c'est quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais aimé et à l'instant il trouvait cela vraiment très gênant par la nature de l'acte mais il ne voulait pas laisser sa timidité l'empêcher de suivre le plan de Derek. Il lui donna la permission presque dans un murmure : « Oui... »

Derek l'embrassa de nouveau, il sentait la gêne de l'autre homme mais il avait bien comme objectif de le mettre à l'aise. Il mit fin au baiser et lui répéta : « Si tu n'aimes pas ça, tu me le dis Spencer ? »

« oui »

Spencer le sentir descendre de nouveau et reprendre là où il y était, il agrippa un bout de la couverture au même moment pour se calmer. Il se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose de plus gênant que quelqu'un qui prend la partie de la privée de son corps dans sa bouche. Il tenta de se répéter que c'était bien en le sentant l'aspirer mais sa gêne ne le quittait pas, c'était trop pour l'instant, il ne le supportait pas. En le sentant sucer son sexe avec encore plus de vigueur il dit doucement : « désolé, je ne peux pas » Voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu il dit un peu plus fortement : « Arrête Derek »

Il s'arrêta immédiatement et se rassit, il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose... Il lui demanda : « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« C'est trop gênant, c'est insupportable »

Il soupira : « Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, tu n'as pas à tenter de t'obliger à aimer ça... »

« Je voulais vraiment essayer... »

La culpabilité étant débordante dans la voix du génie, Derek sentit l'obligation de le rassurer. Il lui expliqua : « Spencer, ce n'est pas grave, je t'ai dit que dès que tu n'aimes pas quelque chose, de me le dire. L'important c'est de tenter... On pourra réessayer ce point plus tard, ce n'est vraiment pas important. »

« D'accord »

Morgan l'embrassa de nouveau et il sentit le jeune homme se rassurer.

Au bout d'un instant, lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, Derek murmura à l'intention du génie : « Est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

« Bien sûr »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et dit un peu plus sérieusement : « je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut dans ma voiture... Je reviens vite, ne bouge pas... » Il se doutait bien que le jeune homme ne devait rien avoir pour ce genre d'occasion, et ne voulait pas le rendre mal à l'aise en posant une question inutile.

Reid répondit, inquiet : « Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ? »

Morgan répondit en plaisantant : « Aucune chance, on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi » Il l'embrassa de nouveau, enfila rapidement son pantalon et sorti.

Il avait toujours ce genre de préparatif dans sa voiture en cas de besoin et n'avait pas pensé à apporter son petit sac en montant, n'imaginant pas qu'ils auraient été aussi loin dès ce soir. Il savait qu'il ne venait pas pour le convaincre de revenir travailler, que ce serait quelque chose qu'il verrait plus tard, croyant d'abord que s'il réglait le problème de leur relation pour commencer, cela donnerait un coup de pouce pour l'autre point... Néanmoins, il était très heureux et comptait bien profiter du moment.

Il revint rapidement dans la chambre et vit Reid qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se déshabilla rapidement de nouveau et revint sur lui.

Il lui demanda : « As-tu une position dans laquelle tu es plus à l'aise ? » Il voulait qu'il se sente confortable, et non prendre une position qui pourrait lui donner des flash-backs et le bouleverser...

Il répondit simplement : « Normalement... Juste être couché sur le ventre »

Derek se releva pour le laisser se retourner et se mettre à l'aise. Une fois fait Spencer lui dit : « C'est correct »

Derek commença à ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant. Spencer, en entendant cet étrange bruit lui demanda : « qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il s'arrêta un instant et répondit : « du lubrifiant... »

Le génie demanda, visiblement surpris : « Pourquoi faire ? »

Derek fut sous le choc un instant, durant tout ce temps, personne n'en avait jamais utilisé avec Spencer ? C'était vraiment dégueulasse... Il expliqua simplement : « Pour faciliter le passage... »

À la fois un peu gêné de son ignorance sur la question mais voulant quand même comprendre, il répliqua : « Ah... Enlève-t-il le sentiment de brûlure et le frottement ? »

C'était un peu malaisant... C'était la première fois qu'on lui posait une question relative à cela... Néanmoins, il ne le montra pas et répondit : « Oui »

« D'accord, parfait » Il savait bien sûr que le lubrifiant existait, il n'était pas si stupide, mais il ne voyait franchement pas ce que ça pouvait changer... Il croyait que la douleur et les saignements étaient normal, il n'avait jamais connu autre chose après tout...

Derek enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant et lentement en inséra un dans le corps du génie qui s'exclama aussitôt : « Que fais-tu ? »

Il comprit immédiatement qu'il ne devait même pas être préparé avant... Il expliqua donc : « Les doigts servent à préparer avant l'acte, c'est pour détendre les muscles... »

Il soupira, il avait l'air d'un ignorant malgré toutes les fois où on l'avait pénétrer dans le passé. Il dit finalement : « Désoler, continue »

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'est correct »

Il aventura alors son doigt en le bougeant à l'intérieur de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente lentement se détendre. Il plongea alors son deuxième, puis un troisième. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le sentit suffisamment préparer pour continuer. Il se pencha à l'oreille et lui demanda : « Tu es prêt ? »

Le génie ne répondit pas verbalement mais prononça deux sons dont l'intonation affirmait la question, dont Derek comprit aussitôt et se releva légèrement pour entamer le reste.

La douleur de Spencer à son abdomen commençait de plus en plus à le martyriser, elle amplifiait à cause du fait qu'il s'appuyait sur cette dernière... Il ne voulait néanmoins pas arrêter, car sinon non seulement cela décevrait son partenaire mais en plus il regretterait de s'être arrêté si loin dans leur aventure... Il tenta donc de se la chasser de l'esprit et se concentra sur l'évènement.

Reid sentit le membre de Derek s'insérer dans son corps, vraiment lentement, en attendant qu'il arrête de se crisper. La noirceur commença à déposer un voile sur ses yeux à ce moment-là mais il s'accrocha à l'idée qu'il devait rester éveillé. Il le sentit commencer à bouger en donnant de léger coups, puis le faire de plus en plus rapidement. Le sommeil commença alors à être attrayant, et il finit par s'y laisser plonger totalement.

Morgan continua, ne se posant pas de question sur le silence de son copain puisqu'il avait mentionné ne pas être à l'aise avec les bruits et qu'il était enivré par l'idée de le faire enfin avec l'homme qu'il aimait et à qui il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il jouit en peu de temps, et se retira immédiatement après.

Voyant l'absence de réaction de l'autre homme, il pensa que son ami s'était endormi. Il lui murmura donc à l'oreille : « Hey, la belle au bois dormant ? » Il ajouta, sceptique face à l'absence de réponse et pensant qu'il dormait profondément en rigolant : « C'était si ennuyeux que ça ? »

Il attendit quelques secondes qu'il se réveille mais cela ne se fit pas, il commença alors à s'inquiéter et le secoua, de plus en plus fermement mais toujours en vain. Il le retourna sur le dos et se pencha sur lui et constata qu'il respirait faiblement. Il mit ses doigts sur son cou et vit que son pouls était également très faible...


	14. Chapter 14

Voici le chapitre 14 :)

Je sais que le nombre ne semble pas vraiment décidé mais je crois qu'il en restera vraiment 4 y compris celui-là, dont 2 servant davantage d'épilogues :)

La taille est revenue normale!

Guest : Merci beaucoup :)

...

 _Il attendit quelques secondes qu'il se réveille mais cela ne se fit pas, il commença alors à s'inquiéter et le secoua, de plus en plus fermement mais toujours en vain. Il le retourna sur le dos et se pencha sur lui et constata qu'il respirait faiblement. Il mit ses doigts sur son cou et vit que son pouls était également très faible..._

 _..._

Morgan paniquait, le mot était juste. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le génie avait perdu connaissance : avait-il été trop brusque ? Toute cette situation lui semblait tellement irréelle. Il le regardait, regardait autour dans la pièce, et le regardait de nouveau. Il espérait qu'il se réveille simplement parce qu'il le regardait...

Il finit par se souvenir qu'il fallait appeler une ambulance. Il attrapa son téléphone se trouvant dans sa poche de pantalon et hésita un moment, ne se souvenant plus du numéro à composer. Si la situation n'était pas si grave, il rirait de lui-même, et dire qu'il était du FBI. Il tenta de se concentrer et se remémora la procédure d'urgence : appeler le 911, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il composa rapidement le numéro et donna l'adresse de Reid, avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux. Si Reid devait se faire trouver nu, il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer dès son réveil, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il mit son portable sur la table de chevet et lui enfila rapidement ses vêtements avant de mettre les siens à son tour.

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'au canapé et l'y installa afin de faciliter le processus lors de l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Il ouvrit la lumière avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui en étreignant sa main et de lui parler. Il sentait sa respiration faiblir davantage, mais l'ambulance mettait une éternité à arriver.

Il lui dit alors en renforçant son emprise sur sa main : « Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais l'ambulance est en route... Tout va bien se passer... Accroche-toi Spencer... Je t'aime tellement, ne me laisses pas, tu n'en as pas le droit... »

Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas fait mieux de ramener son portable, peut-être que l'opératrice ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux ? Il dit doucement à Spencer : « Je vais chercher mon téléphone, je reviens dans une seconde, attends-moi, d'accord ? »

Il courra jusqu'à la chambre et hurla en mettant le téléphone sur son oreille et se dirigeant de nouveau vers le salon : « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, elle est où cette maudite ambulance ? »

L'opératrice qui était restée au bout du fil lui répondit aussitôt : « Monsieur, calmez-vous svp… »

« Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Il aura le temps de mourir avant qu'elle n'arrive ! »

Elle soupira, mais l'habitude prit le dessus et dit rapidement : « Monsieur, svp. Pourriez-vous me dire votre nom ? »

« Morgan, enfin Derek Morgan, je suis du FBI, l'unité du BAU »

« D'accord, et quel est le nom de la personne en difficulté ? »

« Spencer Reid... »

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Et vous, pourriez-vous ramener cette putain d'ambulance ici ? »

« Elle arrive, elle est à quelques rues d'ici. Elle sera là dans environ 2 minutes »

Il déposa son portable de nouveau et étreignit de nouveau de main de son amoureux. Elle devenait froide, vraiment froide, et son teint blême était à faire peur. Il en frissonna tellement ce dernier lui rappelait un cadavre mais lui dit tout de même en tentant de garder une certaine maitrise de soi : « L'ambulance sera là bientôt... Reste avec moi... »

Il détestait rester là à attendre, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regardait la porte et espérait qu'ils arrivent bientôt. Il était perdu, totalement...

Il entendit les sirènes s'approcher et reprit son portable en disant à l'opératrice : « C'est bon, je les entends, merci » et raccrocha hâtivement avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche et d'aller ouvrir la porte. Il revint et s'accroupi en face en lui dit : « Ils arrivent, tu entends ? »

Peu de temps après, deux ambulanciers arrivèrent rapidement et dirent à Morgan de s'éloigner. Ils prirent ses fonctions vitales et dirent : « on l'emmène tout de suite ». En le mettant sur la civière, ils demandèrent à Morgan : « Que faisait-il avant de perdre connaissance ? »

Il hésita, Reid le tuerait s'il fallait qu'il soit honnête... Il dit rapidement l'excuse qui semblait la plus proche de la vérité qu'il pourrait trouver : « Heu, on faisait un peu d'exercice, des redressements... »

Les deux ambulanciers se regardèrent sans y croire mais devant l'urgence de la situation, ils ne s'y attardèrent pas. Ils sortirent en l'emmenant et Morgan verrouilla la porte avant de les rattraper.

En face de l'ambulance, il s'exclama : « Je viens avec vous » avant de monter avec eux, il ne laisserait pas Spencer seul, il en était hors de question.

Ils acquiescèrent, ils n'avaient pas le temps de contredire cet homme.

Après avoir rapidement installé les machines indiquant ses fonctions vitales, il demanda à l'intention de Morgan : « Savez-vous quelque chose sur son état de santé qui pourrait expliquer son état ? »

Il réfléchit, il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait avoir un lien... Il dit néanmoins : « Il a reçu une balle dans le ventre il y a environ deux mois... mais il allait bien après alors je ne sais pas... »

« D'accord, ils verront à l'hôpital ». Il dit à son collègue « C'est bon » et le véhicule parti à vive allure.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le moniteur cardiaque s'emballa, annonçant sa tension radicalement en chute et l'ambulancier dit rapidement à son collègue : « Range-toi sur le côté »

Il tomba alors en fibrillation ventriculaire mais l'ambulancier avait déjà sorti son DEA en prévision de ce qui allait arriver et la maitrisa rapidement au bout de trois chocs. Une fois de nouveau stabilisé, il dit à l'autre ambulancier : « Roule, et dépêche-toi ! »

Morgan avait assisté impuissant à la scène, simplement figé sur le petit banc à côté à regarder son ami mourir durant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Il sentit l'ambulance se remettre en route et réalisa qu'il semblait avoir sous-estimé l'état de son ami, il pensait auparavant « quand il se réveillerait », mais la formule qui semblait convenir était davantage « s'il se réveille »

Reid fit un autre arrêt cardiaque sur le chemin, mais l'ambulancier la réanima de nouveau et ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital au bout de 5 minutes supplémentaires.

Ils descendirent et Morgan les suivirent à la hâte. L'équipe médicale l'attendait déjà à l'extérieur et le prit aussitôt en charge. En entrant dans l'hôpital, l'ambulancier lui fit signe d'attendre dans le couloir des urgences, ce qu'il fit, ne voulant pas leur empêcher de faire leur travail et risquer ainsi de nuire à Spencer.

Il attendit dans la salle d'attente durant un moment, ne voulant pas vraiment y croire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit dans cet état après un rapport sexuel ? Cela n'avait tuer personne auparavant... Il fixa son portable et à se demander s'il devait ou non appeler l'équipe, il ne comprenait pas la situation et se demandait s'il serait vraiment capable de l'expliquer... Il ne savait pas non plus si cela valait la peine de les inquiéter alors qu'il ne savait absolument rien sur son état, peut-être allait-il très bien maintenant ?

Un médecin arriva vers lui et lui demanda : « Êtes-vous de la famille de Spencer Reid ? »

« Oui »

« D'accord, quel lien avez-vous avec lui ? »

« Je suis son petit ami » Il savait que c'était le seul moyen pour être mis au courant de l'état de Spencer, et il se dit ensuite que ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge après tout...

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise, mais expliqua rapidement : « D'accord, il est en chirurgie... Il semble que sa blessure pare-balle au ventre ne se soit pas cicatrisée correctement et se soit infecté, et il a une grave hémorragie interne... Nous en saurons plus dans quelques heures. »

Elle se retourna pour partir mais Morgan la retint en lui demandant : « Attendez... Est-ce qu'il va, heu, s'en sortir ? » C'était difficile de prononcer ses doutes à haute voix, cela semblait tellement plus concret que de se les dire mentalement...

Le médecin hésita mais dit : « Honnêtement, nous en saurons plus dans quelques heures... Son état est très préoccupant mais il est entre de bonnes mains et ils feront tout ce qu'ils peuvent... » Elle fit une pause, avant de poursuivre « Je n'ai vu aucune trace de sa famille dans son dossier si on oublie son contact d'urgence qui est injoignable, si vous lui en connaissez qui ne serait pas mentionné, vous feriez mieux de les prévenir... »

Morgan hocha la tête, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'appeler l'équipe, ils étaient tout de même une famille et ils avaient le droit de savoir... Il décida d'appeler son patron, sachant qu'ils préviendraient tout le monde car il n'avait pas la force de tous les appeler et composa rapidement son numéro.

Il répondu rapidement « Hotchner »

« Hotch, c'est Morgan »

Il sentait son affolement à travers sa voix et demanda rapidement : « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est Reid... Il est à l'hôpital... »

« Quoi ? Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« Sa blessure n'a pas guéri et s'est infectée, et il a fait une hémorragie interne... Il est en chirurgie, mais son état est très sérieux... »

« D'accord, je préviens les autres et on arrive »

« Merci... »

Hotch raccrocha et laissa un Morgan qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour attendre. Il avait vu son ami mourir 2 fois en quelques minutes et ne craignait que cette fois, ils n'arrivent pas à le sauver. Il tourna en rond et attendit patiemment de voir les autres, il avait franchement besoin de leur soutien...

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, Garcia arriva vers lui et le prit rapidement dans ses bras sans de rien dire. Elle pleurait abondamment, et il voulait être fort pour elle, mais ses émotions personnelles reprenaient le dessus à cet instant. Il laissa ses propres larmes couler à son tour silencieusement. Il souffrait tellement de l'idée de ne peut-être plus jamais revoir Spencer qu'il n'était plus conscient d'être dans un lieu public, et ignorait tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux, tout ce qui comptait à l'instant était cette étreinte entre lui et sa meilleure amie qui se réconfortait mutuellement par la chaleur respective de leurs corps. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se bercer et à pleurer l'un contre lui.

Hotch se racla la gorge pour doucement attirer leur attention. Il attendait là depuis quelques minutes, ne voulant pas briser ce moment qu'il savait important pour ses deux agents, mais il fallait tout de même signaler sa présence à un moment ou à un autre...

Immédiatement, ils se séparèrent et Morgan s'essuya rapidement le visage pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse avant de se retourner à son tour vers la source de ce bruit.

Hotch se tenait là, à côté d'eux, visiblement inquiet mais tentant de garder son visage stoïque pour ne pas les perturber davantage. Il demanda à Morgan : « Du nouveau ? »

« Non... Le médecin a dit qu'il viendrait me voir dès qu'il en saurait plus... »

Hotch hésita un instant mais lui demanda tout de même : « Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'il accepte de te parler de son état ? »

Il hésita à l'avouer, mais se dit qu'après tout, son patron ne percevrait qu'une ruse pour en savoir plus sur la situation de son ami, et dit donc : « Heu... que j'étais son petit ami »

Hotch lui lança un regard incrédule, avant de se dire que Morgan était bien du genre à mentir sur leur relation pour en savoir plus, puis hocha simplement la tête et déclara : « Les autres sont en route, ils devraient être là bientôt... » Il attendit quelques instants et dit : « Je vais prendre du café pour tout le monde en attendant »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers les sièges de la salle d'attente. Garcia appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Morgan en attendant, les larmes se détachant toujours continuellement de ses yeux.

JJ arriva à la hâte, et simplement en regardant le regard de Morgan, comprit qu'il ne savait rien de plus et s'assit à côté de ce dernier. Elle prit la main de ce dernier et se cala dans le fond de son siège. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux mais elle les retenait, elle ne voulait pas croire que cela puisse être possible, elle ne voulait pas perdre son ami comme ça.

Kate déambula dans le couloir des urgences en se dirigeant droit vers son amie JJ, cette dernière lui adressa un regard si triste que son cœur fondit presque en la regardant. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et lui dit simplement : « Il s'en sortira », ce à quoi elle répondit d'un sourire tout aussi triste et offrant sa main libre à son amie en même temps.

Hotch revint avec les cafés et remarqua les deux femmes qui étaient arrivé durant ce temps. Il les salua brièvement en tendant un café à chacun et s'installa pour attendre son ami Rossi.

Il se passa 5 minutes supplémentaires pour que ce dernier arrive, et se place à côté de Hotch. Les deux hommes tentaient tant bien que mal de garder leur calme pour le bien des trois autres personnes à leur côté qui semblait simplement bouleversé mais leur manière de se regarder était clair de la même détresse qui les habitait tous.

Ils se passa un long moment où chacun regardait avec un visage vide, perdu, ce qui se passait autour, en se questionnant sur le sens de la vie et de la raison pour laquelle il fallait que Reid se retrouve à l'hôpital de nouveau, et dans un état critique : la vie, Dieu, ou toute autre entité ne trouvait-elle pas que Reid avait déjà assez souffert ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve en détresse de nouveau ?

Morgan se dit que cela ne pouvait pas arriver à un moment plus ironique. Spencer avait décidé de tenter sa chance avec lui pour peut-être tourner la page sur un avenir meilleur et au moment où ils s'unissaient physiquement, il fallait que sa blessure ne vienne le hanter. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser la culpabilité de son esprit ; cela n'était-il qu'une coïncidence si cela arrivait à un moment pareil ? Il ne saurait pas comment avouer à l'équipe que cela était peut-être de sa faute s'il fallait que Reid ne décède. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour chasser ces pensées : il ne pouvait pas penser comme cela, Spencer devait survivre, il devait le faire comme auparavant, comme toujours... Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui, pas après qu'ils aient finalement pu se mettre ensemble. Spencer n'avait simplement pas le droit de l'abandonner, il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Ils se passèrent environ 1h00 avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne à leur rencontre. Elle sentait qu'ils étaient proches à la façon dont chacun se tenait les uns contre les autres pour se soutenir mutuellement, et elle trouvait cela tellement touchant... Elle partageait leur inquiétude seulement en les regardant. Elle les regardait discrètement depuis environ 15 minutes avant de se décider à venir à leur rencontre.

Elle se pencha pour tenter d'attirer leur attention et dit doucement : « Bonjour, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Ils se regardèrent confus un instant avant que Hotch ne réponde : « On attend un patient, Spencer Reid, il est en chirurgie... » Il regarda sa montre et ajouta : « Il y ait depuis environ 1h30... On attend... »

« Oh... » Elle leur sourit tristement ; elle connaissait le dossier, la plupart du personnel en parlait depuis son arrivée... Un agent du FBI était toujours une star en quelque sorte et faisait l'objet de ragot tout le temps... Elle ajouta : « Je vais voir si je peux vous obtenir une salle plus tranquille pour patienter... »

Hotch dit simplement : « ne vous sentez pas... »

L'infirmière le coupa avant qu'il n'ait plus loin avec un sourire compatissant : « Non, j'insiste »

Il hocha la tête et face à ce geste elle ajouta : « Je reviens vous voir dans quelques instants »

Il se passa sur une main sur le visage, il n'aimait pas avoir l'air si vulnérable. Il se mit à fixer le sol, attendant et tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'endormir en buvant nerveusement son café devenu totalement froid, la fatigue l'assommant durement à cause du stress de la situation.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, l'infirmière revint et leur dit « pouvez-vous me suivre ? »

Ils se levèrent simultanément, n'ayant pas la force de parler et se limitant à la suivre

En arrivant devant la porte, elle les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur et expliqua : « c'est une de nos salles de pauses, vous serez tranquille ici. Vous avez une machine à café et quelques collations à côté, il y a quelques coussins dans ce coin avec des couvertures. Le médecin est prévenu et passera vous voir ici dès qu'il aura davantage d'informations... »

Hotch la regarda avec un très léger sourire montrant sa reconnaissance et lui dit : « merci beaucoup »

Elle sourit et sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte. Elle savait qu'elle ne respectait pas le protocole et qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le lien qu'ils entretenaient avec le patient. Néanmoins, ils semblaient si inquiets que sa compassion envers le petit groupe avait pris le dessus... Il était clair qu'ils étaient très proches et elle tenait à faire en sorte qu'ils soient confortables, sachant que le cas de Spencer Reid était difficile et qu'ils avaient estimé à plusieurs heures la durée de son opération, s'il survivait jusqu'à la fin...

Après un moment d'hésitation, Hotch dit à son équipe : « Il est clair que ce sera long, si vous préférez rentrer chez vous, je vous appellerai dès que l'on en saura plus » Voyant l'absence de réaction, il ajouta en attrapant des coussins et des couvertures pour les distribuer à tout le monde « Nous devrions nous reposer en attendant »

Ils hochèrent la tête, n'ayant pas la force de le contredire et se répartirent dans les petits canapés, toujours collés les uns aux autres pour chercher le soutien de l'autre. Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas une nuit de vrai repos, mais que somnoler quelques minutes serait mieux que rien.

Ils finissent tous par s'endormir, une grande part de chacun d'eux voulant fuir la réalité et espérer qu'à leur réveil, tout ça ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve.

Ils se réveillèrent par des coups à la porte avant le grincement de cette dernière. Ils se levèrent légèrement en se frottant les yeux et constatèrent que l'aube était là en se demandant comment ils avaient pu dormir si longtemps.

Le médecin attendit que tous les yeux fatigués se tournèrent vers elle et dit doucement : « Bonjour... »

Hotch finit par être suffisamment lucide pour comprendre que le médecin était là et se leva et lui serra la main : « Bonjour madame »

« Je pourrais savoir quel lien exactement vous entretenez avec le Dr Reid? »

« Nous sommes son équipe, ses collègues du FBI », il ajouta, se disant que cela la convaincrait peut-être davantage de leur parler puisque de toute manière le mensonge avait déjà été dit plus tôt : « Et son petit ami est dans la pièce » en désignant Morgan qui fit un léger signe de main face à tout le monde qui regardait interloquer l'espace d'un instant avant de conclure que de la manière dont Hotch l'avait dit, il s'agissait simplement d'un stratagène.

Le médecin se tourna aussitôt vers lui et lui demanda « Ah d'accord, vous êtes Jason Gideon ? »

Ils se réveillèrent aussitôt de la brume de sommeil qui flottait toujours devant leurs yeux en entendant ce nom et Hotch demanda : « Excusez-moi ? »

Elle prit cela comme une surprise d'apprendre que cela n'était pas un membre de la famille qui était son contact mais que c'était son copain et expliqua donc: « C'est le nom de la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence... On a appelé aux numéros pour le joindre, mais ces derniers semblent avoir été désactivé... Puisque vous êtes ici, vous pourriez... »

Morgan ne la laissa pas poursuivre et dit : « Non, non, cet homme est mort... Je m'appelle Derek Morgan... »

« D'accord... Il semble qu'il ait oublié de mettre à jour son dossier... C'est plus commun que l'on pourrait le croire... Néanmoins, aucun de vous ne possède dans ce cas aucuns liens juridiques... »

Hotch lui coupa à nouveau la parole : « Svp... On est comme une famille, peut-être pas au sens conventionnel mais croyez-moi... »

Le médecin soupira et repris la parole en couvrant celle de l'autre homme : « Messieurs, je m'apprêtais à dire que je vais faire une exception... Vous pourrez d'ailleurs remercier une infirmière très déterminée qui a insisté une bonne dizaine de minutes tout à l'heure sur le fait que vous sembliez très proche et qu'elle ne pouvait pas acceptée que l'on refuse de vous parler peu importe le lien que vous aviez avec le patient »

Ils furent tous surpris du comportement de l'infirmière, quoi que toujours sous le choc d'apprendre que Gideon était resté son contact en cas d'urgence malgré toutes ces années et du pourquoi qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais su plus tôt...

Ils fixèrent leur regard sur le médecin, ce qui importait d'abord était de savoir comment allait Reid... Il se doutait qu'il était vivant, vu comment le médecin avait parlé et de son attitude en général, mais ils avaient besoin d'avoir plus de détail

Cette dernière posa alors la question qui le tracassait : « Le Dr Reid avait-il parlé à quelqu'un d'entre vous d'une douleur émanant de sa blessure avant l'incident ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Morgan puisqu'il avait été avec lui juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre mais il secoua la tête, perplexe, en demandant : « pourquoi ? »

« L'infection était déjà bien avancée... Cela devait dater d'au moins quelques jours... La douleur qui devait en résulter devait être très intense... D'ailleurs, les ambulanciers n'ont fait aucunes mentions dans leur rapport de ce fait mais nous avons décelé une fracture du métacarpe lorsque nous l'avons transféré... Nous devrons faire une radio un peu plus tard aujourd'hui mais quiconque a déjà eu un os cassé sait à quel point il est douloureux et le fait que le patient ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué est assez inquiétant si l'on tente de mesurer sa douleur à côté... »

Hotch demanda : « Méta quoi ? »

« C'est un os de la main, qui est très rare qui subit une lésion... Les manière d'en obtenir une sont assez limité, il y a le choix entre tomber sur sa main le poing fermé où encore donner un coup de poing dans un angle inférieur, soit vers le bas »

Morgan expliqua : « La deuxième supposition est la plus crédible... Lorsque nous étions tous les deux, il a donné un coup dans le bas de son comptoir... »

Garcia lui demanda, choqué « Pourquoi mon bébé aurait fait ça ? »

« Ma beauté, c'est une histoire peu importante »

Hotch demanda au médecin, souhaitant avant tout en savoir plus sur l'état de Reid actuel et laisser de côté ces pacotilles de côté pour l'instant : « Pouvez-vous continuer svp ? »

Le médecin expliqua alors : « L'opération a duré un peu plus de 6h00 et s'est bien déroulée en général, malgré deux arrêts cardiaques supplémentaires. Nous avons dû retirer beaucoup de tissus endommagés, et nous avons réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, mais il restera dans le coma pour une durée indéterminée... Cela pourrait aller de quelques jours à quelques semaines, cela dépend de chacun... Cela est bien sûr à vous de voir mais des études montrent que les patients dans le coma perçoivent l'environnement et se réveille plus rapidement s'ils sont stimulés. Par conséquent, si son petit ami ou un autre de ses collègues pourrait rester à son chevet au moins quelques heures par jour, cela accélèrerait certainement son réveil »

Ils répondirent presqu'à l'unisson : « C'est d'accord »

Hotch demanda : « Connaissez-vous la cause de l'hémorragie ? »

« Honnêtement, il est impossible d'en déterminer la cause... Il est probable que s'il a pratiqué une activité physique intense cela en ait été l'élément déclencheur, mais je ne saurais en dire la cause... De plus, vu l'état de l'infection, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne se produise... Son corps était une bombe à retardement prêt à craquer à chaque instant. »

« Y a-t-il des risques de dommages permanents... ? »

« Ce sera à voir avec son réveil, il est impossible de se prononcer avant... Néanmoins, si je dois être honnête, c'est lui-même qui risquerait d'augmenter cette possibilité ; il est vraisemblablement un des pires patients que l'on pourrait avoir. Sans vouloir lui manquer de respect, j'ai parlé au médecin qui s'était occupé de lui la dernière fois, et si le Dr Reid agi de la même manière, cela pourrait bien être le cas »

Morgan s'exclama : « Excusez-moi ? »

« Monsieur, vraiment, je ne veux pas lui manquer de respect. Néanmoins, il se fiche totalement des ordres des médecins et a fait des choses dont je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant dans ma carrière. Son refus catégorique de prendre toute forme d'analgésique n'est rien comparé au reste. Il devait être alité pour une semaine, mais dès son réveil, il s'est levé en débranchant toutes les machines et est allé la salle de bain pour prendre une douche... Ses médecins ont essayé d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée et lui ont hurlé de sortir en lui rappelant les complications que cela pourrait engendrer mais il a seulement répondu qu'il signerait une décharge... Il a fait la même scène aux deux jours durant toute la durée de son hospitalisation... De plus, son médecin l'a pris en train de boire un café à peine 2 jours après sa chirurgie... Il avait interdiction de consommer quoi que ce soit et quand il a essayé de le raisonner, il a jeté sa tasse en lui disant d'aller se faire voir... Cela, c'est sans oublier le harcèlement envers l'équipe médical qui s'occupait de lui pour le laisser sortir sous diverses raisons... Le seul point positif que le médecin avait pu me dire sur lui était le fait qu'il n'a pas rechigner avec l'IV, si l'on oublie le fait qu'il la mettait uniquement quand il en avait envie, il se la mettait seul, refusant toute aide de quiconque... »

Tout le monde avait grimacé, Reid n'avait jamais été un patient si difficile... Têtu oui, c'est certain, mais si désagréable ? C'était difficile à croire.

Le médecin ajouta : « Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est simplement pour dire que ce n'est pas si surprenant au vue de son comportement que sa plaie ne se soit infecté et que j'espère qu'il changera d'attitude à son réveil pour que cela cicatrise correctement cette fois... Je crains que la prochaine fois, nous ne pourrions pas le réanimer si la situation ne se présentait de nouveau... »

Ils hochèrent la tête, bien qu'ils savaient tous qu'ils leur seraient impossible d'empêcher Reid de faire quoi que ce soit...

Le médecin demanda : « Voulez-vous aller le voir ? »

Ils se précipitèrent aussitôt vers elle, prêts à la suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Reid


	15. Chapter 15

Voici le chapitre 15 :)

Il ne restera que 2 chapitres qui feront la conclusion de l'histoire !

...

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Reid, et le regardèrent un instant, il avait l'air si frêle avec son teint pâle et cette position commune aux patients dans le coma, couché sur le dos, les bras de chaque côté du corps... Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises qui avaient été installé de chaque côté du lit.

Morgan se mit directement à la droite de Spencer, en prenant sa main qui était à peine plus chaude qu'auparavant. Il lui dit doucement : « Salut... Nous sommes tous ici pour toi... Si tu peux nous entendre, ouvre les yeux... »

JJ était assise en face de Morgan, mais passait la main de Reid sur son visage pour qu'il sente sa présente... Elle ne savait pas s'il pouvait entendre, et espérait qu'au moins, il puisse percevoir qu'ils étaient là par le biais du toucher.

Garcia était entre Kate et JJ et pleurait en s'appuyant la tête sur le lit, laissant une main se promener sur la forme de la jambe du jeune homme entouré par cette mince couverture, ayant besoin de sentir ce corps, cette présence, bien qu'elle soit inerte. Kate gardait une main sur son dos dans une tentative de la réconforter un peu...

Hotch tâchait de garder son calme, il détestait ce genre de visite et encore plus à cet instant avec tout le monde. Rossi, qui était à côté de lui avait l'air tout aussi inconfortable et gardait les yeux baissés.

Ce dernier finit par dire en gardant un ton de voix calme et se levant doucement : « Je vais aller chercher des cafés » en posant une main sur l'épaule des deux hommes à côtés d'eux un bref instant. Il avait besoin de s'isoler un peu alors il s'agissait d'une excuse parfaite, bien qu'il savait tout que les autres comprendraient tout de même ses intentions qui n'étaient pas si discrètes.

Ils le regardèrent quitter sans rien dire. Il revint une dizaine de minute plus tard et en donna un à tout le monde.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques heures, personne n'osant parler, jusqu'à ce que Hotch reçoit un appel signalant un nouveau dossier qui venait d'arriver.

Il dit alors à tout le monde, à moitié à regret de devoir quitter Reid et l'autre partie de lui heureux de quitter cette situation inconfortable : « Nous avons un cas, on y va »

Rossi se leva et Kate, après un instant d'hésitation, en fit de même, mais les autres ne bougèrent pas.

Hotch demanda : « JJ et Morgan, vous venez ? » Il savait que cela ne valait pas la peine de demander à Garcia mais s'attendait à ce que les deux autres suivent...

JJ se leva en embrassant le front du génie un instant mais Morgan dit « Je vais rester avec Garcia et aider d'ici »

Il hocha la tête en disant : « tenez-nous au courant » et sorti, suivi de peu par les autres.

Garcia alla se mettre à côté de Morgan et s'appuya contre lui en disant : « je voudrais tellement qu'il se réveille maintenant »

« Je sais ma chérie, moi aussi... »

Ils restèrent une heure supplémentaire ainsi avant que Garcia ne dise : « Je vais devoir aller faire un tour au bureau avant que le patron nous appelle, je dois aller chercher mon ordinateur portable... »

Tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il lui répondit simplement : « D'accord »

« De quoi aurais-tu besoin ? »

« Prends-moi une pile de dossiers sur mon bureau svp ainsi que mon portable svp »

« D'accord, mais n'oublie pas de m'appeler à la seconde où il se passe quoi que ce soit »

« Tu peux compter sur moi ma belle »

Elle sorti et le laissa seul. Il attendit quelques instants puis prit la main de Spencer de nouveau entre les siennes et l'embrassa doucement.

Il se mit alors à lui parler « salut Spencer, on n'est plus que tous les deux... Cela ne durera pas longtemps, Garcia est simplement passé au bureau, elle devrait être de retour dans environ une heure. Si tu saurais à quel point j'aimerais que tu ouvres tes yeux, que tu bouges, que tu me donnes un signe que tu m'entends... Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comprends ? Je t'aime tellement...

Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te dire, c'est tellement étrange de parler a une personne endormie... J'aurai tellement eu de chose à te dire auparavant, mais maintenant, je ne sais pas... Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état... Je vais te faire une promesse, ou plutôt un échange ; quand tu te réveilleras, je ne t'embêterai pas à tenter de te faire suivre les conseils des médecins, mais seulement si tu le fais d'ici une semaine. Si tu tardes plus longtemps, tu auras affaire à moi... J'espère que cela te poussera à ouvrir les yeux bientôt... Personne ne tiendra plus longtemps à te voir allongé ici plus longtemps, et je suis sûr que toi non plus tu n'aimerais pas y être plus longtemps...

Je vais devoir travailler tout à l'heure, tout comme Garcia, mais nous resterons avec toi en attendant le retour des autres... Ils sont tous très inquiets aussi, j'imagine que tu t'en doutes déjà mais enfin... Tu sais, le médecin nous a dit que cela devait faire plusieurs jours que ta blessure s'était réouverte... Tu aurais pu me le dire si tu avais mal, j'aurai pu t'aider, ou on serait allé ensemble à l'hôpital... Ce n'est pas que je t'en veux de ne pas en avoir parler, mais c'est seulement que cela donne l'impression que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me le dire... De plus, je n'ai rien vu, cela m'a échappé et je m'en veux... J'aurai dû voir un signe...

Le médecin a dit que cela aurait pu arriver d'une minute à l'autre mais je me sens tout de même coupable... Je me dis que j'aurai dû le voir plus tôt, je ne sais même pas combien de temps tu étais inconscient avant que je ne le réalise en me retirant... Et puis si je n'aurai pas paniqué, peut-être qu'il t'aurait traité plus tôt et que tu n'aurais pas eu à mourir 4 fois avant d'être soigné... Tu sais que si quelqu'un m'aurait vu, il n'aurait jamais cru que je suis un agent du FBI, sérieusement ? Je ne me rappelai ni de ce qu'il fallait faire, ni du numéro pour appeler l'ambulance... J'ai déjà été dans des situations plus dangereuses, mais je n'avais jamais autant paniqué qu'à cet instant ; te voir inconscient, comme ça, sans comprendre pourquoi, j'étais totalement en état de choc, simplement pétrifié... »

Il resta silencieux à le regarder, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il l'avait déjà vu dans un lit d'hôpital et rester à ses chevets, mais tout lui semblait si différent cette fois.

Il fut sorti de son état de transe par Garcia qui revenait, et lui offrit un léger sourire avant de s'installer avec le dossier qu'elle lui expliqua brièvement. Ils passèrent la journée ainsi entre enquêter sur le dossier depuis la chambre de leur ami, et Morgan qui remplissait ses rapports et Garcia qui les lisait ensuite à Reid, disant comme explication que ce dernier avait besoin d'un stimulus et qu'un rapport de cas pourrait bien lui en obtenir.

Le même médecin qui était venu ce matin revint et leur dit : « les heures de visites sont terminés, hier était une exception mais vous pourrez revenir demain matin... »

Ils hochèrent la tête, ils savaient bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester 24 heures sur 24 avec le génie de toute manière...

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent exactement pareil... Néanmoins, ils ont résolu l'affaire dans la journée et ont pu rentrer, bien que tardivement.

Le lendemain, ils se sont rejoint dans la chambre de leur ami, cette journée étant de repos vu le dernier cas. Ils ont discuté de tout, et fait le récit de l'enquête dans les moindres détails lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Le génie a ouvert les yeux sous la surprise de tout le monde, mais ses paupières semblaient si lourdes qu'il ne les a pas tenus ouverte plus d'une minute, et les voix des autres semblaient si lointaines qu'il n'a pas résisté et est retombé dans l'inconscient avant même que les médecins n'arrivent.

Quand Garcia a demandé au médecin qui l'examinait de nouveau : « et alors ? »

Il répondit à regret : « Je suis désolé, il semble qu'il est replongé dans le coma... Néanmoins, le fait qu'il ait pu reprendre conscience quelques secondes est très encourageant du fait qu'il pourrait se réveiller bientôt et totalement... »

Ils ont reçu un nouveau dossier malgré leur jour de congé sous le désespoir de tous et Hotch a demandé à Garcia de venir car ils auraient besoin d'elle cette fois et elle a obéi, bien que loin d'être heureuse de laisser Reid ici, mais tout de même soulagé du fait que Morgan reste, le plus important étant que le jeune homme ne reste pas seul.

Cette journée-là, Reid a ouvert ses yeux de nouveau alors que Morgan était au téléphone en apprenant que l'équipe rentrait aujourd'hui au bout de 3 jours d'enquête. Il a alors raccroché spontanément en s'écriant « il se réveille » et lui a dit plus doucement en se rapprochant : « Salut beau gosse »

Il resta immobile un instant, le temps de reprendre assez ses esprits puis tira sur le fil de l'intubation d'un coup, en sentant la nausée venir par le fait même.

Morgan fut en état de choc, et dit : « Spencer ? »

Il gémit, sa gorge était affreusement douloureuse. Morgan sembla comprendre car il lui dit : « veux-tu un verre d'eau ? »

Il hocha la tête et attendit pour boire un peu. Morgan lui dit : « je dois aller prévenir les médecins »

La voix enrouée, il lui dit : « Non, je vais bien »

« Spencer, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as été dans le coma pratiquement 6 jours »

Il soupire, avant de dire « c'est peu, la moyenne est beaucoup plus élevée »

Il se frustra légèrement et répondit un peu froidement : « Non, ce n'est pas peu Spencer, pas quand on te voit dans ce lit durant tout ce temps »

Il grimaça, et répondit : « Je suis désolé... »

Il lui prit la main et lui dit « ce n'est rien... »

Il soupira, tout était encore un peu flou à cause des lumières trop blanches des néons de la chambre mais il se concentra sur l'autre homme du mieux qu'il le pouvait et lui dit : « Non, pas seulement pour ça, pour toute cette situation... Je ne veux pas que tu croies que c'est ta faute... Rien ne l'est, je te demande pardon... »

« Écoute, on discutera après. Pour l'instant, je vais aviser les médecins que tu t'es réveillé et pendant qu'il t'examine, j'appelle l'équipe pour donner les nouvelles. Ils sont sur le chemin du retour du cas... »

Il sourit légèrement et hocha la tête... Il s'en voulait, Derek avait l'air tellement bouleversé en quittant la pièce...

Le médecin le gronda d'avoir retiré le tube sans l'attendre, mais il ne répondit rien. Il lui expliqua les détails de son dossier, de l'opération, des risques de séquelles et des mesures de prévention qu'il devrait prendre pour éviter que sa blessure ne se rouvre de nouveau, ainsi du pourquoi du plâtre sur sa main, mais il s'en fichait toujours éperdument.

Il voulait d'abord parler à Derek... Il savait qu'il lui en voulait, mais aussi qu'il se sentait coupable, il l'avait entendu lui parler, car il n'était pas toujours inconscient, il entendait ce qui se passait autour de lui la plupart du temps... Il n'acceptait pas qu'il ressente un brin de culpabilité à cause de lui. Tout était de sa faute, il avait mal et ne l'avait pas dit et sentait même qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscient pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour mais s'était tut quand même... Il était responsable, il l'avait cherché en se mettant sur le ventre malgré sa douleur, mais aucunement Derek ne méritait cette situation.

Il vit que Morgan était de retour dans la chambre après le départ du médecin. Il s'assit de nouveau sur le lit, ne pouvant empêcher un gémissement de douleur en le faisant, et se tourna vers Morgan qui le regardait, toujours inquiet.

Il lui dit de nouveau : « je suis désolé, tellement... » Des larmes coulèrent tout de suite après et il détourna la tête aussitôt ; il voulait éviter d'avoir l'air de faire pitié et il faisait exactement le contraire.

Derek, en se rapprochant, passa une main sur son visage : « arrête Spencer, regarde-moi... »

Il ne bougea pas, ayant trop honte pour le regarder dans les yeux, il se sentait tellement pitoyable. Morgan continua sur le point qui l'inquiétait le plus et qui l'intriguait un peu : « Le médecin a dit que cela faisait au moins quelques jours que ta blessure c'était réouverte et infectée, et que cela devait faire mal et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé... Est-ce que parce que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

Il répondit entre ses larmes : « Non, j'ai confiance... je ne sais pas pourquoi... Ce n'est pas toi... Et je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuille... Le problème c'est moi, cela a toujours été moi... »

Il lui répondit fermement : « Ne dis pas ça... »

« Si, c'est vrai Morgan »

« Spencer, appelle-moi Derek... On n'est que tous les deux... »

« Mais c'est fini, on n'est pas tous les deux, j'ai tout gâché »

Il fut confus un instant et répondit : « Que racontes-tu ? Spencer, ce n'est pas cet incident qui va nous séparer »

Il le regarda, sceptique, avant de dire : « Comment pourrais-tu avoir un rapport sexuel de nouveau avec moi compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'ai entendu m'expliquer, j'entendais... Pour être autant en état de choc quand cela est arrivé, tu devais être vraiment traumatisé par ce qui s'est passé... Sans compter que je t'ai blessé par mon manque de communication également, tu mérites quelqu'un qui sait parler... Et puis, je ne suis pas fait pour être avec quelqu'un de toute manière, cela le montre bien »

Il songea un instant, avant de comprendre ce qu'il recherchait : « Non, Spencer, arrête »

« Je dis seulement les faits »

« Non, tu essaie surtout de me repousser. Tu veux me montrer que tu m'as fait du mal et insinuer que je serai mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre... Néanmoins, je ne te laisserai pas faire car c'est tout à fait faux tu m'entends ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, et c'est aussi simple que cela. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois honnête et de me le dire la prochaine fois que l'on réessaiera car je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise... D'ailleurs, répond à cette question : quand as-tu commencé à avoir mal ? »

« Quand j'ai dû vous parler... Le stress sûrement... »

« Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? »

« Cela aurait très bien pu être psychologique, le fait de mentionner certains évènements peut provoquer certaines sensations et donc de la douleur, bien que ce ne soit que mental... »

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il savait de ce genre de chose et demanda : « Cela n'aurait pas pu durer plus de quelques heures, non ? »

« Oui, mais j'ai aussi bu en arrivant chez moi... Je me disais après que c'était peut-être à cause de cela... »

Il n'y croyait pas du tout, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il pensait surtout qu'il voulait ressentir cette douleur. Il dit donc : « Pensais-tu que tu méritais d'avoir mal ? »

Il répondit aussi vivement que sa fatigue ne lui permettait : « Pardon ? »

« Je sais que tu ne croyais certainement pas que l'alcool aurait pu te rendre si mal et si longtemps, tu es un génie et c'est une idée inconcevable. Tu as seulement toléré ta douleur, c'est simple... De plus, quand tu as ramassé les morceaux de verre, c'était comme si tu étais soulagé, que tu aimais ça... Et puis tu t'es fracturé je ne sais plus quel os de la main à cause de ton coup dans l'armoire, après cela, tu as eu l'air de vraiment avoir mal 3 secondes avant de totalement l'ignorer tout comme ta douleur au ventre... Est-ce que tu t'es déjà automutilé ? Car tout cela y ressemble lorsque l'on prend tu recul »

Il dit naturellement : « La sensation de la douleur produit des endorphines, c'est commun d'aimer la ressentir... » Au vu du regard que lui lançait son ami, il ajouta : « Je le faisais quand j'étais jeune... Mais cela n'était pas pour ça, j'ai arrêté, je sais que c'est malsain et je n'avais pas l'intention de recommencer... Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je pensais, je suis désolé... »

« Arrête de t'excuser » Il fit alors ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé mais qu'il se contrôlait pour régler certains sujets avant de le faire et l'embrassa alors passionnément, jusqu'à ce que le génie se sépare rouge et à bout de souffle en disant « Pardon, je n'ai pas un niveau suffisant en oxygène pour rester plus longtemps »

Il bailla alors un instant, tentant tout de même de ne pas le montrer et répondit : « Pas de problème »

Son bâillement ne lui avait pas échappé, et il demanda alors, également fatigué et ayant envie de se reposer : « Tu as l'air fatigué, veux-tu venir dans mon lit ? »

Il dit en enlevant ses chaussures et le rejoignant : « d'accord, on a encore quelques heures avant que les autres ne reviennent, et Garcia m'appellera avant de venir, et j'ai dit que j'étais ton petit ami donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème »

Il le regarda consterné et demanda : « Quoi ? Tu l'as dit à l'équipe aussi ? »

« Ils pensent que ce n'est qu'un mensonge pour en savoir plus sur ton état »

« D'accord, parfait. Je vais me tourner sur le côté mais ce n'est pas pour te tourner le dos, c'est un peu serré, ils auraient dû mettre un lit plus grand mais je sais que c'est une chambre des soins intensifs et qu'ils gardent les grands lits pour ceux qui en ont besoin, mais bref, c'est un peu inconfortable »

« Pas de problème beau gosse »

Il le laissa se tourner puis plaça son corps dans la même position, suivant la courbe de son corps. Il se pencha vers l'oreille du génie et dit : « Tu m'as manqué, ne dors pas trop profondément bébé »

Il soupira, et dit « je veux seulement dormir un peu, je ne retomberais pas dans le coma si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Je vais profiter de ta promesse et faire ce que je veux des médecins. »

Il sourit, et regretta presque de l'avoir fait un bref instant avant de l'embrasser doucement et lui dit « bonne nuit Spencer »

« Bonne nuit Derek »

L'équipe arriva en cognant discrètement à la porte quelques heures plus tard, et pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce en constatant le tableau qui se dressait devant eux ; Morgan étant enroulé autour du génie et les deux dormant en cuillère. Garcia, de son éternel enthousiasme chuchota aux autres : « ils sont tellement adorables » Hotch ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme tout le monde, c'était franchement mignon.

Garcia s'exclama : « debout les amoureux ! »

Le génie sursauta en s'asseyant rapidement et remonta la couverture sur lui comme une adolescente prise au lit en s'éloignant du mieux qu'il pouvait de Morgan qui dormait toujours telle une buche et balbuta aux autres en fixant la couverture : « je, j'étais fatigué et lui aussi, et tant qu'à le laisser dormir sur une chaise, je lui ait proposé de venir, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez... Les apparences sont trompeuses je sais mais »

Hotch lui coupa la parole : « Reid, ça va »

Ce dernier se retourna vers Morgan et le secoua vigoureusement, bien que mal à l'aise de le toucher ainsi. Il se réveilla et dit « Spencer ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il chuchota fortement, un peu furieux « Ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire, tu as dit qu'ils n'arriveraient que dans quelques heures et qu'ils appelleraient »

Il se releva et dit « Garcia, je croyais t'avoir demandé de m'appeler avant d'arriver ? »

« Je l'ai fait mon chou, tu n'as pas répondu »

Reid lui dit « merde Morgan ! Lèves-toi maintenant, ils ont l'air de croire, enfin tu vois... »

Il le regarda et rigola une seconde, il voyait bien la rougeur sur son visage. Il sorti du lit et Reid s'emmitoufla totalement dans la couverture en se recouchant. Ce n'était certainement pas comme ça qu'il s'attendait à les voir arriver. Il ne pensait pas dormir plusieurs heures, et encore moins que Morgan le ferait.

Il ajusta sa robe d'hôpital en l'étirant bien comme il faut sous la douillette et en vint à une conclusion horrifiante. Il s'écria presque « Morgan ! »

Il répondit aussitôt : « Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il se releva de nouveau et dit aux autres « pouvez-vous nous laisser un instant svp? »

Hotch tenta de demander : « Reid, qu'y a-t-il ? »

« J'ai une question à lui poser. Une minute, c'est tout ce que je demande »

Il hocha la tête et sorti de la pièce suivie des autres. Morgan ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu mettre le jeune homme dans un état pareil et regarda les autres sortirent presqu'en les enviant. Le génie, comme s'il avait compris lui dit sérieusement : « non, toi tu restes ici ». Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas pensé tout haut et soupira. Qu'avait-il donc fait de mal ? Garcia lui adressa un clin d'œil en quittant la pièce et il leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant ce qui allait suivre.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti et ait fermé la porte, il dit à Morgan : « Je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements ! »

Il tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer son rire, il imaginait quelque chose de grave et c'était certainement la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

Le génie continua : « ne te moque pas de moi Derek, je te jure que si tu m'as laissé nu... »

« Non, non. Calme-toi Spencer, je nous aie rhabillé avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance » il ajouta, voyant toujours de la crainte dans ses yeux : « et oui la lumière était toujours fermée »

Il soupira de soulagement, c'était sûrement le personnel de l'hôpital qui ne les avais pas remis dans ce cas. C'était tout de même une bonne chose, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui remette en sachant qu'ils l'auraient forcément touché en le faisant et au vu de l'éclairage typique des hôpitaux, ils l'auraient sûrement observé de toute manière.

Il lui dit simplement : « merci », ce à quoi Morgan répondit d'un sourire

Hotch cogna à la porte, et l'entrouvre en disant : « est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Reid répondit « oui, merci »

Ils se réinstallèrent autour de lit et un silence gêné prit forme.

Rossi finit par le rompre et demander : « Alors Reid, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien »

Il fronça des sourcils, il n'y croyait pas vraiment, tout comme tout le monde...

Reid se mordit les lèvres, il était vraiment gêné d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention... Il tenta de rassurer tout le monde et de détendre l'atmosphère en allégeant sa situation et en disant èa son ancienne équipe en feignant un sourire : « Vous savez que je suis déjà mort 5 fois ? »

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et ils le dévisagèrent... Il soupira, décidément il n'était pas doué dans les relations.

Garcia rompit finalement le silence en disant un lui frottant la jambe une seconde et en rigolant : « Tu es mon petit chat, il te reste encore 4 vies, il faudra que tu y fasses attention »

Il fronça les sourcils en répondant : « Tu fais allusion au mythe selon lequel un félin a 9 vies ? »

Elle sourit et dit : « C'est ça »

« J'espère que tu sais au moins que ce n'est pas vrai, sans compter que je ne suis certainement pas un chat »

« Mon petit génie, je vivrais dans mon petit monde parfait et coloré aussi longtemps que je le voudrais, tu devrais bien le savoir. Par conséquent, si je te dis que tu es un chat, tu le seras »

Il répondit en baissant les yeux : « Désolé »

« Ce n'est rien mon chou, je suis heureuse que te voir réveillé »

« Merci d'être resté, enfin les autres jours... »

« Morgan te l'a dit ? »

« Non, j'entendais ce qui se passait la plupart du temps... »

« Oh, donc tu ne dormais pas si profondément »

« Garcia, le coma n'est pas comme le sommeil. Il y a différent stade et évidemment comme mon état n'était pas grave, je n'étais qu'à la forme la plus légère »

« Mon petit cœur, tu sais que je t'aime mais ne t'avise pas de dire que ton état n'était pas grave, et encore moins si tu as fait 5 arrêts cardiaques »

« Non, 4 ; 2 dans l'ambulances et 2 en chirurgies. Et hormis cela, demande au médecin si tu ne me crois pas, mon cas n'était vraiment pas grave, j'ai eu de la chance si l'on veut. »

« Ah, j'ai dû mal comprendre tout à l'heure »

« Non, le 5ème était avec Hankel »

Elle sourit maladroitement, disons que cela n'avait pas vraiment détendu l'atmosphère et ce souvenir n'était pas des plus agréable...

Hotch intervint avec la question qui l'embêtait depuis qu'il l'avait appris et souhaitant changer de sujet... « Reid, en fait, nous avons appris que ton contact d'urgence est Gideon... »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en entendant cette question et il débrancha la machine indiquant ce fait par les sons s'accélérant de plus en plus en répondant : « Qui vous l'a dit ? C'est un renseignement confidentiel »

Il l'a regardé faire et lui répondit : « N'évite pas la question »

Au même moment, plusieurs débarquèrent en trombe dans la chambre et Reid dit à ces derniers ironiquement : « Désolé, je suis vivant, fausse alerte »

L'équipe s'étaient repoussé par réflexe sur le côté, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait quand ils étaient arrivés. Hotch salua le médecin de la main, celui-ci étant le même qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré et qui soupira face à cette remarque en concluant qu'évidemment, ce ne serait pas plus facile que ce que son collègue lui avait dit à propos de lui. Elle dit à Reid en s'approchant « Monsieur, je vais rebrancher le moniteur »

Il répondit en se repoussant : « Non, tout d'abord, c'est docteur, j'ai 3 doctorats. Et je la remettrais après moi-même. Maintenant je vous prierais de sortir, vous et vos collègues, svp »

Elle leva les yeux vers Hotch et celui-ci lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait sortir avec la tête, ce que l'équipe de l'hôpital fit avec le même air désespéré

Morgan lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais ne dit rien, et Reid sourit tout simplement. Il espérait que cette diversion suffirait à éviter ce sujet dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Hotch voulait comprendre ce point, cela n'avait aucune importance, surtout puisqu'il ne faisait même plus partie de l'équipe.

Hotch revint tout de même à la charge et dit à Reid : « répond à ma question maintenant »

« Vous n'en avez pas posé »

Il soupira « si tu veux la jouer comme ça... Pourquoi Gideon est ton contact en cas d'urgence ? »

« Je ne sais pas, simplement parce que c'était la seule personne que je pouvais mettre »

« Il est parti depuis plus de 8 ans, et mort depuis 6 mois... »

« Et alors ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas mais mettre quelqu'un un peu plus joignable aurait été une bonne idée... »

« J'ai oublié de le changer »

« Tu sais qu'on le met à jour chaque année avec notre métier, ce qui signifie que tu le renouvelais consciemment chaque fois »

Il ne répondit rien, et regarda Morgan avec un regard implorant mais il lui prit simplement la main. Il n'intervenait jamais quand il en avait besoin. Il inspira et dit : « si vous êtes venu pour me juger, j'apprécierai que vous quittiez svp »

« Reid, je ne te juge pas. Seulement, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu l'as gardé toutes ces années... »

« Si je vous dis que c'est pour entretenir l'illusion qu'il continue de veiller sur moi, cela vous conviendrait ? »

« Peut-être avant, mais il est mort maintenant, comment pourrait-il le faire ? »

« Cela n'a jamais dérangé, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont allés vous dire cela. Ils n'ont pas respecté le secret médical »

« Ils ont demandé s'il était là, il pensait que c'était Morgan »

Il rigola un instant avant que la douleur ne le reprenne et qu'il arrête. Hotch lui demanda : « Tu aurais pu mettre quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipe ou un ami... »

« Mon seul contact social autre que ceux présent dans cette pièce est mon ami Ethan vivant à la Nouvelle-Orléans que je n'ai pas vu depuis 8 ans non plus, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est tellement mieux. Quant à l'équipe, je n'avais pas envie de donner ce fardeau bien que cela n'a jamais servi et je ne vois pas ce que cela changerait puisque je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe »

Hotch se tourna vers Morgan : « Tu ne lui a pas parlé ? »

« Non... On a discuté d'un autre sujet, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aborder ce point... »

Il se tourna vers Reid qui ne comprenait pas et lui dit : « voudrais-tu revenir dans l'équipe ? »

Il répondit froidement : « j'ai démissionné, on ne réembauche pas quelqu'un comme ça »

Il fut mal à l'aise de l'avouer devant tout le monde mais dit : « à vrai dire, je t'ai mis en congé administratif... »

Il fut surpris, cela n'avait aucun sens, et demanda : « Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, cela avait l'air d'une décision plutôt irréfléchie, alors je te laissais un temps pour changer d'idée... »

Il secoua la tête : « Dites plutôt que vous comptiez que Morgan me demande de revenir »

« Pas exactement, mais enfin... C'est ta décision mais nous aimerions tous que tu reviennes... Tu es la bienvenue si tu le souhaites »

Il regarda Morgan, et détourna les yeux en avouant : « ce n'est pas un mensonge, enfin pour moi et Morgan... » Il ajouta rapidement: « Ce serait contre le règlement... »

Il répondit spontanément « Oh... » Il était surpris tout comme tout le monde qui se regardait un peu sous le choc avant de sourire et de dire : « mon offre tient toujours »

« Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de la règle de non-fraternisation entre les membres du bureau ? »

« Tant que vous restez discret au bureau, je n'ai absolument aucun problème »

« Ce serait contre l'éthique et le code de déontologie »

Morgan intervint, voyant qu'il avait l'air décidé à repousser son offre jusqu'à ce que Hotch la retire mais ne voulant pas le laisser aller plus loin : « Reid... »

Il soupira : « désolé, mais n'empêche que ce sont des faits, ce serait illégal. »

Hotch regarda Morgan un instant, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer avant de dire : « Reid, quand je te dis que ce n'est pas un problème et que mon offre tient toujours malgré votre relation, c'est que c'est vrai. Par conséquent, c'est à toi de décider »

« C'est parce que vous ne savez pas comment faire un profil géographique ? On me parlait des affaires, et vous ne semblez pas en faire durant mon absence. Donc, c'est pour ça ? J'ai demandé au directeur de l'académie pour mettre l'option de géo profilage obligatoire mais il a dit qu'il y a d'autre priorité mais il y a des cours offerts que vous pourriez suivre, ce n'est pas bien compliqué et... »

Morgan se pencha et murmura dans son oreille pendant qu'il parlait toujours et lui dit : « Si tu ne te taie pas tout de suite, je t'embrasse devant tout le monde », ce à quoi il arrêta immédiatement de parler et détourna son regard. Morgan ajouta en parlant tout aussi doucement pour que personne n'entende : « arrête de tenter de le repousser, tout n'est pas si simple, et le mettre en colère en continuant ainsi n'aidera personne, ok ? C'est vrai que nous voulons tous que tu reviennes et ce n'est pas qu'à cause de tes compétences... Je ne te pousse personnellement à rien, nous deux reste ma priorité, peu importe ton choix. N'empêche que je ne mentirai pas en disant que je préfèrerai que tu reviennes. La balle est dans ton camps »

Il murmura à son tour : « 62% des couples qui travaillent ensemble se sépare »

« T'arrive-t-il de ne pas t'imaginer toujours le pire des scénarios ? »

Il baissa les yeux de nouveau, honteux. Morgan lui dit : « écoute, on s'aime, travailler ensemble n'y changera rien. Cela aurait plus de chance de ne mener à rien si tu renonçais à ta carrière pour nous, non ? Donc, ne penses pas à cela pour décider » Il se recula, montrant qu'il n'y avait plus à discuter

Il se pencha vers Morgan tout en même en lui courant presque après et lui dit : « Et si je suis trop instable émotionnellement ? »

Il secoua la tête en répondant : « Vas-tu trouvé toutes les excuses possible et imaginable pour ne pas avoir à prendre une décision ? »

Reid se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se frotter le visage plus d'une minute et de dire : « Je peux imposer une condition ? Je sais que c'est injuste de faire cela mais je ne pourrais pas autrement... »

Ils se sont regardé un instant, curieux de ce que cela devait être, avant que Hotch ne réponde : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Vous connaissez tous mon passé, je le sais... Néanmoins, je veux que tout reste normal, que vous l'oubliez, que vous me regardiez de la même manière qu'auparavant et non pas avec ce genre de regard de pitié comme vous le faites en ce moment que je mettrai sur le compte de l'endroit où nous sommes... Tout ce que je veux, c'est être normal et être perçu comme tel, comme avant... »

Ils hochèrent la tête, et Reid ne répondit rien. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire ni pourquoi il venait d'accepter de revenir comme ça par simple envie. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir jouer le rôle du Dr Reid de nouveau... Il aurait aimé que Hotch réfute son offre comme il était censé faire ou Morgan lui donne une raison de refuser. Cela promettait d'être compliqué, tout ça, trop de changement en trop peu de temps et il ne savait plus comment il devrait agir.

Morgan, en voyant le regard absent du génie qui semblait réfléchir dit « Je crois que l'on va te laisser te reposer pour l'instant »

Le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras aussitôt avant qu'il ne bouge sans rien dire pour autant, Morgan resta immobile aussitôt devant ce geste l'ayant pour le moins surpris. L'équipe le salua brièvement avant de quitter la pièce et le patron dit de l'appeler dès qu'il pourrait revenir, ce à quoi il resta silencieux mais tenta d'offrir le sourire le plus honnête qu'il pourrait tenter de feindre.

Derek le regardait, et Spencer se mit à pleurer en le tirant un peu plus vers lui pour lui signifier de venir. Il voulait se blottir contre lui, il en avait besoin, aussi déplorable pouvait paraitre sa demande. Il le fit sans hésité et se glissa sous la couverture avec lui et le génie s'appuya contre son torse en y apposant sa tête et enroula son bras autour de lui.

Morgan, ne comprenant plus rien au génie, attendit, se disant qu'il lui parlerait dès qu'il serait prêt. Néanmoins, au moins d'une dizaine de minute, il comprit qu'il ne lui parlerait sûrement pas de lui-même et lui demanda : « Spencer, qu'y a-t-il ? Explique-moi »

Il ne répondit pas mais se colla encore plus contre son ami, en passant une jambe par-dessus lui et lui embarquant quasiment par-dessus. Il n'avait jamais été affectueux et ne savait pas si ce genre de geste se faisait et encore moins avec ce qu'il portait qui pourrait paraître déplacé mais il s'en fichait, il en avait besoin, bien qu'il se sentait tel un koala accroché à sa branche à cet instant.

Morgan continua de passer une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer, perplexe face à la soudaine et pour le moins intense envie de proximité du jeune homme... Il tenta de lui redemanda au bout d'un autre intervalle de quelques minutes : « à quoi penses-tu ? Parle-moi... »

Il articula difficilement : « je ne sais plus qui je suis Derek »

Il tenta de lui relever la tête pour le regarder mais l'étreinte du génie se raffermit autour de lui et le coinça à rester ainsi. Il comprit qu'il voulait seulement se sentir près de lui et il le laisserait s'expliquer, peu importe la position dans laquelle ils se tenaient, bien que pour le moins peu conventionnelle.

Spencer tenta de continuer : « Je ne sais pas si je peux revenir à être le docteur Reid, je ne sais pas Derek, je n'ai plus d'identité... Ce travail, cela était mon but, je n'ai pas envisagé autre chose et je l'ai quitté, mais je ne sais pas si je peux y revenir, être comme avant... Tout semble si lointain... On m'a vu si vulnérable, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai l'air en ce moment. Comment suis-je censé agir ? »

Il sentait la profondeur de son problème, et tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de le rassurer : « Chuttt... Arrête de te préoccuper de ce que pense les autres. Tout ce que tu dois te préoccuper, c'est toi. Le passé fait partie de nous Spencer, il ne sert à rien de l'oublier, c'est lui qui nous forge. Cette part de toi, c'est ce qui fait de toi l'homme que tu es en ce moment, tout comme Buford a fait de moi qui je suis, cette logique est la même pour tout le monde... Tu dois arrêter de te concentrer sur ce que tu dois faire et agir naturellement, comme tu le sens, et non faire semblant... Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit en t'entrainant au softball ? Arrête de penser, tu dois le sentir. »

Il ne fit pas état de ce que l'on venait de lui dire et soupira en disant simplement : « Je me sens ridicule Derek »

« Non, tu n'as pas le droit de penser ainsi, c'est humain. Tu dois lâcher prise et accepter que tu n'as pas le contrôle sur tout. En ce moment, tu agis comme ton cœur te demande de le faire, et il n'y a aucun mal à cela... »

« Et si je fais tout foirer ? Et si je nuis à la cohésion de l'équipe ? Et si d'autres personnes meurent à cause de moi ? »

« Hey, tu arrêtes avec tes « et si », rien de tout cela ne se produira, et personne n'est mort à cause de toi »

Il soupira en se cala encore plus contre l'autre corps et Morgan se sentait franchement coincé. Bien sûr, il aimait beaucoup sentir son corps contre le sien, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Spencer ferait ainsi. Néanmoins, il avait peur pour lui, il avait l'air si perdu et ce dernier point le laissait confus, personne n'était mort à cause de lui...

Reid finit par dire : « je suis responsable de la mort de plusieurs personnes... Il ne peut pas y avoir plus de morts à cause de moi... » Il enfouit son visage totalement et dit : « je me sens comme un tueur en série »

Il frotta sa main dans le haut de son dos et lui dit totalement perplexe en disant ce qu'il comprennait de sa déclaration: « Spencer, que racontes-tu ? Tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort, cela fait partie de notre travail... »

« Non, j'aurais pu les éviter. Par exemple, j'ai tué quelqu'un d'une balle dans la tête alors que je visais la cuisse, et je n'avais même pas ma certification d'arme à feu... Cela n'est pas le seul exemple, ce n'est que le premier... » Il soupira et ajouta : « De plus, Bobby, je voulais qu'il meurt... Je tenais à ce qu'il ne s'en sorte pas vivant, et je me fichais de mourir avec lui... tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il décède, on peut dire que ce n'était pas vraiment de la légitime défense Derek, c'était presqu'un meurtre... »

« Non, ça ne l'était pas. Il t'a pris en otage d'accord, tu ne l'as pas abattu froidement. Et puis, tu as sauvé beaucoup de personne d'accord... Tu ne peux pas t'enlever cela, et tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort, tu as sauvé beaucoup de vie et tu pourras continuer à le faire. » Il ajouta, se souvenant lui avoir déjà dit mais ayant l'impression que c'était le moment pour lui répéter : « Nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde, tu as toujours fait de ton mieux et c'est ce qui compte... »

« Pourquoi je doute Derek ? Chaque fois que je prends une décision ? »

« Simplement parce que tu n'as pas confiance en toi, cela viendra avec le temps, tu verras. Tu as l'occasion de démarrer quelque chose de nouveau, une deuxième chance de revenir au BAU reprendre ta place et d'avoir un petit ami en plus non ? Profites-en, c'est aussi simple que cela »

Reid enroula encore plus fortement sa jambe autour de celles de Derek et colla complètement son bassin sur lui. Derek lui dit en rigolant un peu en tentant de changer de sujet et de changer son humeur : « Écoute, j'aime que tu sois si près, tout comme sentir une certaine partie de toi que je sens se frotter sur moi chaque fois que tu bouges mais si tu continues à me serrer ainsi je ne pourrais plus respirer »

Il desserra un peu son étreinte, rougissant de ce que Derek venait de lui dire et ce dernier en profitant pour en rajouter un peu, voulant le détendre totalement : « je suis persuadé que si je ne portais pas de pantalon, cette position serait plus agréable pour tous les deux »

Il le regarda en souriant un peu et lui répondit, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'oublier son malaise : « eh bien, tu n'as qu'à l'enlever. Ne pense pas pouvoir partir... je ne veux pas être seul cette nuit »

Il lui sourit en répondant : « ce n'est pas contre le règlement de l'hôpital de rester avec quelqu'un après les heures de visite et dans le même lit en plus ? »

« Je m'en fiche, les médecins ne me contrôle pas. Alors met toi à l'aise, met une chaise pour bloquer la porte de ces abrutis et revient ici après »

Il l'embrassa et se leva le temps de se préparer puis revint dans le lit de son ami. Ce dernier s'enroula de nouveau autour de lui avant de le regarder et de lui dire : « est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

« Pas du tout, tu peux me croire »

Devant cette réponse, il prit bon de mentionner : « J'ai confiance en toi Derek, tu n'as pas besoin d'en douter »

Il lui répondit en gardant une main ferme dans son dos : « Je sais Spencer ». Il lui caressa le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente s'endormir puis finit par s'endormir à son tour. Ils dormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, toute la nuit

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut dans la matinée par quelqu'un qui tambourinait violemment à la porte. Ils rigolèrent un instant avant que Reid n'hurle du mieux qu'il le pouvait : « dégagez, je vous verrai plus tard »

Derek sourit et lui dit : « tu pourrais tout de même être plus poli »

« Cela ne fonctionne pas avec des personnes dans leur genre »

Il s'enroula de nouveau autour de lui, il aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, c'était tellement réconfortant. Ce n'était pas la nuit la plus confortable de sa vie mais il aimait sentir cette présence près de lui, il en avait besoin et ne savait pas comment il pourrait s'en passer. Il ne connaissait pas ce que l'avenir leur réserve, à lui, à eux, au travail, mais il acceptait de ne pas avoir le contrôle et de tenter sa chance et de voir ce que tout lui réservait comme l'avait demandé Derek.


	16. Chapter 16

Voici le chapitre 16, en fait j'en ferai 2 autre, dont le deuxième étant l'épilogue. Maintenant, je suis sûr que l'histoire s'arrêtera à 18 chapitres !

Je devrais tenir à environ finir l'histoire à une semaine d'intervalle entre les futures publications, car je suis occupé mais je fais de mon mieux pour en finir!

...

 _Il s'enroula de nouveau autour de lui, il aimait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, c'était tellement réconfortant. Ce n'était pas la nuit la plus confortable de sa vie mais il aimait sentir cette présence près de lui, il en avait besoin et ne savait pas comment il pourrait s'en passer. Il ne connaissait pas ce que l'avenir leur réserve, à lui, à eux, au travail, mais il acceptait de ne pas avoir le contrôle et de tenter sa chance et de voir ce que tout lui réservait comme l'avait demandé Derek._

 _..._

Reid finit par se relever légèrement pour s'asseoir, et Derek en fit de même en lui demandant, voyant bien qu'il avait l'air de réfléchir : « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Quand un nouveau dossier arrivera, il faudra que tu y aye »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu passes ton temps ici, que tu te sentes obligés de rester ici... Tu serais beaucoup plus utile là-bas qu'ici, il faudrait donc que tu reprennes le travail pour le prochain dossier... »

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est que pour ça ? »

Il changea de sujet, après tout il était habitué de le faire et cela lui semblait être le moment idéal pour lui demander de lui rendre ce service : « Vas-tu pouvoir passer à mon appartement svp ? J'aimerais bien avoir mes vêtements »

Il sourit, il avait bien envie d'en profiter une seconde et demanda d'une manière taquine : « Pourquoi ? J'aime bien cette robe » Il remit sa main sous la couverture et la fit trainer jusqu'aux jambes du génie en remontant de plus en plus haut jusqu'à arriver à une certaine zone avant que ce dernier ne se pousse un peu, ayant brutalement rougit et bégayant face à cette situation qu'il ne croyait pas tout à fait approprié, surtout à cause de ce que ce dernier avait dit avant d'agir de la sorte : « je ne suis pas une femme Derek »

Il sourit : « Je crois que je l'avais remarqué »

« C'est trop étrange de faire ça, et puis ce n'est pas l'endroit Derek... »

Il se releva et reprit son ton sérieux en demandant maintenant que l'ambiance était plutôt décontractée maintenant : « Alors dis-moi, pourquoi veux-tu que je retourne travailler ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit »

« Parle-moi honnêtement Spencer... »

« Je ne veux pas m'attacher trop rapidement... »

« C'est d'accord dans ce cas. Tu vois, ce n'était pas trop compliqué, je comprends »

Il sourit nerveusement en répondant : « ok »

Derek lui dit alors : « Je t'aime »

Il sourit simplement et se recoucha. Morgan lui dit : « Je ferai mieux d'y aller maintenant au cas où, tu sais comment les tueurs en série sont volontaires pour gâcher nos temps libres. Alors, as-tu des préférences pour tes vêtements ? »

« Non, mes vêtements habituels. Mes chemises sont dans la penderie, et tu peux trouver le reste dans ma commode »

Il fronça les sourcils : « Tu veux tes vêtements de travail ? »

« Je m'habille toujours comme ça »

« Tu n'as pas de vêtements un peu plus décontracté ? Tu es quand même dans une chambre d'hôpital... »

« Oui, j'ai mes tenues de nuit mais je ne crois pas que cela conviendrait »

« D'accord, je vais chercher cela, je reviens dans une heure tout au plus »

« Ok »

Reid resta silencieux en réfléchissant. De nouveaux doutes parcouru son esprit ; pourrait-il vraiment le faire ? Il s'était dit la veille qu'il prendrait le risque, et que c'est ce qu'il devait faire, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser totalement ses gardes face à Derek ; il était plus difficile que cela paressait de s'adapter à cette dynamique.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que Morgan revint dans la pièce en souriant et en ayant en main le sac de voyage de Reid bien rempli. Ce dernier le prit en disant merci et lui disant qu'il pouvait aller manger un morceau à la cantine de l'hôpital pendant qu'il allait se préparer, ce qu'il fit en l'embrassant et lui disant une nouvelle fois qu'il l'aimait.

Spencer fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapidement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements. Il savait que les médecins le gronderaient pour mettre ses vêtements car c'était après tout contre la politique de ces établissements en tant que patients, mais il se demandait comment des personnes pouvaient supporter de leur plein-gré ce genre de tissu s'ils avaient l'option d'avoir leur propre vêtement, alors bon.

Il retourna s'étendre jusqu'à ce que Derek revint une demi-heure plus tard et qu'il se pousse pour le laisser revenir auprès de lui.

Derek le fit sans un mot, perplexe face aux barrières psychologiques que le jeune homme mettait apparemment entre eux mais de son envie de proximité physique... Néanmoins, il savait quand même que c'était sûrement pour se protéger émotionnellement et attendrait qu'il se mette à l'aise, espérant quand même que cela vienne bientôt puisqu'il était personnellement prêt à s'engager sous tous les sens du terme...

Ils restèrent entrelacés quelques heures jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Morgan sonne, ce qui lui échappa un « Déjà, ils n'arrêtent pas de tuer ces abrutis » lorsqu'il reconnut le numéro de son patron

Il répond et dit à Hotch qu'il revenait sur le terrain, et lorsque ce dernier lui demanda s'il voulait que Garcia vienne prendre la relève pour veiller sur Reid, il glissa un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme qui avait compris en écoutant leur conversation vue le volume élevé du téléphone et qui secoua énergiquement la tête, répondant donc non à cette demande.

Hotch demanda pour parler à Reid et ce dernier prit le téléphone avec hésitation en répondant : « Oui »

Il fut surpris du changement de salutation puisqu'il avait toujours répondu simplement par son nom, mais dit tout de même : « Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien... »

« D'accord, parfait, et quand pourras-tu revenir ? »

« Cela est encore à déterminer, mais je devrais être en mesure de négocier mon congé pour sortir dans quelques jours, mais pour le travail, la tâche risque d'être plus ardue, selon l'humeur du médecin mais elle n'a pas l'air trop difficile, je dirai peut-être une semaine ou deux maximum »

« Ne lui force pas la main Reid »

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de prendre sa main pour signer les papiers de force Hotch, sinon je serai déjà sorti et prêt à travailler »

Il sourit un instant, avant de reprendre son sang-froid et de dire « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, essaie juste de suivre ses conseils veux-tu ? »

« Oui monsieur, je vais essayer... »

« Bien »

Après un moment de silence, Reid dit, se disant que c'était peut-être le moment pour le dire : « Merci pour votre visite quand j'étais, enfin vous voyez dans le coma... Et désolé pour hier, d'avoir plus ou moins écourté la rencontre... »

« Ce n'est rien, et ce n'est vraiment pas grave, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien... »

« Vous pouvez dire aux autres que je vais bien, que c'était juste la fatigue qui m'a pratiquement assommée d'un coup svp ? Je vous ferai savoir quand je peux revenir... Voulez-vous que je vous repasse Morgan ? »

« Non, c'est bon merci. Prend soin de toi »

« Heu... Merci... Vous aussi... » C'était la première fois que Hotch lui disait une chose pareille, c'était assez déstabilisant... Il raccrocha alors et demanda à Derek : « T'a-t-il déjà dit de prendre soin de toi ? »

Il lui sourit de nouveau, il avait entendu Hotch lui dire au téléphone et aimait la manière dont il essayait de le protéger depuis quelques années, soit depuis la mort de Maeve, et lui dit donc de manière un peu détourné : « Pas que je me souvienne, mais je n'ai jamais été grièvement blessé alors je ne suis pas bien amené à le dire »

Il soupira et lui dit : « D'accord... Tu devrais y aller avant d'être en retard »

« Ok, je t'aime » Il l'embrassa et le génie lui rendit son baiser et Derek lui dit en le rompant : « Je t'appelle dès que je peux »

Il le dévisageant un instant en se demandant comment il pouvait penser à dire une chose pareille, et finit par lui répondre : « Je n'ai pas mon portable »

Il le sorti de sa poche en souriant : « J'y avais pensé tout à l'heure »

« Oh, merci... »

« De rien beau gosse »

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et parti

Reid soupira, soulagé qu'il soit parti. Il ne comprenait pas son esprit, il voulait être avec Derek mais en même temps, il ne le voulait pas. Autrement dit, un instant il était déterminé à être en couple, oui, ce mot, aussi étrange cela avait l'air, avec Derek, et l'autre, il se disait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose... Il n'était pas sûr, que ce soit avec ou sans lui, il nageait dans l'incertitude... La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il aimait être près de lui physiquement, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas une relation et que cela ne devait sûrement pas être assez pour Derek et cela le conforta dans l'idée selon laquelle ce dernier serait mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se leva et s'approchant de l'énorme pile de papiers qui trainaient dans le coin de la pièce, sans surprise étant des anciens dossiers et remarquant que certains dataient de plus de 3 mois. Comment Morgan pouvait-t-il avoir autant de paperasse en retard ? Ce n'était pas comme si Hotch ne leur donnait pas de temps pour les remplir. De plus, ce dernier n'ayant pas une très bonne mémoire, il ne savait même pas comment il imaginait pouvoir remplir un rapport après tout ce temps. Il hésita, se demandant s'il le prendrait mal mais se disant qu'avant, il remplissait certains de ses rapports et que ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas travaillé sur ces cas, il était également sur ces dossiers et ne fausserait donc pas les données. Il connaissait le style d'écriture de Morgan et ce n'était donc pas si difficile à copier.

Il se tint occupé jusqu'à ce que quelques heures plus tard, son téléphone sonne. Il prit son portable, absolument aucunement surpris de voir le numéro de Derek et répondit avec le plus d'enthousiasme qu'il pouvait simuler, un peu découragé par la fainéantise de son ami mais n'ayant pas l'intention de lui montrer « Salut ! »

Il fut surpris par le dynamisme puissant provenant de sa salutation, la trouvant beaucoup trop exagérée pour être réelle et dit : « Salut Spencer, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as simplement l'air un peu trop heureux... »

Il soupira, il en avait apparemment trop fait. Il finit par dire : « désolé... »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien, rien du tout... »

« Est-ce que tu t'ennuies ? »

Il fut surpris une seconde, il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné... Il s'exclama après s'être ressaisi : « Quoi ? »

« Si tu veux, tu peux demander à quelqu'un de t'apporter le dossier. Je suis sûr que personne n'aurait rien contre... C'est plutôt moche, 2 enfants tués... »

Il fut soulagé, c'était sûrement plus intéressant que de compléter une deuxième fois des rapports pour de vieux dossiers et dit doucement : « D'accord, j'appellerai Anderson » Il se dit que c'était peut-être le moment pour lui avouer, il avait l'air un peu déprimé et ne s'emporterait donc pas contre lui maintenant, du moins, il espérait. Il ajouta donc : « Je... j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer... »

Il eut peur, s'attendant au pire, et dit nerveusement : « je t'écoute »

« Tu sais, tes rapports... Ils étaient là et je n'avais rien à faire, alors je les aie commencés... »

Il fut surpris, il savait qu'il les avait laissés là mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se servirait et lui demanda : « Spencer, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Et toi, pourquoi as-tu arrêté de les remplir ? Tu as un fichu retard »

« Je... J'ai fait les dossiers du dernier mois quand j'étais à tes côtés, c'est moins pire que cela a l'air » Il inspira et continua, se disant que l'honnêteté était la meilleure solution pour expliquer la raison selon laquelle il avait pris un tel retard puisqu'il disait au jeune homme de lui parler ouvertement : « C'est quand tu as commencé à m'inquiéter, à t'isoler de nous... Je n'avais plus la tête à les remplir... »

« Ah... désolé... » C'était profondément malaisant, il ne voulait pas que Derek se confie à lui... Parler à cœur ouvert, c'était trop pour lui et se sentait maintenant responsable...

Il répondit rapidement : « Vas-tu arrêté de t'excuser un jour ? »

Il répondit rapidement, la culpabilité raisonnant dans sa voix « Pardon... »

Il soupira : « Il n'y a que toi pour t'excuser alors que je te demande d'arrêter de le faire »

« Dé... » Il s'arrêta lui-même, s'apercevant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et de ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il dise justement.

Morgan dit, le découragement teintant un peu sa voix : « Écoute, je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas... Je te rappelle plus tard... Et merci, j'apprécie tout de même, mais ne te sens pas obligé de les faire... »

Il sourit malgré lui, la conversation était peut-être froide maintenant mais savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas était quand même réconfortant, encore cette contradiction entre son cœur et son cerveau, ce dernier lui disant qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne pour Derek et son cœur voulant lui plaire.

Morgan ajouta : « Je te laisse, je t'aime »

Reid raccrocha, se demandant pourquoi il lui répétait sans cesse, c'était fatiguant. Il l'avait entendu plus souvent en à peine 2 jours qu'il ne l'avait entendu dans toute sa vie.

Là-bas, Morgan soupira en déposant son téléphone. Ce n'était pas la conversation qu'il attendait. Il savait que ce pourrait être difficile entre eux mais il l'énervait à s'excuser pour des pacotilles. Kate arriva au même moment et lui sourit en lui demandant ce qui se passait, ce qu'il répond simplement : « Je ne sais même pas combien de fois Reid s'est excusé depuis qu'il s'est réveillé et encore plus durant notre appel »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, je suis sûre qu'il a compté »

Il la dévisagea, et Kate ajouta : « Je ne le connais peut-être pas très bien du point de vue personnelle mais professionnellement, sa manière de poser des questions pour éviter le plus possible d'exposer clairement ce à quoi il pense, soit nous faisant prononcer ses théories à sa place le plus souvent qu'il le peut, me fait penser qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui... Il doit avoir peur de faire quelque chose de mal et que tu le laisse tomber pour cela, alors ça doit être normal pour lui de s'excuser... »

Il soupira et répondit : « Je sais » N'empêche que c'était frustrant et qu'il souhaitait simplement qu'il arrête, bien qu'il l'aimait et qu'il savait bien qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber de si tôt et encore moins pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide...

À l'hôpital, Reid a reçu la visite de son collègue Anderson avec le dossier et quelques outils de base lui permettant de travailler. Il a rapidement étendu la carte sur le mur avec les photos des victimes et les quelques preuves qu'ils avaient récoltées sur les scènes de crime et commençait à étudier le cas et tracer le profil géographique.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il se dépêcha de retirer la photo des victimes et les éléments de preuve à vive allure avant que la personne, en l'occurrence le médecin, pénètre dans la pièce après l'avoir longuement observé et lui demanda : « Que faites-vous Dr Reid ? »

Il sourit et cacha toutes les photos sous son oreiller, sachant que ce n'était pas approprié que quelqu'un les voit et répondit innocemment : « je travaille »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de travailler »

« Oui, je reste dans cette chambre et il n'y a pas de règlement sur ce que l'on peut faire ou non, je suis tranquille et ne dérange personne, c'est ce qui compte, non ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit : « Au moins vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous enfuir de ce que je comprends, mais vous n'avez toujours rien rebranché à ce que je vois »

« Je n'en ait pas besoin. Je vais très bien comme vous le voyez et je pourrais rentrer chez moi, c'est vous qui voulez me garder sous observation. D'ailleurs, quand pourrais-je sortir et reprendre le service actif ? »

Elle le regarda en disant platoniquement : « laissez-moi voir votre blessure et je répondrais »

Il releva légèrement sa chemise en disant : « cela cicatrise très bien, vous voyez ? »

Elle regarda précautionneusement la plaie et répondit : « Une semaine, pour les deux questions si vous vous engagez à ne pas vous surmener au travail bien sûr »

Il était surpris, c'était mieux que toute attente. Il sourit et répondit : « Parfait, merci »

Elle lui offrit un léger sourire en répondant : « Ce n'est pas que pour vous docteur » Elle avait hâte, tout comme toute son équipe de se débarrasser de lui, et sachant qu'il ne l'écouterait pas et que cela servait à rien de toute manière, cela ne valait pas la peine de se battre avec lui plus longtemps. Elle sorti de la pièce et le laissa, prenant en note mentalement qu'ils le laisseraient travailler et diminuerait la fréquence des visites qu'elle savait bien impromptue pour tout le monde.

Reid se replongea jusqu'à avoir quelques idées. Il prit son portable et hésita, vu sa conversation avec Derek tout à l'heure, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'appeler... Ils devraient discuter, il savait bien que Derek le voudrait mais n'avait pas envie de le faire maintenant.

Il composa le numéro de son patron, qui était surpris au départ par son appel mais ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps, comprenant le motif qui était professionnel après tout. Il était également très surpris en apprenant qu'il reprendra le boulot d'ici une semaine et se demandait comment Reid avait fait pour reprendre en si peu de temps... Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'obliger alors il s'en est contenté et allait explorer les pistes qui lui avait été donné, étant heureux car la touche de Reid dans une affaire lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Spencer et Derek ont discuté quelques fois durant l'enquête, ce dernier l'appelant à l'occasion et ayant tenté de mettre au point certains détails entre eux pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais c'était un peu frustrant de voir que seul lui faisait des efforts pour que cela fonctionne. Il pouvait peut-être essayer de prendre son temps et laisser un peu d'espace à son partenaire mais il voulait au moins sentir une certaine marque d'attention de sa part. Lui répondre « je t'aime aussi » aurait été la moindre des choses, mais non, le génie ne lui disait même pas. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais dit clairement qu'il l'aimait.

L'affaire a été difficile et ils ont mis 8 jours à la résoudre, Reid ayant poursuivi chez lui pour la dernière journée puisqu'il était sorti la veille et ne trouvant pas que cela valait la peine de les rejoindre, et étant soulagé d'apprendre que cela s'était bien déroulé, si l'on oublie le fait que Hotch avait tiré sur le suspect, ce dernier ayant décidé de se suicider par police interposé.

Il était toujours chez lui lorsque l'on cogna à la porte, et il soupira en se disant que c'était forcément Derek. Il se releva et ouvra cette dernière avec lassitude et partit directement pour s'installer de nouveau sur le canapé. Il sentait que cela allait mal se passer.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement et rejoignit Spencer sur le canapé. Ils restèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Derek dise « je t'aime », ce qu'il n'obtenu, comme toujours, aucune réponse. Il mit une main tendre sur son bras, ce que l'autre homme pris comme une invitation et se coucha en appuya sa tête contre sa cuisse. Derek passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux. Il sentait la tristesse de son ami, bien que n'en connaissant pas vraiment la cause et ne se sentait pas de bon cœur de briser ce moment en tentant d'éclaircir les points.

Spencer finit par s'endormir, pour se réveiller à cause d'un message sur son portable peu après que celui de Derek sonne. Il dit toujours à moitié endormi en regardant le message de Hotch révélant qu'ils avaient un nouveau dossier : « avez-vous toujours été occupé ces temps-ci, cela ne fait que quelques heures que vous êtes revenu »

Il sourit en disant : « Il est 9h30... »

Il soupira, il avait cru voir qu'il était 3h30 et ne pensait pas qu'ils aient pu rester si longtemps dans une telle position et encore moins dormir, son pauvre ami devait être sur le point de mourir après près de 10 heures assis avec lui sur ses jambes et s'exclama : « J'ai dormi si longtemps ? Désolé »

Il perdit son sourire en répondant, de nouveau un peu découragé : « Arrête de t'excuser Spencer, sache que j'ai dormi aussi »

« Et tu dois avoir mal au dos après être resté si longtemps dans cette position. J'ai de la crème pour les douleurs musculaires si tu veux. Il y en a dans l'armoire de la pharmacie, dans la salle de bain, je peux aller la chercher si tu préfères. »

« Ça va, je vais bien Spencer »

« Ok, de toute manière j'ai toujours un tube avec moi si tu changes d'avis »

Il rit en entendant cela un instant, cela ne le surprenait pas du tout, Reid n'était pas très physique mais il se démenait toujours autant que tout le monde lorsqu'il devait courir après un suspect après tout. Par conséquent, il est vrai qu'il devait avoir les muscles endoloris à certains moments et devait prévenir cela avec ces crèmes.

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre mais ne s'y attarda pas, ayant remplir son sac pour partir. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler avant de partir, il savait que leur relation était dysfonctionnelle et n'avait pas envie de rien faire pour modifier la situation, n'ayant pas le sentiment qu'il le méritait de toute manière. Il se disait que Derek finirait bien par le laisser tomber en voyant combien pathétique il était réellement comme il semblait d'ailleurs déjà commencer à s'apercevoir et trouverait quelqu'un digne de lui. Sa tête lui disait bien que cette relation serait de toute manière vouée à un échec et il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Derek en essayant, bien que ce soit un peu plus difficile à accepter dans son cœur, cela venait, petit à petit, mais cela viendrait.

Derek soupira, il trouvait vraiment le génie décourageant. Il faudrait vraiment discuter car il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait le supporter. La partie rationnelle de lui-même lui disait bien que c'était ce que Spencer recherchait, soit de le pousser à rompre avec lui en se montrant insensible mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour remédier à cette situation.

Ils ont quitté ensemble l'appartement et inconsciemment, Reid se dirigea vers le métro jusqu'à ce qu'un bras le retienne peu de temps après, l'obligeant à s'arrêter, et Derek lui dit : « Hey, où vas-tu ? »

Il le regarda interloqué, et finit par dire : « Au travail... »

« Je sais, mais je peux t'emmener... »

Il haussa les épaules et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la voiture et se mirent en route

Derek finit par prendre la parole et dire : « Cela ne peut pas durer comme ça, Spencer »

Tout en restant concentré sur le paysage qui défilait par le biais de la fenêtre, il répondit naturellement : « comme quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire »

Il haussa les épaules et répondit du même ton froid : « Et que veux-tu ? »

Il soupira et dit : « Te comprendre mais je crois que c'est trop demander »

Il ne répondit rien, et Derek ajouta : « Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Me repousser, tu imposes des barrières entre nous, tu fais tout pour que cela ne marche pas... »

« Je ne crois pas »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en disant « C'est ça »

Ils arrivèrent silencieusement dans la salle et tout le monde vit la tension apparente chez les deux hommes, bien que Morgan semblait beaucoup plus affecté et que Reid quant à lui avait l'air de prendre tout cela à la légère. Reid se figea face à la table de conférence, ne sachant pas où il devait se mettre. Devait-il se remettre encore à l'écart comme les dernières fois ? Il avait tout de même envie d'être proche de Morgan, il n'avait pas revu les autres depuis leur visite qui s'était un peu mal terminée et se sentait plus en sécurité à ses côtés. Il soupira et se dirigea à côté de lui.

Hotch arriva et remit le badge et l'arme de Reid devant lui, et ce dernier les regarda en restant complètement immobile. Les autres, et en particulier Hotch ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, presque comme si ces effets appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il ne les reconnaissait pas. Rossi réagit finalement afin de rompre le silence en lui disant : « bienvenue à nouveau parmi nous Reid » mais ce dernier ne réagit toujours pas. Morgan mit alors une main sur son épaule pour le sortir de sa léthargie et il sursauta en le dévisageant un moment.

Morgan pointa de la tête les objets sur la table et Reid avança sa main, lentement, en prenant d'abord son arme et se l'attachant rapidement à la taille grâce à son étui et il prit son badge et le fourra dans son sac. Il offrit un sourire timide à tout le monde afin de ne plus être le centre de l'attention et Garcia compris et les débriefa alors sur l'affaire.

Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait à sa place, mais il savait bien que cela prendrait du temps. Il leva la main pour parler, faisant un effort pour se mêler à la conversation bien que non certain de pouvoir vraiment le faire à proprement parlé. Il savait qu'ils comprendraient ce geste puisque Hotch lui a simplement dit : « oui Reid » à chaque fois qu'il voulait dire quelque chose.

Sur le jet, il s'assit sur le canapé après s'être assuré que personne ne le voulait et s'y installa, en réfléchissant à tout cela. Il était perdu avec lui-même, avec Derek, avec le travail, c'était infernal.

Rossi a tenté de demander à Morgan si cela se passait bien entre lui et Spencer mais le regard qu'il a obtenu lui fit abandonner toute envie d'en parler ; c'était clair que non.

Sur l'enquête, ils ont agi de manière professionnelle bien que Reid évitait de se retrouver avec Morgan seul à seul, sachant l'envie de ce dernier de lui parler et n'ayant pas envie de le faire alors il l'évitait avec diverses excuses.

Ils ont résolu l'enquête et se retrouvèrent à bord de l'avion

Derek est allé rejoindre Spencer sur le canapé, ayant bien vu qu'il ne se donnait même pas la peine d'essayer de dormir, ayant simplement l'air d'une momie étendu sur le dos, les yeux ouverts fixant le plafond et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, et frotta sa main sur sa jambe pour lui demander discrètement de se relever, ce qu'il fit peu après sans rien dire.

Derek lui dit : « Il faut que l'on parle Spencer »

« Vraiment ? Maintenant, ici, et avec toute l'équipe à côté ? »

« Tu m'évites, et quelque chose me dit que tu continueras à le faire pour éviter d'avoir cette discussion »

« Il n'y a rien à dire »

Il haussa un peu la voix en disant : « Si, il y a quelque chose à dire Spencer. Je suis tolérant envers toi, je respecte tes limites mais tu fais tout pour me pousser à bout »

Il se releva pour changer de place et Derek lui attrapa le bras en lui disant : « Ne pense pas pouvoir t'en sortir si facilement »

« Alors c'est ce que tu veux, créer une scène de dispute alors que l'on revient d'un cas devant tout le monde ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit très professionnel »

Il raffermit son étreinte sur son bras et lui dit : « si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour pouvoir te parler, oui »

« Tu n'as qu'à rompre avec moi si je suis tant que ça un problème »

Les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient déjà retourné en entendant ce qui se passait entre les deux et furent tous choqué d'entendre Reid dire une chose pareille. Il était clair que non seulement cela n'était pas tout rose entre eux mais que ce dernier cherchait à ce qu'il en soit ainsi comme cette dernière phrase le suggérait...

Derek lui dit : « Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à te faire souffrir Spencer ? »

« Je ne souffre pas, je suis très bien dans cette idée »

« C'est surtout ce que tu te répètes pour te prouver que ton plan qui est de me pousser à mettre fin à la relation est la meilleure chose à faire »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles »

« Ah non, alors dis-moi que je me trompe »

« Arrête »

« Arrêter quoi ? Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à me laisser. Je ne te simplifierai pas la tâche, si tu veux rompre vas-y, car moi je ne le ferai pas à ta place »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu vois bien comment je suis. Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? »

Il soupira, tout était clair. Il lui dit : « C'est ça alors ton problème, tu crois que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi ? Franchement Spencer, laisse-moi rire »

« Je ne compte pas t'en empêcher, si tu veux bien me lâcher »

« Non, Spencer. Je t'aime »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, il l'épuisait avec cette déclaration.

« Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour toi à dire ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, même pas une seule fois. »

« Tu n'as qu'à trouver quelqu'un prêt à te le dire »

En entendant ces mots, Morgan eut presque envie de frapper Spencer, sa prise se referma sur son bras pour tenter de se contrôler mais l'autre homme ne réagit pas. Ce dernier savait bien qu'il aurait des ecchymoses mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis ; il voulait juste arrêter cette situation, et ne comprenait pas le comportement de Morgan et était horrifié d'agir ainsi devant tout de monde, mais c'était le seul moyen après tout, c'était ce dernier qui avait commencé de toute manière. Il maintient son regard sans problème, il savait peut-être qu'il finirait en larme en rentrant chez lui mais il ne fallait pas qu'il démontre de doute, il faisait cela pour leur bien à tous les deux après tout.

Derek finit par dire : « C'est aussi simple pour toi alors, quelqu'un pourra me dire qu'il m'aime ? Ce n'est pas de n'importe qui que je veux l'entendre Spencer, mais d'une personne que j'aime et qui ressent la même chose pour moi. Entendre ces mots par quelqu'un qui ne le pense pas ne fait aucun sens, je ne peux même pas croire que tu puisses dire une chose pareille »

« Oui je peux le croire, si tu n'as pas déjà remarqué, je suis handicapé socialement »

« C'est surtout ce que tu te donnes l'air »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu. Par exemple, le fait que tu voulais attendre pour dire à Maeve en face que tu l'aimais et que tu te sois senti si mal de ne pas avoir pu lui dire avant sa mort le prouve bien. Si tu étais réellement si asocial, tu n'aurais pas saisi l'importance de dire à la personne tes sentiments avant la fin. De plus, tu crois qu'on ne remarque pas la forme d'un livre dans ton sac que tu sers contre ta poitrine dès que l'on est sur une impasse ? Tu es attaché à ce livre car il t'a été donné par une personne précieuse à tes yeux, et une personne ne comprenant rien des relations ne pourrait pas s'attacher à un cadeau à ce point.

Je crois surtout que tu agis de la manière que tu penses devoir agir et prétendre que tu ne comprends aucune des normes sociales est ta manière de le faire pour te protéger des relations avec les autres. Tu étais réservé enfant, et avec Gideon tu as atteint une certaine extrémité que tu voulais tout aussi repoussante auprès des autres en mettant de côté tout aspect émotionnel de tes dialogues, soit en te réfugiant dans les statistiques, et ayant même pris une apparence clichée de petit génie pour que l'on évite du premier coup d'œil, presque comme si tu cherchais à ce que l'on ne te prenne pas au sérieux... Comme en ce moment, tu me dis « ah, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour de toute manière » mais tout ce que tu veux c'est prétendre que tu ne le sais pas pour me tenir à distance comme tu l'as toujours fait avec tes émotions. Tu luttes contre eux autant que tu peux et prétendre ne pas les comprendre est ton petit confort, presque ton idéal

Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne sais plus qui tu es et le Dr Reid est comme un rôle que tu jouais, et maintenant qu'il a été menacé tu ne sais plus comment agir aujourd'hui. Tu essaie de reprendre ce rôle progressivement pour t'y habituer à nouveau et me repousser fait partie de ce plan pour ne pas avoir à faire face à tes sentiments à mon égard, et puis en plus tu crois que tu mérites seulement d'être seul et de souffrir alors tout doit faire un peu de sens, fin calculateur comme tu es »

Reid répondit toujours sans émotion : « Tu as fini ? »

Il soupira en voyant l'absence de choc qu'il avait suscité, mais se dit que Reid devait déjà s'être auto-profilé après tout, cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant. Il regarda les autres qui avaient clairement assisté à leur dispute vu la manière dont ils s'étaient tous retournés faisant semblant de travailler dès qu'ils ont croisés son regard.

Reid attendit, il avait hâte que cette situation prenne fin et il n'osait même imaginer ce que les autres devaient penser de lui en entendant les paroles de Derek, ayant clairement démasqué son plan et ne sachant pas ce que cela impliquait maintenant. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait que la situation se passerait.

Derek prit un ton plus doux, desserrant un peu son étreinte et dit : « tu crois peut-être me protéger en voulant que je te quitte, mais crois-moi, c'est si tu ne veux pas au moins essayer avec moi que je serai blessé... Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, et maintenant que je peux t'avoir, je suis frustré de te voir saboté toute chance pour nous d'être heureux »

Il détourna les yeux, cela devenait trop sentimental à son goût et il n'avait pas vu les choses de cette manière, il croyait que le tenir loin de lui était la meilleure chose à faire finalement et encore une fois il se retrouva à douter, comme trop souvent il y a quelques jours.

Tout le monde s'était déjà retourné discrètement dès que la conversation avait repris et observait la réaction de Reid qui avait l'air de vivre, pour dire pour le moins, une guerre intérieure... Ils se demandant où cela allait mener, espérant tout de même qu'il ferait ce qui est juste et accepterait enfin de s'investir dans leur relation comme le suggérait Morgan.


	17. Chapter 17

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre :)

Le prochain ne sera donc qu'un petit épilogue :)

Un merci particulier à Paige0703 et Miss Homme Enceinte qui ont continué de m'écrire des reviews et qui me donnent la motivation nécessaire pour finaliser cette histoire :) (je dois dire que je trouve plutôt ennuyeux d'écrire la fin des histoires hi hi XD)

...

 _Tout le monde s'était déjà retourné discrètement dès que la conversation avait repris et observait la réaction de Reid qui avait l'air de vivre, pour dire pour le moins, une guerre intérieure... Ils se demandant où cela allait mener, espérant tout de même qu'il ferait ce qui est juste et accepterait enfin de s'investir dans leur relation comme le suggérait Morgan_.

...

Reid finit par dire « je ne sais pas si je peux Derek, c'est trop compliqué... Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi... »

Derek lui dit : « Bien sûr que tu n'es pas comme moi, tout comme je ne suis pas comme toi, chaque personne est ce qu'elle est... Je sais que tu es déjà au courant, mais tu réfléchis trop Spencer... Tu dois savoir ce que tu veux faire, pas ce que tu penses que tu dois faire ou ce qui est le plus simple de faire... »

Spencer répondit : « Il y a d'autres facteurs que la volonté, ça ne suffit pas. Je pourrais tout faire gâcher et te briser le cœur... Pour l'instant, tu es tout enthousiasme à l'idée que ça pourrait marcher, mais que se passerait-il si ce n'est pas comme tu l'imaginais, et si je te décevais ? Je peux gérer la colère, la frustration, mais la déception, c'est trop ... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre, Derek dit d'un ton déterminé : « Bon, ça suffit, on arrive à rien par cette voie. Quand tu m'as demandé de coucher avec toi... »

Il le coupa en répondant vivement : « Derek ! »

Il soupira : « Je t'en prie, c'est naturel. Tout le monde a bord de cet avion a déjà eu des rapports sexuels »

Reid leva les yeux au ciel, pensant tout de même que ce n'était pas une raison pour le crier sur tous les toits mais décida de ne pas trop s'y attarder et dit à son ami : « ok, continue... »

« Alors, comme je le disais, quand tu m'as demandé pour que l'on fasse l'amour, tu le voulais, tu as clairement laissé ton désir l'emporter, pas vrai ? As-tu réfléchi avant à toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir par la suite, avec tes « et si » et tes « bla bla bla » comme tu l'as fait récemment... ? »

« Non... »

« Cela veut dire que cela, c'est le Spencer au naturel, qui a pris une décision spontanée parce qu'il en avait envie, tu comprends ? »

Il le dévisagea plutôt, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir...

Derek poursuivit : « c'est comme ça que le commun des mortels prend des décisions à ce qui a trait à leur relation avec les autres. Tu as montré que tu pouvais le faire ce soir-là, tu me suis ? »

« J'imagine... »

« À ce moment-là, je parle de l'instant présent, regrettais-tu ce choix ? »

« Pas vraiment... Je crois qu'en fait, disons que, heu... J'aimais cela... »

« D'accord, donc tu es conscient du fait que tu as pris une décision par souhait sans penser à autre chose et que tu ne l'as pas regretté ? »

« Considérant ce qui s'est passé après je ne crois pas... »

Derek lui coupa à nouveau la parole avant que Spencer n'aille plus loin : « Disons que tout se serait bien passer, on coupe à partir du moment où tu perds connaissance... Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pensé de nous deux si cela ne serait pas arriver, que l'on serait tous les deux allés jusqu'au bout, qu'on serait tombé endormi enlacé l'un contre l'autre. Aurais-tu tout de même penser que ce serait mieux que l'on ne soit pas ensemble ? »

« C'est quoi cette question ? »

« Je veux juste t'amener à comprendre quelque chose avec moi, ça n'a pas de sens ... »

« Si tu veux me montrer que mon esprit n'a pas de sens, je le sais déjà... »

Il soupira avant de dire : « Non, ce n'est pas là où je veux en venir. Tu as un diplôme en philosophie, disons que c'est ce que l'on fait, ok ? »

Il sourit, avant de dire à cette idée ridicule : « Sais-tu au moins ce que c'est ? C'est loin d'être... »

Il soupira de nouveau et lui coupa encore la parole, ce qu'il avait souvent l'impression de faire ces dernières minutes, sentant la conversation dérapée et voulant l'amener à un endroit particulier : « Spencer, peu importe, je dois dire que je n'écoutais pas en classe mais laisse-moi finir s'il te plait »

Il dit, légèrement boudeur : « D'accord, j'arrête... »

« Tu étais d'accord pour être avec moi ce soir-là, c'était une décision irréfléchie et tu ne l'as pas regretté et tu as aimé cela, ok ? Alors pourquoi remets-tu en question nous deux après avoir été à l'hôpital ? Parle-moi franchement, je veux comprendre ce qui t'a vraiment, soit sincèrement poussé à en venir à prendre cette décision puisque tu pensais l'opposé avant cela, et même si tu ne le dis pas je suis sûr que tu t'étais posé la question et que tu as décidé de foncer quand même »

Il hésita, c'est vrai qu'il y avait penser mais ce qui était arrivé à l'hôpital l'avait bouleversé pour une raison qu'il n'osait même pas vraiment d'admettre à lui-même... Il dit quand même : « Je ne sais pas, peut-être un mauvais présage... Je veux dire, penses-y, on a une relation sexuelle et c'est à ce moment-là que je meurs, et 4 fois... Qui sait, c'est peut-être un signe du nombre de cœur brisé que notre histoire pourrait amener ou je ne sais quoi d'autre... »

Il resta à regarder, bouche-bée que le génie puisse avoir été abouti à une telle conclusion. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il dit doucement : « cela aurait pu arriver d'une seconde à l'autre dans ton état... Il n'y pas de signe quelconque à propos de notre relation d'un nombre de... »

Avant qu'il ne finisse, Reid dit fermement : « Il n'y a pas de certitude Derek »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu celle où l'on finirait tous les deux malheureux ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et dit : « Ce n'est pas une certitude... »

Derek sourit, il était en train de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation : « Pourtant tu as l'air bien décidé, tu prends une décision pour ton bonheur personnel et ensuite tu en viens à la conclusion que me repousser est la chose à faire pour nous empêcher de souffrir... Tu ne l'as pas regretté, et tu ne l'aurais pas fait si cela n'était pas arrivé, alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'arrêter de réfléchir et de faire ce dont tu as envie aujourd'hui ? Tu te caches derrière ton air froid façon Hotchner mais je sais que tu n'es pas insensible et que tu te retiens pour ne pas t'effondrer car ce n'est pas ce que tu veux faire et que tu veux être avec moi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué l'eau dans tes yeux quand je t'ai attrapé même si tu t'es ressaisi en une seconde et ta manière de vouloir me pousser à bout rapidement car tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps ? »

Il ne répondit pas, et Derek inspira et dit simplement : « je ne te le demanderai qu'une fois, sinon nous en resterons là car je crois que tu comprends mes arguments. Donc, voudrais-tu être mon petit ami ? »

Il réfléchit une seconde, avant de se dire que Derek devait bien avoir raison et dit avec un sourire timide : « Je... Oui je le veux »

Derek rit un instant, c'était presqu'une demande en mariage et Spencer l'avait compris en jouant le jeu, preuve qu'il était loin d'être aussi handicapé socialement qu'il le laissait croire.

Il s'avança vers lui, posant une main sur sa joue avec l'idée de l'embrasser mais n'étant pas tout à fait certain que Spencer serait à l'aise de le faire devant les autres. Comme s'il avait deviné ce à quoi il pensait, il se pencha vers l'avant et l'embrassa, et il répondit passionnément au baiser en l'approfondissant langoureusement, heureux de savoir qu'enfin, tous les deux feraient des efforts pour leur relation et que Spencer était en paix avec cette dernière maintenant comme il aurait dû l'être depuis le début. Cela n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer, sauf si on oublie le moment un peu plus tôt où il avait vraiment failli tout laissé tomber mais le résultat en valant largement la peine maintenant, il n'avait aucun regret.

JJ se mit à applaudir et tout le monde en fit de même. Reid, en entendant cela, se retourna et dévisagea tout le monde, se disant que c'était vraiment trop cliché pour être réel et qu'il devait être en train d'halluciner.

JJ, étant donné que c'était l'investigatrice du mouvement, prit bon de répondre à ce regard à la fois sceptique et interrogateur en expliquant : « désolé, mais on se croirait tellement dans un drame romantique, j'en ait les larmes aux yeux sérieusement, c'était trop touchant... »

Il sourit en se secouant la tête, si c'était vrai, ce serait sérieusement un mauvais film tellement tout était invraisemblable. Il décida d'aller rejoindre de nouveau sur le canapé en trainant Derek avec lui.

Spencer le fit s'asseoir et s'étendit en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de Derek, se fichant un peu des regards des autres puisqu'ils les avaient vu s'embrasser et savaient à présent qu'ils avaient eu une relation intime après tout, et que cela ne devait donc pas les choquer.

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux, les massant, adorant la douceur de ces derniers et se demandant comment il pourrait un jour s'en passer. Il avait l'habitude de lui secouer, vraisemblablement pour le taquiner mais c'était surtout pour avoir une raison de se rapprocher de lui et d'en profiter sous couvert d'une autre raison, et là de pouvoir simplement jouer avec sa chevelure pour le plaisir était comme un rêve qui se réalisait.

Reid, qui fixait le plafond du jet sans rien dire depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés se décida à dire : « ne te sens pas obligé, j'ai mis ma tête là, comme ça, mais ce n'est pas pour profiter de toi ou de tes mains »

Il rit : « je rêve que tu profites de moi tu sais ? » Il ajouta : « Sérieusement ça me fait au moins autant plaisir qu'à toi »

Il lui sourit timidement et dit : « attention, je pourrais y prendre goût »

Il rigola, cette attitude lui plaisait beaucoup

Spencer prit une voix plus douce et dit : « je vais devoir t'avouer quelque chose tout à l'heure, dans l'esprit de parler honnêtement... Je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent, je te le dis maintenant car je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage d'aborder le sujet sans rien prévenir avant... »

« D'accord beau gosse »

Il soupira, il savait que ce ne serait pas facile à dire mais se sentait plus léger, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Un peu plus loin, Hotch tentait de convaincre Rossi que ce serait un moment propice pour organiser une leçon de cuisine italienne chez lui avec toute l'équipe, ce qu'il avait fini par accepter en hurlant à tu tête l'invitation de le rejoindre chez lui à 19h que tous prirent avec plaisir. Chacun savait bien que c'était pour accueillir Reid qui est vraiment de retour dans leur famille, bien que personne n'en fit la remarque clairement pour ne pas le rendre mal à l'aise.

Chez Rossi, alors que ce dernier partageait à nouveau une de ses innombrables recettes italiennes par le biais d'une démonstration, Reid engagea de lui-même une conversation pour lui demander pourquoi il cuisinait encore des recettes italiennes malgré toutes ces années, celle question le tiraillant depuis un bout de temps mais se disant que ce serait le moment pour le faire, s'y sentant à l'aise en ce moment. Comme tout de monde ne comprenait apparemment pas vu les regards que l'on lui lançait, il expliqua à Rossi : « vous êtes peut être fier de vos origines mais une certaine variété culinaire ne l'empêche pas de l'être tout en montrant un esprit davantage ouvert. Personnellement, j'aime bien faire de la cuisine provenant de différents pays, notamment la française et l'indienne, et pourtant je viens de Las Vegas »

Rossi dit, comme pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu : « Tu cuisines, gamin ? »

« Bien sûr, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix d'apprendre quand j'étais petit... Et puis, cuisiner c'est comme faire de la chimie pour moi, d'où le fait que je sois capable, mais je ne le fais pas souvent, enfin... »

Il fut toujours surpris, quasiment pour ainsi dire sous le choc puisqu'il arrivait même à se brûler avec une machine à café et dit : « Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit »

« Vous n'avez jamais demandé, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurai parlé »

Il se tourna vers Hotch et dit : « Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul qui peut faire ce genre de rassemblement culinaire »

Reid répondit, d'un ton faussement désolé : « Je crains bien que oui Rossi, j'aime bien être inviter mais je ne recevrais jamais de visite ainsi, ce n'est pas mon genre »

Il sourit, réalisant que c'est vrai que Reid ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa vie personnelle malgré toutes les années où ils avaient travaillé ensemble mais seulement des petits brins dans le même genre lorsque la situation le proposait. De toute manière, il ne le montrait peut-être pas lorsque Hotch lui conseillait qu'une leçon de cuisine serait de mise mais il aimait beaucoup recevoir ses collègues.

Reid donna un coup de pied à Morgan lui signifiait que c'était le moment d'aller parler maintenant qu'il se sentait prêt à le faire et lui demandant de les excuser auprès des autres. En recevant le coup, ce dernier se retourna en disant « aie » d'un ton plaintif mais comprit en voyant son regard qu'il voulait aller parler en privé.

Il dit alors à Rossi : « On vous emprunte votre chambre quelques minutes Rossi, on a quelque chose à faire »

Spencer, dès que ces mots furent prononcés en lui donnant un autre coup de pied, chuchota furieusement : « Derek, as-tu entendu ce que tu as dit ? »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et dit simplement « Oh... »

« C'est ça, et qu'est-ce qu'il va penser à ton avis ?»

« Hey, je n'y aie pas pensé, calme-toi, il sait que l'on ne ferait pas une chose pareille... »

« Ah oui ? Tu en est sûr, parce qu'à son regard j'ai bien l'impression qu'il le pense »

Rossi, qui les regardait en souriant, dit « Ça va, tant que vous nettoyer après »

Les autres membres de l'équipe éclatèrent de rire et Reid rougit d'un rouge aussi vif qu'une tomate, et s'exclama : « ce n'est vraiment pas pour ce que vous croyez, vraiment... »

« Ah non, autant que lorsque Morgan était dans ton lit à l'hôpital ? »

« On n'a fait que dormir, et là j'ai juste besoin de... » Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il voulait parler sans éveiller leur soupçon ou leur curiosité... Il aurait été aussi bien d'annoncer leur retrait lui-même, c'était vraiment infernal...

Rossi dit tout en souriant : « Allez, détend-toi, je plaisante »

Il donna un autre coup de pied pour se venger de son embarras à Derek mais ce dernier lui sourit simplement en retour. Reid se leva rapidement avec Morgan à ses trousses, ayant été curieux toute la soirée sur ce dont Spencer voulait lui parler. Une fois son ami entré, Spencer claqua la porte et s'appuya sur cette dernière pour reprendre son calme, un mélange de gêne et de frustration n'étant pas le meilleur état d'esprit de départ pour avouer ce qu'il avait à dire.

Derek le regarda et s'inquiéta un peu avant que Spencer aye s'asseoir sur le petit canapé en s'appuyant sur le bras dans le coin en remontant ses jambes contre son torse et lui faisant signe de venir le rejoindre.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes avant que Spencer ne se décide à parler « si je ne veux pas que tu me vois, ce n'est pas à cause de raisons aussi simple que celles que tu crois... »

Il fut sceptique, comprenant qu'il parlait de son corps mais ne voyant pas trop où il voulait en venir... Il croyait qu'il avait simplement honte de son corps mais ses propos le laissaient sceptique...

Spencer continua, après un moment de pause, et déclara simplement : « j'ai des marques... »

La question s'échappa de sa bouche avant même de se contrôler : « des marques ? » Il se maudit ensuite en voyant son regard triste qui se détourna aussitôt. Il s'était pourtant douté de ce qu'on avait dû lui faire faire et qu'il avait peut-être des cicatrices ce soir-là, il ne comprenait même pas sa surprise à cet aveu.

Spencer expliqua : « flagellation, morsures, égratignures, électrocutions... Ils sont à des endroits où on ne peut pas les voir en portant des vêtements... Ils y pensaient évidemment... »

Derek ne dit rien, lui laissant la liberté ou non de continuer sur cette horreur... Il était tellement triste qu'il ait dû passé par là... Lui, il se vantait de ses cicatrises auprès des autres, étant fier de les avoir, mais Spencer semblait avoir tellement honte...

Spencer continua, sans oser le regarder ; « Pour te décrire un peu, les morsures sont sur les côtes, les égratignures étaient faites avec de petits couteaux pour laisser leur chemin en descendant sur ma poitrine... Les traces de fouet, j'en ait dans le bas du dos et les fesses... » Il attendit un instant, et dit celles qui lui faisait le plus mal « c'était des anneaux, d'électrocutions, pour mettre, là où tu penses... Quand j'ai arrêté de parler, ils voulaient me faire réagir, m'entendre gémir, hurler, ils ont mis le voltage extrêmement élevé, plusieurs fois... »

Sa voix se saccada à la fin ; il se rappelait de la douleur qu'il ressentait à cette partie si sensible de son corps et doutait que quelque chose puisse être plus douloureux que cela, ainsi que son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit durant ce temps, restant simplement immobile, souffrant en silence, tel qu'il s'était habitué à le faire malgré le fait qu'on le giflait entre les décharges, en tentant de le faire réagir...

Derek le tira vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant un peu, comprenant qu'il n'avait jamais pleinement accepté son passé vu la douleur profonde qu'il ressentait en y faisant allusion en parlant de ses cicatrices... Il voulait tellement pouvoir lui enlever au moins une part de la détresse pour l'alléger, mais sachant que ce n'était pas possible, il lui dit simplement : « Je comprends que tu n'es pas prêt à les montrer, je ne te forcerai jamais à le faire, mais sache que je ne te jugerai jamais pour cela, peu importe les marques que tu as, tu resteras toujours aussi beau... Les cicatrices font partis de notre histoire, et c'est le symbole de par quoi on est passé... Personne ne peut les juger, peu importe d'où elles viennent puisqu'elle illustre la force d'une personne... »

Spencer se releva un peu et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, souleva sa chemise en lui laissant voir certaines des marques de morsures qu'il avait sur son côté gauche. Derek avança sa main et les toucha délicatement, lui montrant qu'il n'était aucunement dégouté par ces dernières et qu'il l'acceptait et l'aimait tel qu'il l'était. Spencer sembla plus à l'aise puisqu'il abaissa sa chemise en soupirant de soulagement et se recala sur lui en murmurant « merci... »

Il lui embrassa le front et lui dit « tu n'as pas à me remercier » Il savait qu'il avait atteint une certaine confiance entre eux, lui prouvant qu'ils pourraient progresser dans leur relation, et il avait un très grand espoir aujourd'hui que cela fonctionnerait entre eux grâce à ce fait. Il savait qu'il ne le forcerait pas à accepter son corps tel qu'il l'est aujourd'hui, puisque cela se ferait étape par étape, à mesure qu'il est prêt à le dévoiler et à accepter son passé sans en avoir honte, et que cela est bien pire qu'une simple question d'estime personnel, et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider hormis en lui montrant son soutien à mesure qu'ils s'ouvraient l'un à l'autre mais Spencer savait qu'il pouvait avoir toute sa confiance et leur relation en était renforcé par cela aujourd'hui.

Après s'être totalement ressaisi, soit au bout d'une trentaine de minute, Spencer se releva et replaça ses vêtements en s'aidant du miroir, se disant que s'il fallait que quelqu'un voit que sa chemise avait été déplacé, ils se feraient immédiatement de fausses idées sur ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Avant de sortir de la chambre, Spencer l'embrassa et lui dit « Je t'aime Derek »

Il ne put que sourire une seconde, c'était très émouvant, c'était la première qu'il le lui disait et il en était tellement heureux, il avait envie de l'entendre depuis longtemps déjà. Cela ne le rendait qu'encore plus confiant quant à leur avenir. Il lui répondit finalement : « je t'aime aussi »

Ils descendirent et passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter. Spencer a réalisé qu'il avait bel et bien repris sa place au sein de sa famille du BAU comme le démontre sa capacité à réellement interagir avec eux, et dont qu'il pourrait assurément retrouver cette place au travail. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait enfin foi en l'avenir ; foi en sa famille, foi en son travail et foi en ce qui concerne sa relation entre Derek et lui, et le futur semblait si simple.


	18. Chapter 18

Alors voici l'épilogue de cette histoire, enfin :)

Le principe de cette dernière est de montrer les différentes étapes de leur histoire en faisant un peu comme un avance-rapide, pause, avance-rapide, pause... Je ne sais pas trop si vous comprenez le principe mais je crois que ce sera plus clair en le constatant vous-même )

Un merci particulier à Paige0703 et à Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour leur soutien qui m'ont particulièrement touché et auquel je m'accrochais afin de pouvoir compléter cette histoire :)

...

6 mois plus tard :

Reid, au travail, était heureux. Oui, vraiment, il faisait ce qu'il aimait, il avait retrouvé le métier sans lequel il n'imaginait pas pouvoir vivre précédemment et était plus qu'à l'aise de le faire. En effet, il avait retrouvé les tâches qu'il aimait accomplir et avait repris le rôle qu'il jouait auparavant au sein de l'équipe, et Hotch lui permettait toujours d'aider ceux à qui il voulait venir en aide, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis de nombreuses années, sauf si l'on oublie il y a quelques temps où son but était de se faire tuer mais cela ne comptant plus maintenant, et était très heureux de pouvoir le faire, ayant parfois été frustré au fil des ans de ne pas avoir pu le faire par crainte de se faire virer.

Il avait renoué ses liens avec ses collègues tel qu'ils l'étaient autrefois, avant que son passé ne l'est rattrapé et il en était très heureux, ces derniers lui ayant manqué et cela étant réciproque.

Avec Derek, tout allait bien, la communication était solide entre eux. De plus, Spencer était devenu un peu plus à l'aise avec lui-même et avec son corps et leur relation s'en était d'autant plus renforcé. Ils alternaient entre le domicile de l'un et de l'autre à chaque nuit et cette situation leur convenait parfaitement, chacun aimant leur domicile respectif et aimant le partager avec l'autre.

Spencer avait l'impression d'être lui-même, et c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Il pouvait dire qu'il était maintenant en paix avec son passé. Il avait compris grâce à la fois à cette aventure et à cause de Derek que cela ne servait à rien de le renier, il fallait l'accepter et s'en servir pour avancer et c'est ce qu'il faisait maintenant

,,,,,,,,,,

 _(Moment présent ; pause)_

Néanmoins, ce soir, en revenant du travail, Derek avait l'air préoccupé, voire nerveux, et bien que Spencer tentait de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il refusait de parler et était même irritable envers lui... Cela frustrait évidemment son partenaire mais il avait décidé de ne pas se battre avec lui et se concentrait sur la fenêtre.

En arrivant chez Derek, ce dernier fit du café et les deux s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Spencer eut soudainement une idée de ce qui se passait vu l'humeur irritable de son amoureux et la distance qu'il prenait depuis quelques heures avec lui ; il voulait rompre. Il laissa tomber sa tasse de café brulant sur son pied à cette idée et ne réagit même pas, occupé maintenant à tout remettre en question pour savoir ce qui le poussait à le faire aujourd'hui.

Derek le regarda, et eut l'impression de voir le fantôme de l'homme que Spencer était alors qu'il lui avait rendu visite à son appartement avant qu'il ne mette les choses au point avec lui... Ce regard qui fixe le sol, ses épaules voutées sur lui-même, son absence de réaction à la douleur...

Il finit cependant par comprendre son erreur, il aurait dû être plus direct et ne pas agir comme un adolescent puéril... Néanmoins, pour l'instant, il fallait soigner son pied et ramasser le dégât sur le sol, et cela lui donnerait tout de même quelques minutes supplémentaires pour trouver les mots afin de formuler la situation qui le consternait...

Il se leva et s'accroupi en face de lui en mettant la main sur sa cuisse afin de lui faire savoir qu'il allait voir sa blessure, cela pour éviter de le surprendre et de recevoir un coup de pied en pleine figure. Il retira sa chaussette et observa attentivement son pied. Ce dernier était rouge vif et il senti une vague de culpabilité l'envahir... S'il l'aurait dit plus tôt, le génie ne serait pas retombé dans ses idées et il n'aurait pas laisser sa tasse tomber pour se brûler ainsi...

Il alla chercher une serviette et la trousse de premier soin et revint près de lui et banda rapidement son pied. Il ramassa ensuite le dégât et s'assit à côté de lui.

Il lui dit doucement : « Spencer ? Regarde-moi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses... »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il avança sa main et prit celle de Spencer en faisant de léger cercle par le biais de son pouce pour attirer son attention.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Spencer sorti de son état catatonique et se tourna vers lui en lui demandant clairement quel était le problème.

Il prit une profonde respiration et dit à contrecœur : « Ma famille veut te rencontrer... »

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, incapable de parler, les mots ne voulant pas sortir. Il finit par dire : « ils m'ont déjà rencontré... »

« Spencer, c'était il y a une éternité... De plus, ce n'était qu'en tant que collègue sur une affaire, c'est très différent de le faire en tant que petit ami... Et c'est une étape importante dans une relation... »

« Ils savent qui je suis ? »

Il fut confus, ne sachant pas de quoi il voulait parler plus précisément... Il se décida enfin à répondre : « oui, je leur aie parlé de toi, ils savent tout ce que je leur aie dit à ton sujet... »

« Donc ils savent que je risque de me lancer dans une tirade de statistique à la seconde où cela deviendra trop personnel pour moi ? Non, mais tu sais comment je suis, et je sais qu'ils voudront me poser une tonne de question auxquelles je n'ai même pas la réponse moi-même... Je leur ferai peur et ils te demanderont de me laisser tomber... Je vois déjà la scène. Je comprends pourquoi cette idée te tracasse autant »

Il le regarda sévèrement avant de dire : « Spencer, si j'avais peur de te le dire c'est que je craignais ce genre de réaction »

Légèrement blessé, il demanda sur un petit ton de défi : « Et comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse ? »

« Que tu vois les choses positivement, que tu sois confiant à l'idée que tu plairas à ma famille, que tu sois heureux de constater que les choses sont sérieuses au point d'être présenté à cette dernière... Bref, une réaction normale »

Il soupira : « Il y aurait qui ? »

« Ma mère, mes sœurs, mes tantes, mes cousins et cousines et leurs enfants... »

« Tout ce monde ? Combien de personne cela représente-t-il ? »

« Ce n'est que la famille proche, on serait une trentaine de personne et je sais qu'ils t'aimeront. Tout ce qui compte c'est mon bonheur et c'est toi qui en est la cause alors ils ne pourront que t'accepter. De plus, je leur aviserai du fait que tu es quelqu'un de timide et donc de contenir leurs questions d'ordre personnel, donc tu ne seras pas trop mal à l'aise... L'important c'est seulement qu'ils te rencontrent... »

Il hésita mais répondit « c'est d'accord... Ce serait quand ? »

« Dès que tu es prêt »

« Le plus tôt possible... J'aimerais en finir rapidement... »

Il réfléchit, et dit : « Ce week-end ? »

« Ouais... »

« D'accord, je vais avertir Hotch demain pour demander que l'on soit libéré cette fin de semaine et faire la réservation pour un vol vers Chicago samedi dans la matinée »

Il hocha la tête et s'étendit en laissant sa tête reposer sur les cuisses de Derek. Il soupira quand il commença à jouer dans ses cheveux et dit : « pourquoi suis-je si maladroit ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer les regards de l'équipe en me voyant boiter demain, et encore moins quand je leur dirai que je me suis échappé une tasse de café sur le pied »

Il sourit et dit : « Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont habitués à tes petites maladresses, ils ne se poseront même pas de question. De plus, voit le bon côté, cela sera une bonne raison pour que tu passes la journée dans mon bureau avec moi à ton service »

Il rit un instant, avant de soupirer et de répondre « oui, je sais bien... »

,,,,,,,

( _Le jour des présentations arriva_ )

En arrivant devant la maison de Derek, Spencer était plus que nerveux. Il avait tellement peur que l'on ne l'accepte pas qu'il avait même pleuré dans la voiture et sentait les larmes revenir dans ses yeux en regardant avec lassitude la porte qui le séparait d'un possible enfer.

Derek, qui stressait seulement en regardant l'angoisse de son compagnon, lui dit : « est-ce que ça va ? »

Il secoua la tête dans un signe négatif, il n'avait pas la force de mentir en prétendant le contraire, il était encore sur le point de craquer.

Derek le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura : « On peut toujours faire demi-tour et réessayer une prochaine fois... Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire maintenant si tu n'es pas bien dans cette idée »

Le son un peu étouffé par les vêtements de Derek lui répondit : « non... Cela n'aidera pas d'annuler à la dernière minute pour revenir une prochaine fois, je ne crois pas que ça puisse aider dans leur opinion à mon égard... Je veux le faire... »

Il le berça un peu et dit : « D'accord » Il savait qu'ils pouvaient attendre encore quelques minutes, ils étaient déjà en retard en raison de la crise de panique de Spencer dans la voiture et donc qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés par quelqu'un qui arrive en restant face à la porte

Au bout d'un moment, Spencer se redressa en soupirant et murmura : « je crois que je suis prêt »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, nous sommes suffisamment en retard... »

Derek le regarda attentivement pour être sûr qu'il l'était puisqu'il sentait encore les tremblements de son corps et l'embrassa. Il se recula en gardant sa main dans la sienne et cogna à la porte après un moment d'hésitation pour lequel Spencer à fait signe de nouveau qu'il pouvait le faire

Sa mère se précipita à la porte en hurlant : « mon bébé, enfin ! Nous vous attendions ! Elle le prit dans ses bras mais Derek avait laissé sa main droite derrière lui pour continuer de tenir celle de Spencer qu'il avait senti se tendre de manière flagrante en voyant l'accueil chaleureux que sa mère lui offrait comme elle avait quand même l'habitude de le faire chaque fois qu'il venait chez elle.

En mettant fin à l'accolade, il lança un regard vers Spencer qui souriait nerveusement à sa mère et dit « Désolé, nous étions pris dans les embouteillages »

Elle pencha la tête en lui disant sévèrement : « Ne ment pas à ta mère Derek »

Elle regarda Spencer qui se tenait un peu à l'écart et qui avait l'air d'un petit chiot perdu et lui sourit amoureusement, il était tellement adorable. Elle regarda Derek qui lui fit signe de ne pas trop le pousser mais n'en tenu pas compte, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait déjà et le détendre un peu.

Elle s'avança vers lui et mettant ses mains sur ses épaules et Spencer raffermit par réflexe sa prise sur la main de Derek, ayant peur de ce qu'elle voulait faire et détournant le regard, un peu mal à l'aise et laissant son regard trainé sur celui de son copain qui semblait presqu' aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

Elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde enfin dans les yeux. Fran lui dit alors : « venez dans mes bras maintenant, tu es de la famille Spencer »

Elle lui donna une accolade rapide mais voyant la crispation de son corps, elle se recula un peu. Il avait l'air maintenant d'un cerf devant les phares d'une voiture, si effrayé en se rattachant à la main de son fils... Elle regarda ce dernier qui ne savait clairement pas quoi faire et essaya de rattraper son erreur en parlant doucement à Spencer : « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous t'aimons déjà tous autant et c'est un bonheur d'enfin rencontrer celui qui a conquis le cœur de notre beau Derek »

Il détourna de nouveau les yeux et dit : « Je... Je suis désolé... »

« Non, mon chéri, ne t'excuse pas. C'est déjà bien que tu sois ici, non ? Derek m'a averti que tu serais peut-être un peu réservé et nerveux alors il n'y a aucun souci. Je n'aurai peut-être pas du te prendre dans mes bras ainsi, je me suis laissé un peu emporté... C'est mon cœur de maman tu sais ? Je vois quelqu'un de la famille mal à l'aise et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le serrer contre moi. Ne t'en fais pas, j'avertirai les filles de ne pas te sauter dessus »

Il sourit légèrement et lui dit doucement : « merci... »

« Bon, eh bien allons rejoindre tout le monde avant qu'ils ne se demandent ce que l'on fait dans l'entrée »

« D'accord... »

Elle se retourna et Derek sourit à Spencer, voyant qu'il s'était déjà un peu détendu. Tout en continuant de lui tenir la main, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la salle de séjour et tout le monde s'était limité à lui sourire à mesure que Fran lui présentait les membres de la famille. Il agitait la main à chacun en tentant de garder un sourire bien qu'il n'avait envie que de se cacher derrière le mur face à tous les regards qui le scrutait.

Après les présentations, il s'appuya contre le mur et chuchota à l'oreille de Derek : « tu n'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait des enfants ? »

Il lui sourit et lui dit : « ils sont dans le salon dans la pièce à côté, tu veux aller les voir ? »

« Je préfèrerai, si ce n'est pas trop impoli de partir ainsi... »

Il lui dit : « bien sûr que non »

Derek, en s'adressant aux autres dit : « je vais aller présenter Spencer aux enfants »

La famille sourit en retour, légèrement surpris que le petit ami de Derek préférait aller passer du temps avec les enfants plutôt qu'avec eux, cela n'étant pas la norme lorsqu'un nouveau copain rendait visite la première fois à la famille, mais ayant bien vu que Spencer n'était pas comme tous les autres à cause de son malaise évident et l'aimant tout de même.

Il traina alors Spencer par la main dans le salon et les présenta doucement, Spencer s'avança vers eux tout en restant à une distance respectable et leur souriait. Ils étaient 7, âgés entre 5 et 12 ans, et le regardait en retour

Un des jeunes lui dit, sceptique : « c'est toi, Spencer ? »

Il répondit en s'asseyant par terre « oui, c'est bien moi »

« Ma maman m'a dit que tu faisais de la magie, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Il rigola un instant, il ne savait pas ce que Derek leur avait dit à propos de lui mais il semblait l'avoir bien détaillé vu les rumeurs qui avaient vite couru à ce propos. Il tira une pièce de sa main et au lieu de lui répondre verbalement fit un tour et la pièce apparut derrière son oreille.

Les enfants riaient et en demandait d'autres.

Ils passèrent ainsi un moment ensemble jusqu'à ce que plusieurs membres de la famille de Derek s'entassent dans l'entrée, curieux de voir la manière dont il agissait avec eux et observait silencieusement l'échange entre Spencer et les enfants

Une des sœurs de Derek lui fit signe de les rejoindre et dit : « il est absolument adorable »

Il sourit et dit : « je sais »

Ils discutèrent ainsi le plus silencieusement possible et les autres en firent de même en riant à certains moments.

Spencer, en entendant des murmures, se retourna vivement. Il constata qu'ils étaient tous là à discuter à côté et que la majorité riaient entre eux.

Il reporta son attention sur les enfants et constata qu'ils le regardaient sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il leur chuchota calmement : « J'ai une idée, je vais faire un tour aux grandes personnes. Je sors par l'autre porte mais c'est un secret, car on joue à cache-cache, vous comprenez ? »

« Nous pouvons jouer nous aussi ? »

« La prochaine fois, c'est promis. Pour l'instant, c'est une partie entre adulte »

Ils souriaient et il passa rapidement à côté d'eux et discrètement sorti sans que personne ne s'en rende compte par la porte pour sortir dehors par derrière. Il s'assit sur le bord du mur en remontant ses jambes contre lui.

Il se sentait un peu blessé qu'on ait pu l'espionner ainsi... Il avait besoin de prendre l'air...

Dans la salle, Derek se retourna et constata que Spencer n'était plus dans la salle. Il regarda sa sœur et elle le regarda sans comprendre en constatant également sa disparition. Derek demanda aux enfants : « savez-vous où est parti Spencer ? »

La petite dit : « C'est un secret, il voulait jouer à cache-cache avec les grandes personnes »

Il regarda tout le monde et soupira en comprenant mentalement ce qui s'était passé ; Spencer s'était rendu compte qu'il était observé par tout le monde et s'était isolé en le remarquant. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas fui la maison ainsi alors qu'il n'avait qu'à trouver où il est allé à l'intérieure de celle-ci. Il dit à tout le monde qui commençait à s'inquiéter : « retournez dans le séjour, je vais le retrouver »

Il prit la même porte que celle que Spencer avait dû emprunté pour sortir de la pièce et fit le tour des différentes pièces sur le chemin avant de se décider à regarder dehors. Il sorti, en regardant autour et vit Spencer qui était assis sur le sol à proximité de la porte.

Spencer lui dit simplement en l'apercevant : « il faut croire que j'ai perdu ma partie de cache-cache »

Il s'installa à côté de lui et attrapa sa main, en lui disant : « qu'y a-t-il Spencer ? »

Il répondit par une question qui signifiait aussi ce qu'il pensait : « Riaient-ils de moi ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non... Pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, ils avaient peur que je leur fasse du mal ? Et puis pourquoi riaient-ils si ce n'est pas de moi ? »

« Ils étaient curieux... Quand on a reçu le petit ami de ma cousine la dernière fois, il a presque fallu le trainer de force pour qu'il rencontre les enfants... Alors que toi tu préfères aller avec eux les a un peu surpris et ils ont fini par vouloir voir eux-mêmes comment tu étais avec ces derniers... Et non, ils se demandaient d'où venait ton don avec les enfants, sachant que tu n'en avais pas, donc je leur aie parlé d'Henri... »

Il se frappa la tête contre le mur en disant : « Je suis vraiment un crétin »

« Arrête Spencer, c'est correct... Il faut dire que les apparences étaient contre toi... »

« Qu'ont-ils dit ? Ils doivent me trouver bizarre d'agir telle une adolescente le ferait... »

« Non, ils s'inquiétaient seulement... Tu es de la famille Spencer, jamais ils ne te jugeraient sur quoi que ce soit »

« Que dois-je leur dire à propos de... Eh bien, de ça ? » Il sous-entendait bien sûr son départ soudain sans prévenir...

Il lui sourit et dit : « Que l'on a l'habitude de jouer à cache-cache ensemble ? »

Il rigola avant de répondre : « Derek... »

« Tu leur dit ce que tu veux. Tu peux être seulement honnête et dire que t'avais besoin de sortir un peu, ils comprendront »

« D'accord... Retournons-y alors... »

Ils rejoignirent les autres et autour d'un café, Spencer réussit à se mettre à l'aise et à discuter avec eux. Ils passèrent ainsi la journée à discuter de sujet banal et ils rigolèrent tous ensemble telle une grande famille.

Le soir, lorsque la plupart était parti et que Spencer et Derek était allongé dans la chambre de ce dernier. Spencer dit : « je crois que j'aime ta famille »

Il lui sourit, c'était très émouvant et à la lumière de la veilleuse, il le regarda dans les yeux et dit : « notre famille Spencer, tu y fais partie maintenant »

Spencer l'embrassa et dit : « d'accord, je crois que j'aime notre nouvelle famille... » Il sourit à cette idée en se collant sur Derek ; une famille était ce dont il avait rêvé longtemps dans sa jeunesse. Celle du BAU était bien, mais c'était quelque chose de différent de pouvoir en avoir une personnelle et une autre professionnelle comme les autres membres de l'équipe. Cela le rapprochait d'une normalité dont il avait longtemps eu envie.

Derek était heureux de pouvoir offrir à Spencer comme celle dans laquelle il avait eu la chance de grandir et de rester proche malgré la distance qui les séparait.

Évidemment, l'équipe savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle Spencer comparait souvent l'équipe du BAU a une famille, car il n'en avait pas vraiment connue une, et maintenant qu'il puisse enfin avoir une famille au sens premier du terme lui fit chaud au cœur ; il pourrait enfin goûter certains des plaisirs qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître. Par exemple, il pourrait enfin aimer Noel en passant le temps des fêtes avec eux... Ce n'était pas un secret au bureau que cette célébration le laissait mal à l'aise bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment avoué. Néanmoins, le silence et le regard que Spencer avait quand ils discutaient ensemble de leurs plans pour le temps des fêtes étaient suffisamment évocateur pour comprendre sa tristesse sur la question.

Ils tombèrent endormis ainsi enlacés et heureux d'avoir passé cette journée de présentation entre eux, et étant confiants que l'autre journée qui suivraient serait tout aussi bien que celle-ci tout comme leur avenir en général

...

 _(6 mois de plus s'écoulèrent)_

La vie de Derek et Spencer était tout aussi belle qu'auparavant, sinon meilleure à chaque minute qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Alors qu'ils étaient chez Derek allongé dans son lit, ce dernier avait pensé à passer une prochaine étape dans leur relation, trouvant que cela faisait un an et que comme ils étaient toujours ensemble de toute manière, ce serait plus simple pour tous les deux.

Il lui demanda en se tournant vers lui : « que penses-tu de ma maison ? »

« heu... Elle est bien... » Dire que cette question le prenait au dépourvu était le moins que l'on puisse dire...

Derek comprit que Spencer n'avait pas saisit le sous-entendu et lui dit « j'ai pensé que cela serait bien que l'on emménage ensemble, on passe toutes nos nuits ensemble, alors cela ne ferait que régler la question de chez qui nous allons et arrêter de laisser nos affaires trainer chez l'autre »

« Le bureau pourrait comprendre notre relation en voyant que l'on a la même adresse »

« Pas si l'on dit à Cruz que nous sommes colocataires, il n'y a pas de règlement à ce propos »

« Hum... Dans ce cas, je crois que c'est une bonne idée... Pas que mentir à son patron est une bonne idée mais la proposition elle-même est certainement plus logique que de se promener d'une place à l'autre »

Il fut surpris que ce soit aussi simple pour lui de répondre et sourit en demandant plus clairement : « Donc, tu serais bien avec l'idée d'emménager ici ? »

« Oui, mais bien sûr il faudrait organiser ton appartement autrement car je voudrais pouvoir garder certains de mes meubles, notamment ma bibliothèque et mon aquarium... Et peut-être ma table du salon car je l'aime bien... »

Il rit avant de dire « bien sûr, on organisera ça le moment venu. »

« D'accord » Il était excité, il trouvait cela illogique de varier toujours l'endroit où ils restaient depuis plus d'un an, ayant passé toutes leurs nuits ensemble depuis, et y avait déjà penser ce dernier mois puisqu'ils vivaient pratiquement ensemble mais dans deux maisons finalement. Évidemment, la maison de Derek étant suffisamment grande, ce serait le meilleur choix pour rester à long terme et il l'aimait beaucoup, s'y sentant déjà comme chez lui. Néanmoins, il n'osait pas demander, premièrement car il ne voulait pas faire les premiers pas mais également car il était inquiet à cause du bureau qui interdit leur relation.

Ils emménagèrent ensemble deux semaines plus tard en se faisant aider pour tout organiser par leur collègue du BAU et tous étaient très heureux de les voir ensemble passer ce cap de leur relation qui était très importante.

Ils se sont installé sur le canapé après avoir remercié tout le monde et Derek dit en le regardant : « bienvenue chez toi »

« Merci, mais c'est chez nous plutôt »

Ils savaient qu'encore une fois, tout allait pour le mieux et avaient hâte d'avancer, ensemble

...

3 mois plus tard

Morgan s'éclipsa durant la pause déjeuner, afin que Spencer ne se rende pas compte de son absence pour la course qu'il avait l'intention de faire et se rendit à la bijouterie, et acheta deux alliances dans le but prochainement de faire la grande demande à ce dernier.

L'idée lui été venu d'une manière plutôt absurde. La veille, ils avaient été pris dans une fusillade et s'était disputé à propos de qui couvrait l'autre pour avancer et prendre le suspect par surprise. Évidemment, il voulait y aller et que Spencer le couvre mais il avait refusé, tenant à le faire lui-même.

Hotch avait fini par intervenir malgré sa position un peu plus éloigné avant que la conversation ne dégénère trop gravement, entendant leurs voix s'élever et trouvant que cela n'était pas du tout le moment pour se disputer.

Il avait donné raison à Reid pour y aller, et ce dernier lui avait fait une grimace avant d'obéir aux ordre du patron, agissant ainsi d'une manière purement infantile malgré la gravité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient... Malgré tout, il ne s'était pas empêcher de sourire face à ce geste et il s'était dit dans sa tête, sans même vraiment comprendre pourquoi : « je dois lui demander de m'épouser » avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la situation

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à vouloir passer le dernier cap de leur relation qui les uniraient ainsi officiellement pour toujours et avait les anneaux précieusement dans la poche de sa veste.

Il s'infiltra dans le bureau de Rossi après avoir cogné à la porte, ayant besoin de conseil sur la manière de faire sa demande et ne trouvant pas plus expérimenté qu'un homme qui l'avait fait 3 fois pour lui fournir des conseils, et s'assis donc à la chaise en face de lui.

Rossi l'observa, sachant qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose et finit par dire « lance-toi Morgan »

Il demanda directement : « Comment avez-vous fait vos demandes de mariage ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent face à la compréhension de ce que sous-entendait la question et il s'exclama : « Est-ce vraiment pour ce que je crois ? »

Il sourit, et répondit : « oui, je veux faire ma demande à Spencer... »

« D'accord... » Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en ajoutant : « Et tu ne sais pas vraiment comment le faire... »

« C'est cela »

« Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à que je te dise quoi faire, non ? Dis-moi, comment te l'imagines-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas Rossi, c'est pour ça que j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider, je ne m'attends pas à une réponse classique de la part de Spencer mais à une réponse immédiate du genre : « si je bureau apprenait qu'on veut se marier, ils nous vireraient », donc c'est un peu délicat... »

Rossi rigola un instant, ce genre de réaction étant typique de Reid, mais dit « peu importe comment tu formules ta demande, il risque de dire la même chose, tu le sais ? »

« Oui... N'empêche que je ne sais pas comment faire pour limiter les dégâts, soit pour quelle approche adopter dans ce but... »

« Personnellement, je dirai un endroit privé mais romantique, et que tu te prépares mentalement à affronter sa réaction avec une bonne bouteille de vin »

Il fronça les sourcils en disant tristement : « Vous me faites peur Rossi... »

Il rit de nouveau avant de reprendre son sérieux et de dire : « je suis sûr qu'il dira oui, car il t'aime énormément... La question qui se pose est surtout au bout de combien de temps et de statistiques pour le moins débiles, qu'il le fera... »

Il sourit, un peu plus confiant car il savait bien qu'il pourrait le gérer, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Néanmoins, la certitude de Rossi et son conseil sur l'endroit l'ayant grandement conforté et lui ayant donné le courage nécessaire pour agir, il formula mentalement le plan dans sa tête pour ne le faire, pas plus tard de la journée même...

À la fin de la journée, Derek amena Spencer sur le toit de l'immeuble du FBI, sachant bien qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra et sentant que le bureau représentait le lieu de leur rencontre et du travail de leur vie, et donc le parfait symbole pour unir leur amour officiellement.

Ils s'installèrent sur le bord du toit tout en restant silencieux.

Derek, en se relevant légèrement dit : « Spencer, je t'aime, et je sais que je veux passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés... C'est pourquoi je te demande, ici, maintenant ; voudrais-tu m'épouser ? »

Il resta silencieux, avant de déclarer en souriant : « Et nous dirions quoi à Cruz, que c'est pour pousser notre colocation jusqu'au bout ? »

Il rit un instant de cette idée, puisque c'était certain qu'ils ne les croiraient pas, déjà qu'il avait l'air sceptique quant au fait que Spencer et lui aient emménagé ensemble, même en tant que colocataire. Même Hotch avait d'ailleurs des difficultés à garder son sérieux quand ils étaient tous les trois dans le bureau de Cruz et que Reid expliquait la raison de son changement d'adresse.

Spencer expliquait que de toute manière Morgan l'amenait toujours au BAU depuis qu'il avait attrapé un rhume seulement en ayant pris le métro pour venir et qu'il en était profondément traumatisé, refusant maintenant de se trouver dans ce lieu de peur de ne retomber malade et ce dernier étant assez gentil pour pallier ce manque de transport en lui évitant cette angoisse profonde qu'est le métro pour lui maintenant pour l'emmener au travail tous les jours. Il ajouta que cela enlevait de précieuses heures de sommeil à Morgan de faire ce voyage tous les jours, alors tant qu'à faire ce trajet deux fois par jour, et Morgan ayant une grande maison et lui ne tenant pas particulièrement à son appartement, cela semblait tout à fait correct d'aller emménager avec lui pour le bien de leur santé à tous les deux »

Derek finit par répondre à Spencer après s'être remémoré cette scène : « tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer comment cela t'enlèverait l'angoisse que tu éprouves depuis que tu es petit du fait d'avoir 36 ans sans te marier, ce nombre étant important dans une tribu quelconque si tu ne te mariais pas avant et moi étant là pour d'éviter de vivre cette détresse importante »

Spencer rigola un instant, avant de réfléchir et de dire « tu sais que cela pourrait marcher ? Je vais faire des recherches là-dessus mais je sais que ça pourrait vraiment fonctionner, après tout Cruz avait accepté l'idée du déménagement sans problème... Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous vireraient pour ça si je montre que l'on le fait avec des intentions purement innocentes »

Derek, en constatant sa réaction ne pouvait pas vraiment le croire... Il l'envisageait vraiment si sérieusement ?

Spencer, en constatant le regard de son copain sur lui sourit et dit : « tu attends une réponse, est-ce cela ? »

Il hocha la tête et Spencer sourit en disant : « oui je le veux »

« Wow... Vraiment ? »

Il le regarda un peu sceptique et lui demanda : « Tu préférais que je réponde non ? »

« Non, non, mon dieu, pas du tout. Seulement, je m'attendais à ce que cela soit beaucoup plus compliqué »

« Je peux te surprendre parfois, non ? »

Derek l'embrassa, après avoir murmuré un « toujours » dans l'oreille de Spencer

Spencer recula en disant : « tu n'étais pas censé me donner une bague ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

Il rit de lui-même, l'ayant totalement oublié et sorti de sa poche la petite boite contenant les anneaux de fiançailles. Il passa celle de Spencer dans son doigt avant d'enfiler la sienne à son tour, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, se disant que cela ne pouvait pas être plus parfait.

...

Ils mirent 2 mois à préparer le mariage entre leurs occupations et certains désaccords sur certaines questions comme il y en a toujours en préparant ce genre d'évènement. Néanmoins, ils avaient le médiateur parfait pour éviter que leur dispute ne dégénère ; lorsque la question devenait trop épineuse, ils appelaient Rossi et c'était lui qui avait la tâche ardue de trancher.

...

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé

Morgan était plus souriant que jamais, impatient d'enfin pouvoir se marier avec l'homme qu'il aimait tant, se trouvant dans sa petite loge en compagnie de sa mère et de ses sœurs qui arrangeaient son costume tout en lui disant à qu'elle point elles sont heureuses pour lui et qu'il était parfait.

Dans l'autre loge, l'affaire était toute autre. Spencer, après avoir jeté un regard à la salle, s'était assis par terre à frapper sa tête contre le mur en se demandant comme il pourrait faire une chose pareille.

L'heure de sortir était arrivé et Derek sorti au bras de sa maman et s'avança dans l'allé, absolument heureux. Néanmoins, il se tourna et vit que Spencer n'arrivait pas... Sa mère lui dit pour ne pas l'inquiéter : « tout va bien, tu sais à quel point il peut être perfectionnisme... Il doit être en train de s'énerver avec ses cheveux » Il sourit et se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'il finisse de se préparer...

Lorsque 5 minutes s'écoulèrent, la tension était palpable, et de nombreux murmures se faisaient entendre dans la salle.

Après 5 minutes supplémentaires, Derek se demandait si Spencer ne l'avait pas plaqué simplement là après avoir changé d'avis... Bien sûr, il n'y croyait pas, et serait bien allé le voir afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien si sa mère ne le retenait pas en disant qu'il avait seulement besoin de plus de temps...

Enfin, Hotch se décida à se lever afin d'aller voir ce qui se passe, personne d'autre dans l'équipe ne s'étant résolu à le faire... Il sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui quand il se leva mais n'en fit pas état et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la loge de Reid

En y pénétrant, il fut un peu sous le choc de le voir assis directement par terre à se frapper le derrière de la tête contre le mur et semblant murmurer quelque chose bien qu'il était incapable d'en saisir le sens...

Il s'assit à côté de lui, et attendit qu'il se calme en remarquant sa présence pour parler « quand je me suis marié avec Haley, je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, malgré tout l'amour que je lui portai... Le mariage est quelque chose de tellement intimidant... C'est normal de douter... »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Hotch » Il sentit les larmes lui piquer de nouveau les yeux, et ferma ces derniers pour les retenir, ne tenant pas à pleurer devant son patron et encore moins en ce moment

Ce dernier lui dit doucement : « alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Vous avez vu tout le monde, ils sont tellement... C'est trop, ils sont trop… La salle est trop petite, c'est coincé... Il n'y aura pas d'air... »

Il fronça les sourcils en demandant : « Tu ne savais pas combien il y avait d'invité ? »

Il dit, d'un ton légèrement vexé : « Oui... Mais c'est une chose d'entendre qu'il y a 225 personnes et le voir de ses yeux »

« Reid, tu as participé à tes conférences de presse ces derniers années, c'est peu à côté des milliers de personnes qui t'ont regardé en les donnant... »

« Non, ce n'est pas moi qu'on regardait, ce n'était qu'un agent du FBI qui donnait un profil sur un tueur. Ici, c'est moi, c'est Spencer... C'est différent, tout est différent... »

Après un instant de réflexion, il comprit ce que son collègue voulait dire... Sa timidité reprenait le dessus dès que c'était pour une raison personnelle qu'on le regardait...

Il lui dit doucement : « Reid, je sais que je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre, mais ce que je sais c'est que si tu laisses ta gêne t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, tu le regretteras tôt ou tard... »

« Je pensais que je pouvais le faire, seulement ignorer tout le monde, imaginer qu'ils n'existent pas, mais... Je ne sais pas... Cela me semble juste impossible... De plus, ils doivent tous se demander en ce moment si je ne viens pas de plaquer Derek sans prévenir... Je ne sais plus quoi faire... »

« Tu es fort Spencer, je sais que tu peux le faire et tu le sais aussi, seulement il faut que tu fasses un effort... Plus grand que quiconque, je te l'accorde, mais tu le peux... »

Après un moment de silence, Reid ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps en demandant entre ses pleurs : « est-ce que ça vous dérangerai de m'accompagner svp ? Je ne veux pas être seul... » Il essuya ses larmes de sa manche en tentant de se contrôler en vain, il ne réalisait même pas qu'il avait vraiment osé demander et craignait sa réaction...

Hotch fut à la fois surpris et touché par sa demande, et lui dit : « Reid, regarde-moi » En voyant qu'il continuait d'essayer de cacher ses larmes tant bien que mal il ajouta : « tu as le droit de pleurer, ce n'est pas mal... Et ce serait un honneur de le faire, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et ses pleurs se transformèrent en sanglot en même temps. Il s'en voulait d'agir comme un bébé, et devant son patron, mais il n'était simplement plus en contrôle de lui-même...

Hotch le tira un peu vers lui, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule... Il se sentait un peu mal de la situation et n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passait dans la salle durant son absence, mais l'important était que Spencer aye mieux et soit prêt à se lancer après tout...

Au bout d'un moment, Spencer se releva un peu en articulant difficilement : « désolé... »

« Reid, tu n'as pas à t'excuser... »

Il sourit à cette phrase en expliquant face au regard interrogateur de son patron : « tout le monde me dit cela... »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Spencer se releva et se regarda dans le miroir avec lassitude en disant « je serai certainement le marié le plus laid de l'histoire »

Un peu choqué, Hotch répondit : « Quoi ? Non, tu es très bien Reid »

« Mais non, regardez-moi... Mes cheveux sont complètement de travers, mon cache-cerne s'est retiré à cause de mes pleurs... Et puis tout est de travers, autant ma chemise que ma cravate et mon pantalon qui a des plis et puis mes yeux tout simplement, il y est presque écrit que je viens de pleurer comme une gamine et... »

Face à cette tirade de défaut, Hotch intervint en disant : « Reid ! Arrête maintenant »

Ce dernier ajouta sèchement en se retournant : « non, mais regardez vous-même, je suis 25 minutes en regard et je ne suis même pas foutu d'avoir une apparence un minimum soigné. Je n'aurai même pas l'excuse d'avoir l'air superficiel pour expliquer mon retard »

Il secoua sa tête et le retourna vers lui fermement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger un peu et redressant son costume rapidement et de dire en souriant et le remettant face au miroir : « voilà, c'est mieux comme ceci Reid ? »

Il soupira en répondant : « j'imagine »

« Maintenant, rappelle-toi. C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, je sais que tu le voulais et que tu aimes Derek, donc respire et tout se passera bien. »

« D'accord... »

Hotch, sentant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus de coaching dit : « répète après moi : je suis intelligent, je suis beau, et je suis capable »

Il rit en essayant de se tourner vers son patron et voyant qu'il le retenait fermement face au miroir, il demanda : « vous êtes sérieux ? »

« Plus que sérieux. Alors dis-le, et avec conviction »

Il répéta les mots plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Hotch soit convaincu et décida qu'ils étaient prêts à y aller.

En franchissant la porte, toute la conviction qu'il pouvait avoir pris dans la dernière minute s'estompa, et il resta là à observer les personnes qui avaient l'air très inquiète et qui discutaient entre eux en chuchotant, un froid envahissant l'entièreté de la salle. Il vit également Derek qui était assis dans la marche avec sa mère et qui s'étreignaient la main en attendant clairement qu'il arrive par un miracle quelconque...

Il se tourna vers Hotch mais il semblait presqu'aussi mal à l'aise que lui face à la réaction de tout le monde en ce moment et qui ne savait pas quoi faire également... Néanmoins, pour le rassurer il lui dit : « ne t'en fais pas, ils vont bien nous remarquer d'une seconde à l'autre »

C'est alors que le prêtre, qui restait debout en attendant les dernières nouvelles s'écria à la foule : « l'autre marié est arrivé ! »

Le silence tomba dans la salle et tous les regards se posèrent sur lui alors que la musique recommençait. Il ne bougea pas, encore sous le choc et se sentant terriblement mal de les avoir fait attendre si longtemps...

Hotch lui attrapa doucement le bras en lui disant : « Ils ne ressentent que du soulagement, tu vois leur langage corporel, non ? Ils sont heureux de te voir »

Il tenta de les regarder et il se mit plutôt à respirer difficilement, se sentant gêné de toute l'attention que l'on lui portait et se sentant étouffé par leur présence tout simplement...

Hotch le tira légèrement pour lui faire signe de commencer à marcher, et il le fit en fixant le sol et en tentant de reprendre un peu son calme, le couloir qui les séparaient semblés si long, si inatteignable, et si étroit et confiné qui plus est...

Sur la route, ses jambes ont commencé à se faire de plus en plus lourde et il trébucha, mais Hotch le rattrapa rapidement avant la catastrophe qu'aurait été le fait de tomber devant toutes ces personnes.

Face tout de même à la honte de la situation, il sentit son cœur s'emballer et l'envie de rebrousser chemin en s'enfuyant en courant devenait presque alléchante

Néanmoins, Hotch, avant qu'il ne puisse y penser plus longtemps lui murmura : « nous sommes à la moitié. Ferme les yeux, respire et concentre-toi. On va aller doucement »

Il avança ainsi les yeux fermés à se répéter mentalement qu'il n'y avait pas une tonne d'étranger proche de lui mais qu'il était plutôt seul avec ce bras qui le guidait vers l'homme qu'il aimait, ce qui le calma un peu

Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, il se sentit arrêté de marcher et positionné différemment avant que Hotch ne lui dise doucement dans l'oreille : « tu y est, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Je suis tellement fier de toi, bonne chance et profite-en. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était maintenant en face de Derek et que ce dernier le regardait, plusieurs émotions découlant de son regard, un mélange d'inquiétude, de soulagement et de bonheur face à son arrivé.

En guise d'explication, il sourit timidement et dit doucement : « j'ai un peu paniquer, désoler... »

Derek lui prit la main et lui dit « L'important c'est que tu y sois arrivé, tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser »

Il réalisa qu'il ne sentait plus la présence de son patron près de lui et demanda donc : « Où est Hotch ? »

Il sourit en disant : « juste derrière toi, avec ma mère »

Il grimaça un instant avant de dire : « J'espère que cela ne lui a pas trop fait étrange d'avoir obtenu ce rôle, et en plus de si dernière minute... »

« Mais non Spencer, il avait un sourire radieux. Tu es comme un fils pour lui alors cela ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir »

Le prêtre se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention en disant : « êtes-vous prêt à commencer ou préférez-vous aller prendre un café pour faire connaissance avant de le faire ? »

La salle rigola une seconde à cette idée avant que le visage totalement rouge, Spencer hoche la tête et que Derek dit avec confiance : « nous sommes prêts »

Le prêtre commença son petit discours avant que les moments de prononcer les vœux arrivent, chacun ayant préféré faire les siens.

Derek commença à prononcer ses vœux et Spencer ne put que pleurer silencieusement en les écoutant, l'évènement se concrétisant en entendant son amoureux lui dire à quel point il était important pour lui...

Quand son tour arriva, Spencer éclata plutôt en sanglot, ne croyant lui-même pas comment il agissait en ce moment. Derek le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer avant qu'il ne se relève après quelques minutes où la salle était très émue face à toutes ces émotions et que le prêtre lui tende une boite de mouchoirs.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et essaya de nouveau. Bien qu'il était totalement incapable d'articuler clairement à cause des larmes qui s'échappaient toujours de ses yeux, toute l'émotion, la douceur, et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Derek se transposait au-delà des paroles et de nombreuses bruits de reniflements se faisaient entendre dans la salle tant ils le trouvaient touchant.

Lorsque le moment du baiser arriva, Spencer sourit timidement en regardant Derek, puis se dit que c'était le moment et s'avança pour l'embrasser, ce dernier attendant le signal avant d'agir. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes avant de mettre fin au baiser et de se sourire.

En retournant légèrement la tête, Spencer vit tout le monde dont au moins la moitié de la salle sembla pleurer avant de tourner son regard sur son équipe qui était également très émue, même Rossi ayant de légère trace de larme sur ses joues...

Il reporta son attention sur Derek et lui dit : « pouvons-nous sortir rapidement ? »

Il sourit en replaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille et lui dit : « d'accord, on va faire vite, et dis-toi que les autres ne sont que des figurines et fixe le sol. C'est lorsque tu es prêt »

Il fut un pas léger pour lui signifier qu'il l'était et Derek lui prit la main en se dirigeant rapidement hors de la salle sous une pluie de pétales de roses et d'applaudissements, personne ne faisant état de cette sortie accélérée vu l'anxiété du jeune homme qui était toujours très apparente.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la petite salle à côté, Derek s'assit à côté de Spencer en disant : « nous voilà marier, j'ai du mal à y croire »

Spencer sourit en lui disant : « moi aussi ». Il ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'il y arriverait moins d'une heure plus tôt, alors cela lui semblait d'autant plus surréaliste.

Derek, en reprenant un ton un peu plus calme et sérieux lui dit : « tu sais, nous pouvons annuler notre danse si tu veux, cela ne dérange aucunement »

« Non, je veux le faire, c'est important dans un mariage... Et puis si je m'enfonce la tête dans ton épaule durant tout ce temps, je crois que je peux y arriver sans soucis. »

Il l'embrassa, fier du fait qu'il veut le faire jusqu'au bout malgré tous les efforts que cela lui demande

En pénétrant dans la salle, plusieurs vinrent les féliciter, dont l'équipe et la famille de Derek et ils reçoivent des accolades d'un grand nombre de personne, Spencer se raccrochant tout de même à la main de Derek tel il le ferait à une bouée de sauvetage mais les gens présents trouvant simplement cela tout à fait adorable.

Ils mirent alors une musique douce et le moment de la première danse des jeunes mariés arriva, et ils s'avancèrent vers le milieu de la piste de danse. Comme prévu, Spencer se cala contre le corps de Derek, et il se laissa simplement porté par la magie du moment. Au bout d'un instant, il oublia même l'environnement et leva sa tête pour embrasser son nouveau mari avant de se remettre en position pour le reste de la danse, les gens venant progressivement les rejoindre.

À ce moment-là, autant Derek que Spencer savait que la magie ne durerait pas qu'à cet instant précis, mais qu'elle restera tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils seront ensemble, soit jusqu'au reste de leur jour ; le bonheur leur tendant enfin les bras malgré tous les moments difficiles connus au sein de leurs vies par tous les deux.

 **FIN**

 **...**

Comme certains diraient : c'est un peu moelleux, non ? J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé :)

Je vous remercie d'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, ainsi que pour les reviews que l'on m'a offerte, et les personnes également qui suivent l'histoires et qui l'ont ajouté à leur favoris (j'ai tendance à vous oublier et je m'en excuse). Quoi qu'il en soit, un gros merci à vous tous et je vous embrasses :D

Ps; j'ai déjà une autre idée d'histoire en tête avec bien entendu mon petit chéri Spencer Reid

comme vedette de la souffrance ;) Je ne sais pas encore si je ferai encore un pairing

Morgan/Reid, je dois dire que je commence à être en panne d'imagination avec les fins

d'histoires d'amour entre les deux :( Alors à moins que quelqu'un ne me demande le

contraire, je ne miserai probablement que sur le drame... Si vous êtes intéressé, je devrais

commencer à la publier prochainement, peut-être d'ici quelques jours :)

Merci encore, je vous aime :D xxxx


End file.
